Brothers or not?
by Koneko-Hiya
Summary: Keith et Lance allaient annoncer leur amour nouveau à leur entourage, mais voilà que le père d'accueil de Keith et la mère de Lance lancent pendant le repas : "On va se marier !". Bouche bée, ils se demandent maintenant s'ils vont devenir frères ou non... (n'ayez pas peur du Angst, ce sera une happy end)
1. Chapter 1

Keith marchait tranquillement le long du fleuve de la ville, son portable sous les yeux. Son compagnon à quatre pattes se baladait à ses côtés et reniflait chaque recoin.

C'était un chien-loup, mais personne n'a su déterminer les races exactes de ce métissage. Il avait des marques très particulière sur son pelage. Sa fourrure était noire au reflet pétrole et celle sur tout son dos était plus épaisse, longue. Elle était également plus claire et rejoignait les joues jusqu'à la moitié du museau. Sur son poitrail, une tache blanche était présente en forme de "V". Le dessus de sa tête, entre ses oreilles, était blanche. Ces marques descendaient sur son front et son chanfrein, entourant les yeux dans un mouvement anguleux. Enfin, ses yeux jaunes étaient entourés de la même teinte claire que son dos, un anthracite bleuté, ce qui faisait ressortir le côté perçant de ses prunelles.

Il répondait sous le nom de Cosmo, une bête à l'intelligence aussi incroyable que vive. Grâce à la générosité de Shiro, son demi-frère, il était désormais son chien, mais ce ne fut pas toujours le cas. Cet adorable animal a été déposé chiot, à peine sevré, dans le refuge où Keith est bénévole. Il s'en est aussitôt occupé et avait même sécher des cours pour se faire.

Il aurait aimé l'adopter, prêt à user toutes ses économies pour palier aux frais, mais son père d'accueil, Dave, avait catégoriquement refusé. Avoir un chien lui manquait depuis qu'il avait perdu celui que Shiro et lui avait eu avec leur père décédé alors qu'il n'avait que sept ans. Ils avaient été autorisés à le garder chez Dave qui les avait accueillit, mais après quelque mois, il était mort. Depuis, ils n'avaient eu aucun autre animal. Dave n'aimait pas trop les chiens de toute façon, lui-même l'avait dit, alors un aussi gros que Cosmo était hors de question.

Ses origines inconnues, son allure et ses hurlements de loup en impressionnaient beaucoup. Bien qu'adorable, il faisait physiquement peur aux gens qui souhaitent généralement un chien bien moins imposant et plus calme. Plusieurs personnes mal intentionnées, en le voyant devenir de plus en plus gros après un an, avaient essayé de l'adopter dans l'idée d'en faire un combattant. Heureusement, le refuge était vigilant et avenant.

Les jours s'étaient ainsi tranquillement écouler pour Keith qui s'était porté volontaire pour s'occuper de Cosmo. Entendre qu'il allait se faire adopter l'avait secoué comme s'il avait pris un électrochoc. Il s'occupait de ce chien depuis si longtemps qu'il avait tendance à oublié qu'il n'était pas le sien. Voir pendant trois mois l'étiquette de réservation l'avait tué à petit feu, mais aussi permis de se faire une raison et de dire adieu à son ami. Le premier jour passé sans lui avait été très dur, mais son frère l'ayant invité à venir chez lui, il avait fait bonne figure en sortant du refuge. Quelle a été sa surprise de voir Cosmo lui sauter dessus dans l'entrée de la petite maison.

Shiro était arrivé avec son fiancé, Adam. Tous deux avaient un sourire complice aux lèvres en lui annonçant la nouvelle : c'était son cadeau pour son dix-septième anniversaire. Keith avait longuement regarder les papiers à son nom en peinant à croire que l'un de ses plus grands souhaits se soit réalisé.

Même si c'était son frère qui le gardait chez lui, il mettait un point d'honneur à payer lui-même les croquettes et tous les frais vétérinaires. Il s'en occupait autant qu'il le pouvait, et comme il ne voulait pas toucher à l'argent laissé par son père, il travaillait pendant toutes ses vacances scolaires, même l'été. Ses économies étaient conséquentes, mais il n'y touchait que très peu : elles étaient surtout pour Cosmo en cas d'urgence.

Désormais, son ami canin faisait partie de sa famille depuis onze mois, à son plus grand bonheur. Il l'emmenait partout où il se rendait, sauf refuge où il était bénévole car il ne pouvait pas le mettre sur sa moto. Ses amis étaient très compréhensif et faisaient toujours en sorte d'aller dans des endroits qui acceptaient les chiens. Son quotidien était désormais agréablement rythmé par l'affection inconditionnelle de Cosmo.

Un large sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il le regardait courir. L'animal revint vers lui, la gueule ouverte, la langue sur le côté, sa course encore pataude de jeune chien fougueux le faisant rire. Keith était toujours amusé de le voir agir comme un bébé malgré ses trois ans. Il abaissa son portable pour prendre un bâton qu'il lança devant lui. Cosmo se stoppa pour regarder l'objet s'éloigner, puis tomber au sol, avant de jeter un regard interloqué vers son maître. Ce dernier poussa un profond soupir dramatique.

\- Tu es censé aller le chercher, tu sais ?

Le chien pencha sa tête sur le côté, cherchant à comprendre, ce qui le fit fondre de tendresse. Faible, il caressa sa tête.

\- Ah, oublie, c'est pas grave. Aller, on va voir Shiro au bar.

Cosmo agita sa queue, ayant comprit de quoi il parlait, et emboîta joyeusement le pas à sa suite. Ils quittèrent les bords du fleuves pour marcher sur les trottoirs, l'animal marchant parfaitement à ses côtés. Des policiers en patrouille interpellèrent le lycéen, dont la mine se ferma : il savait parfaitement de quoi ils allaient parler.

\- Hey, gamin, ton chien doit être tenu !

Normalement, non. Pour être plus exacte, un maître doit savoir tenir son chien, mais cela ne parlait pas forcément du plan physique. Keith était habitué à ce que la police, des habitants, ou des petites vieilles apeurées avec leurs petites choses agressives dans leurs bras, lui fassent la remarque que Cosmo était détaché. Aussi, il avait élaboré des techniques imparables.

Pour les civils, il répliquait que c'est plutôt les gosses qui feraient bien d'être mis en laisse. Mais pour la police, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se plier à leurs exigences sous risque de se faire retirer son chien. De moins, il obéissait à sa façon.

Il sortie de sa poche la chaînette d'un long collier et la passa dans l'anneau du collier de Cosmo. Puis, il la tint du bout du petit doigt. Il fit un mouvement hautin de la tête en remontant une épaule, de semi profil, vers les policiers médusés et rouge de colère, avant de repartir. Ils ne pouvaient rien dire, car techniquement, Cosmo était bien attaché et tenu par son maître ; une petite alternative insolente qui plaisait beaucoup à Keith.

Le lycéen s'éloigna avec son animal avant de le relâcher dès qu'il ne pouvait plus voir les policiers. Ce collier de cuir noir qu'il avait autour du cou était purement symbolique, c'était pour montrer au chien qu'il sortait, comme lui, il mettait son manteau. Cosmo marchait parfaitement à ses pieds, et répondait au moindre de ses ordres, il n'avait absolument pas besoin d'être tenu. En remettant la chaînette dans sa poche, son bracelet se prit dans la bordure et son attache se brisa. Il jura en le reprenant. C'était un petit bracelet en coton rouge avec un médiator creusé d'un cœur. Il y tenait beaucoup, aussi, il me mit correctement au fond de sa poche en se promettant de le réparer plus tard.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard au bar que tenait Shiro : le black lion. L'intérieur de la salle était très moderne et jouait beaucoup sur le style cyberpunk. L'endroit, qui n'avait que deux ans, était vite devenu populaire au grand soulagement des deux fiancés.

Keith vit que toute sa bande d'ami était déjà arrivée. Il put y voir une blonde énergique, Romelle, accompagnée par sa sœur à la peau mate et aux longs cheveux blancs, Allura. Hunk, ce surnom venant de sa carrure imposante, était à côté d'une jeune fille : Pidge. Elle avait sans arrêt le nez sur son petit ordinateur, sûrement pour écrire sur le forum des théories du complot sur lequel elle passait beaucoup de temps. Elle se tenait aux côtés de son frère Matt, et remontait souvent ses grosses lunettes rondes sur son nez. Tous lancèrent leurs salutations en souriant dans la direction de Keith, la plupart confortablement installé à leur endroit habituel sur un canapé d'angle. Non loin d'eux se trouvait une scène sur laquelle ils appréciaient de donner un petit concert bénévolement.

Romelle était à la batterie et Hunk, bien qu'il préférait cuisiner, donnait de sa voix et se débrouillait à la table de mixage avec plaisir. Allura, de par sa curiosité naturelle, avait appris la guitare, électrique comme classique, le violon, la harpe - qui était son instrument préféré - et le piano. Ils étaient tous très impressionnés par sa façon d'exceller dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Puis, il y avait Lance qui jouait de la guitare classique et qui faisait souvent des duos ou des trios au chant avec Hunk et Allura. Keith avait appris la guitare avec eux lorsqu'ils étaient encore au collège.

Tout avait commencé lors d'un jour pluvieux tandis qu'il cherchait à s'isoler des autres élèves : la bande l'avait convié à s'abriter dans la salle de musique de leur collège. C'est ainsi qu'il les avait rencontré. La musique était ce qui les unissait et qui avaient calmé n'importe quelles tensions entre eux. C'est également grâce à ça que Lance et lui sont devenus plus qu'ami.

Au début, leur relation était conflictuelle, mais après quelques mois, leurs taquineries sont devenues plus douces et amicales. Lorsqu'ils avaient quinze ans, jouant tranquillement dans la chambre de Lance en profitant d'être seuls chez lui, un sujet très intime survint lors de leur conversation : leur première fois. Ils étaient tous deux vierges et Keith avait confié ne pas réussir à faire suffisamment confiance en quelqu'un pour que ça change. Le cubain avait posé sa guitare sur le côté avant de lui dire : « Ça te dit, on essaye ? ».

Après une brève hésitation, surtout dû à ses craintes d'être rejeté par la suite, son ami l'avait rassuré. Il lui avait promis que ça ne changerait rien entre eux et que s'il ne voulait pas, ou qu'il voulait arrêter à n'importe quel moment, il le pouvait. Mis ainsi en confiance, Keith s'était laissé aller à son premier baiser, puis à sa première fois.

Si cela était censé être exceptionnel, ils y avaient pris goût et acceptèrent de recommencer. Le désir ne s'était pas éteint, faisant ainsi naître une amitié à avantage. Seulement, Keith n'avait que très peu apprécié de voir son amant draguer des filles à droite et à gauche. Il en avait calmement parler avec lui, demandant juste à ce qu'il ne le fasse pas devant lui parce qu'il était gêné. Que Keith s'intéresse à d'autre ne plaisait également que très peu à Lance. Ce dernier avait donc proposé de rendre leur relation exclusive pour leur confort à tous les deux, décision qu'ils avaient le choix de révoqué n'importe quand, et Keith avait accepté. Deux ans étaient passés, leur lien s'épaississant peu à peu, avant que leurs sentiments évidents ne leurs sautent enfin au visage. Lance avait pris son courage à deux mains et emmené en rendez-vous amoureux pour lui demander de sortir ensemble.

Désormais, trois mois avait passé. Trois mois où ils n'avaient rien dit à leur entourage. Pourquoi ? Keith l'avait demandé. C'était sa première relation amoureuse et en vu de leur passif, il avait eu peur qu'ils se fourvoient. Enfin, il avait eu peur que Lance se trompe sur ce qu'il ressentait, lui, il en était certain : c'était de l'amour. Les émotions de Lance étaient parfois si fortes qu'il pouvait se mettre dans des états pas croyable et ne pas les comprendre dans leur totalité. Keith avait craint que ces affections amicales avec les avantages sexuels aient embrouillé son ami. Pour ne pas rendre la situation plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et surtout ne pas le blesser, il avait sobrement demandé à faire un essaie de trois mois avant de le dire aux autres. Sans même poser de question, le cubain avait accepté, fou de joie.

En cet rentrée de septembre, leur relation était plus forte que jamais. Ils étaient même partie tous les deux dans une autre ville pour travailler dans un camping durant tout l'été. Ces deux mois à vivre ensemble avec Cosmo avait été merveilleux et les confortaient dans l'idée de s'installer plus tard dans le même foyer.

Leurs sentiments n'avaient pas terni, au contraire : ils s'étaient intensifiés. Lance était toujours aussi collant, presque englué contre son amant, et aimait ronronner des "je t'aime" pendant des heures. Keith ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il adorait l'entendre, au combien les câlins de son petit-ami pouvaient parfois être étouffant.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient décidés d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à leur groupe. Lance était sur scène et échangea un doux regard avec son compagnon qui s'installait au bar, près de son groupe. Il jouait de la guitare avec Allura sur un air qui s'associait à sa chanson qu'il chantait en espagnol : Havana. Son accent cubain roulait sur son palais, sa voix masculine et douce possédant une certaine fêlure qui était très agréable à l'oreille.

Il avait beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine lorsqu'il se produisait sur scène, ce qui éveillait la jalousie de Keith. Lance, loin de ne pas en jouer, répondait d'un air charmeur, sans pour autant montrer d'intérêt. Il savait que ça rendait son amoureux fou, comme il savait que le sexe qu'ils avaient juste après dans sa voiture était aussi passionné que torride.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais l'avouait : il était un musicien terriblement doué et sa voix était en or. Il pouvait la contrôler pour s'adapter à n'importe quel partenaire et imiter des styles très différents qu'il parvenait à s'approprier. Dès que ses doigts dansaient sur les cordes et que des paroles espagnols ronronnaient sur ses lèvres, Keith se sentait vibrer de la tête aux pieds. Adam le sortie de sa rêverie en annonçant le "Happy hour".

Il était sept heures, les clients commençait à bien remplir la salle et discutaient en écoutant la musique jouer par les jeunes gens. Les clients les plus fidèles étaient habitués à les voir et plus encore à les écouter. Cosmo ne dérangeait personne, car il restait tranquillement dans le bureau de Shiro, couché sur son tapis attitré.

La chanson terminé, des applaudissements retentir, dont ceux du groupe d'ami. Shiro arriva et salua son petit frère, avant d'aller derrière le bar aux côté d'Adam, à qui il caressa son dos en passant. Il servit un soda au jeune homme avant de s'occuper des bières qui avaient été commandés. Keith observa ses cheveux décolorés blancs, amusé que même après tant d'année, il continue de les porter.

Au début, il avait juste fait une mèche à ses dix-sept ans et tous s'étaient mis à le surnommer "Shiro" qui était également un diminutif de son nom de famille "Shirogane". Ses anciens camarades de classe l'appelait "l'éclaire blanc" dû à la vitesse avec laquelle il pouvait conduire. Shiro était un ancien pilote, les machines n'avaient pas de secret pour lui, et ses talents n'avaient d'égale que son incroyable amabilité. Cependant, à ses dix-neuf ans, il a eu un grave accident. Il a bien manqué de mourir ce jour là, perdant son bras droit en plus d'avoir une cicatrice qui zébrait son corps entier, dont son nez.

Ses réflexes aux niveaux de ses jambes n'étaient plus suffisamment bon, même après sa rééducation, ce qui avait prématurément stoppé sa carrière de pilote. Il n'était pas gêné au quotidien, mais par temps humide et après être resté debout trop longtemps, des douleurs s'éveillaient. Son bras remplacé par un mécanique lui ouvrit des voies, et avec Adam, ils ont décidé de tout quitté pour ouvrir un bar ensemble. Ça avait été long, et dur, mais leurs efforts avaient porté leurs fruits. Pour marqué l'événement, et jouer de l'humour, Shiro s'était décoloré tous ses cheveux, même les sourcils. Il disait qu'ainsi il était comme un fantôme revenu de la mort. Il en riait, mais tous savaient à quel point il chérissait cette seconde chance.

L'adulte aux cheveux blanc se tourna vers son cadet avec un sourire lorsqu'il servit la dernière bière.

\- Alors, c'est aujourd'hui ?

Keith sourit et hocha la tête. Son frère était au courant pour Lance et lui, pas qu'il l'avait voulu, mais pendant son amitié à avantage, Adam était entré dans sa chambre au mauvais moment. C'était ce qu'il jugeait être le moment le plus gênant de toute sa vie. Il avait néanmoins de la chance dans son malheur car ils n'étaient pas entièrement nu quand le jeune homme est rentré. Adam, malgré que la situation avait été horriblement embarrassante, avait dit derrière la porte qu'il avait refermé " et met du lubrifiant !". Lance en riait quand ils y repensaient, mais lui, il avait envie de se terrer dans un trou à tout jamais.

Son frère avait eu du mal à réalisé qu'il était sorti de l'enfance, au combien il avait pu voir qu'ils se tournaient autour comme deux aimants, mais n'avait rien dit. Enfin, il lui avait conseillé de fermer sa porte à clé, ou au moins de la barricader. Shiro n'avait absolument pas fait le rapprochement entre le dépistage quémandé par son cadet lorsqu'il avait quinze ans et la relation actuelle qu'il avait avec Lance. Keith supposait qu'il préférait se voiler la face plutôt que d'admettre que son petit frère chéri n'était plus si innocent que ça depuis bien longtemps.

Son aîné était ainsi au courant de l'évolution de sa relation car il avait parler de la nature de ses sentiments qu'il avait peiné à comprendre. Adam et Shiro ont été un vrai soutient et l'avaient encourager à faire des pas vers le cubain, qui, malheureusement, n'avait rien à vu à chaque fois. Finalement, et au grand bonheur des deux fiancés, les adolescents s'étaient trouvés, et allaient enfin l'annoncer aux autres. Ce geste signifiait beaucoup, surtout pour Keith, et aussi bien les deux adultes que Lance en étaient conscients.

Le moment arrivait et, le jeune homme l'avouait, il était anxieux. Ses amis le prendront très bien, il le savait, mais parler de sa vie privé - et plus encore, de ses sentiments - était toujours très angoissant ; il n'était pas encore très habitué à parler de ce qu'il ressentait devant autant de personne. Installé à une table avec tout le monde, il attendit encore un peu, avant que les derniers arrivant ne les rejoigne. Lance dépita, agacé, en découvrant Lotor et ses deux suiveuses. Tous, sauf lui, les saluèrent chaleureusement.

Keith aurait aimé voir Acxa, mais en découvrant que Narti n'était pas présente non plus, il supposa qu'elles avaient été retenues au travail. Encore aucun membre de son groupe ne connaissait Acxa, et il s'était senti prêt à la présenter en ce jour si important. S'il ne l'avait pas fait avant, c'était parce qu'il avait ses raisons et la jeune fille les respectait.

Ezor, dont les cheveux étaient coloré en rose bleu, violet et jaune, tenait tendrement la main de Zethrid qui avait les sien en rose et violet. Ezor était une gymnaste qui était également bénévole au refuge avec sa petite-amie, endroit où elles avaient rencontré Keith. Leur amour pour les chiens, et leurs idéaux sur l'éducation de ces derniers les avaient rapprocher. Leur ami les avait présenté au reste du groupe petit à petit, surtout parce que plusieurs d'entre eux venait souvent au refuge pour les aider.

Lotor était un garçon que le groupe avait rencontré pendant une semaine à la plage cet été. Il s'était très bien entendu avec Allura qui n'avait pas hésité à l'invité régulièrement jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le courant avec Ezor et Zethrid étaient très bien passé et depuis, ils étaient presque inséparable.

Pour Narti, c'était plus compliqué. Aveugle dû à un accident dont ils n'avaient pas connaissance, et visiblement secoué par de nombreux traumatismes, elle parlait que très peu. Elle avait toujours un chat avec elle, qui était son animal d'aide à la personne. Kolivan, le père adoptif d'Acxa et le cousin de son père décédé, l'a recueillis. Keith ne savait pas grand chose sur elle, juste qu'elle était une secrétaire dans une petite agence et que sa sœur par adoption travaillait à mis temps avec elle.

Même si Acxa n'était pas là, ce n'était pas grave, elle savait déjà tout. C'était surtout pour la présenter aux autres. Ils risquaient de ne pas avoir d'autre occasion et Keith le savait : il allait se dégonfler. Il y avait tant de chose à expliquer sur le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas présenter plus tôt et il ne pouvait pas le faire, il n'était pas prêt.

Le jeune homme se secoua et donna un petit coup de pied à son amant pour attirer son attention. Lance échangea un regard avec lui, cessant de dévisager Lotor qui parlait avec Allura. Keith connaissait le passif amoureux que la jeune femme aux long cheveux blanc avait avec son petit-ami, et les jalousies que Lance avait envers les hommes qui flirtait avec elle l'agaçait. Certes, ils étaient sortie ensemble pendant deux semaines lorsqu'ils avaient treize ans et qu'ils n'avaient échangé qu'un seul et unique baiser du bout des lèvres, mais l'information était amer dans la gorge du texan.

Lance se redressa, comprenant d'un simple regard ce que celui brillant d'angoisse, mais déterminé, de son cher et tendre signifiait. Il hocha discrètement la tête et baissa les yeux en prenant son courage à deux mains. Il éclaircit sa voix pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Le bar était emplis des conversations des nombreux clients. Les échos des verres qui s'entre-choc, ou qui sont reposer, et les rires étaient bruyants, mais les jeunes gens parvenait à s'entendre sans avoir besoin de trop élever la voix.

\- Les gars, on a un truc important à vous dire, commença Lance.

Il se tourna vers Keith, voulant savoir s'il voulait le dire, ou si il devait le faire. Cette réaction suffit à ce que tous comprennent et ils s'exclamèrent.

\- Nan ! souffla Pidge qui n'arrivait pas à y croire.

\- Vous êtes ensemble ? sourit Allura.

\- Euh... Eh bien, pouffa Lance gêné, en se frottant la nuque.

Keith réagit en allant prendre sa main qui était de son côté, posée sur la table.

\- Oui, répondit sobrement, les joues un peu rouge.

Tous s'exclamèrent pour les féliciter et tapèrent leurs épaules. Le couple sourit, appréciant ce soutient qu'ils avaient déjà prévu d'avoir.

\- Oh bon sang, si vous saviez comment on attendait que ça arrive enfin ! lança Pidge en cachant son visage dans ses mains. On commençait à désespérer !

\- De quoi ? rougit Lance, autant que son compagnon.

\- Franchement, buddy, commença Hunk en face d'eux. Vous pensiez vraiment qu'on vous avait pas vu vous tourner autour depuis plus de deux ans, presque trois ?

\- Tout le monde savait que vous aviez déjà couché ensemble, ajouta Allura. C'était même plutôt évidant.

\- Enfin, on..., bafouilla le cubain, son amant semblant capable de s'enfoncer à l'intérieur de son verre qu'il buvait très lentement. On était pas non plus... On... C'était si voyant que ça ? osa-t-il demandé, mal à l'aise et peinant à y croire.

Tous approuvèrent d'un hochement dramatique de la tête en le regardant avec peine. Mort de gêne, le couple s'enfonça dans un silence presque religieux, plus rouge que jamais. Leurs amis explosèrent de rire et les rassurèrent. Ils n'en dirent pas un mot de plus, mais d'après ce qu'ils comprenaient, les autres semblaient penser qu'ils n'avaient pas coucher ensemble plus que quelques fois. Embarrassés, ils comptaient bien garder sous silence l'intense sexfriend qui avait pimenté leur quotidien pendant plus de deux longues années.

\- Bien, commença Romelle en plaquant ses mains sur la table. Maintenant vous avez plus qu'à le dire à vos familles !

\- On a déjà prévu, oui, sourit Lance, fier comme un paon de tenir étroitement la main de son amoureux devant tout le monde, ses doigts entres les siens.

\- Oh, le repas de ce week-end ? sourit Hunk.

\- On a hésité à le dire samedi dernier, mais Dave a eu un rendez-vous d'affaire. Donc on a reporté ça à ce samedi.

\- Bon courage à vous deux ! sourit Allura. Au fait Keith, on t'empruntera Cosmo le même jour pour courir, c'est toujours ok ?

\- Oui, bien sûr !

Tous savaient que le père d'accueil de Keith, Dave, et la mère de Lance, Maria, étaient de bon amis. Ils se connaissaient grâce aux deux garçons qui passaient énormément de temps chez l'un ou l'autre. Rapidement, les deux familles qui étaient des foyers brisés, avaient décidé de passer les fêtes et anniversaires ensemble. Puis, depuis cette dernière année, chaque samedi les réunissait pour un déjeuner convivial.

Maria avait eu un passif matrimonial houleux. Son premier mari lui avait donné deux enfants, Louis et Veronica, avant de mourir. Après cinq année de deuil, elle a retrouvé l'amour, mais après deux ans de mariage, elle a découvert que cet homme était un pédophile, et a demander le divorce. Fragilisé, un autre homme était rentré dans sa vie, et l'avait épousé. Après avoir eu une fille, Rachel, l'homme a montré sa vrai nature : la violence. Il a fait par la suite deux autres enfants, Marco et Lance. Keith n'en savait pas plus car c'était une époque très traumatisante pour son amoureux qui peinait encore à en parler. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que Maria avait demandé le divorce et qu'ils n'ont plus jamais entendu parler de lui par la suite.

De ce passé, Lance gardait des cicatrices dans son dos, et un sur l'avant-bras. Même s'il n'en parlait jamais et qu'il inventait toujours des histoires abracadabrante pour se défiler, Keith se doutait qu'elle était à cause de son père biologique. Le groupe d'amis étaient discret sur le passif de sa famille et ne connaissaient que les grandes lignes, seul Hunk et Keith avaient les détails sordides de toute l'histoire, du moins, ce que Lance avait accepté de confier.

Pour le moment, Lotor, Ezor et Zethrid n'en savaient rien, ne connaissant que la situation d'orphelin de Keith et Shiro. Le cubain n'avait aucune envie de leur en parler, surtout pas à Lotor, mais ils n'étaient pas là pour ça aujourd'hui. Désormais qu'ils faisaient parti du groupe, ils avaient le droit d'avoir l'annonce officiel de la mise en couple des deux garçons. Ainsi, les discutions continuèrent de bon train.

\- Ça peut vite être stressant d'annoncer son couple à sa famille, fit Ezor avant de se tourner vers sa compagne. Quand on l'a dit à ma mère, on était super angoissé. J'avais peur qu'elle pense que Zet' était une délinquante qui finirait par me kidnapper !

\- Comment elle l'a pris ? demanda Romelle en se penchant sur la table pour la voir.

\- Elle a juste hoché la tête en continuant de manger son sandwich.

Tous rirent.

\- Je vous jure, j'aurais annoncé la météo, ça aurait été pareil !

\- Plus de peur que de mal au final !

\- Elle a dû la voir devenir complètement gaga avec les chiots du refuge !

\- Hey ! protesta sa compagne.

\- Et pour toi ? demanda Hunk vers celle-ci.

\- Mon père a dit : "Ouais, ok, t'es devant la télé, là, bouge".

\- C'est... Nonchalant, pouffa Allura, les autres riant.

\- Ezor n'était non seulement pas ma première petite-amie, mais en plus on a toujours parlé femme avec lui. Un truc père-fille. Il n'avait aucun préjugé particulier sur elle.

\- Quand elle lui a annoncé qu'elle aimait les femme, vers ses quatorze ans, commença Ezor en la pointant du pouce. Son père l'a emmené au club de strip-stease de son oncle !

\- Non, vraiment ?

\- Cette chance..., souffla Matt en serrant le poing, les larmes roulants sur ses joues, Lance faisant de même en silence, Keith dépitant à ses côtés.

\- J'ai déjà vu des parents ouvert, mais jamais à ce point, rit Hunk.

Ils continuèrent de parler ainsi, racontant leurs histoires d'amour et comment les parents avaient réagit à ce sujet. En cette époque, rare était encore les homophobes, les rares qui l'étaient encore se cachaient. Les religieux étaient encore frileux sur le sujet, mais avaient autorisé les mariages dans leurs églises pour montrer leur effort de modernité. Les mentalités avaient changé aussi vite que l'avancé technologique. Les jeunes gens se sentaient chanceux de vivre dans cette époque nouvelle.

La soirée se termina tranquillement et tous allèrent manger des pizzas sur les coups de neufs heures avant de rentrer chez eux. Keith avait invité Lance à dormir chez lui car Dave était en déplacement jusqu'à vendredi, ce qui leur offrait une longue et délicieuse semaine en amoureux. Après un ébat délicieux et une douche aussi torride que relaxante, ils se couchèrent sur le lit double.

Dû à cette amitié à avantage, Keith avait demandé à avoir un lit double. Comme Dave avait refusé, il avait cherché à récupérer l'ancien matelas de Shiro à la cave, mais n'avait pas pu à cause de l'épais cadenas sur la porte. Puis, sans raison apparente, l'adulte avait accepté avec joie de lui offrir un lit complet. Il ne s'était pas posé de question et appréciait désormais les joies d'un lit plus large pour s'ébattre ou se câliner tendrement avec son amant. De plus, il comptait bien l'emmener pour le futur appartement qu'il partagera avec Lance pendant leurs études.

Cette pensé le fit sourire, lorsque, le lendemain matin, ils petit-déjeunèrent ensemble dans la cuisine-salle à manger au rez-de-chaussée. Lance baissa sa tasse après avoir bu un peu de chocolat chaud.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire de si bon matin ? sourit-il, amusé.

\- Juste je pensais... Encore un an et on sera dans le même logement pour nos études. Donc, tout ça, tous les jours... Ce sera bien...

Lance sourit tendrement. Il prit doucement sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres et embrassa les doigts en caressant la peau couverte par la mitaine noir de son pouce.

\- Avec Cosmo, t'as oublié.

\- Oui, et Cosmo, pouffa Keith en regardant son chien couché non loin d'eux.

Cet avenir radieux était encore terriblement loin pour eux qui étaient si impatient d'y être. Ils avaient hâte de se partager les tâches ménagères, de se prendre à nouveau la tête sur la vaisselle, la cuisine et de se réveiller chaque matin dans leurs bras, ou encore regarder la télé en étant enlacé sous un plaid... Ils avaient juste tellement hâte. Cet aperçu de vie commune qu'ils avaient eu pendant l'été avait été trop court, et malgré les disputes parfois stupides qu'ils avaient pu avoir, ils avaient apprécié chaque instant.

Après une série de baiser, ils continuèrent de manger et promenèrent Cosmo avant de se rendre en cours. C'était la première fois qu'ils se montraient au grand jour au lycée et ils étaient heureux de s'être révélés à leurs amis en début d'année scolaire. Désormais, ils pouvaient se tenir la main et s'enlacer pendant les pauses, Lance n'avait plus à retenir les milliers de "je t'aime" qui étaient restés bloqués dans sa gorge comme le dernier mois de cours avant l'été. Keith était particulièrement embarrassé lorsqu'il le disait et râlait qu'il n'avait aucune tenu en publique, rouge comme jamais. Il aimait l'entendre, mais devant tout le monde, c'était gênant. Leurs amis riaient, amusés par leurs réactions.

Pidge faisait souvent des blagues vaseuses, Hunk se choquant des sous-entendus sexuels tandis que Romelle et Lance explosaient de rire. La jeune fille n'avait que quatorze ans, mais grâce aux trois classes qu'elle avait sauté petite, dans le but de rejoindre son frère, elle avait eu la chance de rencontré la bande en entrant au lycée.

En bref, leur quotidien scolaire ne fut que peu bouleversé, quoi qu'un peu plus pimenté avec les taquinerie amoureuse du couple qui n'avaient plus à se cacher. Leurs amis avait commencé à se douter de quelque chose, que ce soit les étranges secrets sur leur travail d'été où ils n'avaient pas pu aller les voir, ou les quelques disparitions mystérieuses et communes lors du dernier mois d'école avant les vacances. Finalement, tout devenait très évident.

Le couple était terriblement heureux et cette semaine à vivre ensemble les comblèrent. Lorsque Dave revint le vendredi soir, il n'était pas surpris de découvrir Lance, habitué à le voir très souvent chez eux. Cosmo était de nouveau chez Shiro, déposé au bar avant que les adolescents n'aillent en cours. Dave n'aime pas les chiens et serait furieux s'il savait que l'un d'eux avait dormi sur le canapé toute la semaine.

\- Oh, Lancy-Lance ! le gratifia-t-il en effectuant une poignet de mains avec lui, qui était sur le canapé à jouer sur la console avec Keith. Comment ça va depuis samedi ?

\- Bien, et toi ? C'était encore la même ville ?

\- Oui, encore, soupira Dave en allant dans la cuisine. Mais ma secrétaire a fait un travail formidable !

\- Plus qu'en portant son tailleur, répliqua l'adolescent en haussant un sourire avec intérêt.

\- Beaucoup plus !

Ils rirent.

\- Oh, fait, maman m'a appelé, commença le cubain. Elle te demande si tu pourrais rapporter du beurre pour demain, elle risque d'en manquer.

\- Je note, ça, mais essayez de m'y faire penser.

\- Si tu comptes sur Lance pour penser à quelque chose, t'es mal barré, commenta Keith d'une voix distraite, concentré sur le jeu.

Dave rit, mais son amant le foudroya du regard. Il profita que l'adulte se rendait dans la buanderie pour aller le mordre dans son cou jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende pouffer et demander grâce. Un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres, il embrassa juste sous l'oreille, et ronronna d'une voix très basse qu'il l'aimait.

\- Quarante-sept, fit Keith lorsqu'il se redressa.

\- Euh, quoi ?

\- Que tu me le dis depuis ce matin.

\- Vraiment ? s'exclama Lance, surpris, avant de le voir hocher la tête avec un air résolu. Je le dis si souvent que ça ?

\- Oh, tu t'es un peu retenu par apport à d'habitude, je l'avoue.

\- Je me contrôle vraiment pas, ça devient grave, souffla-t-il avec un air catastrophé, les mains en prière contre sa bouche.

\- Je te le fais pas dire, pouffa le texan.

\- Hey, attend un peu, cow-boy, je vais prendre mon meilleur personnage et on va voir c'est qui qui va rire après !

\- Mais je t'attends.

\- Tu vas voir ! Ahah !

La soirée se passa tranquillement, tous mangeant ensemble à table, avant d'aller se coucher. De peur d'être surpris, les amoureux ne se touchèrent pas plus que part quelques baisers, tendrement enlacer. Se retenir d'être proche devant Dave avait été particulièrement difficile, mais après qu'ils auront fais la grande annonce, pendant l'apéritif, ils pourront à nouveau être plus naturel.

Le lendemain, tous se préparèrent avant de se rendre chez Lance avec, comme promis, un bloc de beurre. L'instant de la révélation approchait et le couple était à la fois pressé et anxieux. Ils avaient tout prévu, connaissant le moment idéal pour prendre la parole. Depuis que leurs deux familles se réunissaient, les nouvelles passaient à la fin de l'apéritif, après que tous aient bien discuter et parler de leur vies.

Patiemment, ils participèrent un peu aux discutions, observant les verres se vider et les petits gâteaux disparaître lentement. L'envie de se prendre la main et de se donner la béqueté était forte, surtout en étant assis si près l'un à côté de l'autre sur ce canapé qu'ils partageaient avec Rachel. Les neveux de Lance leur apportèrent une source de distraction non-négligeable.

Les enfants appelaient Keith "tonton", ce qui, au début, l'avait beaucoup embarrassé comme ému. Sylvio montrait toujours tous ses dessins, dont il était très fier, à Keith qui dessinait aussi. Ce dernier avait un style uniquement en noir et blanc et mettait sur le papier les émotions qui le prenaient à la gorge. Cela pouvait passé d'une représentation par les formes arrondies et anguleuses d'une mécanique complexe, à des ombres denses et angoissantes. Il ne faisait jamais de visages ou des corps précis, son style effrayant la plupart de ceux qui voyaient ses dessins. Pour cette raison, il cachait ses carnets de croquis, qu'il jetait dès qu'ils étaient pleins, et grattait le papier uniquement s'il se sentait en sécurité, principalement lorsqu'il était seul.

Sylvio était un garçon réservé et très émotif qui faisait parfois des représentations que lui-même ne comprenait pas. Keith parvenait à comprendre ses dessins et en parlait un peu avec lui en le tenant sur ses genoux. Le petit se sentait bien plus comprit et s'il en avait besoin, il savait qu'il avait quelqu'un à qui se confier dans l'intimité de sa chambre, ses dessins particuliers étalés devant eux.

Cette fois, les dessins étaient colorés, les formes rondes et les visages souriant irradiant le papier de joie et de tranquillité. Lance se pencha à l'épaule de son amant pour les voir et félicita son neveux qui sautillait presque de bonheur. Pendant un bref instant, le cubain se rendit compte que sa main du côté du canapé, s'était glissé contre les reins de son amant. Heureusement, leur position avait rendu le contact discret, leur permettant de se reprendre rapidement.

Il s'attendait à ce que Keith lui jette un regard réprobateur, mais il le vit fixer la table basse. En suivant son regard, il découvrit ce qui l'avait fais tiquer : tout était vide. C'était le moment. De ses yeux qui plongèrent dans les siens, il sut qu'il était prêt. Un petit sourire étirèrent leurs lèvres et ils se préparèrent à prendre la parole. Lance prit une grande inspiration.

\- S'il vous plaît, commença-t-il attirant l'attention de tous, son ventre se tordant à la fois d'angoisse et de joie. Je...

\- Attends, mon poussin, le coupa doucement sa mère avec un sourire impossible à combattre. J'avais quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer.

Surpris, il se redressa en l'interrogeant du regard. Un silence s'installa, Maria soufflant en ne parvenant pas à stopper son immense sourire. Finalement, et après avoir trépigner, elle se tourna vers Dave. Assit à ses côtés, l'homme sourit autant qu'elle et finit par prendre sa main.

Keith et Lance les fixèrent avec un air grave, un vide lourd et désagréable se faisant ressentir dans leur têtes.

\- Voilà... On a décidé de se marier l'année prochaine !

Le couple sentit leur mâchoires se décrocher, tous deux devenant de plus en plus blanc pendant que les autres sautillaient et s'exclamaient pour féliciter les adultes.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith et Lance étaient assis sur les marches du jardin, derrière la cuisine, loin de la table de la salle à manger où, après le repas, tous parlaient autour d'une boisson chaude. Ils étaient encore secoués, blanc comme des linges, et avaient à peine touché à leur assiettes. Le texan serrait le bord de la marche sous ses paumes, et Lance avait ses mains réunies à plat contre sa bouche.

\- Oh _dios_...

Le garçon aux cheveux de jais ne pouvait rien ajouter de plus, compatissant.

\- Tu vas devenir mon frère..., geignit Lance avec horreur, sa voix très haute devenue presque muette.

\- Je ne serais jamais ton frère ! le contre-dit sèchement son amant en se tournant vers lui. De toute façon, Dave n'est pas mon père !

\- Il est tout comme. Sur le papier du moins.

\- Pas pour pour moi ! égraina Keith. Il est une famille d'accueil, mais ma mère est toujours mon parent légal !

Lance ne rétorqua pas, au combien il était persuadé que cette femme ne reviendrait jamais. Keith pensait, tout au fond de lui, qu'elle ré-apparaîtrait un jour et il était prêt à attendre ces retrouvailles tant attendu. Malheureusement, depuis dix-huit ans, elle n'avait donné aucun signe de vie, et n'avait jamais contacté son fils, ou même Shiro. Néanmoins, elle était seulement portée disparue, ce qui empêchait Keith d'être légalement adopté, car elle n'avait aucunement laisser de preuve qui prouvait un quelconque abandon.

Le jeune artiste ne voulait pas que Dave l'adopte, tenant à garder le nom de père, et ne rajouter aucun nom sur son carnet familial. Cet homme n'était qu'un tuteur légal et, malgré son souhait, Shiro n'avait aucun droit sur Keith.

\- Hey, commença Lance d'une voix presque muette, fixant le sol à ses pieds, les yeux écarquillés d'angoisse.

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

\- Comment ça ?

\- On peut pas balancer qu'on est ensemble, ils vont forcément nous dire qu'on ne peut pas s'aimer vu qu'on va être frère...

\- On ne sera pas frère, Lance ! grogna son amant, à bout de nerf.

\- Nos famille vont se réunir, alors c'est tout comme !

\- Dave n'est pas mon père et on n'est pas lié par le sang !

\- Donc Romelle et Allura ne sont pas sœurs, c'est ça ?

Sa voix était amère et Keith recula sa tête sous la surprise.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si pour toi une adoption ou deux familles qui s'unissent ne font pas des enfants une fratrie, alors Romelle et Allura ne sont pas frangines.

\- Elles n'ont rien à voir avec nous !

\- Ah ! Alors pour elles, c'est différent ! Super ! ironisa Lance en levant les mains en l'air.

\- Leur situation n'est pas la même ! Elles, elles ont grandit ensemble !

Le cubain s'accouda à son genou pour tourner la tête, boudeur.

Allura était orpheline. Sa mère lui avait donné la vie au détriment de la sienne et son père avait péri dans un accident de voiture lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Coran, un ami proche de son père, l'a pris sous son aile, lui offrant foyer. De son précédent divorce, il avait une fille à peine plus âgée qu'elle : Romelle. Elles se présentaient toujours comme des sœurs et se donnaient des surnoms affectueux familiaux. Tous connaissaient leurs histoires, ne faisant pas de différence entre leur fratrie et celle de Lance.

Keith ferma les yeux, son cœur s'affolant sous ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

\- Elles ne sont pas comme nous : elles ont grandis ensemble, appellent "papa" le même homme depuis dès années... Nous on s'est rencontré, et on a bâti notre histoire bien avant que Dave et Maria ne commencent la leur.

Il glissa sa main dans celle libre de son compagnon qui semblait plus calme.

\- Je t'aime, et ça, ce n'est pas le genre de sentiments qu'on ressent envers son frère...

Lance frissonna et leva ses yeux dans les siens. Rare étaient les fois où Keith lui avait clairement dit qu'il l'aimait. Il était plutôt du genre à le montrer, préférant des preuves tangibles plutôt que des mots qui étaient si faciles à falsifier. Il savait cependant quand devenir éloquent et quand ouvrir son cœur pour apaiser ceux qu'il aimait.

Le guitariste pouvait compter les fois où son amant lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait sur les doigts d'une main. Son quota personnel d'une journée devait être celui que le texan allait sûrement effectuer dans toute sa vie. C'était peu, mais ça rendait ces déclarations puissantes et hurlantes de vérité. Chaque fois, le cœur de Lance s'emballait et il retrouvait la vague sensation de la première fois qu'ils se l'étaient dit.

Il entre-laça leurs doigts, couvant son amant d'un regard intense et brillant des sentiments qu'il lui portait. Keith ne lâcha pas ses yeux des siens, et resserra ses doigts entre les siens.

\- Je t'aime aussi, kitten...

Il monta sa main à ses lèvres pour embrasser ses doigts, le tissu rugueux de sa mitaine permettant à leurs paumes de s'accrocher.

\- Je t'aime tellement... Tellement...

Il mit leurs mains jointes contre ses yeux et poussa un profond soupir désespéré.

\- Oh, bon sang, tu peux me dire comment on va faire ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dis, même sur le papier, Dave n'est pas mon père, donc même s'il se marie avec ta mère, on ne sera pas frère.

\- Mais... Dans l'idée...

\- Même dans l'idée. C'est comme s'il m'hébergeait, comme un ami de la famille. Si on doit considéré tout ce qui vit sous le même toit comme une fratrie, on peut dire que ces poulets sont tes frangins.

Ils regardèrent le poulailler, Lance les dévisagea, interloqué. Puis, il se mit à rire jusqu'aux larmes. Keith sourit, ravit de l'entendre, et caressa ses doigts avec les siens.

\- Je mange mes neveux presque tous les jours, c'est terrible !

\- Tu vois ? C'est ridicule.

\- Ouais, ouais... T'as peut-être raison. Mais j'aime pas vraiment l'idée...

\- Moi non plus... Écoute, on a besoin d'un peu de temps, mais garde l'essentiel à l'esprit : on ne sera pas frère.

Il colla son front contre le sien, tous deux fermant les yeux sous le contact.

\- Jamais...

Lance hocha la tête avant de le laisser s'éloigner. Il était encore en proie à ses conflits intérieurs, mais il les garda pour lui. Parfois, il enviait son amant à penser avec cette logique froide et insensible.

Des pas vinrent dans leur direction, les poussant à séparer leurs mains et s'éloigner un peu. C'était Rachel qui venait voir ce qu'ils faisaient.

\- C'est bizarre de vous voir dehors, d'habitude vous êtes reclus devant la console.

\- Et alors, on peut avoir envie d'un peu d'air frais de temps à autre..., râla son petit frère avec un air boudeur.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, et moi je suis hétéro.

Ils pouffèrent, parfaitement conscient qu'elle entretenait une relation nouvelle avec Romelle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? demanda Lance.

\- Le repas est fini, donc je pensais aller chez Lulu et Meli, vous voulez venir ?

\- Oh, ça te dis ? fit-il vers son amoureux, ayant reconnu les surnoms de Allura et de Romelle.

\- On n'a rien de mieux à faire, répondit le garçon en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est partie, alors !

Ils se levèrent et suivirent la jeune femme jusqu'à l'entrée. Elle cria leur départ, annonçant où ils se rendaient et entendirent vite Maria leurs souhaiter une bonne après-midi. Ils prirent la voiture, la femme au volant. Le trajet était lourd d'un silence oppressant. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'appartement des deux sœurs, au sixième étages, que l'ambiance s'adoucit.

La jeune blonde sauta au coup de son amoureuse en criant de joie et l'embrassa plusieurs fois en sautillant sur place. Cette explosion d'affection les firent pouffer, redonnant un petit sourire sur le visage, jusqu'à lors crispé, des garçons. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et rapidement les adolescentes remarquèrent l'étrange distance entre les deux amoureux. Rachel posa son portable sur la table avant de se tourner vers eux.

\- Vous êtes ensemble, c'est ça ?

Ils s'étranglèrent avec leur salive, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette question. La sœur du guitariste leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Sérieusement, Lancy, tu crois que j'avais rien vu ?

\- Bah, je... On...

\- C'est ce que tu voulais dire avant que maman nous balance sa bombe, c'est ça ?

\- Euh... Ouais...

\- Une bombe ? répéta Allura, aussi perdue et soucieuse que sa sœur. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Notre mère et Dave se sont fiancés.

Leurs amies écarquillèrent les yeux et leurs mâchoires chutèrent au sol. En temps normal, elles auraient été heureuses pour eux, mais elles comprenaient la gravité de la situation. Il leur fallut une longue minute avant de réussir à aligner quelques mots. Allura cligna plusieurs fois les yeux, avant de porter son regard sur les amant.

\- Mais alors... Vous allez être frère !

\- Non !

\- Je sais !

Ils se fusillèrent du regard, s'étant exclamés en même temps. Les jeunes filles soupirèrent dramatiquement en essuyant leur visages.

\- Oh, bon sang...

\- Ouais, commença Rachel, coller à sa compagne. Vous êtes vraiment dans la merde.

\- Ton soutient est un rayon de miel, frangine, ironisa Lance en haussant un sourcil, dépité.

\- Je veux dire : maman, ça va la tuer si tu lui annonces ça !

\- Je sais, je sais !

\- Elle n'accepterait pas que Lance soit avec un garçon ? demanda Romelle, surprise.

\- Oh si, on sait tous qu'il est bi, mais c'est le fait qu'il soit avec Keith, expliqua Rachel. Elle va forcément se sacrifier pour ne pas qu'ils soient obligés de choisir entre leur amour ou devenir frère.

\- On ne sera jamais frère ! intervint Keith en haussant la voix, agacé qu'ils se butent ainsi.

\- Malheureusement, c'est ce qui va arriver.

\- Dave n'est pas mon père !

\- On sait tous qu'il cherche à t'adopter depuis longtemps.

\- Mais sa mère n'est pas morte, et ne l'a pas abandonné, rétorqua Allura. Donc, normalement, il ne peut pas.

\- Pas si il demande une procédure de présomption de décès.

Un silence pesant s'installa et Keith dévisagea gravement Rachel en blêmissant.

\- Pardon ?

\- S'il n'y a eu aucun signe de vie après de nombreuses années, il est possible d'engager ce genre de procédure. Par exemple un époux, dont la moitié a disparu depuis longtemps, peut ainsi être déclaré veuf et se remarier. Pour ton cas, tu seras légalement orphelin et Dave pourra t'adopter sans que tu n'es quoi que ce soit à dire.

Le souffle de l'artiste se coupa et il peina à inspirer à nouveau.

\- Non..., refusa-t-il avant de lever son indexe, en la défendant de penser à cette possibilité. Non, non, non et non.

\- J'espère pas, mais c'est une possibilité à ne pas écarter.

\- Dave ne ferait jamais ça à Keith, souffla Romelle avant de poser ses yeux sur le jeune homme. Ce serait... Trop horrible...

Le silence retomba. Lance vint soutenir son amant en prenant sa main dans les siennes et se colla à lui pour poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il évita le regard de sa sœur, de peur qu'il soit attristé : il était déjà suffisamment démoralisé comme ça.

\- On devrait essayer de se changer les idées, d'accord ? proposa doucement Allura. Je vais chercher des gâteaux et on va se faire quelques parties sur la console...

\- Ouais... Ouais...

Ils s'occupèrent toute l'après-midi, les filles parvenant à redonner un peu le sourire à leurs amis. Pour une fois, Keith ne râla pas que Lance le collait trop, ou quand il répétait qu'il l'aimait au creux de son oreille. Il apprécia ses affections et y répondit silencieusement par quelques caresses. Le soir arrivant, Rachel ramena l'artiste en voiture et les laissa échanger de long baiser à l'arrière pour se dire au revoir.

Keith regarda le véhicule s'éloigner, avant de prendre le courrier dans la boîte au lettre, et de rentrer. Il se sentait oppressé, étouffé par une tonne de sentiments amer et lourds qu'il ne pouvait réprimer. C'était trop et sans la présence de Lance, il ne pouvait plus les supporter.

Il lança les lettres sur le buffet de l'entrée sans y porter plus d'attention, et monta à l'escalier quatre à quatre pour rejoindre sa chambre à l'étage. Sa porte étant cassée, il ne put la refermer correctement alors il la repoussa juste au maximum. Précipitamment, il enfonça ses écouteurs dans oreilles pour activer une playlist et attrapa son carnet de dessin avec son feutre noir. C'était une mine épaisse, mais il appréciait le confort et la durabilité de ce crayon.

Il s'installa sur son lit et commença à faire des tracés secs et bruts. La musique hurlait presque dans ses oreilles et son cœur battait fort sous les émotions vives et acides qui l'oppressaient. Plus sa main s'agitait, posant sur le papier ce qu'il ressentait, et plus il se sentait s'alléger. Après une bonne heure, la double page du carnet était remplit.

Au centre dans un faible espace vierge, deux formes blottis l'une contre l'autre se serraient, mais manquait d'être écrasé par leur bulle de protection qui se déformait. L'une des deux formes avait une fêlure sur la poitrine et semblait sur le point de se briser, la seconde forme la soutenant. À l'extérieur, tout était très sombre, presque noir, mais des yeux menaçants de prédateurs pouvaient être aperçus. Des formes longues et très fine étaient penchées vers la bulles, les longs doigts griffues cherchant à déchirer le cocon clair.

Il observa son croquis, se sentant bien plus serein. Un long soupir acheva d'expulser les dernières tension de son corps. Il stoppa sa musique, retira ses écouteurs et délaissa son carnet qu'il posa à ses côtés. En vérifiant l'heure, il constata qu'il était à peine six-heure et demi : Dave ne rentrera pas avant une bonne heure.

Il prit une douche, l'esprit préoccupé par tout ce qui s'était passé dans la journée. En buvant un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, la serviette encore autour de son cou pour ses cheveux mouillés, il chassa ces pensées néfastes. Son verre terminé, il se décida à aller vérifier quel type de lettre il avait reçu.

Il les fit défiler une à une et ouvrit celle à son nom qui était de son lycée. Des papiers ordinaires, rien qu'il ne pouvait pas faire seul, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Il allait repartir lorsqu'il vit une lettre du tribunal. Ce n'était pas le service de l'enfance, comme il avait peur de le constater, mais un autre. Curieux, il la prit pour l'examiner, cherchant à découvrir de quoi il s'agissait sans avoir à l'ouvrir. Malheureusement, le service inscrit sur le dos, dans la partie de l'expéditeur, ne lui disait rien.

Il prit son téléphone et envoya une photo à Rachel qui connaissait un peu le système juridique. De plus, elle avait commencé la fac de droit cette année, elle pouvait donc voir dans ses livres ou questionner ses professeurs pour lui au besoin. Avec impatience, il attendit, trépignant sur place en jouant avec l'enveloppe. Puis, il vit les points de suspension apparaître pour danser, montrant que la jeune femme écrivait.

« C'est pas normal, ouvre là ».

C'était rare de la part de Rachel d'être aussi méfiante et urgente. Tout comme Lance, elle n'était pas du genre à pouvoir détester une personne sans raison. Si elle avait une dent contre quelqu'un ou quelque chose, c'était que la source était très mauvaise. La boule au ventre, il sortit le couteau qui lui restait de sa mère et ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe ; ainsi, il pourra la recoller derrière, comme il l'avait déjà fait.

Il déplia les quelques papiers, découvrant des choses à remplir, imprimer pour avoir un double et à renvoyer au service en question. Les termes étaient assez compliqué et il hésita à appeler Rachel pour qu'elle lui explique, mais un nom apparu à côté du titre de tous ces papiers : « Krolia Kogane », « Présomption de décès ».

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dangereusement, ses pupilles se rétractèrent et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Son souffle se raccourcit, la rage l'envahissant peu à peu. Tant de choses se bousculèrent en lui avec cette colère sourde qui raidissait son corps dans un contacte glacé : des envies de frapper, de déchirer, de détruire. Il voulait tout exploser, tout, sans exception. Une chose était sûre : il ne pouvait pas rester ici.

Il alla enfiler rapidement des vêtements, du moins un short long avec un pull. Puis, il enfila son pantalon de cuir et sa veste, avant de prendre ses clés et de partir en moto avec cette lettre maudite. Il conduisit rapidement jusqu'à la salle de sport où il se rendait souvent. Ulaz en était le propriétaire, un homme sérieux prêt à tout pour aider les autres. Il était un ami proche de Kolivan, ce qui permettait à Acxa d'avoir accès à la salle quand elle le voulait. De ce fait, Keith avait juste à l'appeler pour qu'elle lui ouvre et qu'il frappe des sacs de sable aussi longtemps qu'il en avait besoin.

Peu après son coup de fils, la jeune fille arriva, et le laissa entrer le premier par la porte de derrière. Elle le laissa retirer sa combinaison de conduite pour allumer les lumières et sortir deux trois instruments. Elle ne prit pas la peine de sortir des gants : quand Keith venait en étant ainsi furieux, il se fichait de la douleurs de ses mains et se précipitait sur les sacs.

Elle eut à peine le temps d'allumer la dernière lumière, qu'elle entendit des coups sourds retentir contre le cuir, la chaîne émettant un léger cliquetis sous le mouvement du sac lourd. Elle jeta un regard inquiet à son ami, mais elle le laissa en paix pour s'installer dans le bureau avec sa musique et un bouquin.

Elle entendit des coups sourds et les grognements d'efforts et de rage pendant près de deux heures. Dès que le silence revint, elle retira un écouteur et resta attentive une seconde : plus rien. Elle se leva pour rejoindre la salle principale. Keith était assit au sol, couvert de sueur, essoufflé, accoudé à ses genoux et le visage dans ses paumes couvertes par ses mitaines. Il semblait plus calme, bien qu'encore bouleversé.

La jeune fille s'approcha avec une petite bouteille d'eau, qu'elle lui donna dès qu'elle s'accroupit à ses côtés. Il l'a saisit et la vida entièrement. Puis, d'un geste du dos de sa main, il essuya grossièrement son visage. Elle garda le silence et attendit patiemment qu'il prenne enfin la parole. Rapidement, Keith ouvrit la bouche.

\- Il veut encore m'adopter...

\- Dave ?

\- Uhm...

\- Mais, et ta mère ?

\- Il tente de la faire passer pour morte.

Il pointa ses affaires du pouce, ce qui la poussa à aller voir. Elle trouva rapidement la lettre froissée et la déplia pour tout lire en détail. Pendant sa lecture, Keith lui expliqua la situation.

\- Dave veut épousé Maria, on vient juste de l'apprendre... Lance est complètement paniqué à l'idée qu'on puisse devenir frère. Si Dave reste juste mon tuteur légal, ce ne sera pas le cas, mais si il parvient à m'adopter...

\- Vous allez apparaître sur le même carnet de famille..., comprit Acxa en repliant les papiers, avant de revenir à ses côtés. Tu comptes en parler à Dave ?

\- Oh, ça oui, et pas qu'un peu, siffla-t-il avec colère, reprenant néanmoins doucement la lettre.

\- Et à Lance ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Tout dépendra de ce que va encore me sortir Dave.

Il soupira en portant à nouveau sa tête avec sa paume contre son front, accoudé à son genou.

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait osé faire un truc pareil...

\- Réuni tous les éléments et réfléchit bien à toutes les possibilités qui sont devant toi. Si tu as besoin, des mains te seront toujours tendues.

Il hocha la tête, appréciant ce soutient neutre et indirect qui le laissait tirer ses propres conclusions en le poussant à la réflexion approfondie.

\- Ouais... Merci pour m'avoir ouvert. Je te ramène ? Narti doit t'attendre.

\- Je veux bien merci.

Ils se levèrent et Keith l'aida à tout ranger avant qu'ils ne partent. Acxa prit le casque de secoure qu'il gardait dans le petit coffre de sa moto, puis monta à l'arrière. Dès qu'il l'eut ramené, il rentra chez lui, non sans avoir la boule au ventre dû à sa colère. La brûlure de la rage était passée, mais il ne promettait pas de ne pas haussé le ton si Dave dépassait les bornes. Au combien Keith pouvait l'apprécier, et être reconnaissant de tout ce qu'il a fait pour lui, le sujet de son adoption était un tabou absolu.

En rentrant sa moto dans le garage, il vit la voiture de son tuteur garée dans l'allée. Il posa son casque et ses gants de conduite sur l'étagère, avant de rentrée dans la maison. Il prit une bonne inspiration et serra ses clés dans son poings. Dave l'appela, demandant où il était allé, mais il l'ignora pour monter dans sa chambre. Il rangea sa tenue de moto pour ensuite aller se doucher à nouveau : le parfum âcre de la sueur pour dormir, très peu pour lui...

Propre et prêt à parler plus calmement, il descendit au salon pour se planter devant son tuteur. Avant que l'adulte ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il lui lança sèchement l'enveloppe du tribunal sur les genoux et croisa les bras. Intrigué, Dave examina le contenu qui était vide, néanmoins, il sut de quoi il s'agissait juste en reconnaissant le logo officiel.

\- C'est quoi ton excuse, cette fois ? siffla Keith.

\- Mon garçon, il faut que tu comprennes, commença l'adulte d'une voix très douce, en levant les mains, cherchant à l'apaiser, mais le jeune homme le coupa aussitôt.

\- Ma mère n'est pas morte !

\- Keith... Dix-huit ans, presque dix-neuf, sans la moindre nouvelle ou mouvement sur ses comptes, ni même avoir été vu dans le pays...

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? C'est à moi de prendre cette décision, c'est **ma** mère, **ma** famille, pas la tienne !

Dave ferma les yeux un instant en prenant une longue inspiration. Il savait que s'il jugeait mal ses mots, cette discussion allait durée des heures. Il secoua doucement l'enveloppe en la prenant entre son pouce et son index de ses deux mains et jeta un regard prudent à l'adolescent. Ce dernier serrait ses doigts contre ses biceps gonflés en le foudroyant toujours autant du regard.

\- Cette lettre était à toi, peut-être ? Pourtant tu l'as ouverte. Comment je peux savoir si je peux te faire confiance si tu ouvres mon courrier.

Une pointe de culpabilité serra sa gorge, mais il ne se laissa pas démonter.

\- Il s'agit de ma mère ! égraina-t-il. Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ton petit jeu ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je refusais que tu m'adoptes !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai encore ma mère !

\- Keith, mon garçon... Elle ne reviendra pas, je te l'ai déjà dit...

\- Elle doit avoir ses raisons, il faut la chercher, pas la déclarer morte !

\- Si je fais ça, c'est pour ton bien. Si t'as mère est déclarée morte, tu auras l'argent de son assurance et tu pourras aller dans cette université qui te fais rêver. Tu dois me laisser faire, mon garçon, parce qu'il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas encore comprendre : tu es encore si jeune ! Tu me remercieras plus tard.

Keith se raidit, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Ses tremblements s'intensifièrent sous la retenue dont il faisait preuve pour ne pas le frapper. Dave se leva et agita à nouveau la lettre devant son nez.

\- Rends-moi ces papiers, maintenant.

\- Non..., siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Pardon ?

\- Non...

\- Je te préviens, tu as jusqu'à demain soir pour me les rendre, commença Dave en allant dans l'entrée, le ton dur, avant de prendre les clés de sa moto. Et on verra si je te les rends.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est-

\- Pas juste ? Mon garçon, le monde est injuste. Ne fais pas comme ci tu ne comprenais pas alors que tu sembles visiblement bien t'y adhérer en prenant les choses qui ne t'appartienne pas.

Il baissa les yeux en serrant les poings.

\- Maintenant, monte dans ta chambre et réfléchis à tes actions.

Ne pouvant rien répliquer, car l'adulte le contre-dira à chaque fois, il obéit. Seulement, Keith était têtu et celui qui parviendra à l'obliger de faire quelque chose n'était pas encore né. Il attendit patiemment, jusqu'à voir la première heure de la journée. Il fit son sac en mettant suffisamment d'affaire pour la semaine, son carnet de dessin, ses cours et la lettre du tribunal, avant de passer par sa fenêtre. L'escalier grinçait lorsque quelqu'un les empruntait, s'il passait par l'entrée, Dave l'entendra.

Il lança ses sacs au sol, dans l'herbe, puis, il sauta souplement en se réceptionnant avec une roulade, technique apprise en salle de sport. Il attrapa ses affaires et s'éloigna discrètement à pied. Pendant un longue heure, il marcha avec sa musique dans les oreilles, jusqu'à atteindre un quartier composer de petites maisons. Il frappa à la porte de l'une d'entre elle et sourit en entendant un animal trépigner derrière la porte en gémissant d'impatience. Tout d'abord, les lumières s'allumèrent dans la maison. Puis, après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit pour dévoiler Adam qui était en pyjama. Cosmo sauta sur son maître, heureux de le voir.

\- Keith ? Tu as encore fugué ?

\- Je peux aller ailleurs si jamais c'est pas possible, proposa-t-il, ne voulant pas les déranger.

\- Crétin, comme si j'allais te laisser dehors. Aller entre avant de dire des conneries encore plus grosses, pesta l'adulte en se déplaçant sur le côté.

\- Merci, sourit le jeune homme en entrant, avant de pouffer en recevant une petite tape derrière la tête.

Il se sentait coupable de l'avoir réveiller, mais était rassuré que, visiblement et comme à son habitude, Shiro avait le sommeil lourd. Adam déplia le canapé sur lequel il mit des draps. Le plus jeune avait tenté de l'en empêcher, mais le fiancé de son frère était encore plus borné que lui. Il sourit, touché de ses attentions envers lui.

Dès que son lit fut prêt, Adam lui souhaita une bonne nuit et le laissa se coucher avec Cosmo. L'adolescent prit son chien entre les bras et caressa inlassablement sa fourrure pour s'apaiser. Par curiosité, il vérifia son téléphone. Un sourire partagé entre l'amusement et le désespoir étira ses lèvres avec un souffle amusé lorsqu'il découvrit quatre messages de Lance.

Le premier le rassurait une nouvelle fois sur le fait qu'ils traverseront ses épreuves ensembles. Le deuxième demandait les réponses pour l'exercice à rendre pour le lundi. Le troisième s'inquiétait de son manque de réponse, mais fini par l'insulter en disant qu'il était un égoïste sans cœur. Enfin, le quatrième lui souhaitait de passer une bonne nuit. Tous étaient comblés de son surnom amoureux, et de tendre allégation à chaque fin de message.

Il s'en voulait de ne pas les avoir vu, occupé à chaque fois par une douche ou un entraînement intensif. Bien que son amant devait dormir à l'heure actuelle, il donna la réponse dont il se souvenait et termina en disant qu'il avait hâte de le revoir.

Puis, il se rendit sur les différents réseaux sociaux pour prendre les nouvelles quotidiennes de ses amis. Sur des stories instagram, Matt avait posté la dernière blague de sa petite sœur : un dildo ventouse sur la cuvette des toilettes, avec une note sur le dossier qui disait "à vos risques et périls". Il réagissait en demandant s'il devait le décrocher, ou le laisser pour voir la réaction de leurs parents. Il pouffa, trouvant l'idée aussi stupide que amusante. Hunk avait posté ses gâteaux sur facebook, et sans surprise, Romelle et Lance étaient les premiers à avoir commenté en laissant parler leur gourmandises. Quant à Allura, elle avait fais un selfie avec ses quatre souries qui dormaient sur sa tête et dans le creux de son cou.

Ses paupières devenaient lourdes, alors il éteignit son portable et ferma les yeux. Il aurait pu se laisser envahir par le sommeil, mais son téléphone vibra. Intrigué, il l'attrapa à nouveau et lu le message reçut. C'était Lance, à sa grande surprise, qui le remerciait, en mettant encore une fois qu'il l'aimait. Keith sourit et secoua doucement la tête. Décidément, cette manie de répéter ces petits mots n'allait jamais passer. Il commença même à se demander si ça n'allait pas devenir un toc.

Ses pouces dansèrent au dessus de son portable tandis qu'il hésitait à tout lui raconter. Connaissant son amant, ça allait l'empêcher de dormir et il ne voulait pas le priver de sommeil. Plus sobrement, il lui proposa de le rejoindre chez Shiro et Adam dans l'après-midi. Déjà accoutumé à ce genre de demande, Lance ne se douta de rien et accepta avec joie. Bien évidement, son message se vit être ponctué du "je t'aime" habituel.

Après un "bonne nuit" échangé, Keith posa son téléphone pour fermer les yeux. Il se resserra contre Cosmo et le caressa distraitement, ses doigts enfoncés dans la longue fourrure. Le sommeil le gagna enfin, sa conversation avec son amoureux l'ayant suffisamment détendu pour le ressentir.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard en entendant Shiro et Adam se lever. Le dimanche, leur bar n'ouvrait que le soir, mais ils avaient les stock à remplir le matin. Son frère lui demanda la raison de sa venue, conscient que sa présence - et surtout, le nombre d'affaire qu'il avait prit - n'étais pas anodin. Il lui promit de tout raconter quand Lance sera présent.

Shiro abdiqua. Adam fit de même, même s'il râla copieusement qu'il aurait préféré le savoir maintenant. Le couple partit en début de mâtiné pour aller s'occuper des stocks de leur bar, et distribuer les tâches à leurs employés. Ils revinrent en début d'après-midi et retrouvèrent les deux adolescents assis ensemble sur le canapé encore déplié.

\- Alors, commença Adam en s'asseyant sur l'un des deux fauteuils, son fiancé se mettant à côté de son petit frère, en tailleur. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sans un mot, Keith leur donna la lettre et le formulaire du tribunal. Lance se pencha dessus également et tous lurent en silence. En réalisant la nature des documents, ils devinrent livides et se tournèrent gravement vers le jeune homme.

\- L'espèce de..., siffla Lance, se retenant de justesse de sortir une insulte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour se justifier ? demanda Shiro, tâtant prudemment le terrain.

\- Que c'était pour mon bien, car avec l'assurance de maman, je pourrais payer mes études dans l'université que je veux. C'est n'importe quoi : il sait très bien que l'argent de papa sera suffisant.

\- Il a le droit de faire ça ? lança le cubain. Je veux dire, d'accord c'est ton tuteur, mais il n'a aucun lien avec ta mère...

\- Visiblement, son statue de famille d'accueil lui permet de lancer ce genre de demande...

\- Ça à des risques d'aboutir ? Je veux dire si ta mère revient et qu'elle est déclarée morte...

\- Je sais, et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas faire ça.

\- _Joder_...

Lance prit sa main pour embrasser ses doigts, navré pour lui. Jusque là, les deux adultes avaient garder un silence presque dérangeant. Intrigué, Keith se tourna vers eux, cherchant à avoir des conseils avisés. Shiro se redressa pour poser les papiers sur la table basse.

\- Tu sais, ce genre de procédure est très compliquées et difficile à réaliser. Même si Dave en fait la demande, il y a peu de chance que ça se réalise.

\- Euh... Tu leur as dit ? demanda Lance vers son amant qui secoua la tête.

\- De quoi ?

\- Ma mère et Dave vont se marier l'année prochaine...

\- Ah, je vois le genre, soupira Adam. Il veut encore tenter d'adopter Keith, c'est ça ?

\- Je pense, oui, répondit le concerné.

\- Tiens encore le coup, fit doucement Shiro avec un regard compatissant en posant sa main sur son épaule. Tu as cette année à finir et après tu auras ton appartement, ta liberté. Juste une année, petit frère, une seule petite année.

\- Et dans trois ans je serais majeur, je sais..., continua-t-il, habitué à entendre cette même rengaine.

\- La dernière ligne droite est la plus dure, je peux le comprendre, mais tu peux le faire. Qu'importe avec qui Dave choisit de faire sa vie, vous n'avez aucun lien, tous les deux.

\- C'est Lance que tu dois convaincre, moi je le sais déjà. Il nous joue un vrai mélodrame depuis qu'on a reçu la nouvelle.

Il préférait se défiler en taquinant doucement son amant, trop fier pour montrer à quel point ces paroles le touchaient. Le cubain s'indigna, ce qui fit rire les deux adultes. Ces derniers souhaitaient rester pour apaiser un peu plus ses craintes, mais ils avaient un travail qui les attendait. Après une tape réconfortante sur l'épaule et la promesse de toujours être présent s'il en avait besoin, ils quittèrent les lieux.

Keith servit un thé chaud sucré à son amant avant de reprendre place à ses côtés avec le sien. Un petit silence s'installa, le jeune homme relisant inlassablement les formulèrent, comme si ils pourraient coché une case pour refuser toute autre procédure de ce genre à l'avenir.

\- T'as sœur a répondu ?

\- Comment tu sais que...

Keith sourit sans lever les yeux vers lui pour autant, l'air de dire qu'il le connaissait par cœur. Le guitariste pouffa, embarrassé d'avoir été si facile à deviner.

\- Euhm... Pas encore, mais elle a beaucoup de chose à réviser, même en début d'année, donc ça ne me surprend pas. En plus, si elle veut nous aidé, elle doit se renseigner. On aura plutôt une réponse dans la semaine, je pense.

\- On doit bien pouvoir faire quelque chose...

\- J'espère... Bon sang, j'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait osé faire un truc pareil ! Il sait à quel point c'est important pour toi, comment... Ah ! Ça m'énerve !

\- Raison de plus pour que Maria ne l'épouse pas... Plus les années passe et plus je le trouve casse-couilles ! Elle mérite mieux...

\- Je pourrais te contre-dire sur le fait qu'il est quelqu'un de mauvais, mais pas sur le fait qu'ils ne doivent pas se marier... C'est peut-être un comportement de gamin, mais j'ai pas envie... Je le sens pas...

Cosmo, allongé de tout son long sur le lit, se cambra vers l'arrière pour poser sa tête sur les genoux de Keith. Ses grands yeux innocents fixés sur son maître eurent raison de ce dernier. Il le caressa doucement, attendrit, et Lance pouffa en plongeant ses mains dans la fourrure du ventre.

\- On va trouver des preuves, des trucs que ta mère déteste par dessus tout, et elle reviendra sur sa décision par elle-même, et non par sacrifice.

\- Encore un truc qui va être compliqué, je le sens... Bien, bien, _vamos_.


	3. Chapter 3

\- On a tout ? demanda Lance, à côté de Keith.

\- Je pense, répondit ce dernier. T'en pense quoi, Shiro ?

\- Ça devrait être bon.

Ils plièrent les formulèrent pour les mettre dans une enveloppe et Shiro mit l'adresse pour le juge des tutelles.

Rachel avait répondu à Keith après une longue semaine. Elle avait fait de grosses recherches et questionnée ses professeurs de droits civiques pour avoir la meilleure solution possible. Elle en était venue à proposer à Keith de lancer une présomption d'absence, qui sera si longue à faire qu'elle ralentira toute demande de présomption de décès. L'avantage était que Krolia pouvait refaire surface quand elle le voulait et qu'elle pourra récupérer sa vie là où elle en était, contrairement à si elle était déclarée morte.

Pendant cette période d'attente pour toute autre procédure, en plus de celle-ci qui sera lancé, beaucoup de temps allait passé. Rachel estimait l'aboutissement de la présomption d'absence à au moins trois ans, ce qui permettra à Keith de ne pas craindre d'être adopté avant de pouvoir battre de ses propres ailes.

Ce n'était pas l'idéal, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien et ça préservait le statue de sa mère comme étant encore vivante. Techniquement, Krolia avait le même statue qu'une mère pour Shiro depuis qu'elle avait épousé son père et, lors de son vivant, l'ancien pompier avait déjà déclaré que sa femme avait tous les droits sur ses fils. Shiro pouvait profiter de ce statue pour demander la présomption d'absence, car Keith étant mineur, il ne pouvait pas le faire. Tout ce qu'ils espéraient, c'était que Dave n'avait pas fait d'autre type de demande avant eux.

\- Je dois y aller, annonça Lance. Je vais poster la lettre au passage.

\- Merci beaucoup, sourit Shiro en lui donnant l'épaisse enveloppe avec un billet.

\- C'est normal, voyons !

Ils l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'entrée. Le cubain mit du temps à se décrocher de son petit-ami, qu'il couvrait de baiser en ronronnait une tonne de "je t'aime" larmoyant. Sa démonstration d'affection exagéré eu le mérite de faire rire les adultes. Dès qu'il fut partie, le calme revint et Keith dû admettre que lui aussi allait devoir rentrer chez lui à un moment donné. Démotivé, il prononça quelque mot.

\- Dave ne va pas apprécier que je reste une semaine de plus...

\- C'est bien probable, sourit tristement Shiro. Notre porte te sera toujours ouverte, si tu as besoin.

\- Oui, je sais, merci, répondit-il en souriant à son tour, touché.

Il alla rassembler ses affaires, Cosmo le regardant faire avec un air abattu. Shiro s'approcha de lui alors qu'il avait presque fini, une enveloppe vierge entre ses mains. Intrigué, il se redressa, et le questionna d'un battement de cils. Son frère sourit.

\- J'ai pu récupérer mes cartons chez Dave, et j'ai retrouvé deux ou trois choses qui pourraient t'intéresser.

Il lui donna ce qu'il tenait, et Keith l'ouvrit aussitôt : trois photos étaient à l'intérieur. Il les saisit rapidement pour les examiner. La première représentait Krolia qui portait un bébé, son mari tenant la main d'un petit garçon de cinq ans. La petite famille était dans le jardin de leur maison au texas. La seconde montrait Krolia en train d'allaiter Keith au biberon.

Le garçon savait qu'il était un bébé prématuré et que sa mère avait eu un soucie qui l'avait empêché de pouvoir le nourrir au sein. Cette photo montrait toute sa tendresse envers son fils, rien que par la délicatesse avec laquelle elle le tenait, son doux regard posé sur lui.

La troisième photo montrait uniquement leurs parents qui se tenaient par la taille, un doux sourire aux lèvres. C'était la première fois que Keith revoyait le visage de sa mère depuis que Shiro était parti. Toutes les photos avaient été mises dans des albums que Dave avait mis à la cave dès qu'il a eu la garde des garçons. Il disait que c'était pour leur bien, pour ne pas les faire souffrir inutilement. Keith en avait voulu à Dave, mais Shiro lui avait promis de retrouver les photos un jour ce qui l'avait fait patienter. Il sourit en revoyant son père, ainsi que les traits si juvénile de son aîné.

\- Merci, dit-il sobrement, sa voix adoucie et son regard ému parlant bien plus pour lui.

\- Je te l'avais promis, petit frère, sourit Shiro en posant une main sur son épaule. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Une douce chaleur entoura le cœur de l'artiste qui se sentit en total sécurité. Malheureusement, la pensé de devoir rentrer chez Dave coupa la sensation agréable dans un pincement amer, une grimace tordant ses traits.

\- Je sais que ça va être bizarre avec Dave, mais essaye de ne pas trop réagir, d'accord ? Pour maman, on va s'en occuper avec Adam et je te tiendrais au courant. Avec un peu de chance, la loi nous fera passer avant Dave pour n'importe quelle procédure vu qu'on est de sa famille. On va s'en sortir, mais tu dois être encore un peu patient.

\- Oui, je sais, c'est la dernière ligne droite...

\- Exactement, sourit son frère. Tu as les clés de la porte de derrière, donc même si tu as peur de déranger quelqu'un, tu peux aller au bar et non rester à la rue, d'accord ?

\- Entendu.

\- Aller, rentre bien.

\- Merci.

L'adolescent l'enlaça avec plaisir, puis tapota sa cuisse pour que son chien le suive, avant de sortir de la maison. Adam lui avait proposé de le déposer, mais il avait refusé, ayant la désagréable impression d'abuser de leur gentillesse.

Il marcha tranquillement avec sa musique dans les oreilles, Cosmo le suivant sans jamais le dépasser. Bien sûr qu'il comptait rentré chez son tuteur, mais pas avant le soir. En attendant, il rejoignit ses amis à la salle d'arcade.

Au début, il n'emmenait pas son chien-loup, pensant naturellement qu'il ne serait pas autorisé, mais ils ont vite découvert que le propriétaire était un vrai fan des chiens. Lorsque les gens ont découvert l'animal dans la salle, ils ont souhaité emmener eux aussi leur compagnon à quatre pattes. Depuis, une nouvelle clientèle était arrivée. Certes, ceux qui n'étaient pas friand, voir phobique, ne venaient plus, mais le propriétaire des lieux étaient aux anges d'avoir autant de chien autour de lui, et son affaire tournait toujours aussi bien.

Comme si souvent, une journée à thème sur une race précise était donné. En ce samedi grisonnant, il s'agissait des caniches et plusieurs jeux avec ce type de chien étaient disponible. Des boissons et des gâteaux les représentaient également, en plus de voir plusieurs maîtres amener leurs caniches pour l'occasion.

Cosmo retrouva ses amis habituels, dont Bae-bae le chien de Pidge et Matt, et tous se sautèrent dessus en commençant à jouer. Keith sourit, amusé, en rejoignant son groupe qui était attablé en l'attendant. Il embrassa rapidement Lance avant de prendre place à ses côtés, puis il salua Romelle, Allura, Hunk, et Pidge. Les soeurs reçurent moins d'attention que les autres de la part de Cosmo car elles l'avaient déjà vu le matin pendant leur jogging du samedi matin. S'amuser avec eux toute l'après-midi fit un bien fou à Keith et empêcha d'autres pensées parasites de le tourmenter.

Le soir, après avoir jouer au bar de son frère où il a laissé Cosmo, il rentra à contre-cœur chez Dave. Pendant toute sa marche, il se réconforta en sentant encore les bras de Lance autour de lui, ses baisers contre sa peau et le son de sa voix qui murmurait de tendres allégations à son oreille. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se terrer dans sa chambre aussitôt, mais à peine eut-il monté la moité des escaliers que la voix de son tuteur l'appela depuis le salon voisin. Il ferma les yeux en jurant intérieurement, ses lèvres aspirées dans l'espoir de contrôler ses émotions.

Vaincu, il poussa un profond soupir en laissant ses sacs sur les marches et rejoignit l'adulte. Ce dernier montrait son mécontentement et il savait très bien de quoi il allait lui parler.

\- Ni toi, ni Lance n'étaient présent au déjeuner d'aujourd'hui. Même si vous aviez déjà rendez-vous avec vos amis, vous savez que c'est une journée pour la famille.

\- C'est juste une fois, on se voit toutes les semaines, de toute façon.

\- Il suffit d'une fois pour tout perdre, Keith, c'est comme la confiance, tu vois ?

La pique amère du rappel sur le fait qu'il ait ouvert un courrier qui n'est pas à son nom acheva de le refermer comme une huître. Keith serra les poings, mais ne répliqua pas. Il pouvait entendre la voix rassurante de son frère lui répéter qu'il n'avait plus qu'une année à tenir avant de pouvoir quitter la maison, et encore deux autres après ça pour être majeur ; il y était presque, il devait encore tenir.

\- C'est juste..., commença Dave avant de pousser un profond soupir en décontractant sa pose, et de poser un regard contrit et soucieux. Je t'élève depuis que tu es haut comme ça, je te considère comme mon fils. Te voir t'éloigner comme ça, ça me fait forcément de la peine...

Touché, l'adolescent baissa les yeux. Il pouvait comprendre que son père d'accueil soit attaché à lui et que la confiance était primordiale pour n'importe quelle relation, surtout dans une ambiance familiale. Cependant, il en avait assez d'être contenu, retenu, ballotter à droite et à gauche sans être prévenu parce qu'il n'était que le pauvre petit orphelin.

« Encore un peu, Keith », pensait-il, « C'est la dernière ligne droite... ».

\- Je suis désolé, j'avais besoin d'être un peu seul.

\- Je sais, je sais et c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas embêté durant la semaine, sourit Dave, amusé. Juste par curiosité, tu étais où ?

Keith savait à quel point Shiro et lui était en froid. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, car son frère n'a jamais voulu le dire. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, était de supposé que Shiro avait refusé que quelqu'un d'autre que leur père ne s'occupe de lui, ce qui expliquait son déménagement précipité à dix-sept ans. Dave lui avait raconté que son frère en avait assez de la vie à la maison et qu'il voulait être plus souvent avec Adam, alors il l'avait autorisé à partir. C'était gentil de sa part et Keith ne voulait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Chez Acxa.

Si jamais l'adulte appelait Kolivan pour avoir la confirmation, le père de sa meilleure amie le confirmera. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux pour le couvrir.

Dave sourit en secouant doucement la tête, amusé. Il fouilla ensuite dans sa poche avant de prendre la main du jeune homme pour déposer ce qu'il tenait : ses clés.

\- Ne recommence ça, c'est tout.

\- Ouais, ok... Merci.

\- Aller, monte, ce soir c'est pizza.

L'adolescent sourit et hocha rapidement de la tête avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Bien, ça c'était mieux passé que prévu. Il avait dépassé les bornes, Dave avait eu raison de le punir en lui prenant ses clés, c'était à lui de s'excuser.

Il mit sa musique dans ses oreilles et dessina sur son lit. En face de lui, son ordinateur portable était allumé, laissant défiler les messages de ses amis qui se parlaient sur la conversation de groupe. Les interactions le faisaient rire. Il y participait un peu de temps à autre même si la majeur partie du temps, il restait silencieux. Le groupe était heureux qu'il ait récupéré ses clés de moto. Il les mit au courant pour les procédures judiciaires, ajoutant que Dave allait être furieux lorsqu'il l'apprendra. En attendant, il comptait profiter de l'accalmie.

Lorsqu'il fut appelé, il descendit pour manger avant de remonter dès qu'il en eut l'autorisation. Après un long moment à discuter avec ses amis tout en dessinant et envoyant des sous-entendus plus sexuel à Lance en message privé pour s'amuser, il alla se coucher. Le lendemain, il se fit agréablement réveillé par un sms de son petit-ami auquel il répondit tout en passant le médiator creusé d'un cœur, de son bracelet cassé, sur ses lèvres. Ils discutèrent un peu avant que l'envie de se voir ne devienne plus grande. Le cubain promit de passer après le déjeuner avec sa guitare pour qu'ils puissent jouer un peu ensemble.

Enthousiaste, Keith rangea son bracelet sous son oreiller et sauta de son lit pour aller petit-déjeuner. Dave n'était pas regardant sur l'heure à laquelle il se levait le week-end et le laissait sauté le repas de midi pour faire un brunch en solitaire. En échange de cette clémence, il devait s'occuper de toutes les tâches ménagères ; un donné pour un rendu, disait l'adulte.

Vers une heure moins le quart de l'après-midi, l'adolescent sortit de la buanderie après avoir fait une machine de linge. La vaisselle était propre et rangée, le sol était nettoyé, quand des coups retentirent contre la porte. Dave, assit à table avec un journal électronique et son café, releva la tête sous la surprise.

\- C'est pour moi, préviens Keith en allant vers l'entrée.

\- Tu sors encore ?

\- Non, c'est Lance, on va se faire un buff à la guitare en haut.

\- Ah, d'accord.

Il se rendit d'un pas rapide à la porte qu'il ouvrit avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Dissimulé par les murs de l'entrée, ils purent s'enlacer étroitement et inspirer leur parfums.

\- Salut, lança Lance avec son ton joyeux habituel.

\- Monte, j'apporte à boire, répondit Keith de la même façon.

Ils se détachèrent difficilement, avant de se séparer. L'artiste alla prendre deux canettes de soda au frigo avant de rejoindre son amant. Dès qu'ils le purent, ils s'échangèrent un long baiser pour se saluer correctement. Lorsqu'il sentit une main glisser vers son postérieur, Keith eut un sourire mêlant l'amusement et la taquinerie amoureuse.

\- Où tu penses aller, comme ça ?

\- Ose me faire croire que t'en as pas envie, surtout après tout ce que tu m'as dis hier, sourit Lance avec un air enjôleur, l'un de ses sourcils se levant pour appuyer son regard inquisiteur.

\- Malheureusement, ça devra attendre, Dave est en bas.

Il déposa un baiser appuyé sur ses lèvres, résistant à ses propres pulsions. Cela devait bien faire plus d'une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés, c'était bien long, surtout après les deux mois délicieux qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Résolus et sages, ils n'allèrent pas plus loin, conscient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque d'être surpris. En passant sa main sur son poignet, Lance sentit un vide inhabituel.

\- Tu n'as plus ton bracelet ? demanda-t-il en soulevant la mitaine, là où se trouvait normalement le bijou.

\- L'attache s'est cassée, j'ai pas encore pris le temps de la réparer.

\- Je peux te le faire si tu as besoin, après tout c'est moi qui te l'avais fait.

\- C'est à moi de réparer les choses que j'ai cassé, l'embrassa tendrement son compagnon.

Lance sourit. Ces mots, telle une promesse pour fournir les efforts nécessaires dans leur relation, lui allèrent droit au cœur. Ils prirent ensuite une gorgée de soda, avant de sortir les guitares pour commencer à jouer. Pendant qu'ils discutaient, ils s'accordèrent sur un rythme un peu basique et calme, mais entraînant. Puis, ils commencèrent à chercher des compositions originales, se demandant comment faire ressortir une émotion particulière, voir deux en même temps. Ils passèrent quelques heures ainsi, avant de descendre chercher de quoi boire et grignoter.

Lance vit le planning du cinéma sur le frigo et reconnu le nom d'un acteur. Il sourit en prenant l'affiche.

\- Oh, il refait un film ! J'adore ce type !

\- Qui ça ? demanda Keith en se penchant à son épaule.

\- Lui, là. Avec Hunk, on a vu tous les films et les séries où il était.

\- Oh, tu es fan ? sourit Dave qui était encore à table, mais pour remplir ses papiers professionnels cette fois.

\- Complètement ! Eh puis, quand j'étais plus jeune, j'avais un gros crush sur lui, ahah !

\- Sur ce type ? dépita son amant. Mais il a l'âge d'être ton grand-père !

\- C'est le côté "daddy", j'y peux rien si ça me fait vibrer !

L'artiste leva les yeux au ciel.

\- En plus, il joue avec la fille qui a fait l'espionne dans le film de l'année dernière, la brune. Cette femme... _Dios_ !

\- Bon, t'as fini de baver sur ce papier ? râla-t-il en lui reprenant la fiche des mains, la jalousie le piquant amèrement.

\- En parlant du film où elle a joué : à un moment donné, le mec avec qui elle était en mission joue à la guitare. On pourrait faire ce morceau.

\- Je vois pas du tout ce que c'est, faudra que tu me montres...

\- Ah, viens, je vais te montrer sur youtube.

Ils attrapèrent les derniers gâteaux qu'ils voulaient, les boissons et remontèrent à l'étage pour continuer leur session. Quand Keith eut le passage du film sous les yeux, il comprit pourquoi cela plaisait autant à son amant. L'actrice était d'une féminité absolue, sa longue robe échancré au dos nu lui seyant à merveille. La scène où son partenaire jouait de la musique baignait dans les tons orangés, comme des chandelles, un aspect romantique et sensuel en ressortait, tout comme dans le morceau de guitare.

Il repassa une nouvelle fois la musique, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer. Lance le laissa faire et regarda sa façon se faire qu'il connaissait par cœur. Dès que la vidéo se stoppa, Keith rouvrit les yeux pour attraper sa guitare. Aussitôt, il reproduisit les notes qu'il venait d'entendre. Le cubain était toujours aussi fasciné de voir avec quel facilité il pouvait réalisé ces exploits.

\- Uh, frimeur, pesta-t-il pour la forme.

\- J'entends pas tes cordes, sourit son amoureux pour le taquiner.

\- Ouais, ouais, tu vas voir !

Il attrapa sa guitare, mais eut plus de mal à refaire la mélodie. Tout en se charriant doucement, Keith lui montra comment faire et joua avec lui. Le soir arriva bien vite, comme le moment de se séparer. Ils passèrent dix longues minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, résistant à aller plus loin que quelques baisers, avant de descendre. Dave les rejoignit, les obligeant à se saluer d'un simple geste de la main.

La reste de la soirée se passa rapidement, tout comme la semaine qui suivit. Chercher des preuves qui montrerait à Maria que Dave n'est pas quelqu'un pour elle était assez difficile à trouver. Les deux adultes s'entendaient à merveille et une bonne ambiance régnait toujours à table. Le couple se retrouva dans une impasse jusqu'aux vacances d'octobre.

Keith avait un travail à mis-temps dans une supérette pour la semaine, comme il le faisait toujours pour mettre de l'argent de côté pour Cosmo. Son compagnon était venu le voir chez lui aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait et profitait des quelques absences de Dave pour le travail afin d'être aussi intimes et passionnés qu'ils le pouvaient.

L'adulte les surveillaient, ce qui les empêchaient de se voir pour découcher. Keith supposait que l'ouverture de la lettre sans son consentement avait jeté un froid et acceptait les conséquences de ses actes. L'angoisse de la demande de présomption d'absence, de la découverte de son tuteur à ce sujet et du manque de temps avec son petit-ami commençait à s'accumuler et le distraire.

Ses dessins du moment représentaient des formes longilignes tordues dans des angles inhumains. Elles semblaient désespérées, entourées d'ombres et séparées des unes des autres sans être capables de s'atteindre. Il ne se sentait pas bien et Acxa l'avait bien ressenti lorsqu'il s'entraînait à la salle de sport. Elle avait tenté une approche discrète pour qu'il s'ouvre, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire de plus.

Une nouvelle fois, sur le chemin du retour de son travail, tard le soir, il poussa un long soupir. D'après Shiro, la réponse du juge des tutelles sur la bonne réception du dossier allait bientôt arriver. Une enquête allait être ouverte, ce qui signifiait que non seulement Dave allait être contacté, mais en plus Keith sera sûrement convoqué d'ici quelques mois pour affirmer l'absence de sa mère au domicile familial. C'était une situation stressante en plus qui pesait sur ses épaules, creusant un mal aise dans son ventre. Le besoin de retrouver Lance commençait à se faire ressentir. Ils pouvaient se voir quotidiennement à l'école, mais lorsqu'il travaillait pendant les vacances, ils ne pouvaient que s'envoyer des messages.

Il prit son portable et proposa à son compagnon de profiter ensemble de sa journée de congé de demain. Se balader dans la forêt voisine avec Cosmo était une idée alléchante. Seuls, ils pourront marcher main dans la main sans croiser personne pour leur demander de tenir l'animal avec une laisse dont il n'avait pas besoin. Lance était enthousiaste, même si Keith se doutait que c'était plus l'idée de le voir qui le motivait. Son amant n'était pas du genre à aimer les longues randonnées, mais il pouvait apprécié d'en faire une de temps à autres.

Ces simples petits messages pour s'organiser lui fit un bien fou et il se retrouva pressé d'être le lendemain. Même si une insomnie le tint éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit, il parvint à se reposer un peu. Le lendemain, il se prépara rapidement avant d'aller dans l'entrée, prévenant à voix haute qu'il partait.

\- Keith, une seconde, fit Dave.

Intrigué, il se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu vas où comme ça ?

\- Je sors avec amis.

\- Par "amis" tu parles encore de Lance ?

Son estomac commença à se nouer. Il n'y avait qu'avec Lance qu'il emmenait sa guitare, qui était sur son dos, il ne pouvait pas mentir. Cependant, il pouvait déformer un peu les faits pour dissimuler les preuves.

\- On va promener les chiens du refuge et jouer un peu.

\- Uhm... On va devoir parler ce soir, alors tâche de ne pas revenir trop tard.

\- D'accord... À ce soir.

\- Passe une bonne journée.

Il sortit, l'angoisse serrant ses tripes en pensant que son tuteur commence à avoir des soupçons. Il marcha jusqu'au point de rendez-vous, à dix-minutes et monta dans la voiture de son amant. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il le tira par le col pour quérir un long baiser appuyé. Surpris, le cubain s'exclama, mais il participa à l'échange pour se rendre plus doux. Les doigts fins caressant ses cheveux mis-longs eurent le dont de le détendre et le faire lâcher prise.

\- Hey, ça va ? demanda Lance, inquiet, lorsqu'il s'assit correctement sur le siège passager.

\- Oui, je...

Il hésita à lui faire par de ses inquiétudes, mais rapidement, il refusa d'angoisser son amoureux pour ce qui pouvait être une fausse alerte.

\- Tu m'avais manqué, c'est tout, avoua-t-il en se tournant vers la fenêtre, un peu rouge.

Ce n'était pas faux, Lance lui manquait terriblement en ce moment et sa libido qui explosait n'aidait pas à le faire patienter. Le guitariste sourit largement, ému, avant d'attraper sa main pour embrasser tendrement ses doigts. Sans surprise, il ronronna qu'il l'aimait et que lui aussi ressentait ce manque affreux. Ces mots eurent le mérite d'agir comme un baume apaisant sur le cœur meurtrie de l'artiste. Ils prirent un petit moment pour se reprendre, appréciant ces douces affections, avant d'aller chercher Cosmo chez Allura et Romelle.

Lorsque leur couple d'ami leur avait parlé de leur petite sortie, elles avaient proposé de le garder avec elle après leur jogging du matin. Keith avait accepté, pensant à son compagnon à quatre patte qui pouvait ainsi se reposer un peu plus longtemps avant de faire une nouvelle balade. Au combien il était un chien-loup très actif - et il remerciait ses deux amies de courir avec lui aussi souvent que possible - il avait besoin d'une petite pause entre deux sortie.

Le chien allongé sur la banquette arrière, un plaid protégeant les sièges, ils se rendirent à la forêt à trente minutes de la ville. La clé usb branchée leur apporta une playlist qu'ils appréciaient tous les deux et berça leur trajet dans une douce ambiance décontracté. Lance avait chanté, mais malgré ses tentatives, son amant n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Il l'avait seulement écouté en le regardant avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il continuait de le fixer, accoudé à la fenêtre, le poing contre sa tempe ne portant aucunement attention au paysage devenu rural et boisé.

\- Babe..., commença Keith, le couvant d'un regard obscurcit par le désir.

\- Yep ? répondit son amoureux qui conduisait de façon décontracté, avec une seule main sur le volant.

\- Gare-toi.

\- Pourquoi, t'as besoin d'aller au petit coin ?

\- Nan, je veux te faire l'amour.

Lance perdit son sourire petit à petit, une onde de choc brûlante chutant dans son bassin.

\- Maintenant, précisa son amant.

Il n'en fallut par plus pour qu'il s'arrête sur le premier petit chemin de terre qu'il croisa. Ils laissèrent Cosmo sortir et Keith sauta sur les genoux de son compagnon pour l'embrasser fiévreusement. Le siège baissé et leurs vêtements à peines retiré, ils laissèrent exploser leur passion contenue depuis trop longtemps.

Encore unis et tremblant, légèrement couvert de sueur, ils pouffèrent. Ils échangèrent de longs baisers lourds et passionnés, leurs mains caressant leurs peaux avec des doigts légèrement crispés pour ne pas se lâcher. Comme à son habitude, Lance couvrit son amant d'affection en ronronnant une tonne de "je t'aime" vibrant d'émotions. Keith se laissa allé à en dire un, trouvant que le moment était idéal, ce qui fit énormément plaisir à son amoureux.

Après cet instant dont ils avaient eu cruellement besoin, ils s'essuyèrent et se rhabillèrent. Cosmo remit en voiture, ils terminèrent le trajet pour se rendre en forêt. Pendant le chemin, leurs mains étaient liées sur le pommeau de vitesse. La ballade parmi les arbres fut vivifiante, Cosmo gambadant à leurs côtés avec sa course si typique des jeunes chiens. Ils se firent une petite pause deux heures plus tard, près d'un ruisseau, pour jouer de la guitare. Cette fois, ils se laissèrent aller à des airs plus celtique.

\- Hey, commença Lance, continuant de gratter les cordes.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quand on aura fini nos études, on ira où ?

Des promesses d'un avenir ensemble, même après les nombreuses années d'études. Le texan sourit, son cœur battant la chamade.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu préfères rester en ville, ou être plus dans un milieux rural, presque paumé ?

Keith réfléchit tout en jouant. Son regard se balada sur les arbres pendant qu'il jugeait le pour et le contre.

\- Peut-être pas complètement paumé, mais un coin rural, pourquoi pas. Un endroit pas loin de la ville pour avoir ce qu'il faut à porter, mais quand même tranquille.

\- Tu veux d'autres chiens, c'est ça ? pouffa son amant.

\- J'avoue, oui, sourit-il en soufflant avec amusement.

\- Je veux une vache, j'ai toujours voulu avoir une vache.

\- Alors on aura une vache.

Ils s'échangèrent un doux sourire, avant de continuer à jouer en silence. Après quelques minutes, ils se relevèrent et rangèrent leurs instruments pour reprendre leur marche tranquille, main dans la main. Ils discutèrent de tout et rien, dont le prochain devoir qu'ils auront à rendre à la rentrée. Keith l'avait déjà fini, mais Lance avait plus de mal. Le jeune homme refusa qu'il donne ses réponses car il préférait qu'il réfléchisse par lui-même, mais ils savaient tous les deux que c'est ce qu'il allait finir par faire au dernier moment.

Le jour déclinant, ils rentrèrent à la voiture et Lance ramena Keith en bas de sa rue. La séparation se rallongea par toujours plus de baiser, et de tendres allégations pour le cubain. Une fois sortit, le texan caressa Cosmo une dernière fois en passant le bras par la fenêtre et laissa son amant partir. Il regarda la voiture s'éloigner, avant de tourner les talons pour rentrer chez lui.

Il monta à l'étage pour poser ses affaires et alla prendre sa douche. Dave l'appela à table dès qu'il en sortit et il obéit. Le repas se passa dans un silence un peu pesant. L'angoisse le poussa à fixer son assiette pour éviter le regard de son tuteur. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir l'esquiver, mais à la fin du repas, l'adulte l'interpella.

\- J'avais besoin de te parler, mon garçon, commença Dave, ce qui l'empêcha de se lever pour fuir la table. Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu es des amis avec qui tu sors, mais j'ai remarqué que Lance était très souvent à la maison... Trop souvent.

L'adolescent réprima ses angoisses et écouta en silence. Il glissa ses doigts sur son poignet, mais en ressentant le vide sous la bordure de sa mitaine, il se souvint que son bracelet était cassé. Son angoisse monta d'un cran supplémentaire sans ce soutient indirect de son compagnon. Il se sentait mis à nue et vulnérable, il n'aimait pas ça.

\- J'ai vu tes notes, elles ont chuté. Je peux comprendre que tu souhaites passé du temps à jouer de la musique et t'amuser, mais si c'est au détriment de ta réussite scolaire, je ne suis pas d'accord.

\- Mes notes ont chuté ? répéta Keith, incrédule.

Certes, il était passé de A+ à A, mais sa moyenne n'était pas si mauvaise.

\- L'université où tu veux allé va décortiquer ton dossier minutieusement, tu ne peux pas te permettre d'écart. Comprend que je te met en garde pour ton bien, pour que tu puisses réaliser tes rêves : étudier l'espace et découvrir ses secrets.

Il baissa les yeux, obligé d'admettre qu'il avait raison.

\- Je préférerais que vous vous voyez moins et que tu rentres dès que tu as terminé ton travail et tes cours jusqu'à ce que j'ai de nouveau un bulletin décent sous les yeux.

\- Quoi ? Mais je...

\- Il n'y a pas de "mais", c'est ça, ou je te retire également tes week-ends.

Il serra les poings sous la table, son regard courroucé ne plaisant que peu à l'adulte.

\- Un jour, tu comprendras et tu me remercieras. Maintenant va dormir, demain tu dois travailler.

Keith ne répondit pas et monta dans sa chambre d'un pas sec. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, et hésita pendant un instant à fuguer pour aller chez son frère ou au bar. L'idée de s'enfuir avec son amant l'effleura et il avait presque envie de hurler au visage de Dave qu'il avait le droit de voir l'homme qui le rendait aussi heureux.

« Tu le verras en cours et pendant les pauses », se dit-il en caressant son bracelet cassé sous son oreiller, « Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'allais plus jamais le revoir ». Il aurait aimé pouvoir se convaincre que c'était suffisant, mais en vain. Les restrictions données par l'adulte agissaient comme des ronces autour de son cœur, augmentant le besoin presque viscérale de voir son petit-ami.

Son portable vibra. Il le prit sans grande envie, mais en découvrant le surnom amoureux de son amant, il se redressa sur ses coudes pour lire le message. Il grimaça.

« _Hey, kitten, ma mère vient de me tomber dessus : avec Dave, ils trouvent qu'on passe trop de temps ensemble, et que "nos bulletins s'en font ressentir" comme elle dit... Du coups, elle veut que je rentre après les cours... Tu me manques déjà, babe. Je t'aime._ ».

Il grogna, frustré. Se retrouver seulement pour le repas familial de samedi ? Une seule misérablement fois par semaine sans aucune possibilité d'intimité ? Même en se voyant quotidiennement, son amant lui avait terriblement manqué ! Il sentait d'avance que les prochains jours allaient être très dur...


	4. Chapter 4

\- Keith.

Le concerné se raidit en entendant son nom être ainsi prononcé sèchement par son tuteur.

\- Viens ici.

Oh...

\- Immédiatement.

Il poussa un profond soupir en posant son stylo sur son cahier de mathématique. En vu du timbre autoritaire et tremblant de colère, la fameuse lettre était arrivée. Cela faisait presque trois mois depuis que la demande avait été faite, ce n'était pas surprenant que Dave soit enfin mis au parfum par le tribunal.

Il descendit les marches et entra dans le salon. Son tuteur avait les bras croisés, la colère se lisant sur son visage tandis qu'il se tenait droit face lui. Il lui présenta ensuite un papier qu'il tenait dans sa main.

\- Je peux savoir c'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- Quelle histoire ?

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot : non seulement ça m'énerve, mais en plus c'est un manque de respect impardonnable !

L'adolescent se tut, mais était loin d'être impressionné. Il pensa en son fort intérieur que son tuteur l'avait déjà pris plusieurs fois pour un idiot, mais qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire contrairement à lui.

\- Comme ça tu as déclaré que ta mère était absente sans m'en parler ? C'est du jolie.

\- Ma mère est absente, rétorqua Keith avec évidence. Rien ne prouve qu'elle est morte.

\- Tu sais combien de temps va prendre cette procédure ? Combien de fois on sera convoqué au tribunal pour la faire ? Tu ne sembles pas bien te rendre compte de tout ce que ça va nous coûter en avocat et en temps !

\- Ça ne te coûtera rien, de toute façon, parce que c'est Shiro qui l'a demandé. Je ne suis qu'un témoin.

Dave se raidit et ses yeux s'arrondir sous une fureur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Le silence qui suivit était lourd, la rage de l'adulte brûlant presque la peau du lycéen. Ce dernier était surpris ; c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait avec une telle expression.

La main crispée sur la lettre, le tuteur reprit le contrôle de ses émotions et ferma les yeux pendant quelque seconde. Une fois plus calme, il reprit la parole.

\- Je vois.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

\- Je ne peux décidément pas te faire confiance.

Keith sentit son cœur se déchirer. Il croisa les bras étroitement contre sa poitrine. Ces mots étaient comme des lames de rasoir sur sa conscience, ce qui laissait naître une culpabilité acide qui serrait sa gorge comme un étau.

\- Monte dans ta chambre.

\- Je...

\- Tout de suite !

Il n'insista pas et quitta le salon. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une ambiance extrêmement froide et Dave le laissa manger seul en s'enfermant dans son bureau. Le lendemain matin, l'adulte l'emmena au lycée, à sa grande surprise, mais il ne lui dit rien d'autre qu'un bref "bonne journée" sur un ton impersonnel. Il lui en voulait et il pouvait le comprendre.

La journée qu'il passa avec le moral à zéro fut longue. Heureusement, les bras de Lance et le soutient de ses amis regorgea son cœur, lui permettant de tenir bon. Cela faisait trois longues semaines qu'il ne pouvait pas les voir en dehors du lycée. Trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas revu son frère ou même Cosmo. Son cœur était lourd et ces maigres instant de répit n'étaient pas suffisant pour qu'il s'allège.

Pour tenter de lever la punition, il s'était donné à fond dans ses études pour remonter ses notes, mais maintenant que Dave savait pour la demande de présomption d'absence, il pouvait faire une croix dessus. Lance était à nouveau libre, sa mère n'ayant pas tenu trois jours avant de céder, mais il avait lui aussi fait des efforts pour montrer sa bonne foi.

La mort dans l'âme, chaque séparation avec son compagnon se faisant un peu plus dur à chaque fois, Keith rentra chez lui à pied. Lance aurait voulu le ramener, comme d'habitude, et profiter de ces quelques minutes supplémentaires, mais sa mère l'attendait au centre commercial.

Il passa la porte de l'entrée et lança ses clés de maison sur le meuble d'entrée avant de prendre les lettres à son nom. Il regarda rapidement les expéditeurs et vit qu'il s'agissait du lycée, sans doute ses relevés de note de semi-trimestre en plus du blabla inutile. Un vide qu'il vit du coin de l'œil le poussa à lever les yeux sur le tableau de porte-clés. En découvrant que ses clés de moto étaient absentes, il soupira dramatiquement mais sans surprise ; c'était assez prévisible.

Son courrier ouvert et lu, il laissa les relevés de notes sur la table de la cuisine pour que Dave les voit à son retour, puis il monta dans sa chambre. Bon sang, si Lance n'avait pas été attendu par sa mère, ils auraient pu se retrouver dans son lit, à rouler passionnément sous les draps pour profiter de ces trois heures avant que Dave ne rentre du travail.

Agacé, sa libido commençant à devenir insupportable, il se mit à dessiner avec sa musique dans les oreilles. Se toucher ne servait à rien à par faire monter la pression ; il voulait son amant, pas sa main. Il était encore à gratter le papier lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Attentif, il retira un écouteur pour suivre mentalement les déplacements de l'adulte. Il se leva lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine et entre-ouvrit la porte pour calculer son entrée. Un bruit de papier se fit entendre. Il attendit un long moment avant de sortir pour rejoindre son tuteur. Il le découvrit en train de lire ses notes, mais ne dit pas un mot. Faisant mine de rien, comme s'il se fichait de ce qu'il faisait, il se servit simplement un verre d'eau.

\- Elles sont remontées, c'est bien, mais je sais que tu peux faire mieux.

Il baissa les yeux, la gorge serrée.

\- Bon, ça devrait être suffisant pour lever ta punition. Tiens.

Intrigué, il se retourna et découvrit l'épaisse enveloppe qu'il lui tendait. Il posa son verre pour la prendre. En l'ouvrant, il vit mille six-cents dollars en liquide. Perdu, car il n'avait pas d'argent de poche, et encore moins en tel quantité, il leva les yeux sur Dave.

\- C'est à toi.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- C'était ta moto, après tout.

Un choc commença à creuser son estomac, un vide glacial et désagréable prenant place. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, avant qu'il ne court au garage en refusant de croire à l'invraisemblable. En allumant la lumière, tout était vide, même son casque sur l'étagère n'était plus là. Une brûlure acide bouillonna à l'intérieur de ses entrailles, remontant doucement mais sûrement jusqu'au sommet de son crâne. Il tremblait de rage et grinçait des dents.

\- Tu as... Vendu ma moto ? grogna-t-il en jetant un regard exorbité derrière lui pour voir Dave qui se tenait à quelques pas.

\- Tu m'as désobéis et montré plusieurs fois que tu n'étais pas digne de confiance. Comment je peux savoir que tu te rends bien là où tu me dis que tu vas ? Même si je ne peux pas t'empêcher éternellement de sortir, je peux au moins te protéger en te privant de moyen de locomotion. Tu devrais me remercier, cette moto était à mon nom, j'aurais pu garder l'argent pour moi.

Lentement, tout son environnement devenait flou et un sifflement sourd raisonna dans ses oreilles, l'empêchant d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Il tremblait, raide, les yeux fixes et ronds, le souffle court. Dave vit ce changement dans son comportement et recula subitement. Son mouvement laissa la rage du garçon exploser. Heureusement, il eut le réflexe de se protéger en fermant la porte. Cette dernière sauta de ses gonds lorsque le poing du lycéen s'abattit sur elle, brisant le bois sous l'impact.

Choqué, Dave manqua de tomber à la renverse, la puissance du coup l'ayant repoussé en arrière. Le passage libéré, Keith courut dans l'entrée pour enfiler ses bottes et partir aussi vite qu'il put sans même refermer la porte. Il ne savait pas où il se rendait, tout ce dont il avait besoin c'était d'expulser cette adrénaline qui le rendait presque aveugle tant elle bouillonnait en lui.

Il continua de courir pendant deux longues heures, sans être capable de ressentir la brûlure glacée de ses poumons, ou même la douleur de ses jambes. Le crépuscule couvrit l'horizon d'une teinte orangé et il se rendit compte que ses pas l'avait mené jusqu'au chenil où il était bénévole. Sa raison lui revint et son corps fourbu se déroba presque sous lui. Il manqua de tomber à genoux, mais il se rattrapa pour prendre appui dessus. Son souffle était si court qu'il peinait à le reprendre, il entendit à peine Ezor le rejoindre.

La jeune femme, en ayant aucune réponse de sa part, le prit par les épaules pour l'inciter doucement à la suivre. L'équilibre précaire rompu, il retomba sur elle, qui ne put que ralentir sa chute pour qu'il ne se fasse pas mal. Keith l'entendit appeler Zethrid pour avoir de l'aide, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, son corps entier était lourd et courbaturé et un mal de tête presque insupportable lui donnait la nausée. Il se rendit compte qu'il était sur le canapé de la salle de repos, une tasse de thé encore fumante posée sur la table basse à côté de lui. Le bruit de quelqu'un se levant précipitamment attira son regard et il découvrit Ezor se pencher au dessus de lui.

\- Hey, comment tu te sens ?

\- Comme une merde...

Elle pouffa, loin d'être surprise, mais elle l'empêcha de se redresser.

\- Doucement, tu as fait de l'hyperventilation, ce qui t'as fais virer de l'œil, tu vas te sentir un peu désorienté pendant un petit moment. Tu as besoin d'un médicament, quelque chose ?

\- Ton truc aux plantes pour la tête...

Elle hocha la tête avant de faire quelque pas. Il tenta de se relever, mais elle claqua de la langue en pointant son indexe vers le ciel, comme avec les chiens. Surpris, il ne put que se figer et suivit le geste de son doigts pour se rallonger. Elle sourit et disparue quelques secondes, avant de revenir avec un comprimé à base de plantes compressée et une huile essentielle de menthe poivrée. Il mit une goutte d'huile sur son front avant qu'elle ne l'aide à se relever pour s'adosser contre le dossier du canapé.

\- Pourquoi t'as couru jusqu'ici ? C'était du suicide..., dit-elle en lui donnant le thé et le comprimé.

\- J'avais besoin de me défouler, répondit-il sobrement après avoir avalé sa gorgée. J'ai pas réfléchi à où j'allais...

\- Ah, bon sang, vous les mecs, je te jure, râla son amie. Vous me montrez chaque jour que j'ai raison de préférer les femmes !

Il pouffa et manqua de s'étrangler avec la boisson chaude.

\- Merci et désolé de vous avoir inquiéter.

\- Appel, la prochaine fois, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil, souriante.

Des pas lourds et rapides vinrent dans leur direction, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre brusquement dans un bruit sourd qui les firent sursauter.

\- Où est ce con ? cria Allura en entrant.

\- Attend ! fit pauvrement la voix de Lotor qui courrait vers eux.

\- Allura ? souffla Keith, perdu, en la regardant s'approcher de lui d'un pas furieux. Mais qu'est-ce que tu...

Elle le gifla aussi fort qu'elle le put, lui faisant tourner la tête et craquer douloureusement ses cervicales. Pétrifié de surprise, il posa une main sur sa joue endolorie et la dévisagea avec des yeux ronds. Son amie avait le souffle court et sifflant, mais plus elle tentait de le récupérer, plus ses larmes montaient à ses yeux. Finalement, elle s'écroula à genoux pour le prendre dans ses bras, se cachant contre son ventre et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Perdu et accablé de la voir dans un état pareil, il se tourna vers Lotor, cherchant une réponse. Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux blanc argenté en soupirant.

\- Ton père d'accueil a appelé tout le monde pour savoir où tu étais. Quand on a vu que t'as moto n'était pas là et que tu ne répondais pas au téléphone... Allura pensait que tu avais eu un accident, elle arrêtait pas d'appeler tous les hôpitaux du coin.

Il entoura plus fermement son amie de ses bras et frotta son dos, la culpabilité le poignardant. Tous savaient que le père de la jeune fille était mort dans un accident de voiture, ce qui rendait le sujet des catastrophes automobile très sensible. Elle s'inquiétait toujours de les voir conduire et leur demandait de leur envoyer systématiquement un message pour dire qu'ils étaient bien arrivé. Si l'un d'eux avaient le malheur d'oublier, elle rentrait dans une colère sombre et leur rappelait à quel point les routes étaient dangereuses. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle le serre ainsi en pleurant comme une enfant terrorisée : savoir qu'un ami avait disparu avec son véhicule et qu'il ne répondait pas au téléphone l'avait détruite.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Allura... J'ai oublié mon portable quand je suis parti...

\- T'es qu'un idiot ! cria-t-elle contre son tee-shirt trempé de larmes, sa voix brisée lui déchirant le cœur.

\- Pardon...

\- Je vais appelé les autres pour dire qu'on va te ramener, prévint Lotor en sortant son téléphone. J'ai l'impression que si je dis où tu es, on va avoir une armée sur les nerfs qui va secouer le refuge, sourit-il pauvrement en tentant de faire de l'humour.

\- Mieux vaux être discret, oui, répondit Ezor de la même façon. Merci.

Keith fit un signe de tête pour le remercier et l'autoriser à passer les appels, puis le laissa partir pour consoler Allura aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait. Après quelques minutes, les poings de la jeune fille se desserrèrent, ayant créé des plies sur son vêtement. Elle se redressa pour essuyer ses larmes. Ses yeux étaient rouges, faisant ressortir ses iris clairs exotiques.

\- Pourquoi..., commença-t-elle, sa voix encore secouée par les émotions, un tressaut de sanglot la coupant dans sa phrase. Pourquoi t'as prévenu personne ?

\- Désolé, j'étais tellement furieux que j'ai pas pensé à prendre mon téléphone... J'étais à pieds et pour tout avouer, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai atterrie ici...

\- Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Tu sais à quel point t'as inquiété tout le monde ?

\- Pardon, je ne le ferais plus...

Elle se laissa retomber contre son torse et poussa un profond soupir, lasse. Puis, elle se redressa avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Bon sang, t'es vraiment pas possible...

\- Pardon...

\- Et arrête de t'excuser !

\- Pa...

Elle le frappa derrière la tête avant qu'il ne termine pas son excuse, ce qui le fit pouffer.

\- Et ça te fait rire, en plus ! Abruti !

Il ne répliqua pas, mais leva un regard amusé sur elle. Elle détourna le sien pour secouer la tête en claquant de la langue, courroucée. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler de la vente de sa moto, trouvant que non seulement ça ne la regardait pas, mais qu'en plus elle avait déjà eu son lot d'émotions pour la journée.

\- On devrait rentrer, déclara-t-il en se relevant.

Ses jambes étaient encore faible et un vertige le prit. Ezor le rattrapa lorsqu'elle le vit tituber et se cogner contre la table basse. Allura posa un regard soucieux sur lui.

\- Tu aurais surtout besoin d'aller voir un médecin.

\- Non, ça ira. Après une nuit de sommeil, ce sera de l'histoire ancienne.

\- Je suppose que je ne pourrais pas te convaincre, pas vrai ? soupira-t-elle, résolue, avant de voir un petit sourire d'excuse se dessiner sur les lèvres de son ami. Bien, tant pis, mais j'espère que tu t'étoufferas avec ton vomi.

Il pouffa, toujours aussi amusé des réactions extrêmes qu'elle pouvait avoir ; pas étonnant que Lance soit tombé sous son charme. Il accepta néanmoins son aide pour marcher avant de saluer Ezor qu'il remercia. La jeune femme lui assura que ce n'était rien et lui souhaita de se rétablir vite. Dès qu'elle ne les eut plus dans son champs de vision, elle perdit son sourire et sortit son téléphone pour choisir un contact. Puis, elle leva l'appareil à son oreille, les yeux brillants d'inquiétude. Après quelques tonalités, elle entendit la personne décrocher.

\- C'est moi, tu m'as dit te t'appeler si jamais Keith avait un comportement bizarre...

Lotor raccompagna Keith en voiture, le déposant chez lui. Allura était restée à ses côtés sur la banquette arrière. Elle n'avait pas cessé de prendre sa température et de lui poser des questions pour savoir si il avait une commission cérébrale ou un autre problème. L'artiste s'était plié à ses exigences, mais en râlant.

Une fois chez lui, il se retrouva nez à nez avec la porte du garage qui était posée contre le mur. Le centre était enfoncé, formant presque un trou, et les gonds étaient tordus. Il se raidit, pétrifié par la surprise. Il ne se souvenait que vaguement de ce qui s'était passé dans le garage : il était devant l'espace où était normalement sa moto, puis il se retrouvait à courir dehors. Entre ces deux moments, c'était le trou noir. Par curiosité, il ferma son poing pour le placer dans le renfoncement. Il fit un bon en arrière en constatant qu'il rentrait parfaitement.

\- Oui, c'est ton œuvre.

Il sursauta en entendant Dave qui avait prit la parole. L'adulte avait des gants pour le bricolage, un marteau en main. Sans trop de doute, le jeune homme supposa qu'il tentait de réparer les dégâts. Il ne savait pas s'il se sentait coupable et désolé, où si sa rancœur était encore suffisamment présente pour se sentir fier ; il était partagé.

Dave, en voyant qu'il était calme et maître de lui-même, s'approcha en pointant la porte cassée de son marteau.

\- Je vais passé du temps là dessus, tu sais...

Encore une fois, le lycéen resta silencieux. Son tuteur fronça les sourcils, attendant visiblement des excuses.

\- Tu n'as rien à dire, jeune homme ?

\- Quoi ? trancha Keith plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- Regarde un peu cette porte.

Il le fit, avant de porter à nouveau un regard complètement neutre d'émotion sur Dave qui croisa les bras en attendant. Une longue minute s'écoula dans une ambiance si lourde qu'elle en devenait palpable. L'adulte finit par soupirer et se poussa avant de pointer les escaliers de la tête.

\- Va dans ta chambre, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail pour réparer tes bêtises.

Keith serra les dents pour s'empêcher de répondre et monta les marches quatre à quatre pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il se laissa retomber contre son lit, tête la première, son mal de tête revenant en force. Il resta ainsi un très long moment sans bouger, son bracelet cassé entre ses doigts, entendant les coups sourds du marteau qui raisonnait dans les murs et aggravait sa migraine.

La colère grondait encore en lui, mais elle était gérable. Cependant, elle lui coupa l'appétit et il refusa de descendre lorsque l'adulte l'appela à table le soir venu. Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit qu'il se redressa et qu'il se décida à consulter ton téléphone tout en restant dans la pénombre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit le nombre effarant de messages et d'appels manqués.

Tous ses amis sans exception avaient tenté de le joindre et laisser autant de messages vocaux qu'écrits. Il les lut et les écouta un par un. Les inquiétudes de chacun faisaient vibrer leurs voix et enchaîner des mots parfois mal écrit, tous demandant à ce qu'il réponde au moins pour montrer qu'il allait bien. Les messages de Lance étaient plus rare, il l'avait surtout appelé à répétition sans laisser sa voix sur le répondeur.

Celui d'Allura était unique, mais il le déchira. Elle le suppliait, d'une voix brisée, tremblante et rendue aiguë par l'urgence, de montrer qu'il était toujours vivant. Elle le menaçait de le ressusciter pour le tuer à nouveau si jamais il avait eu la stupidité d'être couché dans un fossé après un accident. Elle insultait sa stupidité, son arrogance, sa moto... Avant de raccrocher subitement.

Sa main tremblait lorsqu'il abaissa son téléphone, son cœur vibrant autant de culpabilité que de douces émotions. Tout le monde s'était inquiété de le retrouver blesser, voir pire, et s'était démené pour le retrouver ; c'était une preuve irréfutable qu'ils l'aimaient et qu'ils tenaient à lui. Il serra les poings, la gorge serrée et quelques larmes lui échappèrent. Il se serait laisser sombrer sans réagir s'il n'avait pas entendu un bruit à l'extérieur.

Surpris, il essuya rapidement ses yeux, avant de regarder sa fenêtre. Les bruits se répétèrent et se rapprochaient de son carreau. Il se raidit en pensant à un voleur, puis, il trouva bizarre que quelqu'un de mal intentionné s'embête à passer par la fenêtre la moins accessible de la maison. Il poussa un soupir dramatique en roulant ses yeux dans ses orbites, devinant qui était la seule personne qui tenterait quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Il se leva et ouvrit pour découvrir d'un air dépité son amant qui se tenait par le bout des doigts sur le rebord de sa fenêtre.

\- Reste pas planté là et aide-moi, sale mulet ! pesta Lance aussi bas qu'il pouvait, à bout de force.

Il attrapa l'un de ses bras pour le tirer à l'intérieur. Le guitariste perdit l'équilibre et se cogna dans la table de chevet en posant rudement le pied par terre. Le bruit sourd avait dû raisonner dans toute la maison. Keith espéra que Dave dormait déjà, sinon il devait assurément avoir tout entendu ; manquerait plus que l'adulte arrive et découvre l'intrus qui n'aurait aucune excuse valable pour se défendre. Lance retenu de justesse de crier de douleur les larmes aux yeux et entendit son petit-ami souffler avec son index devant la bouche pour l'intimer au silence.

\- Pardon de mettre exploser le pied après avoir tenté de grimper ! cracha-t-il avec des yeux exorbités, parlant d'une voix basse mais saturée tant il la poussait.

\- T'es tout sauf discret, bon sang !

Lance attrapa son visage pour plaquer rudement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surpris, mais la sensation lui ayant manqué, Keith répondit en s'accrochant au bord de la capuche blanche de sa veste vert olive. Son compagnon rompit le contact pour le serrer contre lui aussi étroitement qu'il le pouvait, l'écrasant presque entre ses bras. En ressentant le besoin désespéré dans ce geste, il le serra à son tour pour caresser doucement son dos.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, s'apaisant par la présence de l'autre. Dès que Lance se sentit un peu mieux, il desserra sa prise avant de relever la tête. Puis, il posa son front sur le sien.

\- _Dios_, tu nous as fais peur, espèce d'abruti à mulet...

\- Désolé, j'ai pas réfléchi...

\- J'avais remarqué, merci..., siffla son amant.

Il pouffa, avant de perdre son sourire en se tendant.

\- Dave t'a peut-être entendu, tu devrais partir...

\- Tu veux que je parte ?

Ses poings se refermèrent contre sa veste dans son dos sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler. Ils s'étaient si peu vu ces derniers temps, chaque seconde qu'ils pouvaient avoir devenaient précieuses. Il soupira, partagé entre sa raison et son cœur, plongeant son visage dans le cou de son amoureux.

\- S'il te voit, ici, maintenant... Il va tout comprendre...

\- Là, tu vois, j'en ai rien à foutre...

Son cœur vibra. Chaque battement semblait le gorger d'une vie colorée et lumineuse, le sortant de la pénombre de ses émotions désastreuses. Les larmes remontèrent à ses yeux et sa gorge serrée laissa échapper des petits mots d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Je t'aime...

Lance le serra plus encore, jusqu'à l'étouffer, mais plus il le serrait et plus Keith se sentait revivre. Le besoin de l'avoir près de lui se mêla au bonheur inconditionnel de sa présence à ses côtés et la chaleur de son amour l'envahit entièrement jusqu'à être brûlant. Son souffle difficile dû à l'émotion devint court sous le désir naissant.

Il plaqua plus fermement ses paumes contre le dos de son amant qu'il rapprocha de lui, hypnotisé par son parfum qui l'étourdissait en l'envoyant au paradis. Incapable de se contrôler, il geignit légèrement en mordant la nuque et commença à tirer sur les vêtements. Lance, qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état, fit de même pour les emmener vers le lit, renversant son cher et tendre dessus. Blottit entre ses cuisses écartées, il plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne et plongea ses mains dans les mèches de jais. Leurs respirations étaient lourdes, rauques et ils peinaient à les contrôlés, leurs corps tremblant d'impatience.

Ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient se faire surprendre n'importe quand et que si Dave arrivait, les conséquences seront lourdes, mais ils étaient incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, surtout après une telle frayeur. Ils devaient être le plus discret possible, bien qu'ils craignaient un peu de ne pas en être capable : c'était la première fois qu'ils couchaient en ayant conscience que quelqu'un d'autre était dans la maison.

Lorsque Adam les avait surpris, il était passé à l'improviste pour récupérer des cartons à Shiro et voulait demander de l'aide à Keith, mais à la base, les adolescents étaient seuls. Ils étaient encore partiellement habillés à ce moment là, mais l'instant restait quand même particulièrement embarrassant. Le danger agissait comme un aphrodisiaque et même si la peur était présente, ils avouaient que ça les faisait jubiler d'avance. Dave ne voulait pas qu'ils se voient, cet affront était grisant.

Les mains retirèrent les vêtements en se plaquant fermement contre leurs corps brûlants pour les déposer le plus discrètement possible au sol ; les tissus n'étaient pas bruyant en soit, mais les boucles de ceinture faisaient plus de bruit en tombant sur le parquet. Les baisers s'enchaînèrent et se multiplièrent, profonds, langoureux, les langues se mêlant dans une danse humide. Les amants commencèrent à se frotter l'un contre l'autre, appréciant les sensations délicieuses qu'ils percevaient, plus encore lorsqu'ils collèrent leurs érections ensembles.

Lance étouffa un bref son sec, lourd et rauque contre la bouche de son amant. Ce dernier se sentit vibrer de la tête aux pieds et perdit le peu de patience qu'il lui restait. Il rompit les baisers pour aspirer trois doigts, avant de les plonger entre ses cuisses pour se préparer en reprenant possession de la bouche de son partenaire. Déconcentré par la préparation et les lèvres avides, il ne fit pas attention à ce que Lance faisait.

Deux doigts s'agitaient en lui, mais ses chairs se détendaient trop lentement. Il claqua de la langue avec agacement, son regard chutant vers son bassin, en effectuant des mouvements de ciseaux pour accélérer la préparation autant que possible.

\- Shht, doucement, kitten, chuchota son amoureux en déposant des baisers sur sa joue. Ça fait longtemps, c'est normal...

\- C'est trop lent, râla-t-il. Je peux plus attendre !

Lance prit le lubrifiant dans la table de chevet pour en mettre sur les doigts de son compagnon afin de faciliter leur tâche. Puis, il dévora son cou, avant de descendre doucement pour arriver à son torse. Il commença à malmener délicatement les tétons durcis avec ses doigts d'une main et sa langue. Keith trembla d'impatience, les sensations aidant quand même à le détendre un peu. Puis, il sentit la main de son amant glisser contre sa peau pour descendre jusque sous ses bourses. Les longs doigts fins et chauds caressèrent la zone derrière ses testicules et taquinèrent l'entrée devenue glissante par le lubrifiant.

L'artiste se raidit et se cambra légèrement en bloquant sa respiration pour ne pas gémir, la bouche entre-ouverte. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait pensé était cette petite phrase qu'il se répétait en boucle : « ne pas faire de bruit, ne pas faire de bruit... ».

L'excitation grandit et il resserra inconsciemment ses cuisses contre son amoureux qui continuait de jouer de sa langue sur son téton. Doucement, le doigt qui le taquinait glissa entre les siens pour rentrer en lui. Il se tendit en serrant les dents, contenant sa voix avec de profondes respirations. La douleur se dissipa rapidement et il prévint son amant en crispant sa main libre contre son bras, son regard obscurcit et brûlant plongé dans le sien.

Lance retira sa main en se redressant pour attraper ce qu'il avait cherché dans le tiroir un peu plus tôt. Keith sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour en découvrant qu'il tenait un préservatif.

\- T'es sérieux, là ? Pose-moi cette merde !

\- C'est ça, où on va saloper tes draps ! Maintenant, pour une fois dans vie, ferme-la et laisse-toi faire !

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, lui faire fermer son clapet, mais il se figea lorsqu'il vit Lance ouvrir le sachet avec une main et ses dents. Une vibration roula sous sa peau pour chuter directement dans son érection et buter à son sommet. hypnotisé par cette scène qu'il jugeait être la plus érotique de toute son existence, il ne réagit pas lorsqu'il déroula la protection sur son sexe.

Il n'aimait pas les préservatifs car il avait beaucoup moins de sensation que lorsqu'ils le faisaient sans. Les premières fois qu'ils ont eu à l'époque s'étaient toujours faite avec, ancrant vite en eux le besoin de se goûter pleinement sans avoir ces morceaux de plastiques : c'était la raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient faits dépister le plus rapidement possible. Les résultats négatifs avaient été longuement et passionnément célébrés, tous deux s'apportant leur première fellation. Depuis, ils ne les utilisaient que très rarement, principalement pour ne pas se salir.

Lance poussa l'affront en déroulant un autre préservatif sur son propre sexe. Il essaya de le stopper en râlant, mais ses mains se firent plaquées à côté de sa tête. Après une bataille dans un baiser rageur et langoureux, il abdiqua et claqua de la langue en tournant la tête. Le cubain pouffa, avant de se placer sans aide pour fusionner avec lui.

Même avec la protection, la sensation divine du membre dur le fit se pâmer. Il serra ses lèvres ensemble en se cambrant un peu. Lorsqu'il refit face à son amant, il reçut sa bouche contre la sienne et il l'aida à étouffer le gémissement qu'il poussa. Lance resta immobile lorsqu'il se retrouva entièrement en lui, serrant les draps dans ses poings. Conscient des émotions qui le secouaient, car il en avait tout autant, Keith caressa son dos et le laissa se blottir dans son cou.

\- Oh, _dios_..., chuchota Lance, sa voix lourde rendue rauque par la tension

Il sourit, un souffle amusé passant ses lèvres. Puis, il tourna la tête autant qu'il le put pour embrasser sa tempe.

\- Kitten...

\- Umh...

\- Je t'aime... Je t'aime tellement...

Il caressa doucement son dos tout en ressentant des frissons dû à ces déclarations tendres et brûlantes de passion.

\- Je peux bouger ?

\- Ouais...

Les premiers mouvements de bassins s'opérèrent et Keith y participa. Le plaisir retrouvé les enveloppa dans un cocon intime qui leur avait manqué. Ils bougèrent lentement tout en se serrant étroitement, la peur de laisser échapper un son serrant leur gorge. Les yeux fermés avec force, les doigts crispés, ils s'embrassèrent.

De longues minutes passèrent à ce rythme, la pénombre de la chambre accompagnée par les bruits humides des baisers et de leur union. La pression monta doucement, ce qui les fit accélérer un peu. Leurs bouches s'ouvraient par moment, mais ils contenaient leurs voix de justesse. Les yeux de Keith roulaient dans leur orbites lorsque sa prostate était touchée et un souffle plus lourd lui échappait.

Le lit commença à faire un peu de bruit sous leurs ondulations et leurs peaux devenues humides claquèrent légèrement. La peur de l'interdit et de se faire surprendre se combinèrent avec celle que ces bruits soient entendus, ce qui augmenta la pression jusqu'à son paroxysme. Ils plaquèrent leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre en se donnant les derniers mouvements et étouffèrent le peu de voix qui s'exprimèrent.

Ils se figèrent, alanguis dans leurs bras, essoufflés et légèrement tremblants. Doucement, ils cherchèrent à reprendre leurs souffles. Petit à petit, ils caressèrent leurs peaux et leurs cheveux avant de s'embrasser. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, perdant la notion du temps, et apprécièrent leur présence, Lance répétant contre ses lèvres d'une voix à peine audible qu'il l'aimait.

Le sommeil les gagnait lentement, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre ce luxe. À contre-cœur, ils se séparèrent et retirèrent les préservatifs pour les nouer avant de les jeter. Keith pesta une dernière fois, un bras sur ses yeux et l'autre sur son ventre. Il se sentait mieux, mais une certaine frustration grondait toujours en lui.

\- Ces machins c'est de la merde...

\- La prochaine fois, on fera sans, promis, pouffa Lance avant d'embrasser ses lèvres.

Il se redressa avant que Keith ne puisse lui rendre l'affection et s'assit au bord du lit pour reprendre ses vêtements. Son amant ne réagit pas, bien que déçu. Il n'avait qu'à le voir jeter ces rapides coups d'œil emplit d'inquiétude sur sa porte, seulement repoussée car cassée depuis dès lustre, pour comprendre qu'il était trop stressé pour plus de caresses.

Il le regarda se revêtir, allongé sur le flanc et encore nu. Lance se tourna vers lui lorsqu'il fut prêt et geignit douloureusement en découvrant qu'il le fixait avec tant de déception.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça... Tu sais que je ne peux pas rester...

Keith baissa les yeux, boudeur. Cette situation ridicule l'agaçait. Si seulement Dave et Maria n'avaient pas eu l'idée stupide de se fiancer, ils auraient pu se montrer au grand jour. Lance se pencha pour embrasser sa tempe.

\- On se voit peut-être demain, tout dépendra si ma mère me laisse partir, ou si elle a encore besoin de moi.

\- Ok...

\- Au minimum, je t'appellerais, promis, l'embrassa-t-il a nouveau. Je t'aime, sweet-babe, je t'aime...

Il ferma les yeux en appréciant ces petits mots ronronnés contre ses lèvres. Il répondit silencieusement par une caresse dans ses cheveux, avant de le laisser partir. Assit sur le bord de sa fenêtre, Lance se tourna une dernière fois vers lui. Il lui offrit un dernier sourire, avant de sauter. Le bruit catastrophique dans l'herbe et les petits buissons, comblé par un juron soufflé douloureusement en espagnol le fit rire.

Il se redressa, le corps las, et tendit le bras pour refermer sa fenêtre. Puis, il se glissa sous les draps pour sombrer dans un profond sommeil, son cœur gorgé d'amour le rendant plus léger qu'une plume.


	5. Chapter 5

Lance ramena Keith après les cours. Une fois devant la maison, ils s'échangèrent un long baiser pour se saluer. Maria avait encore besoin de son fils qui était resté très évasif et nerveux avec son amoureux pour s'expliquer : c'était une histoire de décoration, il n'en savait pas plus. Après une série d'affections et des habituelles déclarations, Lance repartit.

Son amant le regarda s'éloigner en voiture jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vu et rentra dans la maison en utilisant sa clé. Ne plus se rendre au lycée en moto lui faisait bizarre, il avait l'impression de perdre cette indépendance au-quelle il tenait tant. Dave savait à quel point il aimait la liberté d'un véhicule, il n'avait pas vendu sa moto sans y avoir bien réfléchit. C'était sa punition à long terme et il était prêt à faire face aux conséquences.

Être privé de sortie et de moto l'empêchait également de se rendre au chenil. Ne pas voir les chien dont il s'occupait, depuis plusieurs années pour certain, était également douloureux. La mort dans l'âme, il s'enferma dans sa chambre avec sa musique pendant une heure pour dessiner, avant d'entendre sonner à la porte. Surpris, il se pencha à sa fenêtre. En découvrant Acxa, qui avait déjà la tête levée vers lui, il fit un signe pour la prévenir qu'il arrivait. Il descendit rapidement l'escalier et franchit rapidement les quelques mètres qui le séparait avec l'entrée.

\- Salut, dit-il lorsqu'il eut ouvert la porte, avant de se pousser pour qu'elle rentre.

\- Salut.

Il referma derrière elle pendant qu'elle se déchaussait. En se retournant, il la surprit à regarder curieusement la porte manquante qui menait au garage, entre l'escalier et le vestibule. Elle posa un regard intrigué sur lui qui se sentit embarrassé.

\- Viens, je vais t'expliquer...

Elle le suivit à l'étage et ils prirent place au sol pour s'appuyer contre le lit. Face à face, elle écouta toute l'histoire et comprit subitement beaucoup de choses. Son ami semblait désemparé, aussi bien par la perte de sa moto que par l'étrange amnésie que lui avait causé sa rage. Pendant qu'ils parlaient, elle essaya de remettre une attache - qu'il avait acheté - sur le bracelet rouge, mais elle avait toutes les peines du monde à le faire.

\- J'ai jamais été comme ça... J'ai déjà frappé les murs, mais je savais ce que je faisais. Ça ne m'est encore jamais arrivé d'en arriver à oublier un passage et encore moins de briser une porte...

\- Tu as de la force, tu sais, fit-elle remarquer avec un petit geste pour marquer l'évidence. Tu t'entraînes depuis des années : tes muscles ne sont pas fait en carton.

\- Je sais, mais... J'étais surpris...

\- C'était plus qu'une simple moto pour toi, elle avait une symbolique très forte. C'est normal que ça te soit mis en colère.

\- C'était pas juste de la colère...

Il leva un regard alarmé sur elle qui stoppa momentanément sa réparation.

\- J'aurais très bien pu le tuer sans même m'en rendre compte...

\- Non, je ne penses pas.

\- Comment tu peux en être si sûr ? Tu n'étais pas là !

\- Je t'ai vu dans bien état, Keith : je sais exactement où sont tes limites.

Il se tut en baissant les yeux.

\- Par contre, tu lui aurais refais les nez, ça, c'est clair.

Le ton plus léger trahissait un sourire qui se dessina également sur ses lèvres.

\- Bon sang, il doit être furieux contre moi, soupira-t-il en essuyant son visage d'une main.

\- Effectivement, la confiance va être rude à regagner, mais il a déjà amorcé le conflit en lançant des démarches envers ta mère sans même t'en parler. Je trouve que c'est quand même plus grave qu'un demi point en moins sur le bulletin.

Il approuva intérieurement. Ce coup bas envers Krolia restait accroché à lui, l'amertume du souvenir se répandant sur sa langue.

\- Maria réagirait si elle apprenait pour ma moto ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle à nouveau.

\- Ça dépend comment l'histoire est racontée. Elle n'aura pas la même version si c'est toi ou Dave qui s'en occupe. Personne ne peut vraiment être impartial, tout est une question de point de vu.

\- Par moment je déteste tes réponses, siffla-t-il en secouant lentement la tête.

Elle sourit avec un air insolent, amusée de son agacement, avant de faire la moue en n'arrivant pas à placer la nouvelle attache. Il s'accouda à son lit et posa sa tête contre son poing, les yeux dans le vague, avant de reprendre son bracelet qu'elle lui tendit après un énième échec.

\- Comment on va faire..., souffla Keith, désemparé, en caressant le médiator creusé d'un cœur.

\- C'est avec Lance que tu dois voir ça.

\- Au fait, c'est toi qui me l'a envoyé hier ? demanda-t-il en supposant qu'elle ait demandé à Ezor de contacter le cubain.

\- Non. Si il est passé, c'est de son propre chef. Je me suis doutée qu'il serait là, par ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je ne viens qu'aujourd'hui.

Elle eut un petit sourire avec un regard taquin et il rougit en se renfrognant. Par dessus la musique de sa playlist qui jouait depuis son ordinateur, ils entendirent l'escalier grincé lourdement sous le poids de quelqu'un. Après deux petit coup sur la porte, qui s'entre-ouvrit, Dave fit son apparition. Keith se figea, jaugeant la réaction de l'adulte pour savoir s'il était en colère ou non contre lui. Après tout, il n'était pas censé recevoir des amis jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Son tuteur les regarda tour à tour, l'air agréablement surpris. Comme il n'était pas censé être au courant pour le bracelet, Keith le cacha nerveusement dans son poing, mais l'adulte le vit avant.

\- Oh, bonjour Acxa, ça va ?

\- Oui, et toi ?

\- Très bien, merci. Je me demandais avec qui tu étais et je voulais dire bonjour, dit-il vers le jeune homme, son regard convergeant entre ses yeux et sa main qui renfermait le bracelet.

\- Ouais, ok...

\- Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps, sourit-il.

Il fit un dernier signe de la main avant de refermer la porte. Les deux adolescents restèrent figés, perdus par ce comportement atypique. Le lycéen était néanmoins soulagé de n'avoir eu aucune question sur son bijou atypique. Passant outre, ils discutèrent à nouveau et parlèrent longuement de ce qu'avait ressenti Keith lorsqu'il a perdu le contrôle. Acxa le rassura sur le fait qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal à être aveuglé par la rage sur un sujet sensible. Elle mit du temps avant de l'apaiser, mais après deux bonnes heures, elle parvint à alléger ce fardeau qu'il portait sous sa carapace émotionnelle.

L'artiste l'a raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée et la salua avant de fermer la porte. Il remonta ensuite dans sa chambre afin d'y rester jusqu'à être appelé pour dîner. Encore embarrassé, il garda les yeux baissé et se fit le plus petit possible. Cependant, le silence n'était pas dans les projets de Dave.

\- Dis-moi, mon garçon...

Son ton était léger, amical, ce qui le surpris assez pour qu'il relève les yeux d'un air intrigué. L'homme fixait son assiette, jouant plus qu'autre chose avec les légumes pendant qu'il cherchait ses mots d'un air innocent.

\- Acxa et toi, vous vous voyez souvent en ce moment. Déjà le mois dernier tu es resté une semaine chez elle.

Perdu, il fronça les sourcils. Son comportement amical découlait de la familiarité habituelle, comme si tout ce qui s'était passé n'avait jamais eu lieu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'y avait pas de froid, ou de question à propos de ce qui s'était passé avec la porte du garage, mais il accepta avec plaisir de ne plus évoquer le sujet.

Il baissa les yeux sur son assiette, piquant sa viande.

\- Pas plus qu'à l'accoutumer, répondit-il sobrement.

\- Oh, je vois.

Dave semblait satisfait et jovial, comme il l'était toujours. C'était vraiment bizarre.

\- Et tes cours, ça va ?

\- Oui, ça va.

\- Tu as fais quoi ?

\- On avait un petit projet à rendre.

\- Sur ?

Bordel, il était super mal à l'aise ! Il pouvait pas se taire et le laisser mourir entre ses petits pois ?

\- On a choisi Jupiter et ses lunes.

\- "On" ? Tu étais avec qui ?

\- Allura et Romelle.

Il aurait préféré être avec Hunk et Lance, voir Pidge, mais ils n'avaient pas ce cours en même temps.

Dave rit, fier et malicieux.

\- Et vous avez eu une bonne note ?

\- A+.

\- Vous avez beaucoup de cours ensemble ?

\- Plutôt, oui.

\- Donc dès que tu as un projet, c'est avec elles que tu le fais ?

\- Euh... Oui, répondit-il, perdu, ce fait lui paraissant pourtant évident.

\- C'est bien mon garçon, ça !

Il rit, de la même façon que plus tôt, en lui tapotant l'épaule, ce qui le secoua légèrement. Keith le dévisagea, complètement perdu par son comportement. Son assiette terminée lui offrit heureusement un échappatoire qu'il saisit à deux mains.

\- J'ai fini, je vais réviser et je ferais le lave-vaisselle avant de me coucher.

\- Laisse, je vais m'en occuper ! Révise bien, mon garçon.

\- Euh... Ok...

Il repartit dans sa chambre, perdu. Ses révisions l'occupèrent un long moment, mais plus parce que Lance ne cessait de le distraire délicieusement par ses sous-entendus plus ou moins discret qu'il envoyait en message privé. Puis, son twitter le prévint que quelqu'un l'avait notifié. C'était Lance, qui avait mis son nom avec l'image d'une canette d'orangeade. Il lika le tweet en pouffant, un sourcil intéressé bondissant sur son front.

Lorsqu'ils étaient encore à une amitié à avantages, Lance s'était renversé de l'orangeade sur la main et Keith en avait profiter pour passer sa langue entre ses doigts dans une gestuelle sans équivoque. Ce rappelle intime de leur passif l'amusa beaucoup et allégea définitivement son humeur.

Leurs amis commencèrent à poster des memes pour réagir à l'image : Romelle utilisa celui de cette femme penchée en avant, qui cherchait à comprendre ce qui se passe. Allura lika son tweet et avait répondu qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas chercher. Hunk mit l'image d'un personnage en quatre cases qui réfléchissait avec des calcules complexes, que Lance lika. Shiro posta le gif d'un homme qui secouait la tête avec air un suppliant, ce qui le fit rire, et Adam posta celui d'une personne hilare qui s'écroulait au sol. Quant à Pidge, elle mit le gif d'un chanteur connu qui dévisageait quelqu'un hors champs d'un air blasé. Son frère, lui, réagit avec le gif du scientifique du film "retour vers le futur" qui était secoué par le choc, la caméra se rapprochant rapidement de lui.

Certes, les quelques sous-entendus de Lance étaient peu discrets et tous comprenaient vite que chaque image censé être "incongrue" avait en fait une histoire très intime. Heureusement pour leurs amis, ils ne savaient pas tout, et c'était justement ce qui les faisait rire.

Cet instant amusant passé, il se coucha pour courir après le sommeil. Le lendemain, après avoir dormi une pauvre demi-heure à la suite d'effort monstrueux, il se rendit en cours comme l'ombre de lui-même. Ses amis s'amusèrent de son manque de réaction, ce qui le fit aussi bien râler que bouder. Néanmoins, il était encore suffisamment alerte pour remarqué que Allura semblait plus nerveuse et effacée qu'à l'accoutumé. Il lui jeta un regard intrigué, mais elle l'esquiva. Préférant ne pas la forcer, pensant qu'il s'agissait de la crise de larmes de l'autre jour, il laissa tomber.

Le soir, Lance le ramena et il apprécia ses longs baisers ainsi que ses déclarations murmurées chaudement contre sa peau. Les promesses sulfureuses laissaient germer une pression dans son petit bassin et le faisait vibrer d'impatience. Dave allait bientôt rentrer, ils ne pouvaient toujours pas se permettre de faire l'amour sans risque qu'il les surprenne. L'autre soir avait été un acte inconscient et irréfléchi, au combien leur cœurs en avaient eu besoin. La chance n'allait peut-être pas leur sourire deux fois.

Dans sa chambre, penché sur ses exercices de physique, il touchait distraitement ses lèvres, ressentant encore la chaleur et la pression de celles du cubain. Puis, des coups raisonnèrent précipitamment sur la porte d'entrée. Surpris, car il n'attendait personne, il regarda par sa fenêtre. De long cheveux blanc gonflés et ondulés étaient visibles, trahissant facilement l'identité de l'inconnue. Il descendit rapidement pour lui ouvrir.

\- Allura ? Mais qu'est-ce que...

\- Tu peux me laver ça pour ce soir ? demanda-t-elle en tendant une boule de vêtement blanc qu'elle plaqua contre sa poitrine.

\- Euh... Quoi ?

\- Lotor m'a invité à sortir, mais ma machine est morte ! Si je lave à la main se sera jamais sec avant demain et je ne peux pas demander un truc aussi gênant à Hunk ou Pidge !

\- Pidge comprendrait, tu sais ? Et Ezor ? Vous vous parlez souvent en ce moment, non ?

\- Ezy et Zeth n'ont pas de machine, je les ais déjà appelé. Quant à Pidge, Matt va forcément fouiller dans mes affaires et Lance finira par l'apprendre ! On sait tous qu'il déteste Lotor, j'ai pas envie de mettre un froid dans le groupe maintenant...

Elle avait raison et il ne pouvait absolument pas trouver d'argument valide pour la contre-dire. Lance était terriblement jaloux de Lotor, sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi, ce qui l'agaçait. Si jamais il découvrait qu'Allura et lui étaient en rendez-vous, il allait bouder et cracher des critiques à demi-mot qui plombera l'ambiance du groupe.

\- Bon, d'accord... T'en as besoin pour quelle heure ?

\- Merci, merci, merci ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautant à son cou quelques secondes, avant de se détacher en lui laissant ses vêtements entre les mains. Pour vingt heures, ça ira ?

\- Oui, ce sera bon.

\- Merci, tu me sauves la vie ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai absolument besoin de cet ensemble !

\- Euh... ok..., répondit Keith en haussant un sourcil, perdu.

\- Merci encore, à ce soir ! cria-t-elle en s'éloignant vers son vélo, le bras en l'air pour le saluer.

Il fit un signe de la main en la regardant partir à toute vitesse avec son casque sur la tête et ses protections sur les coudes et les genoux. Il resta figé quelques secondes, décontenancé, les yeux plissés, avant de hausser les sourcils en tournant les talons, abandonnant l'idée de comprendre.

\- Ah, les femmes...

Il monta dans sa chambre et lança les vêtements sur son lit pour prendre les siens qui étaient aussi à laver. À peine eut-il le temps de lancer un tee-shirt et un caleçon, que Shiro l'appela. Il décrocha en attrapant un pull, cherchant à savoir quand était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait porté.

\- Oui ?

\- Keith, c'est Cosmo, faut que tu viennes tout de suite ! Adam t'attend au coin de la rue, vers le haut.

Son frère avait à peine commencé sa phrase que son visage s'était décomposé. Dès qu'il annonça qu'une voiture l'attendait, il se précipita hors de sa maison sans même prendre la peine de fermer à clé et couru vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

\- J'arrive !

Il raccrocha et rejoignit la voiture d'Adam qu'il pouvait voir au loin. La fenêtre étant abaissée, il ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir la portière et sauta dedans.

\- Roule !

L'adulte ne se fit pas prier et appuya farouchement sur l'accélérateur.

Sur les coups de sept heures moins le quart, Keith rentra chez lui. Il retira mollement ses chaussures, épuisé psychologiquement. Il monta les escaliers, ignorant Dave dans le salon et alla s'écrouler sur son lit. Il poussa un long geignement à mis chemin entre un râle agacé et une grande fatigue. Son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha sans regarder, la tête toujours enfoncée dans les draps.

\- Quoi...

\- Babe, c'est moi, alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Cosmo ! Tu m'as dis que vous étiez aux urgences vétérinaires !

\- Tu veux savoir ? Tu veux vraiment savoir ? siffla-t-il avec de plus en plus de colère.

Il se redressa sur un coude en se cambrant, furieux que son inquiétude avait été inutile.

\- Il y a que Shiro est une mère poule flippée, voilà tout !

\- Quoi ? souffla Lance, décontenancé et perdu.

\- Il a donné un peu de tomate à Cosmo et s'est après posé la question si ce n'était pas du poison. Il a regardé sur internet, mais à mal formulé sa question et à cru que Cosmo allait mourir d'un cancer du foie ! Il appelé Adam au boulot en catastrophe, avant de m'appeler moi. On a tous accouru juste pour voir mon chien faire une galette sur la blouse du véto !

La fin de son récit avait été crié avec exaspération. Lance explosa de rire, peu surpris de la réaction exagérée du manager : c'était de famille visiblement.

\- Oh, bordel, je te jure, je plains le gamin qu'ils auront dans le futur..., soupira dramatiquement le garçon aux cheveux de jais en roulant sur le dos, les yeux fermés.

\- Il va courir à l'hôpital dès que le petit fera un son !

Ils pouffèrent, imaginant parfaitement leur aîné tenir un bambin du bout des bras en hurlant de panique.

\- Bon, tout est bien qui fini bien, alors, souffla le guitariste avec soulagement.

\- J'avais un truc important à faire..., réfléchit son amant en se frottant les yeux. Mais toute cette histoire m'a complètement retourné le cerveau...

\- Essaye de refaire les derniers gestes que tu as eu avant de partir, peut-être que ça pourrait t'aider ?

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit vraiment utile, râla-t-il en se redressant sur son lit, avant de balayer sa chambre du regard. En plus, faudrait que je range un peu, j'ai un tas de fringue à...

Il se stoppa lorsque son regard atterrit sur les vêtements d'Allura. Son visage devint blême et il abaissa son téléphone pour vérifier l'heure.

\- Oh, merde !

\- Quoi ? Quoi ?

\- Euh... Rien, je me suis souvenu que je devais aider la voisine ! Désolé, je dois y aller !

\- Bon, tu t'en ais rappelé, rit Lance. C'est l'important ! Salut, babe, je t'aime.

\- Ouais, super !

Il raccrocha pour attraper précipitamment le tas de vêtements, avant de se figer et de s'appuyer dramatiquement contre le mur avec son front.

\- "Ouais, super" ? Bordel, j'en ai d'autre comme ça ? geignit-il.

Décidément, sous la panique il faisait des choses particulièrement étranges...

Il grogna, mais ne put avoir le loisir de se flageller plus longtemps pour cette maladresse. Il se leva d'un bon pour aller à la buanderie et enfonça les vêtements dans la machine avant de mettre la lessive et de lancer un programme court. Cette dernière avait la capacité de sécher également. En quarante minutes, les affaires seront prêtes. Il se mordit la lèvre en regardant l'horloge et se demanda s'il aurait le temps de repasser rapidement la robe de son amie pour ne pas qu'elle ait de plie.

\- Keith ?

Il sursauta en se retournant pour faire face à Dave, l'angoisse serrant ses tripes. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il réfléchit à différentes excuses plus bidons les unes que les autres.

\- Tu as l'air nerveux, rit l'adulte en haussant les épaules. Tout va bien, mon garçon, respire.

\- Désolé, c'est... Le devoir de demain.

\- Ah, c'est rien, ça, c'est pas grave, fit-il en secouant la main. Aller, sort donc de là, à moins que la machine à laver t'aide à réfléchir.

\- Euh, non...

Il sortit et passa rapidement devant lui en gardant les yeux rivés au sol. Il l'entendit vaguement avoir ce rire fier et taquin, mais il n'y prêta pas attention et monta dans sa chambre. Un minuteur lancé sur son téléphone, il se mit à ses devoirs, ses pieds tressautant sous son siège. Il était si nerveux que lorsque son téléphone sonna, il bondit en renversant sa chaise. Il se prit une seconde pour se ressaisir, trouvant sa réaction ridicule. Normalement, c'est Lance qui agissait aussi nerveusement et lui, il réfléchissait posément à la situation.

Plus serein, il expira un bon coup avant de descendre pour retourner à la buanderie. Il sortit la planche à repasser et brancha le fer. Puis, il prit les vêtements de la jeune fille, délaissant les siens qui tombèrent au sol. En déroulant la robe, deux parties plus petites tombèrent.

\- Merde, c'est propre..., râla-t-il.

Il les attrapa, mais en se remettant debout, il se rendit compte de ce que ces maigres bouts de tissus étaient : de la lingerie fine. La dentelle bleu roi ne dissimulait presque rien, il pouvait même très bien distinguer ses doigts en dessous. Il lâcha les sous-vêtements en agitant ses mains, rouge et les dévisagea tandis qu'ils reposaient sur la table molletonnée. Paniqué, la première pensée qu'il eut était : « ça se repasse comment, cette horreur ? ».

Prit de court, il eut besoin d'une longue minute avant de se reprendre. Il mit ses mains à plat devant lui en expirant, rationalisant la situation. Après avoir repris son calme, il prit son portable pour faire une recherche internet. Sans grande surprise, il tomba sur des tutoriels pour des chemises, des pantalons, mais aucune astuce pour les sous-vêtements féminin. Perdu, car pensant que les femmes le faisaient tous les jours, il haussa un sourcil avec une mine perplexe. Puis, il fixa les dessous.

\- Bordel, mais comment elles font...

Il prit un crayon qui traînait pour bouger les tissus afin de les étaler, réfléchissant à comment procéder. Après une longue minute à dévisager l'ensemble avec son expression la plus perdue, il secoua la tête en haussant les sourcils, les yeux fermés.

\- Ah, les femmes...

Il abandonna l'idée de repasser ce truc venu d'une autre planète et s'occupa de la robe. Heureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas de la soie, juste un tissu blanc très simple. En fait, la robe était plutôt sobre, presque sage, contrairement aux dessous qui n'avaient visiblement qu'un bu décoratif. Effectivement, Lance n'aurait pas apprécié de savoir ça.

Sa tâche effectuée, il plia la robe en cachant les sous-vêtements à l'intérieur et ramassa ses affaires avant de tout ranger. Perturbé, il eut du mal à se remettre à ses exercices. Il les termina tout juste quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Il descendit avec les vêtements dans sa main et vit Dave qui avait déjà ouvert.

Allura n'était pas là, mais il vit Ezor. Sa collègue était déjà venue chez lui de la part d'Acxa et Dave était au courant. C'était nouveau qu'elle vienne au nom de quelqu'un d'autre, mais à bien y réfléchir, il avait vu Allura et Ezor se rapprocher depuis que son amie aux cheveux blanc tournait autour de Lotor.

Il passa devant son tuteur qui les laissa entre eux et se planta devant la jeune femme. Ses joues étaient colorés et son regard, blasé.

\- On dirait que t'as vu la guerre ! rit-elle.

\- Depuis quand elle t'envoie, surtout pour ça ?

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait laissé un truc important ici, je fais seulement la coursière, comme d'habitude.

\- J'imagine que maintenant j'aurais tout vu...

Elle rit de son désarroi et prit la robe proprement pliée, les dessous soigneusement dissimuler à l'intérieur.

\- Et tu lui diras que la prochaine fois, elle doit faire attention !

\- Je lui passerais le mot !

Elle tourna les talons et il ferma la porte. En se retournant, un long soupir lassé passant ses lèvres, il vit Dave qui le regardait par l'encadrement de l'entrée du salon. Il avait un petit sourire amusé et un regard taquin.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh, rien, rien...

Il eut de nouveau son rire fier lorsqu'il repartit, sortant pour lui même un " c'est bien mon garçon, ça ! ". Perdu, mais loin d'être contre sa bonne humeur, il remonta dans sa chambre. La soirée se passa sans événement qui sortait de l'ordinaire, et il se coucha.

Le lendemain, retrouver Allura le mit particulièrement mal à l'aise, mais il fit au mieux pour ne pas le montrer. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder si elle n'avait pas de suçon quelque part dans le cou et finit par se faire remarquer par Romelle. Embarrassé, il se figea. Elle regarda autour d'elle rapidement, vérifiant que leurs amis étaient occupés, avant de revenir à Keith. Elle eut alors un large sourire pervers en hochant lentement la tête.

Il sentit sa mâchoire tombée et ses yeux s'arrondirent sous la stupeur. Plus que par le fait d'apprendre que son amie avait bien découché, c'était de voir avec quelle nonchalance sa sœur le lui annonçait. C'est pas parce qu'il est gay et qu'il a manipulé ses sous-vêtements qu'il doit être mit dans la confidence !... Ouais, dit comme ça, c'est très bizarre.

Passant outre, il fit de son mieux pour ignorer les frangines, et se concentra plutôt sur les affections que lui offrait son amant. Le soir, ce dernier le ramena et ils effectuèrent à nouveau ce long rituel affectueux avant de parvenir à se séparer. Beaucoup de questions le taraudant, il demanda à Acxa de passer. Quelle fut la surprise de son amie de recevoir cette question de la plus incongrue :

\- Comment tu repasses tes sous-vêtements ?

Elle cligna lentement des yeux, un bras replié contre le lit, les mains jointes, assise sur le côté au sol pour lui faire face.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tes sous-vêtements, comment tu les repasses ?

\- Keith... Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?

Il soupira en baissant la tête et se résolu à tout lui raconter. L'histoire enfin clair, Acxa ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Elle se sentit coupable, alors elle posa une main contre ses lèvres en tentant vainement de se retenir de rire.

\- C'est pas drôle du tout ! siffla son ami, raide.

\- Désolée... C'est juste que...

Elle pouffa à nouveau et dû fermer les yeux un instant pour se reprendre.

\- Pardon.

\- Bon, comment fallait faire ?

Elle rit à nouveau et cette fois, elle s'écroula sur ses genoux.

\- Mais aide-moi !

Incapable de répondre, elle continua d'étouffer son rire comme elle le pouvait. Keith poussa un long soupir, agacé, en balançant sa main pour détourner le regard.

C'était définitif : il ne comprenait rien aux femmes.


	6. Chapter 6

Keith ne comprenait plus rien. Il y a seulement deux semaines, Dave l'empêchait de voir qui que ce soit, avant de vendre sa moto. Maintenant, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde et il invitait Acxa a dîner. À son retour du refuge, Ezor et Zethrid l'ayant déposé, le tuteur lui avait annoncé qu'il voulait faire un petit repas à trois. Bien que perdu, il avait accepté et envoyé un message à son amie.

Il termina à peine de placer les couverts à table, que des coups retentirent contre la porte. Dave sautilla presque jusqu'à la porte en chantonnant qu'il s'en chargeait. Keith haussa un sourcil, perdu, avant de secouer la tête en laissant tomber. Il s'avança pour accueillir Acxa et la découvrit aussi décontenancée que lui. Elle le questionna d'un battement de cil, la tête plus avancée, mais il secoua discrètement la sienne en haussant les épaules.

\- Venez donc dans le salon ! fit joyeusement Dave en montrant le canapé. On va s'installer tranquillement.

Ils le suivirent et prirent place. La jeune fille se mit sur le fauteuil et Keith s'assit sur le canapé, non loin d'elle. Son tueur prit place à ses côtés et commença à proposer des boissons. La radio jouait, créant un petit fond sonore qui comblait ce silence très embarrassant. Les verres servis, l'adulte pouffa.

\- Bah alors ? D'habitude vous parlez pendant dès heures.

\- C'est que..., commença Keith pour sauver son amie qui était muette sous l'embarra. C'est... Soudain comme invitation.

\- J'ai déjà invité plusieurs de tes amis à manger.

\- Je les avais invité, le rectifia-t-il. Et tu m'y a autorisé...

\- C'est pareil ! Aller, trinquons !

Keith cligna lentement des yeux en se demandant qu'est-ce qu'ils fêtaient. Bien que perdu, il accepta de lever son verre et incita Acxa à faire de même d'un mouvement des yeux. La jeune fille l'imita dans un sursaut pour entrechoquer doucement son verre contre les leurs. Ils burent une gorgée, les mineurs ayant un soda et l'adulte, une bière. Chaque silence qui retombait était plus gênant que le précédent.

\- Alors, vous êtes dans le même lycée ? demanda Dave, qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'ambiance, aveuglé par sa jovialité.

\- Euh, non..., répondit Acxa lorsqu'elle le vit la regarder.

\- Comment vous vous êtes connu, alors ?

\- Par internet... Des forums de...

\- Chiens, continua Keith pour ne pas la laisser traîner trop longtemps.

\- Oh, tu aimes les chiens ?

En fait, elle préférait les chats...

\- Oui, répondit-elle avec le plus d'aplomb possible, crispée.

\- Et depuis combien de temps vous vous connaissez, tous les deux ?

Keith se raidit, de vieux souvenirs désagréable remontant à la surface.

\- Trois ans, répondit Acxa au hasard, la panique l'empêchant de réfléchir.

\- Oh, c'est intéressant, sourit mystérieusement Dave en effectuant un petit mouvement de tête inquisiteur.

L'artiste jeta un regard exorbité à son amie. Cette dernière, d'abord perdue, se rendit compte qu'à la même époque, il avait demandé à se faire dépister. Elle rougit légèrement et détoura le regard avec embarra. Oh, la boulette...

Dave meubla la conversation, grignotant quelques chips. Il parla de sa vie au lycée, sa première petite amie - dont la blague vaseuse qu'il fit à ce sujet ne fit rire que lui - , avant de raconter son parcours professionnel. Keith était celui qui répondait le plus et qui cherchait désespérément à détourner la conversation sur un terrain moins risqué que la nature de sa relation avec Acxa. De nombreux silence gênant ponctuaient les discutions jusqu'à la fin du repas.

Heureusement, la soirée arriva à son terme après deux longues heures, car la jeune fille avait du travail à faire le lendemain. Keith la raccompagna, avant de ranger et nettoyer. Il aurait aimé avoir une explication, mais l'adulte ne fit rien d'autre que siffloter joyeusement en lisant son journal électronique sur sa tablette. Pudique et de peur de se trahir, il garda le silence et continua ce qu'il faisait.

Il aurait aimé que cet événement soit un cas isolé, mais Dave demanda à inviter Acxa deux autres soirs. Il les emmena au cinéma voir un film à suspense, qui était aussi lent que mal tourné, et dans un restaurant dont ils ne savaient toujours pas les ingrédients des plats infâmes qu'ils avaient mangé.

Dave semblait pourtant satisfait, ayant adoré chacune de ces sorties. Ne souhaitant pas le vexer, les adolescents n'eurent pas le cœur de le contre-dire et approuvaient toujours d'un hochement polie de la tête. Ils le regrettèrent amèrement lorsque l'adulte lança avec enthousiasme qu'ils formaient une belle équipe et qu'ils devaient sortir plus souvent ensemble.

Se soutenant dans l'adversité, les deux amis désespéraient en silence et redoutaient par avance la prochaine sortie "formidable" que Dave avait trouvé. Comme Keith n'avait pas parlé d'Acxa à ses amis, il ne pouvait pas leur raconter ses déboires et il ne souhaitait pas embêter Shiro qui était en froid avec son tuteur. Seul, il ne pouvait que dessiner de petites formes très espacés sur une page de son carnet, entouré par un vide gênant comblé de quelques points disparates.

Le samedi qui arriva était presque une délivrance. Il put monter dans la chambre de son amant pour l'enlacer à loisir. Ou plutôt, il resta allongé contre lui, la tête enfoncée dans sa poitrine, les bras le long de leur corps, plus désespéré que jamais.

\- Ça ne doit pas être aussi terrible que ça en à l'air, pouffa le cubain en tapotant son dos.

\- T'as pas idée..., geignit son amoureux, sa voix un peu étouffée par son pull.

\- Raconte.

Keith hésita un peu, mais il se dit qu'une partie de la vérité pouvait être révélé sans risque.

\- Dave m'emmène dans des sorties en ce moment, mais... C'est super embarrassant...

\- Il a toujours fais des trucs comme ça, non ?

\- Là, c'est des cinés nuls et des restos dégueulasses, mais j'ose pas lui dire la vérité.

Il releva la tête, les yeux exorbités.

\- Si je manges encore un truc comme ça, je te jure, je vais mourir...

\- Et c'est moi qui dramatise ? rit Lance.

\- _Tio_, fit Sylvio en arrivant sans frapper, les faisant sursauter et s'asseoir sagement côte à côte, ce qui le stoppa dans son mouvement en perdant son sourire. Vous faites quoi ?

\- Des câlins d'amis, comme on fait tous les deux, se justifia précipitamment Lance, aussi blême que son amant, avant de sourire en ouvrant les bras. Justement, viens par là !

Le petit garçon pouffa en courant dans ses bras avant de sauter sur ses genoux avec joie. Il serra son oncle, puis il se plaça entre eux pour ouvrir son carnet qu'il montra à Keith. Ce dernier regarda ses derniers dessins, les trouvant toujours autant coloré et plein de vie. Il était content de voir que l'enfant était si serein ces derniers temps. Il remarqua cependant que ses représentations étaient très rangés, alignés à l'horizontale ou à la verticale, et non placé un peu aléatoirement comme il en avait l'habitude.

Les personnages n'étaient pas des bâtons, comme la plupart des enfants les faisaient, mais des formes géométriques. Avec le temps, ils avaient appris que plus les formes étaient rondes, et plus elles montraient l'affection de l'enfant pour cette personne.

\- Et là, j'ai fais tout le monde ! Ça c'est grand-mère quand elle sera marié, dit-il en pointant un énorme tourbillon vert avec des paillettes doré. Et ça, c'est Dave quand il sera le nouveau grand-père.

Les amants se raidirent en suivant le doigts de l'enfant se pointer sur un cercle orange un peu anguleux, presque pointu sur un côté. Les termes choisis les angoissaient plus que de raison, les rendant muet. Le petit montra ensuite deux tourbillons qui se mêlaient, un bleu et un rouge. Les feutres s'étaient mélangés par endroit, créant une nuance de violet.

\- Et ça, c'est vous deux, quand _tio_ Keith sera de notre famille.

Le jeune homme sourit, ému. Au combien le fait de devenir un membre de la fratrie le déchirait, il était touché par l'affection que lui portait les deux enfants de Louis.

\- Pourquoi on est à part ? demanda Lance, perdu, en se rapprochant de la feuille. Et pourquoi on devient violet ?

\- Bah, quand vous serez mariés, tiens !

Ils rougirent brusquement et devinrent raide.

\- Q-que... M-mais de quoi tu parles ? balbutia tant Lance que sa phrase devenait à peine compréhensible.

\- Bah...

Le petit balança ses pieds dans un geste un peu timide et nerveux, les deux adolescents attendant avec angoisse son explication.

\- C'est vrai que ce serait bien que _tio_ Keith il soit de notre famille... Mais il n'appelle pas Dave "papa", donc si je veux que ça arrive, il doit se marier avec quelqu'un...

Le concerné ouvrit grands ses yeux, surpris par la réflexion profonde et étonnement lucide du petit.

\- Et comme vous vous faites des câlins de famille, alors c'est que vous pouvez vous marier ! déclara joyeusement Sylvio en se tournant vers son oncle, fier de sa conclusion.

Ce dernier posa ses mains en prière devant sa bouche, les yeux exorbités et rouge.

\- Mais quand est-ce que tu as pensé à un truc comme ça ?

\- Ça fait longtemps, répondit-il simplement en retournant à son carnet, tournant des pages.

\- Oh, hey, attend, comment ça "longtemps" ? le questionna à nouveau son aîné en touchant sa main pour stopper ce qu'il faisait.

\- Bah, depuis que vous vous faites des bisous d'amoureux.

Ils se raidirent à nouveau en sentant un long frisson les secouer.

Ils étaient grillés ?!

\- Hey, big boy, rit nerveusement Lance, transpirant autant que Keith sous l'angoisse. Quand est-ce qu'on aurait...

\- Je vous vois tous les samedis : vous remontez ici et vous vous faites des bisous d'amoureux. _Tio_ ne ferme jamais sa porte.

C'était qui ce ninja pour qu'ils ne l'aient jamais remarqué ?! Merde, merde, merde ! Il ne devait surtout pas dire ça à sa mère !

Lance glissa sur le sol, à genoux, et prit les mains de son neveux dans les siennes. Il avait les yeux exorbités et visiblement, sa mine catastrophée et paniquée faisait beaucoup rire le garçonnet. « Famille de sadique... », pensa Keith en se rappelant à quel point son amant pouvait le taquiner dans des moments graves.

\- Tu as dis ça à quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda le guitariste, l'angoisse serrant ses tripes.

Sylvio secoua la tête en émettant deux petits sons bref. Un profond soulagement les submergèrent et leur fit pousser un long soupir en baissant la tête. Le petit se redressa et jeta un regard calculateur et vicieux sur son oncle, ses yeux plissés fixés sur lui.

\- Par contre si je ne porte pas vos alliances, je balance tout..., menaça-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Le couple blêmit. Lance hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Promis, ce sera toi !

\- Cool ! sourit-il en reprenant son expression jovial et innocente, sautant sur le parquet pour se remettre debout. Je vais en bas !

Il quitta la chambre, laissant un long silence derrière lui. Les adolescents dévisagèrent l'endroit par lequel il était parti, encore médusé par la scène improbable qui venait d'arriver.

\- Je rêve où ce petit morceau de huit ans vient de nous marier ? souffla Keith à demi-voix.

Encore trop secoué pour parler, Lance resta bouche bée. Jamais ils n'auraient cru avoir été aussi peu discret, surtout en prenant soin d'être bien caché dans la chambre pour s'autoriser quelques affections. Ils étaient morts de honte de s'être fait avoir aussi stupidement, surtout par la dernière personne au-quelle ils auraient pensé.

\- Plus de câlin chez moi, déclara Lance en pointant son indexe vers son amant, son regard grave rivé au sol.

\- Vendu..., approuva celui-ci de la même façon.

Embarrassés, ils obéirent timidement lorsqu'ils furent appelé à table. Sylvio ne réagissait pas différemment, il semblait même encore plus bondissant que d'habitude. Le couple, en revanche, se fit le plus petit possible et s'évita du regard.

Au moment du café, Rachel emporta Keith avec Marco pour leur montrer une vidéo sur son ordinateur et Lance les laissa partir pour aider un peu sa mère. Il rejoignit Dave dans la cuisine et lui donna la boîte à sucre. Avant qu'il ne parte, l'adulte le retint, mais ne le toucha pas. En fait, et il pensait être paranoïaque, Lance avait trouvé qu'il était un peu distant avec lui. Du moins, il n'y avait plus cette complicité d'antan, raison pour laquelle il avait craint qu'il ait tout compris.

\- Dis-moi, tu connais très bien Keith, non ?

\- Euh... Ouais, répondit-il lentement et prudemment, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'aurait déjà parlé de quelqu'un ? commença Dave, avant de faire l'innocent avec une petite moue de réflexion. Je sais pas, genre, une fille qui lui plaît, par exemple.

\- Oh, euh, ahah, rit nerveusement le jeune homme en se frottant la nuque. Ça va être compliqué...

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est que Keith... Enfin, tu sais comment il est : très secret. Je ne sais pas tout.

\- Il ne t'as pas parlé d'une fille, t'es sûr ? Elle vient souvent à la maison. Les cheveux court, bleus et un rouge à lèvres bleu aussi.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Non, je ne vois pas qui s'est...

\- Enfin, il a dû t'en parler, non ? Tu es son meilleur ami, après tout.

Lance allait répondre suspicieusement, mais sa sœur l'appela au loin, attirant leur attention.

\- Ah, c'est pas bien grave, sourit Dave en secouant la main. Va donc les rejoindre.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le questionner, l'adulte retourna à table. Le jeune homme resta seul dans la cuisine un petit instant, une boule au ventre sous cette mystérieuse fille que son amant n'a jamais évoqué. Rachel l'appela à nouveau, le sortant de ses pensées, alors il la rejoignit. Il fut néanmoins un peu plus froid et distant, ne parvenant pas à trouver la vidéo de sa sœur aussi drôle que semblait le penser sa fratrie.

Keith le trouva étrange, mais il ne l'interrogea pas, de peur de se trahir. Il garda la silence jusqu'à ce que Dave et lui rentre chez eux. Le soir, dans son lit, il ouvrit la conversation privée avec son amoureux pour lui parler. Lance fit la sourde oreille en prétextant qu'il allait bien et posa une étrange question.

« _Dis, j'ai rencontré toutes les filles que tu connais au refuge ?_ ».

Il haussa un sourcil.

«_ Oui, comme tout le monde, pourquoi ? _».

Il attendit, longtemps, mais après quinze bonne minutes, le guitariste ne répondit toujours pas. Perdu, il lui demanda s'il y avait un problème. Finalement, les points de suspension dansèrent avant qu'un message arrive.

« _Pour rien, bonne nuit _».

Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe. C'était étrange de la part de son amoureux de ne pas ponctuer son dernier message par des déclarations à répétition, séparées par des cœurs de toutes les couleurs. Il supposa qu'il était fatigué et n'insista pas pour aller dormir lui aussi.

Le lundi suivant, il se rendit au lycée. Lance n'était pas venu le dimanche et il se demanda s'il n'était pas fâché car Sylvio les avait démasqué. Il sembla être un peu froid au début, mais il finit par le prendre dans ses bras pour l'enlacer longuement avant de l'embrasser. Il sourit, soulagé qu'il l'approche malgré qu'il n'était visiblement pas dans son assiette. La journée se passa sans accro, et comme il termina plus tôt, il salua ses amis à la première pause de l'après-midi.

\- Tu serais libre mercredi après-midi ? demanda Allura. On voulait se rendre à la salle d'arcade avec les toutous avant d'aller au Black lion.

\- Je verrais, je dois voir quelqu'un.

Lance tiqua.

\- Tiens nous au courant, sourit Hunk.

\- Tu vas au refuge avec Zeth et Ezor, du coup ? demanda Romelle à son tour.

\- Ouais, avant je vais chercher Cosmo et je vous rejoindrais au Black Lion ce soir.

\- À ce soir ! le saluèrent un à un ses amis.

Il sourit en les saluant d'un signe de main. Lance se planta soudainement devant lui pour l'embrasser avec plus de passion qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Surpris, et ne s'attendant pas à une telle démonstration en publique, Keith le repoussa par les épaules. Les yeux ronds et les joues écarlates, il le dévisagea, leurs amis sifflants malicieusement derrière eux pour les charrier. Le cubain lui offrit un petit rictus, son air triste pinçant le cœur de son amant. Ce dernier supposa que la séparation lui était difficile et que c'était normal. Il l'embrassa doucement, caressant ses joues de ses pouces, pour tenter de l'apaiser. Son vis-à-vis sembla apprécier l'affection et il sourit de sa réussite. Lance colla son front au sien, peinant à rompre le contacte de leurs peaux.

\- Tu vas me dire que tu m'aimes, aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il sur un ton plus léger, son sourire s'entendant dans sa voix.

\- Non, le taquina Keith de la même façon.

\- Méchant, va. Moi, je t'aime...

Il pouffa et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Après cet instant, ils parvinrent à se séparer et l'artiste put tourner les talons.

Lance aurait souhaité que l'échange apaise ses tourments, mais ces derniers le reprirent avant même de retourner en cours. La journée qui passa le tortura et le soir, au bar, il ne put s'empêcher de garder une certaine distance entre eux. Dès que Keith interagissait avec une de ses amies, il avait la fâcheuse manie de s'immiscer dans la conversation avec une réplique cinglante. Agacé, le jeune homme profita qu'il monte sur scène pour partir.

Le soir même, par message, ils se disputèrent. Lance n'avait pas apprécier qu'il fuit ainsi, quittant la salle sans même lui jeter un regard. Il resta sourd aux critiques que Keith lui exposait et ils cessèrent de se parler en restant en froid. Le lendemain, cette tension se fit ressentir et leurs amis n'osèrent pas poser la moindre question.

Pendant leur après-midi de libre, Lance n'avait pas le cœur à la fête. Voir des chiens sans Cosmo et son amoureux n'était pas aussi plaisant, au combien Bae-bae le colla pour lui remonter adorablement le moral. Il prit son portable, buvant distraitement son soda à la paille, l'animal endormit sur ses genoux, et demanda à Keith ce qu'il faisait. Sans surprise, il n'eut aucune réponse, mais ce silence, sûrement dû à la présence de l'inconnue, creusa cette désagréable sensation dans son estomac. Agacé, il décida d'ignorer lui aussi cette tête à mulet et rangea son téléphone avant de s'enfoncer dans son siège en caressant le chien.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Lance, aide-moi avec la vaisselle, tu veux bien ?

\- J'arrive, _mam__á_ !

Il enjamba ses petits neveux qui dessinaient sur le sol du salon pour rejoindre sa mère. Dès qu'il arriva, il attrapa les assiettes et les rangea à la hauteur qu'elle ne pouvait pas atteindre.

\- J'ai vu ton bulletin sur internet, tes notes ont un peu remonté, je suis fière de toi, mon poussin.

\- Merci, sourit-il sobrement. Je le dois surtout à Pidge et Keith qui passent un temps fou à tout me ré-expliquer pendant dès heures : ils méritent un vrai oscar !

Il rit jaune en rangeant quelques verres. Évoqué son amant qui passait son temps avec l'étrange inconnue aux cheveux bleu le rendait maussade.

\- Avec toutes ces révisions, tu as pu avoir le temps de trouver quelqu'un ?

Il se raidit et rougit en même temps qu'il devenait étrangement blême. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, il bégaya.

\- Euh... Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Oh, je me demandais si toi aussi ton cœur poursuivait son chemin.

\- Oh, bah, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps..., commença-t-il prudemment à mi-voix, avant d'enchaîner rapidement sur un autre sujet. Tu vas faire ton fameux poulet après-demain ?

\- Ah ! À ce propos : Dave est en déplacement encore, donc on ne déjeune pas ensemble. Mais je le fait pour nous, pour le plaisir.

\- Oh, yes, c'est cool !

Il mit quelques couverts dans le tiroir, avant de froncer les sourcils en repensant à un détail dans la phrase de Maria.

\- Comment ça, "moi aussi" ?

\- Oh, tu dois être au courant, jubila sa mère avec malice en secouant sa main.

\- Euh... Rachel ?

\- Ne fais pas semblant, voyons, pouffa-t-elle. On ne se voit pas tous les samedi et jours de fêtes pour rien.

Keith ? Merde, de quoi elle parlait ? Elle était au courant ? _Mierda, mierda, mierda_...

\- Euh... Et ça te fais plaisir ? demanda prudemment son fils, aussi perplexe que surpris.

\- Dave m'a tout raconté !

Hein ? Oh, non... Il les avait entendu l'autre soir ?! Olala, c'était super gênant !

\- Oh,_ dios,_ soupira-t-il, embarrassé comme jamais, se cachant dans ses mains.

Maria rit, puis se retourna pour ranger les serviettes.

\- J'espère qu'il l'amènera ici.

Euh... Quoi ?

\- "Qu'il l'amènera ici" ? répéta Lance, perdu.

\- Sa copine.

Il se figea, se rendant subitement compte qu'il avait tout compris de travers. La panique le parcouru un bref instant lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il aurait pu tout révéler sans le vouloir à cause de ce quiproquo. « _Dios, mami_ ! Mets des sujets dans tes phrases ! », pensa-t-il en essayant de reprendre son calme.

Puis, il repensa à la jeune fille que Dave avait évoqué et dont Keith dissimulait l'existence. Il devint soudainement suspicieux. Sur la défensive, il reprit la parole.

\- Désolé, je suis un peu largué, c'est sûrement la fatigue...

\- C'est rien, voyons, pouffa Maria. Alors, tu l'as déjà rencontré ?

\- Euh... Je ne sais pas si on parle de la même personne, fit-il prudemment, assez fier de son mouvement discret.

\- Bah, d'Acxa.

Il fronça les sourcils, perdu. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait ce prénom.

\- Euh... Elle a, genre, les cheveux bleus ?

\- D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, oui.

...

\- T'es sûr ? Dave aurait pu se faire des idées.

\- Oh, pouffa-t-elle avec malice. Il y a bien des choses sur lesquelles on peut se tromper, mais là, les signe étaient tous présents.

\- Quels signes ?

Cette sensation désagréable qui l'avait hanté toute la semaine recommença à creuser son estomac.

\- Déjà, elle va le voir très souvent et ils sont toujours très proche, contre le lit, quand ils se parlent.

\- Et ? Ils ont peut-être juste envie de privatiser leurs conversations, comme je peux le faire avec Vero ou Rachel.

\- Pas quand tu gardes des dessous sexy féminin sous tes vêtements, chéri ! rit-elle.

Il avait l'impression de chuter lentement à l'intérieur de son esprit et de s'éloigner dans un espace vide et froid. Ses yeux s'arrondissant, il se figea en regardant sa mère ranger les ustensiles de cuisine, lui tournant presque le dos.

\- Et il m'a dit qu'il l'avait vu en train de faire un bracelet avec un cœur ! Aussi - bon, il sait que c'était pas bien, mais il devait en avoir le cœur net- il a trouvé des préservatifs plein sa commode ! Dont un des emballages était dans le tas de vêtements.

C'était pas possible... C'était pas vrai...

\- Et une de ses amies du refuge est passée le soir même. Une fille avec des cheveux très colorés, rose et jaune. Acxa et elle se connaissent bien : elle est déjà passée chercher ce que Acxa avait oublié pour le lui rapporter. Et ce soir là, elle a prit les vêtements que Dave avait vu. Keith était tout rouge, apparemment, et il aurait dit que la prochaine fois, elle devait faire attention à ses affaires ! Acxa semble avoir oublié beaucoup de chose dans sa chambre, uhuh !

Ses mains commencèrent à trembler et une acidité glaciale brûla son œsophage pour monter jusqu'à ses yeux. Sa gorge serrée, il sentait qu'il allait craquer.

\- Je dois aller aux toilettes..., souffla-t-il avec autant d'aplomb que possible.

\- Merci pour ton aide, poussin. Sylvio ? _Ven aqui_, sweetty. Viens donc aider _abuelita_.

Lance monta pour vite s'enfermer dans sa chambre, les larmes dévalant ses yeux avant même qu'il ne l'atteigne. Rachel, ayant croisé son chemin, le suivit et refusa de s'arrêter à une porte fermée. Elle entra dans la chambre pour découvrir son petit frère en boule sur son lit, pleurant à chaude larmes. Elle referma la porte derrière elle avant d'aller s'asseoir à ses côtés. Perdue, elle fit de son mieux pour le consoler, s'allongeant près de lui pour l'enlacer, frottant son dos.

Le soir, son frère refusa de manger, restant plongé dans son oreiller, les joues trempées de larmes. Marco essaya de le faire parler, mais eut le même échec que sa petite sœur. Sylvio et Nadia s'inquiétèrent de ne pas voir leur oncle revenir, mais Rachel les rassura en disant que leur tonton préféré était juste un peu malade.

Le lendemain, et grâce à la longue conversation nocturne avec Hunk, il s'était raisonné. Son meilleur ami lui avait conseillé de ne pas tirer des conclusions hâtives sur des rumeurs, et qu'il devait d'abord en parler avec le principal concerné. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que Dave se trompe et que sa mère s'imagine des histoires, après tout. Si ça se trouve, l'inconnue n'était autre que Zethrid qui avait juste teint ses cheveux et les sous-vêtements n'était qu'une course que Keith était passé prendre pour rendre service.

En arrivant devant son lycée, il vit les collègues de son amant repartir : elles devaient avoir déposer Keith qui n'avait plus sa moto. Il les salua lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent et remarqua que les jeunes femmes n'avaient pas changer de couleur de cheveux. Il se raisonna encore une fois et se rassura, avant de rejoindre ses amis. Comme depuis le début de la semaine, il se fit distant avec Keith, ne sachant pas comment l'aborder. Néanmoins, cette situation devait cessée et comme il ne désirait pas angoissé son amant - pour quelque chose qui devait être bénin, en plus - il préféra le contacter une fois les cours terminé.

Ils se retrouvèrent derrière l'école, inconscient que leurs amis les observaient de loin avec l'espoir qu'ils se réconcilient. Embarrassé par la distance que le cubain mettait entre eux, Keith gardait les yeux rivés au sol et tenait la sangle de son sac à bandoulière dans ses mains.

\- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? demanda-t-il pour couper le silence.

\- En fait, je voudrais juste que tu répondes à une seule et unique question.

Lance le vit hocher la tête. Son cœur s'emballa sous l'angoisse, la crainte d'entendre une vérité qui le blessait irradiant une sensation froide et amer dans tout son corps. Il souffla un bon coup et ouvrit la bouche, la gorge serrée.

\- C'est à propos d'Axca...

Il vit Keith relever subitement la tête, ses yeux exorbités appuyant l'air grave qu'il avait, son visage plus blême que jamais.

\- Qui t'as parlé d'elle ? demanda-t-il, visiblement paniqué.

Lance pouvait lire dans ses yeux la frayeur d'être découvert. Il se sentit chuter tandis que son cœur partait en morceaux. Catastrophé, il écarquilla les yeux en détournant le regard, son visage semblant s'allonger sous le choc, avant de poser une main sur sa bouche.

\- Oh, _dios_, alors c'était vrai..., souffla-t-il avec horreur, se sentant se briser un peu plus de seconde en seconde, avant de fermer les yeux. J'arrive pas à y croire...

\- Lance..., commença Keith de sa voix tremblante, tentant d'avancer une main vers lui. Attend, laisse moi t'expliquer...

Le guitariste se recula et contenu ses larmes comme il le pouvait. Une colère sourde monta subitement, brûlant la moindre cellule de son corps et le faisant trembler tant il bouillonnait. La trahison que son amant avait osé lui faire était impardonnable. Il leva sèchement la main pour le stopper lorsqu'il parla à nouveau, puis, il le fusilla d'un regard devenu gris acier.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi...

Il vit le visage de Keith se décomposer complètement. Il était blessé ? Tant mieux, comme ça ils étaient quittes.

Il tourna les talons et marcha d'un pas rapide et énervé jusqu'à sa voiture. Ses amis essayèrent de le suivre et de savoir ce qui s'était passé, tous inquiets, mais il les ignora et alluma le contacte pour partir le plus vite possible.

La rage continuait de gronder en lui, rendant sa conduite imprudente et sèche. Il ne rentra pas chez lui, mais fit le tour de la ville avant de s'arrêter sur les bords du fleuve. Il marcha un peu, sentant la colère faire place à la déchirante trahison qu'il venait de subir. Les larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues et il se laissa tomber au sol pour s'adosser à son part-choc. Il resta un long moment à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, jusqu'à ce que le crépuscule couvre l'horizon. Il envoya juste une émoticône au hasard à Allura pour lui confirmer qu'il n'avait eu aucun accident de voiture.

Il se sentait complètement détruit et voulait s'enfouir au fond de son lit pour se noyer dans son chagrin. La douleur dans sa poitrine était à peine supportable, tant et si bien qu'il crut vraiment pouvoir en mourir. L'idée de rester éternellement ici pour tenter de faire taire cette douleur était tentante, mais son portable sonna. Il vérifia l'identité du contact, même s'il comptait raccrocher aussitôt. En voyant le nom de son meilleur ami s'afficher, il accepta de faire une exception. En répondant, sa voix était complètement éteinte quand il parlait.

\- Quoi ?

\- Lance, Keith est avec toi ?

\- Pourquoi il le serait ? cracha-t-il amèrement, l'émotion serrant sa gorge. C'est sa faute !

\- Je te demande juste si il est en face de toi, il ne répond pas au téléphone !

\- Non, il boude, laisse-le...

\- Il a prit ma voiture et il est parti, mais on ne sait pas où il est ! Quand on l'appelle on tombe immédiatement sur sa messagerie.

Incapable de s'en empêcher, il s'inquiéta de ce silence qui n'augurait rien de bon. Stupidement de son point de vu, il l'aimait encore, et le savoir en danger était pire que la rupture immonde qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

Il redressa la tête et essuya à nouveau ses yeux en réfléchissant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Il doit être chez lui, ou au refuge.

\- Je suis dans la voiture de Matt et Pidge, on va voir chez lui. Allura et Romelle le cherchent à vélo, toi va voir au refuge.

\- J'ai pas envie de...

\- On ne te demande pas de lui parler, juste de savoir où il est ! Il avait vraiment pas l'air bien... S'il te plaît, buddy, tu sais que c'est pas normal quand il est aussi silencieux...

Lance poussa un profond soupir. C'était très certainement une fausse alerte, mais ses amis ne voulait pas laisser le jeune homme seul dans son coin. Son cœur, bien que brisé, était trop gros pour refuser.

\- Très bien, très bien... J'irais voir Shiro si jamais je ne le vois pas au refuge, en attendant, vous prenez pas la tête : cette tête à mulet doit sûrement bouder dans un coin, comme d'habitude...

\- On se tient au courant.

\- Ouais, ouais, ok...

Il raccrocha en poussant un profond soupir, loin d'être motivé, mais il se leva quand même pour remonter dans sa voiture. Pendant qu'il conduisait, quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans son autorisation et ses mains tremblaient. Il craignait de tomber nez à nez avec ce qui était désormais son ex qui l'avait visiblement trompé avec une autre. Hunk voulait juste savoir si leur ami allait bien et s'il était en sécurité. Il acceptait d'enquêter, mais il refusa catégoriquement de s'approcher à moins de cinquante mètre de ce traître.

Une fois au refuge, il fut accueillit par les aboiements des chiens qui étaient présent. Il fit le tour de l'endroit, la boule au ventre, mais il ne trouva rien, même devant les cages des animaux dont Keith s'occupait le plus. Intrigué, il remonta dans sa voiture avant d'aller voir à d'autres endroits où son amant et lui se rendaient avec Cosmo : peut-être que pour se changer les idées, Keith avait prit son chien et s'était promené.

Plus les minutes passèrent et plus il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il se souvint de la dernière disparition du jeune homme et à quel point Allura avait été bouleversé, refusant de raconter ce qui s'était passé. Soucieux, il se rendit au Black Lion qui n'était pas encore ouvert. Shiro le laissa rentrer, intrigué.

\- Lance ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as les yeux rouges...

\- Keith est là ? Keith ! Cosmo ?

Seul le chien s'approcha en trottinant et lui fit la fête comme il le faisait habituellement. Lance devint livide. Jamais Keith se serait parti quelque part sans prendre son ami à quatre pattes.

\- Essaye de l'appeler, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Shiro. Cet idiot fait la gueule, mais il refuse de nous répondre.

\- Il est partit quand ? questionna l'aîné en s'exécutant, le téléphone déjà à son oreille.

\- On... On s'est disputé après les cours et il est parti avec la voiture de Hunk sans dire où il allait...

\- Sa boîte vocal, sans même une tonalité... Bon, réfléchissons, le refuge ?

\- Non et les autres sont en train de balayer la ville au peigne fin depuis tout à l'heure, mais ils ont rien.

\- Lance, c'est important : c'est quoi la raison de cette dispute ? Il pourrait revenir pour que vous vous expliquiez.

\- Il...

Le cubain détourna le regard, ses larmes remontant à ses yeux, sa gorge serrée comme un étau.

\- J'ai juste compris que c'était inutile et qu'il préférait autre chose... Alors j'ai rompu...

\- Quoi ? souffla l'adulte, surpris. Mais... Pourquoi ?

\- Il est... Aller voir ailleurs...

Incapable de se retenir, un sanglot le secoua. Shiro posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Attend une seconde, tu es sûr ?

\- Dave a dit à ma mère qu'il avait trouvé une capote ouverte avec des sous-vêtements de fille... Une fille dont il ne m'a jamais parler... Quand je l'ai confronté...

Lance eut un rire amer en détournant le regard.

\- Sa réaction parlait pour lui... J'étais qu'un délire de passage...

\- Nan, attend, c'est forcément un mal-entendu. De quelle fille tu...

Le portable de Lance sonna, le coupant dans sa phrase. Le jeune homme essuya rapidement ses yeux et éclaircit sa gorge. Cosmo posa sa tête contre lui en gémissant, soucieux de sentir son état aussi instable. Il tenta de lui offrir un rictus et caressa sa tête.

\- On t'écoute, buddy, soupira-t-il après avoir répondu à l'appel de Hunk qu'il mit sur haut parleur.

\- Keith est vraiment nul part. On a longé le fleuve, été à la salle d'arcade, le parc, mais rien...

\- Eh bah t'as qu'a contacter Ezor ! cracha-t-il. Parce que j'ai pas le numéro de la _puta_ avec qui il a couché, ok ?!

Il raccrocha sèchement et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa veste.

\- Désolé, Shiro, mais il va bien finir par ré-apparaître, il est juste vexé de s'être fait choppé, c'est tout...

\- Merde... Merde, merde...

Surpris de l'angoisse de son ami, il se tourna vers lui et le regarda monter son téléphone à son oreille. L'adulte se précipita vers son bureau, sa panique s'entendant dans sa voix lorsqu'il parla.

\- Acxa, c'est moi ! Keith a disparu, cherche-le, maintenant !

Lance le dévisagea lorsqu'il raccrocha en attrapant ses clés de voiture.

\- Tu l'as connais ? Hey attend ! l'interpella-t-il en le suivant jusqu'à l'extérieur, ne faisant pas attention à Cosmo que Shiro laissa dans le bar. Qui est cette fille ?

\- Lance, je t'en pris, c'est pas le moment, plaida l'ancien pilote en levant ses mains tremblantes. Keith te l'expliquera peut-être, mais c'est pas à moi de..

\- Je le connais depuis qu'on a treize ans et pourtant, même après tout ce temps, et plus encore : trois mois de couple, j'ai l'impression de ne rien connaître de sa vie ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel ? C'est qui cette fille pour que ce soit aussi tabou ?

Shiro hésita, serrant ses lèvres ensembles. Il regarda encore quelques secondes le visage blême et grave de son ami, avant de pousser un profond soupir en se précipitant dans sa voiture.

\- On a pas le temps, monte !

Lance le suivit sans hésiter et le sentit démarrer au quart de tour avant même qu'ils ne soient attachés. Ils commencèrent à longer le fleuve, histoire de voir si Keith n'était pas miraculeusement réapparu.

\- Tu te trompes, sur Keith et Acxa, ils n'ont pas couchés ensemble et ça n'arrivera jamais.

\- Comment tu le sais ? demanda Lance, amer, mais acceptant d'entendre sa version.

\- Principalement parce qu'ils ne sont absolument pas leur genre, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre, et tu en sais quelque chose.

Shiro jura en ne voyant pas son cadet et trépigna sur place, une main sur le volant, l'autre sur sa bouche. Il était si angoissé que Lance capta ses émotions comme si c'était les siennes. Perdu, le lycéen croisa les bras.

\- Mais, le préservatif ouvert... Et les sous-vêtements...

\- L'autre jour, il m'a raconté qu'Allura avait eu une panne de machine à laver et qu'elle lui avait lancer un appel à l'aide. Tu connais mon frère : il ne sait pas dire non.

\- Allura..., répéta suspicieusement le cubain, n'y croyant qu'à moitié. Avec des dessous sexy ?... Quoi que, finalement, ça ne me surprend pas...

\- Quand à ce préservatif, ce ne serait pas la première fois que vous laissez des papiers partout, même dans vos poches.

Il réfléchit un instant et réalisa qu'ils n'avaient pas fait attention à où ils avaient lancé les sachets vides lorsqu'ils avaient couché avec la dernière fois. Même s'il avait du mal à y croire, il accepta de laisser une place au doute.

\- Mais si jamais c'est qu'une amie comme une autre, pourquoi il ne m'en a jamais parler ?

Shiro essuya son visage, sa conduite nerveuse commençant à stresser le plus jeune qui s'agrippait à son siège.

\- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que Keith et moi nous avons perdus nos parents prématurément et que nous en avons beaucoup souffert.

\- Oui, il nous a dit pour la disparition de Krolia et que votre père, qui était pompier, est mort en service. Il m'a aussi dit que vous n'aviez pas la même mère...

\- Ah, tu connais cette partie. Donc, je n'ai pas besoin de te dire qu'à l'école, c'était dur pour lui.

Lance était au courant pour l'alcoolisme terrible de la mère biologique de Shiro, raison du divorce avec son père et du fait que les frères n'avaient pas le même nom. Leur père, par amour et sous la demande de sa première femme, avait accepté de prendre le nom japonais de cette dernière, comme le voulait la tradition de sa famille. Ce n'est qu'après leur séparation qu'il reprit son nom d'origine, celui que Krolia portait aujourd'hui : Kogane.

Lance était au courant que la disparition de Krolia a été la source de harcèlement des enfants envers Keith lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Tous se moquaient de lui en disant que sa mère avait préféré l'abandonner, s'amusant de sa colère et l'isolant toujours plus.

\- Lorsque papa est mort, ça a été la goutte de trop, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. J'ai fais au mieux pour le soutenir et j'ai refusé qu'on soit placé dans des foyers différents. Dave nous a recueillit en nous promettant de nous protéger...

Il ravala son amertume, son regard brillant de rancœur et de tristesse se baladant sur la route qui défilait devant eux.

\- Keith était très fragile et il a suffit d'un soir pour qu'il avale une boite entière de médicaments...

Lance écarquilla lentement les yeux en se redressant, l'air grave.

\- Si je n'étais pas aller vérifier si son volet était bien fermé, on aurait pas pu intervenir pendant qu'il faisait son overdose...

\- Il... Ne m'en a jamais parlé... Il avait quel âge ?

\- Onze ans.

Lance posa une main sur sa bouche. C'était très jeune pour penser à mourir, surtout d'une façon aussi violente.

\- Keith était décidé à en finir : un an plus tard, il a refait une tentative identique, mais je l'ai surpris quand il les avalait et j'ai pu l'emmené à l'hôpital. On ne pouvait plus le laisser dans un état pareil, il fallait qu'on fasse quelque chose...

La voix de Shiro tremblait, les souvenirs affreux défilant à nouveau dans son esprit. Ses yeux brillaient et continuaient de s'agiter en cherchant une trace de son cadet sur les trottoirs.

\- Il avait le choix d'entrée dans un service psychiatrique encadré, mais les règles allaient être très stricts et ça lui avait fait peur. Il a promit de faire des efforts pour ne pas faire d'autre TS.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

\- Dave a jouer le rôle de psychologue...

Ses poings se resserrèrent avec rage sur le volant et il humecta ses lèvres serrées entre elle. Lance était au courant que Shiro détestait Dave, mais il était curieux d'en connaître les raisons. Pour le moment, un sujet plus important accapara son attention.

\- Je le laissais utiliser mon ordinateur pour aller sur internet ou faire ses devoirs. Il a commencé à traîné sur des forums de jeunes en dépression grave. Au début, j'avais peur qu'il tombe sur des gens mal intentionnés, donc il avait interdiction de donné son adresse ou son nom. C'est sur ce forum qu'il a rencontré Acxa.

\- Elle aussi avait...

\- Oui.

Il se tut, terriblement mal à l'aise. Il commençait à comprendre l'ampleur de l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre.

\- Ils ne parlent de ça qu'entre eux et se racontent absolument tout pour ne pas rechuter. Acxa s'en ait sortit après avoir été recueillie par un père aimant. Sa sœur par adoption a été une vraie délivrance. Elle continue de soutenir Keith et répond toujours présente lorsqu'il n'est pas dans son assiette. Elle est plus qu'une amie, Lance, elle est ce rempart qui l'empêche de commettre l'irréparable...

Le cubain sentit les larmes remonter et ne put les empêcher de couler. La peur et la culpabilité le secouaient amèrement, et l'envie de revenir en arrière déchira son cœur. Il se sentait stupide de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt que son amant avait de bonnes raisons de garder Acxa secrète. Leur relation était plus complexe qu'une bête histoire de sexe ou même d'amour, bien plus profonde que celle que deux membres d'une même famille pouvaient avoir.

\- Il ne savait pas comment vous la présenter, même si Ezor, Zethrid et Lotor la connaissent grâce au refuge et la salle de sport. Il savait qu'il allait devoir vous donner la raison de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt et hésitait encore entre mentir, ou avouer la vérité.

\- L'idiot, il n'avait pas besoin de s'expliquer...

\- Le soir où vous avez annoncé que vous étiez ensemble, elle devait être là, mais elle a été retenue à son travail. Keith n'a pas eu le courage de vous la présenter à nouveau. Après ça, il y a eu cette histoire entre Dave et Maria...

Shiro pesta contre le tuteur avant de crier contre la voiture d'en face qui n'avançait pas assez vite. Lance, encore bouleversé, se fit brutalement réveiller lorsqu'il sentit son aîné dépassé brusquement la voiture. Crispé, il ne retrouva la parole que lorsque le manager ralentit son allure.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu as contre Dave ? Tu n'as jamais dit pourquoi tu étais partie de chez vous...

\- Oublis ça, l'important c'est de retrouver Keith, alors regarde bien dehors.

C'était une réaction vraiment bizarre et il connaissait désormais suffisamment cet homme pour savoir qu'il ne réagissait pas ainsi pour rien.

\- Shiro, t'es pas quelqu'un de méchant, ou d'irréfléchi. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un de plus gentil que toi, je dirais même que tu es **trop** gentil : toujours à donner une flopée de nouvelles chances à ceux qui t'ont fait du mal.

L'adulte l'ignora, mais son attitude devint de plus en plus nerveuse. Finalement, il ouvrit la bouche.

\- Si Dave pense que Keith et Acxa sont ensemble, laisse-le le penser.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il ne doit surtout pas savoir pour toi !

Lance fronça les sourcils, commençant à sentir qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Juste pendant trois ans... Laissez-le croire que Keith est avec une fille jusqu'à ce qu'il soit majeur.

\- Mais pourquoi ? C'est quoi le problème ? Et quel rapport avec toi ?

\- Je t'en pris, Lance..., souffla-t-il d'une voix qui se brisait, ses mains se crispant sur le volant. Fais ce que je te demande...

Un lourd silence s'installa et l'ambiance devint si dense qu'elle était palpable, vibrante d'une alarme qui hurlait l'approche d'un danger.

\- Dave n'est pas celui que vous pensez...


	8. Chapter 8

Keith était adossé au par-choc de la voiture éteinte de Hunk. Plongé dans le noir au beau milieu des arbres, le petit chemin de terre se terminait par un large tronc d'arbre au sol ce qui empêchait la voiture d'aller plus loin. Un petit espace se trouvait devant lui, un chemin s'enfonçant dans les bois.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller plus loin, personne ne pourra le trouvé ici, c'était trop éloigné et isolé. Ses yeux regardait la vieille croix de bois plantée dans le sol à quelques mètres de lui, ses joues encore humides par les larmes qu'il avait versé. Elle était là depuis plusieurs années, la pluie et le temps l'ayant couverte légèrement de mousse et de petits champignons.

Il baissa les yeux sur le couteau de sa mère qu'il tenait entre ses mains. C'était une petite lame, dont la base du manche était décoré par un symbole gravé dans le métal. Le manche en cuir était confortable et il pouvait parfaitement l'empoigner. De nouvelles larmes tombèrent de ses yeux sans qu'il n'ait à battre des paupières.

Il comptait en finir, ici et maintenant, s'ouvrir les veines une bonne fois pour toute. À quoi bon persister ? Son père était mort, sa mère l'avait abandonné, Shiro était partie de la maison, et désormais, Lance l'avait quitté. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de vivre sans lui. Il était sa raison de se lever le mâtin, de respirer, le cœur même de tous ses projets d'avenirs. Sans Lance, sa vie s'effondrait de nouveau et cette fois était de trop.

Il sortie la lame de son étui pour regarder son reflet à l'intérieur. Après quelques secondes, il retira sa mitaine de gauche, décidé. Il leva sa lame, mais des bruits de pas se firent entendre avec ceux des feuilles mortes et des petits branchages craquant sous le poids de l'inconnu. Il s'immobilisa et se fit le plus discret possible, espérant être de nouveau seul rapidement. Les pas se rapprochèrent, le poussant à dissimuler le couteau sous sa cuisse tout en continuant de tenir le manche : manquerait plus que cet importun appelle la police.

Le son se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que la personne ne contourne la voiture pour qu'il puisse voir son visage. Il se détendit un peu, bien que surpris.

\- Acxa ?

Elle ne bougea plus, regardant sa main dénudée et celle qu'il dissimulait son sa cuisse. Pris sur le fait, Keith ne chercha pas à mentir et sortit le couteau pour le manipuler à nouveau en le fixant.

\- Pars... C'est plus la peine...

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui et de s'adosser contre le par-choc également. La lune éclairait le petit espace, dévoilant dans une lueur pâle l'environnement, ainsi que les deux adolescents silencieux. La lame du couteau laissait miroiter la faible luminosité, le côté aiguisé tourné vers le jeune homme.

\- Comment ça "il n'est pas ce que l'on pense" ?

Lance était de plus en plus angoissé, tout comme Shiro. L'absence alarmante de son amant au tendance suicidaire laissait découler une urgence morbide en lui, mais apprendre en plus que Dave était louche ne l'aida pas à se détendre.

L'adulte resta silencieux quelques instants, semblant hésiter encore un peu. Il était bouleversé, ses souvenirs le déchirant et lui donnant les larmes aux yeux. Après plusieurs tentative en ouvrant sa bouche tremblante et l'ébauche d'un son ou deux, il prit la parole.

\- Il est le genre de personne qui est capable de tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut... Je l'ai dérangé et il a réussi à me mettre à l'écart.

\- Comment ça ? Et pourquoi ?

\- ... Un jour, il m'a vu embrasser Adam devant la maison et... Il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de "ça" chez lui...

Lance le dévisagea en baissant la tête, tombant de haut.

\- Il est homophobe ?

Plus personne ne l'était à leur époque et les rares à le rester préférait ne rien dire sous peine d'être mis à l'écart de la société. Leur façon de pensée était déclaré comme désuète et stupide ; c'était devenu une honte.

Shiro hocha la tête.

\- Il m'a viré de la maison, j'ai à peine eu le temps de prendre mes affaires avant d'aller chez Adam. Si j'osais tout révéler à Keith, il m'aurait empêché de le voir. J'ai dû lui faire croire que j'étais parti de mon plein gré en disant que je voulais juste vivre avec Adam...

\- Il aurait osé vous séparer ? Mais c'est...

\- Cruel ? Je m'en fichais. Le plus important pour moi c'était que Keith soit en sécurité, qu'on puisse se voir et surtout qu'il ne fasse pas d'autre TS.

Lance serra les poings, reconnaissant bien là cette idéologie de sacrifice qui semblait être héréditaire.

\- Il a toujours voulu un fils, c'est pour ça qu'il nous a recueillit avec Keith. Mais il voulait plus qu'un garçon : il voulait un homme qui épousera un jour une femme et qui travaillera pour faire vivre sa famille... Keith est peut-être assez grand pour pouvoir se débrouiller, mais il est encore mineur et pourrait être envoyé de force dans un camps militaire, ou dans une autre famille. Loin de ses amis, de sa famille et plus encore : loin de toi... Il ne tiendra pas deux semaines...

Lance jura en fermant les yeux et cachant son visage entre ses mains. Si jamais Dave apprenait la vérité, tout était foutue.

\- Mais il n'a pas fait que ça... Il n'y a pas eu que moi...

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Shiro déglutit difficilement, roulant à l'extérieur de la ville en se dirigeant vers le refuge canin.

\- Il...

Il prit une grande inspiration en posant ses deux mains sur le volant. Lance pouvait sentir à quel point il était secoué et que le poids monstrueux de ce secret devenait trop lourd à porter, pourrissant de l'intérieur jusqu'à le rendre malade.

\- On avait encore notre petit chien quand papa est mort... Mais Dave n'aime pas les chiens... Et des produits toxiques étaient dans le placard...

Le guitariste écarquilla de plus en plus les yeux en comprenant où il voulait en venir.

\- Me dit pas que c'est Keith qui l'a trouvé...

\- Si, et je pense qu'il l'a fait exprès pour s'assurer que ce soit suffisamment choquant pour qu'il ne veuille pas reprendre d'animaux...

Sa mâchoire chuta et la colère monta en lui. Shiro jura en cherchant à apercevoir son frère sur les bords de chemin. Avec l'histoire enfin complète, Lance comprenait mieux les réactions des adultes, ainsi que celles de son amant. En y réfléchissant bien, il aurait dû être alerté en entendant Dave lui parler sans arrêt de la future copine que lui ou Keith allait avoir. Il avait la rage. Penser qu'un type aussi immonde pouvait épouser sa mère le révoltait.

\- Si on arrive à trouver Keith, je te promet que cet _hijo de puta_ ne s'en sortira pas aussi facilement !

\- Mais pour le moment, on doit déjà le retrouver. Bon sang, petit frère, où tu te caches...

Il fit demi-tour, conscient que le garçon ne serait pas aller aussi loin pour en finir. Dans un silence pesant de réflexion, il prit un autre chemin. La tension s'apaisa légèrement et Lance reprit la parole.

\- Comment... Vous avez fais avec le chien ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Dave l'a juste balancé dans un sac ?

\- Il voulait.

Bordel de merde...

\- J'ai sentit, juste par son manque de réaction, que c'était de sa faute. J'ai toujours vu qu'il était louche, mais ce jour là, j'ai pu le confirmer. Keith était présent, alors j'ai pu en profiter pour l'emmener avec moi en bus et on est allé...

Il se stoppa brutalement dans sa phrase, les traits de son visage s'allongeant lorsqu'il réalisa quelque chose.

\- On l'a enterré en forêt !

Il accéléra brutalement pour freiné en tournant le volant, l'arrière de la voiture pivotant pour faire demi-tour. Lance cria, aussi bien de surprise que de peur, et resta raide et accroché à son siège lorsque l'adulte appuya sur l'accélérateur pour dépasser largement toutes les limites de vitesses autorisées. Complètement paniqué, il ne put que s'exclamer qu'il allait trop vite, au combien il admira ses talents de conducteur.

Shiro l'ignora et alla jusqu'au fameux endroit où ils avaient enterré le petit chien il y a dès années. En entrant sur le chemin de terre, la voiture glissa un peu, le craquement sonore du bois sous les pneus retentissant autour d'eux. Il fut obligé de ralentir, le chemin étroit ne lui permettant pas d'aller vite.

Après de longues minutes qui les tuaient un peu plus sous la peur et l'angoisse, ils virent l'arrière d'une voiture. Lance s'exclama que c'était celle de Hunk, reconnaissant entre mille ce jaune criard et cette peluche de lion jaune sur la plage arrière. Shiro freina brusquement, glissant sur la terre. Son véhicule s'arrêta de justesse, effleurant celui du cuisinier. Sans éteindre le contacte, ils sortirent précipitamment de la voiture et coururent pour aller au devant de la seconde.

Ils découvrirent Keith, effondré contre ses jambes, en larmes, un couteau au sol deux mètres plus loin. Acxa le tenait contre elle et semblait avoir une nouvelle fois accomplit sa mission avec brio. Lance se jeta à genou pour tirer son amant contre lui, fondant en larmes également.

-_ Dios,_ kitten, ne nous refais plus jamais ça !

Incapable de répondre l'artiste ne put que le serrer contre lui avec toute sa force. Il en fit autant, balançant légèrement leurs corps. La frayeur explosa enfin et ses nerfs lâchaient. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, comme Shiro qui tomba à genoux en posant une main sur son cœur.

\- J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu, souffla Lance d'une voix tellement brisée qu'elle était à peine audible. Idiot ! dit-il plus fort. T'aurais dû tout me raconter ! T'es vraiment qu'un abrutit !

Keith serra les dents, continuant de cacher son visage dans son cou. Puis, il entendit Lance répéter encore et encore qu'il l'aimait, et qu'il avait eu tellement peur. Les déclarations, telle une litanie, raisonna dans ses tympans et allégea peu à peu son cœur meurtrie. Il sentit l'espoir renaître en retrouvant sa raison de vivre. Son esprit devint blanc, uniquement conscient de cette présence tant chérie auprès de lui.

\- Je suis désolé... Je suis désolé...

Lance, sous l'émotion, remonta un bras, plus brusquement que prévu, pour plaquer sa tête contre lui afin de le rapprocher autant que possible. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, complètement isolés du reste du monde.

Shiro leur laissa le temps dont ils avaient besoin, apaisé de voir son petit frère sain et sauf. Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Acxa pour la remercier silencieusement. La jeune fille sourit avant d'effectuer un signe de tête. Puis, elle tourna les talons pour partir. Comment avait-elle fait pour savoir et arriver ici avant tout le monde, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il sourit, la trouvant toujours aussi mystérieuse.

En regardant au sol, il vit le couteau et trouva plus sage de le ramasser. Certes, Keith n'avait pas céder, mais qui sait si Acxa arrivera à temps à prochaine fois. Il devait en parler avec lui avant de penser à lui rendre cette lame. Il alla attendre dans la voiture, profitant de cet instant seul pour reprendre la totalité de son calme. Dès qu'il se sentit mieux, il prit son téléphone pour envoyer sur la conversation de groupe qu'ils avaient récupéré Keith et qu'il allait bien.

Le groupe s'inquiéta encore, demandant où il s'était caché. Shiro hésita, mais écrivit finalement que son petit frère avait juste marché le long du chemin vers le refuge, et que, vêtu de noir, il avait été difficile à voir. Ses amis semblèrent être rassurés et hurlèrent au scandale sous la stupidité de l'artiste. Il pouffa, heureux de voir que son cadet avait réuni autant de gens attentionnés autour de lui.

La portière passager s'ouvrit, le sortant de ses pensées. Keith l'avait rejoint, les yeux rouges et gonflés, l'air penaud. En levant son regard, il vit Lance dans la voiture de Hunk et comprit le plan. Il commença à reculer prudemment le long du chemin, vite suivit par son ami. Dans un silence lourd, ils effectuèrent un bout de chemin ensemble, avant de se séparer. En voyant son petit frère regarder fixement le coin de rue où avait disparu la voiture jaune, Shiro n'eut pas la force de résister et prit son téléphone. Il sélectionna un contacte pour l'appeler et rapidement, la voix de Lance répondit avec surprise.

\- Oui ?

\- Prend tes affaires et viens dormir à la maison, toi aussi.

Keith se tourna vers lui, touché comme pris de court par sa décision. Il ne dit rien, mais son regard découlait de gratitude.

\- Ouais, d'accord... Je récupères ma voiture, je prends ce qui faut et j'arrive.

Ils raccrochèrent et terminèrent le chemin en silence. Une fois arrivé à la maison que les fiancés partageaient, Keith reçut son chien dans les bras, manquant de peu d'être renversé par terre. Un maigre sourire étira ses lèvres pendant qu'il secouait la fourrure de ses mains, l'animal gémissant de bonheur de le revoir. Des pas rapides lui firent lever la tête et cette fois, c'est Adam qui le tira contre lui pour le serrer plus étroitement que jamais. Peu après, Shiro fit de même dans son dos, le coinçant entre eux. Les larmes remontèrent à ses yeux en étant ainsi chaleureusement entourée et soutenu. Il pouvait presque sentir les cœurs des deux hommes battre contre sa poitrine et son dos, tel un cocon duveteux.

Son geste lui paru soudainement stupide et il s'en voulu amèrement. Lorsqu'il était dans les bois, ce couteau près de son poignet, il avait dit à Acxa pourquoi il voulait en finir. Elle avait répondu, prononçant la seule et unique phrase de la soirée : « C'est ça que tu veux : laissé ta mort sur la conscience de Lance ? ». Jamais il n'aurait voulu que l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde pense qu'il s'était tué par sa faute, mais il connaissait Lance : il se serait sentit entièrement coupable. La peur de le pousser au suicide à cause du sien lui a fait lancer son couteau avec rage et abandonner l'idée de mourir. Certes, il allait le perdre et énormément en souffrir, mais Lance serait resté vivant et sur l'instant, c'était ce qui avait le plus compté pour lui.

Puis, le cubain était arrivé avec son frère, et l'avait serré contre lui aussi étroitement qu'il le pouvait, répétant ces quelques mots qu'il n'aurait pas cru ré-entendre un jour. Bon sang, dire qu'il aurait pu mourir sur un quiproquo, quel idiot ! Il se sentait stupide et incroyablement reconnaissant qu'Acxa soit miraculeusement arrivée à temps.

Les adultes le laissèrent enfin partir et l'accompagnèrent jusqu'au salon ou le canapé était déjà déplié. Cosmo sauta dessus avec une joie immense pour se rouler sur les draps, ce qui les firent rire.

\- Il savait que tu étais en danger, commença Adam. Quand je l'ai ramené ici, il était comme un fou et hurlait à la mort devant la porte. Il s'est calmé après un long moment, puis il est resté assis devant l'entrée et il gémissait. C'était déchirant à voir.

Touché, et se sentant coupable, Keith caressa doucement la tête de son chien. Le barman ébouriffa ses cheveux avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Shiro sourit et le suivit pour laisser son jeune frère tranquille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Cosmo faire la fête au nouvel arrivant. Puis, il put entendre les bruits claires et claquants de doux baisers. Il sourit, avant de rejoindre son propre lit pour serrer son fiancé contre lui. Il savait qu'il allait devoir tout avouer à Keith un jour, mais espérait pouvoir repousser encore l'échéance.

\- Oh, bon sang...

Une main toucha doucement ses cheveux blanc et il appuya plus son visage contre la nuque chaude.

\- Je t'aime, tu le sais, ça... ?

\- Oui. Et je t'aime aussi.

Son cœur battant la chamade, il ferma les yeux et s'apaisa grâce à la présence d'Adam, ses doigts entre-lacés aux siens. La nuit fut particulièrement courte, tous tombant d'une masse après tant d'émotions. Lorsque l'aube pointa le bout de son nez, le portable de Lance réveilla le couple endormit sur le canapé-lit.

Le cubain râla en éteignant l'alarme, Keith se resserrant contre lui en poussant un long soupir pour marquer son manque de motivation. Puis, Cosmo poussa un long râle, exprimant son mécontentement d'être réveillé, tandis qu'il se couchait de tout son long sur leurs pieds. Ils rirent, amusés de sa réaction.

\- Tu manques pas d'air : tu nous écrases, mais c'est toi qui râle ! pouffa Lance.

\- Il aime juste le contacte, le défendit Keith avec un petit sourire, les yeux fermés et toujours blotti dans ses bras.

\- Il y a "contacte" et "fusion", là, on est en train de devenir un Gundam.

Il étouffa son rire contre son tee-shirt, l'image mental étant trop hilarante pour qu'il se retienne. Normalement, Allura et Romelle étaient déjà dehors à courir avec Cosmo, mais Coran les emmenait en week-end spécial. Ils étaient donc ainsi enseveli sous quarante-cinq kilo de chien dès le réveille.

\- Pourquoi tu as mis un réveille à..., commença-t-il avant de regarder l'heure sur le portable de son amant pour continuer avec surprise. Dix heures du matin ?

\- Quand j'ai dit à ma mère que je te rejoignais chez Shiro pour ce soir, sans rien dire de plus, elle m'a demandé de vous emmenez tous manger à la maison.

\- C'est très gentil, mais..., commença l'artiste, mal à l'aise et manquant de motivation.

\- Elle fait son super poulet.

\- Je vais réveiller Shiro, répondit-il aussitôt en bondissant du lit.

Lance explosa de rire, amusé de voir que la promesse de bonne nourriture pouvait emmener son amant n'importe où. Il se redressa également, le texan ayant disparu dans le couloir, et regarda Cosmo allongé sur le dos. L'animal le regardait, les babines retroussées dû à sa tête jetée en arrière lui donnant une sorte de sourire, et battait joyeusement sa queue qui bougeait ses hanches en rythme. Lance haussa un sourcil amusé, puis il secoua ses épaules l'une après l'autre pour l'imiter. La queue du chien s'accéléra et la bête gémit avec un air joueur en se tortillant plus encore. Il rit et accepta de le caresser, comme ce que Cosmo semblait le lui demander.

Keith revint à ce moment là et s'appuya contre le mur avec un sourire attendrit. Lorsque Lance releva enfin les yeux sur lui, ils s'échangèrent un doux regard. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à la salle de bain avant de revenir à lui, laissant sa proposition silencieuse flotter dans l'air. Le guitariste sourit et bondit pour attraper son sac. Ils pouffèrent en allant se doucher ensemble. Sous l'eau chaude, ils s'enlacèrent en échangeant quelques baisers, savourant de sentir l'autre vivant sous leurs paumes.

Une fois propres et habillés, ils sortirent pour laisser la place à l'autre couple et rangèrent le canapé pour plier les draps. Puis, ils s'installèrent dessus et s'étreignirent tendrement en attendant que Shiro et Adam soient prêt. Ils pouvaient entendre la résonance de leurs voix pendant qu'ils parlaient et percevoir quelques rires.

\- Oh, _dios_...

Intrigué de ce soupir à fendre l'âme, Keith baissa les yeux pour le regarder. Allongé sur lui, Lance avait les yeux fermés et collait son oreille au niveau de son cœur. Sa main caressa doucement ses côtes, près de son torse.

\- Dire que j'aurais pu ne rien remarqué... Et à l'heure actuelle, tu...

Il ne put aller plus loin, l'idée le déchirant trop. Keith ravala difficilement sa salive et détourna honteusement le regard.

\- Shiro t'as raconté, alors ?

\- Ouais... Il m'a tout dit...

Le guitariste se redressa pour venir l'embrasser.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, kitten, j'aurais dû deviner que tu avais de bonnes raisons de ne rien dire...

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé, j'aurais dû te le dire depuis longtemps... Mais... J'avais peur que ça te dégoûte...

\- Oh, _dios_, sweet-babe, jamais, rétorqua Lance, accablé, et prenant son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Je serais toujours là pour toi, je t'aime, baby, je t'aime...

\- Moi aussi...

Ému de la réponse à ses tendres allégations, il l'embrassa avec passion avant de l'enlacer étroitement. Ils s'apportèrent quelques caresses.

\- Comment tu as entendu parlé d'Acxa ? demanda Keith. Je suis surpris que Shiro t'en ai parler comme ça...

\- En fait, Dave m'a parlé d'une fille aux cheveux bleus avec qui tu étais souvent et ma mère m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu faire un bracelet avec un cœur en plus d'avoir trouvé des dessous féminin avec une capote vide à l'intérieur.

L'artiste poussa un râle de honte et d'agacement en posant une main sur ses yeux.

\- J'y crois pas... Ils ont cru qu'on était ensemble ?

\- Ouais...

\- Eh merde, babe, je suis vraiment désolé...

Il comprenait désormais pourquoi son amant avait été aussi étrange pendant cette semaine : apprendre qu'il aurait couché avec une autre avait dû le déchirer. Cette douleur qu'il lui avait indirectement infligé le fit se sentir coupable.

\- J'aurais dû te le demander directement plutôt que de croire des rumeurs comme ça, souffla Lance. T'étais pas en tort, t'as fait que rendre service à Allura, et Dave a encore fait de la merde...

L'évocation du tuteur le rendit soudainement plus sombre et il se resserra contre son petit-ami. Ce dernier caressa son épaule.

\- Ce bracelet... C'est le tiens, j'essaye de le réparer...

\- Maintenant, je m'en rend compte, oui...

\- Et si Allura m'a demandé de laver ses vêtements c'est parce qu'elle ne voulait pas vous déranger...

\- C'est pas ça...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, alors ?

Lance hésita, se demandant comment gérer la situation. Devait-il tout dire à Keith ? Dû moins, la vérité sur le passif entre son frère et son tuteur ? Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée. Connaissant son amant, il allait être terriblement froid avec Dave et ça pourrait apporter plus de problème qu'autre chose.

Keith roula des épaules, signe de mal aise, ce qui attira son attention. Il releva la tête pour le voir et le questionna du regard. L'artiste détourna le sien plusieurs fois, hésitant, mais fini par ouvrir la bouche.

\- Oui, elle avait un rendez-vous avec Lotor...

Ses yeux s'arrondirent et il dévisagea gravement son amoureux.

\- Pardon ?!

\- C'est pas ce que tu étais en train de penser ? sursauta le jeune homme.

\- Non, pas du tout ! Elle est sortie avec lui ?! Avec des dessous sexy ?! Ah, j'y crois pas ! s'écria Lance en se levant pour se cambrer en appuyant sur ses yeux avec ses paumes, désagréablement surpris. Manquerait plus qu'ils aient couché !

Le lourd silence dans son dos trahit la vérité et il se tourna gravement vers son compagnon qui était terriblement mal à l'aise. Médusé, il resta bouche bée une longue minute, avant de s'éloigner de quelque pas en criant une tonne d'injure en espagnol envers Lotor. Adam et Shiro arrivèrent à ce moment là et dévisagèrent la scène, complètement perdus.


	9. Chapter 9

C'était la première fois que Shiro rencontrait la famille de Lance et il en était très nerveux. Adam essayait de l'apaiser en rationalisant la situation. Il lui rappela qu'à l'époque, sa rencontre avec ses parents, qui était bien plus angoissante, s'était très bien passé.

Le couple avait prit un bouquet de fleur et une bouteille de vin afin de ne pas arriver les mains vides, ce qui surpris agréablement Maria. Elle leur assura qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés d'emmener quelque chose et que leur présence lui faisait déjà grandement plaisir. Cet échange permis à Shiro de se détendre et d'être plus naturel.

La mère au foyer avait donné son autorisation pour qu'ils emmènent Cosmo. Les enfants l'adoraient, l'ayant déjà vu plusieurs fois lors des nombreuses visites de Keith. Ils restèrent même avec le chien pour jouer avec lui, ou faire tous les câlins du monde. Cosmo était au ange : il plissait les yeux en haletant, le bout de sa queue battant doucement.

Ils eurent la chance de rencontrer Veronica qui n'était pas souvent présente dû à son travail dans le domaine de la recherche spatiale. Le sujet de ses recherches apportèrent de longue conversation pour toute la durée du repas. L'ambiance était légère et pour une fois, personne ne quitta la pièce pour se disperser dans la maison.

Si Lance devait faire une critique négative, il dirait qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir coller amoureusement Keith. Lui tenir la main, la tête contre son épaule, tout en échangeant quelques blagues avec sa sœur aînée aurait été parfait.

Ce repas sans Dave était comme une délivrance. Il trouva que même sa fratrie semblaient plus ouverte et détendue, tout comme les enfants. Sylvio avait dessiné tranquillement à table pendant et après le dessert, participant à la conversation de temps à autre. Quant à Nadia, elle était survoltée et sautillait sur son siège en s'extasiant pour les planètes et leurs mystères. Si Dave avait été là, il aurait vite demandé du silence et du calme, envoyant les petits dans leurs chambres.

Lance commençait à prendre conscience de l'impact qu'avait cet homme sur leur vie et il se demanda jusqu'où son influence allait. Keith lui avait déjà avoué qu'il avait vendu sa moto pour le punir de la présomption d'absence demandé pour Krolia et, aujourd'hui encore, il trouvait ça exagéré. Il se promit d'être plus attentif à l'avenir pour mener son enquête contre lui. S'il voulait convaincre sa mère qu'il était bien un homme mauvais, il devait avoir des preuves.

\- Et dites-moi, tous les deux, commença doucement Maria en faisant voyager son regard entre les deux orphelins. Vous avez des grand-parents encore en vie ?

\- Ma grand-mère maternelle, oui, répondit Shiro avec un sourire un peu crispé.

\- Vous n'avez pas la même ? demanda-t-elle avec surprise.

\- Non, euh... Notre père m'a eu lors de son premier mariage. La vie à fait qu'il a eu ma garde exclusive et qu'il a rencontré la femme que j'ai considéré comme ma mère : Krolia. Le reste de notre famille nous ont laissé tombé lorsqu'il a divorcé la première fois.

\- Oh, souffla Maria en comprenant tristement le passif houleux de leur famille. Et ta grand-mère ne pouvait pas s'occuper de vous après la mort de William ?

\- Non, la pauvre est Alzheimer et se repose actuellement dans un institue spécialisé. Comme j'étais encore mineur, je n'ai pas pu devenir son tuteur légal, mais j'appelle souvent pour savoir si elle a besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Tous sourirent doucement, attendrit par autant de bienveillance. Maria lui servit un nouveau café en reprenant la parole.

\- Notre famille aussi est... Un peu décousue.

Malgré son sourire et sa tentative d'avoir l'air enjoué, son ton était teinté d'une pointe de tristesse. Les dures épreuves résonnaient dans sa voix, les souvenirs qui défilait devant ses yeux rendant ses mains légèrement tremblantes.

En sentant l'ambiance chuter, les enfants levèrent le nez de leur dessin pour jeter un regard intrigués sur les adultes. Keith se tourna eux avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu n'as pas mis de paillettes ? Pour l'espace, il faut des étoiles.

\- C'est vrai ! réalisa dramatiquement Nadia en attrapant sa tête entre ses mains, l'air catastrophé. _Hermano_, dépêche toi ! On doit mettre des étoiles !

\- Attends-moi ! geignit pauvrement le petit garçon en la suivant hors de table pour lui courir après, Cosmo à ses talons, les plus grands riant sous leurs réactions.

\- Habille, félicita Louis vers Keith.

Le jeune homme sourit en haussant une épaule, modeste, mais se sentit touché. Les petits loin dans leur chambre, la conversation sérieuse put reprendre. Veronica prit la parole pour amorcer le sujet, sentant que sa mère avait encore du mal à en parler.

\- On vient de différents mariages, mais on ne fait pas de différence entre être demi-frère et sœur ou non. Louis et moi provenons du premier mariage de maman. Notre père est décédé dans le cadre de ses fonctions : il était militaire.

\- Oh, je suis désolé, souffla Shiro, avant de jeter un regard compatissant sur Maria.

\- Oh, c'était il y a longtemps, sourit la mère au foyer pour faire bonne figure, en haussant les épaules et levant les yeux au ciel, mais personne n'était dupe. Votre père était pompier, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Il est retourné dans l'immeuble qui brûlait pour voir si quelqu'un était encore à l'intérieur. C'était dangereux et ses collègues ont tenté de le retenir, mais il n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête.

\- Eh, sourit Lance avec un air amusé, appuyé contre son poing, en jetant un œil sur son amant, à sa gauche, qui le foudroya du regard en le voyant si malicieux. Les pommes ne sont pas tombées loin de l'arbre.

\- Effectivement, approuva sa mère avec amusement.

\- Vous..., commença Shiro, mais elle le coupa d'un geste de la main.

\- Tutoie-moi, voyons, pas de chichi, sourit-elle.

\- Tu, commença l'ancien pilote avec un sourire, touché. T'es remarié rapidement ?

Elle fit un signe de tête sur le côté en haussant une épaule, montrant que tout dépendait du point de vu.

\- Après cinq ans. Mais...

Elle fixa intensément son café, son sourire ne parvenant pas à égayer le regard grave et sombre qu'elle avait.

\- Deux ans plus tard, j'ai découvert des vidéos d'enfants cachés dans ses affaires... Et j'ai eu peur qu'un jour, ce soit les miens qui apparaissent dessus...

Les fiancés devinrent blême et dévisagèrent la femme avec choc. Keith était au courant de cette partie de l'histoire, mais ne réagit pas plus qu'en cherchant à s'effacer autant que possible par respect.

\- J'ai vite demandé le divorce, continua-t-elle en tournant inlassablement sa cuillère dans sa tasse. Je ne suis pas fière de cette époque. J'aurais dû resté forte, mais au lieu de ça, j'ai laissé un autre homme s'introduire dans notre vie et me passer la bague au doigt grâce à ses belles promesses...

\- _Mam__ì_, souffla tristement Veronica en attrapant sa main. Ce n'était pas ta faute, c'est lui qui est le vrai coupable...

\- J'aurais dû être là pour vous...

Elle leva son regard brillant sur Lance, son sourire s'étant fané. Le jeune homme se raidit et serra les poings contre la table. Keith, Shiro, et Adam purent voir toute la souffrance qu'ils gardaient de cette sombre époque dans le regard qu'ils s'échangeaient.

\- J'aurais dû réagir avant que tu ne te retrouves à l'hôpital...

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, la rassura Lance d'une voix plus étouffée, avant de prendre sa main aussi, par dessus celle de sa sœur. Tu as fais de ton mieux et tu l'as fais bien.

Keith savait pour les nombreux coups qu'il avait reçu, les larges cicatrices qui barraient son dos étaient toujours là pour en témoigner, mais il y avait visiblement un détail de l'histoire dont il n'était pas au courant. Sensible à la souffrance de son amant, il voulut le soutenir. Cependant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre une approche physique qui sera que trop peu discrète. Du moins, pas une approche visible. Il décala sa jambe discrètement pour la mêler à celle de son amant dans un contacte rassurant.

Lance manqua de peu de jeter un œil sur son compagnon, mais il se retint ; s'il le regardait maintenant, ses sentiments allaient hurler aux yeux des autres. Il serra la main de sa mère et la gratifia d'un doux sourire pour l'apaiser. Maria le lui rendit et ils se séparèrent.

\- C'était il y a longtemps ? osa demander Adam.

\- Lance avait onze ans.

Keith se stoppa alors qu'il montait son thé à ses lèvres. Il fronça un peu les sourcils dans une moue de réflexion, avant de boire lentement en fixant la table. Son pieds se balançaient toujours avec celui de son amoureux, le contact de son mollet contre son tibia se faisant plus appuyé. En silence, Lance le suppliait de ne pas réagir.

Il ne fit rien, écoutant distraitement Maria raconter qu'elle avait fait de son mieux après son divorce, ses enfants lui assurant qu'elle s'en était sortie comme une reine. Il était préoccupé par tous les souvenirs qu'il avait lors des débuts de son groupe et des détails lui sautaient désormais aux yeux.

Hunk avait déjà esquivé plusieurs fois le sujet de l'étrange cicatrice sur le bras de son meilleur ami et le concerné se défilait sans arrêt derrière une vantardise qu'il savait creuse. Ce n'était pas un accident de vélo et encore moins de skate - car le guitariste changeait souvent sa version des faits -. Il y avait aussi le fait que Lance ne tournait jamais complètement son bras et qu'il effectuait toujours un mouvement raide qu'il rendait comique pour le cacher. Il avait aussi remarqué que lorsqu'ils avaient treize ans, il n'utilisait presque pas son bras gauche, un comportement qui découlait d'une longue habitude.

Puis, il se souvint de sa façon de jouer de la guitare lorsqu'il était jeune. À l'époque, il avait juste pensé qu'il peinait à apprendre ses gammes et à appuyer sur certaine corde par manque de souplesse. Aujourd'hui, Keith réalisait que la guitare n'avait pas été qu'un loisir, mais également un moyen pour Lance de poursuivre une ré-éducation. Il se sentait stupide de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt et ses railleries de l'époque, qui avait apporté tant de conflits entre eux, lui parurent soudainement horribles. La fracture avait dû être douloureuse et suffisamment grave pour qu'il ait non seulement mit du temps a guérir, mais qu'en plus il en garde des séquelles à l'heure actuelle.

Pour confirmer ses pensées, il vit son amant soulever son coude pour tendre le bras sans avoir à tourner le poignet, et attraper un petit chocolat. Comme à son habitude, Lance se tordit sur le côté avec une expression comique, ce qui fit rire sa famille. Keith le dévisagea, les mains tremblantes, son cœur hurlant de tristesse faisant briller ses prunelles. Dès qu'il s'en rendit compte, il fit chuter son regard dans son thé et prit de profondes respirations pour contrôler ses émotions.

Bon sang, qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir attraper son bras pour l'enlacer et plonger son visage dans son cou.

\- Que faisais-tu comme études ? demanda Maria vers Shiro.

\- Avec Adam on était dans un lycée professionnel pour devenir pilote dans l'armé de l'air. On a commencé par une formation terrestre et vers nos dix-huit ans, on a pu démarrer celle de l'air et piloter des avions de chasse.

\- Oh, c'est cool, souffla Marco, pendu à ses lèvres.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté dedans ? demanda Rachel, perdue.

Il leva sa main droite, le métal laissant jouer les reflets de la lumière sur sa surface.

\- Un jour, en entraînement au sol, j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon véhicule - des plaquettes de freins mal serrée apparemment - et j'ai eu un accident. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance de m'en être sortie.

\- C'était quand ? le questionna Louis, sa femme posant une main sur sa bouche, choquée.

\- J'avais dix-neuf ans. J'ai mis du temps à m'en remettre, mais heureusement, la famille d'Adam m'a soutenu sur tous les plans, sourit-il tendrement en caressant les doigts de son fiancé, qui sourit à son tour.

\- Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour Dave..., fit la belle-sœur de Lance, attristée.

\- On était en froid, donc je ne l'ai pas vu.

Shiro vit son petit frère et Maria tiquer. Il se raidit en sentant que la vérité lui avait échappé. Il se cacha en prenant une gorgée de café. Heureusement pour lui, la mère au foyer ne laissa pas l'ambiance retomber et reprit la parole.

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez un bar.

\- Oui, le Black lion, répondit Adam, la remerciant intérieurement pour changer si subtilement de sujet. Takashi est notre manager.

\- Question, commença Marco. Vous ne chercheriez pas quelqu'un, par hasard ? Mon boss a fermé boutique et je cherche un nouveau job...

\- On doit bien avoir une place en salle, sourit Shiro.

\- Oh, merci !

\- Passes-nous voir lundi pour commencer, et on réglera les détails.

\- C'est top, merci !

\- Depuis combien de temps vous tenez ce bar ? demanda Veronica.

\- C'est la deuxième année. On commence tout juste à avoir une situation confortable et on peut même se permettre d'avoir un employé supplémentaire, répondit l'ancien pilote en présentant Marco de ses mains avec un sourire.

\- Tu comptes devenir le tuteur de Keith ? sourit Maria.

Les frères se tournèrent vers elle avec surprise. En les voyant réagir ainsi, elle jugea bon de s'expliquer.

\- Eh bien, d'après ce que je comprends, Keith est toujours en famille d'accueil, il n'est pas adopté, donc tu peux toujours demander d'être son tuteur.

\- C'est que..., commença Shiro, mal à l'aise. C'est une demande qui doit être renouvelée chaque année et Dave...

Il ne sut pas comment formuler sa phrase et voir son frère froncer les sourcils en lui jetant un regard suspicieux ne l'aida pas à trouver ses mots.

\- Tu l'as dis toi-même, mon garçon, fit Maria pour le rassurer. Votre situation est devenue très bonne et stable. Keith m'a dit que vous aviez une maison, pas loin de son lycée et près de nombreux transports en commun. Je trouve que c'est une situation idéale qui remplit tous les critères. Et ces critères, Dave m'en a tellement parlé que je les connais sur le bout des doigts, pouffa-t-elle.

Adam prit la main de son fiancé pour lui offrir un sourire rassurant. D'un regard, ils se comprirent et le jeune homme se détendit.

\- Oui, tu as raison, sourit Shiro.

Elle tapota sa main avant de la frictionner doucement, l'encourageant.

\- Je serais très heureuse pour vous deux.

\- Merci.

Il était très touché et ses mains tremblaient. L'émotion devint si forte qu'il dû se résoudre à essuyer ses yeux, devenus humides, devant tout le monde. Tous pouffèrent, attendris. Du moins, sauf Keith qui se mit à fixer son thé en silence.

\- Donc..., commença prudemment Lance vers sa mère. Tu ne considérais pas Keith comme étant le fils de Dave et que du coup, ça ferait de nous des frères après le mariage ?

L'artiste lui écrasa le bout du pied, le réprimandant silencieusement de son cruel manque de discrétion. Il se raidit, mais retint son cri de douleur en serrant les lèvres. Maria rit en secouant la main.

\- Oh, bien sûr que non ! Keith fait partie de notre famille, bien sûr, mais ça n'aurait jamais fait de vous des frères !

Le couple et Rachel la dévisagèrent, bouches-bées, se rendant subitement compte qu'ils auraient pu tout avouer depuis le début sans avoir à se prendre la tête. La fratrie et la mère au foyer rirent.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tête ? pouffa Maria. On dirait que vous avez vu un mort !

\- C'est que... C'est que... On pensait que tu..., balbutia Lance, encore secoué.

Keith sentit son cœur battre la chamade et ses émotions s'emballer sous cette opportunité magnifique qui ne demandait qu'à être saisie. Tout le monde était présent et Maria venait de chasser toutes leurs craintes d'un revers nonchalant de la main. Il trembla de plus en plus, raide sous la tentative de se contrôler. Il entendait Lance rire avec tout le mal aise du monde en débitant une série de mot bidon pour se justifier. S'en était trop, il ne pouvait tenir.

Comme Lance était à sa droite, il attrapa sa main gauche, la figeant contre la table. Un silence tomba, tous fixant les mains des deux adolescents. Le guitariste, raide, sentit les doigts de son amant glisser plus intimement contre sa peau pour serrer son poings fermement. La gestuelle amoureuse ne laissant aucune place au doute, l'angoisse explosa en lui.

Marco coupa le long silence en bondissant pour s'exclamer, stupéfait et choqué de n'avoir rien vu avant. Rachel explosa de rire et Veronica souffla avec malice et intérêt en jetant un regard taquin à son cadet. Louis rit avec fierté, sa femme à ses côtés s'exclamant doucement en étant attendrit.

Inquiet, Lance osa lever les yeux sur sa mère. Il sursauta tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de la femme, contournant son large sourire, ses yeux brillant de mille feux sous la joie. Elle prit leurs mains jointes et les serra des siennes.

\- Je suis tellement contente pour vous deux, vous méritez d'être heureux.

\- Eh puis, c'est pas comme si on vous voyais pas vous tournez autour depuis plus trois ans, rit Louis, stupéfiant le couple qui se raidit en devenant blême.

\- Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous comptiez nous le dire, soupira Veronica en secouant doucement la tête, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

\- Mais..., bégaya Lance. On a jamais...

\- Oh, mon poussin, rit sa mère en essuyant ses larmes. Tu n'as jamais su mentir !

Vaincu, il baissa désespérément la tête, avant de s'écrouler contre son amant. Pendant que tous riait, Keith sourit, un poids immense quittant enfin ses épaules. Il put enfin plonger dans le cou de son amoureux pour le serrer sous son bras.

Il l'écouta geindre contre la situation, râlant contre sa famille qui l'avait sadiquement torturé dans le secret, et jeta un œil sur son frère. Shiro souriait doucement, le félicitant en silence pour avoir prit une telle initiative qui n'était pas évidente à faire. Il sourit, avant de se coller à nouveau à Lance, heureux comme jamais.

L'ambiance s'apaisa et les enfants revinrent en présentant fièrement leur système solaire couvert de paillettes qui représentaient les étoiles. Ils les discussions reprirent joyeusement à table pendant une bonne heure. Par la suite, Shiro se leva pour aider Maria et Marco à ranger la cuisine.

\- Regarde-moi, ça, pouffa Marco en regardant son petit frère collé contre Keith pour le couvrir de baisers en tenant sa main. Il est tellement occupé à lui faire des mamours qu'il ne voit même pas sa propre mère en difficulté avec le torchons à vaisselle.

\- Oh, laisse le donc, rit Maria. Ils se sont fait peur avec cette histoire de mariage, on peut bien le leur pardonner. Toi aussi, va donc t'asseoir, ça ira.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Mais oui, j'ai déjà ce grand garçon qui va me monter les assiettes, assura-t-elle en offrant un sourire à Shiro qui fit de même.

\- Entendu, chantonna son fils en repartant.

La femme donna les assiettes propres à l'ancien pilote. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, elle prit la parole.

\- Je m'attendais, je l'avoue, à découvrir un vrai petit délinquant, pouffa-t-elle. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir invité plus tôt.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien. On ne s'entend pas très bien avec Dave, donc l'ambiance n'aurait pas été très bonne, je le crains...

\- Il ne me parle jamais de toi...

\- J'étais un enfant difficile. Il ne veut pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Elle se tut un instant et lui donna d'autres assiettes. Puis, après quelques hésitations, elle ouvrit à nouveau la bouche.

\- La ré-éducation pour ton bras a été longue ?

\- J'ai mis trois ans, mais c'était nécessaire si je voulais avoir l'espoir de me reconvertir pour m'occuper de Keith.

\- Tu as vraiment tout fais pour lui, pas vrai ? Quitte a sacrifier ce que tu aimais le plus...

Il se tourna lentement vers elle, trouvant sa phrase très mystérieuse. L'angoisse serra ses tripes et il attrapa des verres avant de sourire.

\- Où je dois mettre ça ?

\- Juste ici...

Il ouvrit le placard qu'elle lui indiquait et rangea la vaisselle. Maria ne rouvrit pas le sujet et échangea avec lui sur le fonctionnement de son bar. La vaisselle rangée, ils retournèrent à table pour rejoindre les autres et sourirent avec tendresse de voir Lance et Keith aussi proches.

Les minutes défilèrent pour se transformer en heures, jusqu'à ce que le crépuscule ne commence à s'achever. Lance était partagé entre suivre son amant et rester chez lui pour profiter de sa sœur aînée qui devait partir le lendemain midi. Sa mère trancha la question en invitant Keith à rester pour la nuit. Les enfants, qui peinaient à se décrocher de Cosmo, étaient fou de joie, ce qui amusa tout le monde. Rassurés, Shiro et Adam quittèrent les lieux l'esprit tranquille.

Pour la soirée, Lance prêta des affaires à son amant et put rester intimement près de lui en passant la soirée dans le salon avec sa famille. Il était terriblement heureux que la situation se soit enfin débloquée, même s'il était inquiet de la réaction que Dave aura lorsqu'il apprendra la nouvelle. Il espérait seulement que le soutient de sa mère l'empêchera d'être aussi horrible qu'il l'a été avec Shiro.

Son amant semblait préoccupé, mais grâce à ses affections, il réussi à lui redonner un peu de bonne humeur. Il ronronna qu'il l'aimait, encore et encore, d'une voix très basse, ses lèvres effleurant sa peau sous son oreille. Le souffle amusé que Keith poussa trahissait son sourire et le gonfla d'un tendre bonheur.

Il put profiter de son amant, ainsi que de sa sœur, sans avoir à être distant avec l'un pour avoir l'autre. Keith s'intéressa de nouveau au métier de Veronica et avoua qu'une amie à lui était passionnée par les formes de vies présentes dans l'espace. L'évocation d'un stage disponible était une aubaine trop belle pour qu'il l'a laisse passer : il lui donna le numéro de la concernée. En jetant un œil au contact que Keith présentait, Lance vit le nom d'Acxa et sourit.

Quelque part, la vie lui permettait de la remercier convenablement pour l'incroyable travail qu'elle avait accomplit avec son amant. Il se sentira éternellement reconnaissant envers elle, qu'importe ce que son amant ou elle-même pouvaient dire. Il se promit de tout faire pour l'aider en retour si elle en avait besoin.

Lorsque l'heure arriva, tous allèrent se coucher. Les amoureux se serrèrent dans le petit lit du cubain, le cœur léger. L'instant détendu et le poids des secrets envolés, leurs humeurs changèrent d'optique et leurs désirs s'emballèrent. Les baisers qu'ils échangèrent devinrent plus chauds, mais Lance les stoppa. Ils se taquinèrent encore un peu en attrapant leurs lèvres et jouèrent de leur langues sur elles.

\- Pourquoi pas ? chuchota Keith, une main glissant vers l'élastique de son pyjama à l'avant de son bassin. Juste un peu...

\- Les murs sont beaucoup trop fins, kitten, sourit son compagnon en récupérant sa main, charmé par l'idée, mais raisonnable. Je me demande déjà si ils n'entendent pas ce qu'on dit...

Keith sourit largement en lui jetant un regard brûlant de passion. Son expression enjôleuse, dont il était le seul à avoir le droit, le fit vibrer de la tête aux pieds. Il le laissa effleurer ses lèvres des siennes et l'écouta murmurer sa demande sulfureuse contre sa peau.

\- Je veux que tu prennes, babe...

Il se raidit, son corps commençant à réagir positivement aux avances rudement efficaces de son amoureux. Néanmoins maître de lui-même, du moins, en majorité, il caressa son nez du sien en souriant.

\- Mais je ne comptais pas te laisser seul chez toi jusqu'à mardi, kitten...

Keith releva ses yeux dans les siens et sourit en appréciant cette promesse luxurieuse.

\- T'avais intérêt...

Il accepta de tenir jusqu'au moment propice et ferma les yeux en se blottissant contre lui. Le silence retomba, mais après une longue minute, il pouffa.

\- Ne vas pas me faire croire que c'est ton portable...

\- Désolé...

Ils rirent, mais résistèrent pour s'endormirent paisiblement.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Euh... Kitten ? Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Quoi ? répondit la voix éloignée de Keith depuis la buanderie.

\- Pourquoi la porte du garage est neuve ?

Le silence vint à sa rencontre et s'installa avec un tel mal aise, que Lance s'inquiéta du sort de la précédente porte. Il se tourna vers la large arche, à la hauteur de l'escalier, qui donnait une pleine vu sur le salon. Cosmo, allongé sur le tapis devant le canapé, releva la tête lorsque son maître arriva avec une mine coupable.

\- C'est... Depuis que Dave a vendu ma moto. Ce jour là... Je ne me souviens absolument pas de ce qui s'est passé entre le moment où j'étais dans le garage et celui où je courrais dehors. La seule chose que j'ai vu en rentrant, c'est la porte défoncée en son centre, les gonds tordus...

La bouche de Lance s'ouvrit sous la surprise, tout comme ses yeux qui s'écarquillèrent. Après une longue minute de silence pesant, il se secoua.

\- Tu as défoncé une porte... En un seul coup ?!

Keith détourna le regard en haussant une épaule et croisant les bras, se sentant encore coupable. À sa grande surprise, son amant rit en touchant le bois pâle de la nouvelle porte qui n'était pas encore peinte.

\- Pas étonnant qu'il prend plus de pincette, maintenant !

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, plus par réflexe que par réel amusement. Il vit Lance perdre le sien et plonger à nouveau dans de sombres réflexions. Cette façon de se déconnecter de la réalité commençait à vraiment l'intriguer. Ce petit manège durait depuis le déjeuner de famille et même en ce dimanche soir, son amant restait secret et mystérieux. Il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés, pas en constatant que cette attitude morose et angoissée ne passait pas.

Il s'approcha doucement de son amoureux pour lui prendre la main, ce qui attira son attention. Son petit sourire étira les lèvres du cubain, détendant ses traits. Puis, il le tira vers le salon pour qu'ils puissent s'installer sur le canapé, non sans être obligé d'enjamber Cosmo qui n'avait pas pris la peine de leur faire de la place.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Keith, tourné face à son compagnon qui se raidit à sa question.

\- Euh... Comment ça ?

\- Depuis ce qui s'est passé dans les bois, tu es bizarre et je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas.

Lance détourna nerveusement son regard aux yeux écarquillés et transpira.

\- Ce silence ne t'aidera pas, tu sais ? soupira son amant, dépité. Qu'est-ce qui peut être si grave pour que tu refuses de me le dire ?

\- C'est pas ça.

Surpris, il le questionna d'un regard, l'un de ses sourcils se levant pour appuyer son interrogation silencieuse. Le guitariste poussa un long soupir en se frottant la nuque, son stress se faisant ressentir.

\- C'est pas que je ne veux pas te le dire, mais plutôt que je ne sais pas **comment** te le dire, avoua-t-il en relevant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- C'est à propos de Shiro ?

Lance se raidit, se demandant s'il s'était trahi depuis le début sans le vouloir. Keith soupira en détournant le regard un instant, loin d'être surpris.

\- Pendant le repas, il a dit des choses qui étaient incohérentes avec les histoires que j'ai entendu à l'époque...

\- C'est Shiro, tu le connais, tenta le cubain avec un petit sourire. Toujours à surprotéger ceux qu'il aime au détriment de son propre bonheur.

\- Et il est grand temps que ça change.

L'artiste leva un regard déterminé sur lui, le figeant.

\- J'ai dix-huit ans maintenant, je ne suis plus le gamin irréfléchi et aveuglé par les apparences qu'on lui présente. Ça fait un moment que je vois que rien ne va, mais je n'ai jamais su quoi faire. Peut-être que mes actions ne changeront rien et que ça ne m'attirera que plus de problèmes, mais c'est un risque à prendre, parce que ce qui est certain, c'est que cette situation ne doit plus durer.

Il vit son amant baisser les yeux, alors il prit l'une de ses mains pour les remonter dans les siens. Il savait qu'il essayait encore de trouver la façon la plus douce possible pour lui révéler la vérité, mais il était prêt à tout entendre, au combien ce serait dur. Pour l'aider à trouver ses mots, il décida de faire le premier pas en amorçant le sujet avec ses propres connaissances.

\- Quand Shiro a parlé de son séjour à l'hôpital, il a dit que c'est la famille d'Adam qui s'est occupée de lui. Pourtant, Dave m'a toujours assuré qu'il avait payé les frais et qu'il allait le voir en début de journée, quand j'étais encore à l'école. Il disait que comme ça, je pouvais passer du temps seul avec mon frère et profiter de lui.

La poigne de son compagnon se resserra sur ses doigts. Ce n'était pas de l'angoisse. Keith pouvait lire de la colère dans les prunelles bleus baissées qui fixaient le vide.

\- Eh puis, il a cette histoire de tuteur, où Shiro semblait voir Dave comme un rempart... Je ne suis pas stupide, je vois bien qu'ils ne sont pas en froid pour rien et que c'est la raison pour laquelle Shiro semble prendre ma situation avec autant de délicatesse et de discrétion.

Il se réinstalla et tira un peu le bras de son amoureux pour récupérer son regard. Lance avait encore cet air sombre et sérieux, il n'aimait pas ça.

\- Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas et que ça t'angoisse. Si ça peut nous permettre de coincé Dave pour qu'il n'épouse pas ta mère, j'ai besoin de le savoir...

\- Comme je t'ai dis, c'est pas que je ne veux pas te le dire, c'est juste que trouver les bons mots est difficile...

\- Je ne suis pas fais en sucre. Dis-le comme ça te viens.

Lance réfléchit quelques instants, cherchant différentes formulations de phrase. Un long soupir finit par passer ses lèvres en réalisant qu'il n'y avait que peu de façon d'annoncer la nouvelle. Il regarda son amant droit dans les yeux, l'air soucieux et désolé.

\- Dans ce cas, j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes sans m'interrompe, d'accord ?

Keith hocha doucement la tête, les doigts de son compagnon caressant ses phalanges. Lance commença son récit et révéla tout ce qu'il savait sur le passif de Shiro et de Dave. Il garda le silence sur le petit chien de son enfance, trouvant qu'il était inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il vit Keith se tendre plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Pendant qu'il racontait son histoire, son amant avait peu à peu écarquillé les yeux et serré les dents avec colère. Il le laissa pester en détournant le regard et le vit essuyer son visage d'une main.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai rien vu ! Et cet enfoiré m'a laissé croire que tout était de la faute de Shiro ! Mais quel fils de...

\- Va savoir ce qu'il a fait encore... Il nous a tous mené en bateau et on y a vu que du feu...

\- Tout ce qu'il m'a dit, depuis le début, n'était qu'un mensonge par dessus un autre ! Maria doit être au courant !

\- Je sais, mais on a que notre parole contre celle de Dave, qui ma mère va croire : celui dont elle est amoureuse, ou les deux enfants qui tapent du pieds pour ne pas voir leur parents se marier ?

Keith serra les dents et resserra sa poigne contre sa main avec frustration. Lance releva son menton en caressant sa joue de sa main libre, puis il lui offrit un petit sourire pour l'apaiser.

\- On doit trouver un moyen plus subtile, sinon on aura que nos yeux pour pleurer si jamais il t'envoie loin de nous pour se venger.

\- Jamais je ne partirais, souffla-t-il d'une voix à peine audible, vibrante de tristesse comme de détermination brûlante. Jamais il ne pourra m'éloigner de toi.

Lance frissonna, les mots entrant directement dans son cœur pour faire chanter les tendres sentiments qu'ils partageaient.

\- Je sais... Et je te promet que si jamais il essaye, on partira, loin, n'importe où, mais je resterais avec toi, assura le cubain.

Le texan vint à sa rencontre pour celer cette promesse mutuelle par un baiser appuyé. Ils s'embrassèrent quelques minutes, se laissant emporter par l'émotion, avant de parvenir à se séparer pour reprendre leur discussion.

\- Alors..., commença Keith avant d'humecter ses lèvres. Comment on va faire ?

\- Dave doit se trahir devant tout le monde. Il est homophobe, pas vrai ? Par chance on a deux amies charmantes qui pourraient nous aider à enfoncer le clou, samedi prochain...

Le large sourire vicieux de son amant se calqua sur son visage. Il le regarda chaudement ; voir Lance jouer le mauvais garçon le faisait toujours autant vibrer.

\- Quand t'es sadique, comme ça, ça m'excite...

\- Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ? répondit son amant d'une voix enjôleuse.

Sans attendre, il se jeta à son cou pour l'allonger sur le canapé et grimpa sur ses hanches en l'embrassant avec une passion dévorante. Ils profitèrent de l'instant, le rallongeant autant que possible en s'apportant caresses et baisers, riant par moment.

Leurs désirs apaisés pleinement, ils organisèrent leur plan, en commençant par appeler les concernées. Ils gardèrent la raison pour eux, ne voulant pas que tout le monde soit trop suspect au déjeuner de samedi, et proposèrent simplement à Rachel d'inviter Romelle.

La sœur de Lance n'était pas dupe et savait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, mais elle accepta de jouer le jeu. Son petit frère dû promettre de tout lui raconter après, même s'il comptait déjà la mettre au parfum après le repas. Désormais, ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer que leur plan fonctionne et que Dave explose, ou ne fasse une remarque particulièrement déplacée.

Ayant cours le lendemain matin, ils ne tardèrent pas à dîner et à aller se coucher. Le lendemain, ils se préparèrent et partir, déposant Cosmo au bar pour que Shiro et Adam puissent s'en occuper lorsqu'ils arriveront en début d'après midi.

Une fois à l'école, Lance se jeta au cou de Hunk pour le serrer aussi fort qu'il le put. Son meilleur ami l'entoura également de ses bras, surpris et amusé par cette réaction. Il le remercia et le cuisinier répondit poliment sans se douter de toutes les raisons d'une telle gratitude. Lance ne pouvait pas l'avouer devant tout le monde, mais Hunk, en lançant l'alerte de la disparition de Keith, avait permis de sauver la vie à ce dernier. Sans lui, il aurait perdu sa raison de vivre.

Difficilement, il parvint à se détacher de son meilleur ami, qui était touché de toutes les émotions qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard. Il revint sur terre en entendant le reste du groupe couvrir Keith d'affections, certain critiquant qu'il avait inquiété tout le monde et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à recommencer. Il rit du mal aise de son amant penaud. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que son regard ne tombe sur Allura.

Il repensa aux dessous qu'elle avait lavé chez son amoureux et à son rendez-vous avec Lotor qui avait apparemment terminé sous les draps. Un sentiment amer remonta le long de son œsophage et il trouva étrange de se dire que son premier béguin de jeunesse avait passé un cap aussi important. Depuis dès années, il tenait sa promesse de la protéger des types mal intentionnés qui n'en avaient qu'après ses fesses. Tant et si bien, qu'il en avait oublié qu'elle pourrait avoir des aventures de son plein gré.

Ce rendez-vous galant était comme un coup de massue qui lui hurlait qu'elle se lançait dans une relation amoureuse et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. C'était difficile à admettre, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de la laisser mener sa barque, au combien il se méfiait encore de Lotor pour ses intentions. Peut-être que pour une fois, il se trompait, que c'était la fameuse exception qui confirmait la règle.

Ses amis reprirent son attention et il se laissa emporter dans leurs plaisanteries. Son humeur s'allégea et la présence de son amant acheva de l'apaiser complètement. Le soir, ils allèrent tous au bar de Shiro pour se produire sur scène. Marco sembla se débrouiller comme un chef pour sa première journée de travail. Ayant déjà été dans le service en salle, il fit des merveilles pour servir les clients et pour garder le contacte avec ceux qui étaient derrière le bar. Le monde présent ne lui permit pas trop d'aller voir son petit frère, mais tous deux s'échangèrent un regard enthousiaste lorsqu'ils se croisaient.

Keith et Lance profitèrent que Dave était absent pour rester jusqu'à tard dans la soirée. C'est Adam, qui était plus raisonnable, qui les renvoya du bar avec son affection brute si particulière. Ils lui obéirent, amusés de le voir dissimuler ses préoccupations envers ses proches derrière un écran de lassitude et d'agacement.

Cosmo sur la banquette arrière, ils rentrèrent chez l'artiste et profitèrent de cette dernière soirée ensemble. Lance aurait aimé ne pas paraître suspect, ou insistant, mais il ne put réprimer ses inquiétudes pour son amoureux. Son cœur ne pouvait pas supporter de le laisser seul avec Dave, ce qui le poussa à rester le plus possible en dehors de la maison avec lui. Rapidement, l'adulte n'apprécia pas que le jeune homme dont il avait la charge soit aussi absent et il demanda à ce qu'il reste à l'intérieur. Lance n'aimait pas ça, mais il put se défiler en ayant toujours un autre membre de la bande avec eux. Plus particulièrement, Acxa avec qui il put faire correctement connaissance.

Ils s'étaient mutuellement remerciés et acceptèrent modestement la gratitude de l'autre. La jeune fille, de deux ans l'aîné de Keith, était heureuse pour ce stage avec Veronica. C'était une véritable aubaine pour elle. Le rendez-vous professionnel qu'elles avaient eu s'était apparemment très bien passé et le courant passait bien. Lance était ravis que sa sœur et elle s'entendent et espérait secrètement pouvoir l'inviter à ses repas de famille. Elle avait soutenu l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde, il tenait à la voir attablé avec eux, devenir heureuse et épanouie à chaque samedi qui passera.

Pour le moment, il se tut et fit attention au comportement du tuteur, aussi bien envers lui qu'envers Keith. Il remarqua quelque chose qui, finalement, sautait au yeux : il reportait toujours la faute sur le lycéen et le poussait à culpabiliser. Dès que Dave faisait quelque chose qu'il estimait être un effort de gentillesse, Keith devait le lui rendre en double. Pour avoir simplement rangé sa veste correctement, Dave avait demandé au jeune homme de ranger le garage et de faire le repas du soir, ce, en plus du ménage habituel de la maison.

Le jeudi soir, Lance poussa l'audace en entrant une nouvelle fois en douce dans sa chambre. Il auraient aimé l'inviter à dormir chez lui, mais Dave avait catégoriquement refusé en lui jetant un regard méfiant. Forcément, en ayant appris qu'il était bi, cet homophobe de première n'allait pas le laisser dans un endroit isolé avec ce qu'il considérait être son fils hétéro chéri.

Blottit confortablement dans les bras de son amant, l'adulte endormit depuis longtemps dans sa propre chambre, il se confia. Keith, qui n'avait rien remarqué, s'était tu. Parmi son silence, il avait pu sentir qu'il réalisait l'influence toxique de cet homme sur sa vie. Il le laissa en paix et ferma les yeux, mais il sentit des mains glisser contre contre son corps. Un sourire élargie ses lèvres.

\- Il n'est pas censé savoir que je suis là, sugar-babe, fit-il remarquer d'une voix chaude. Au combien il peut avoir le sommeil lourd...

\- Il n'a rien entendu la dernière fois, le charma son amant en passant une jambe sur sa hanche pour les rapprocher.

\- Si on le fait, c'est capote, sinon on va salir tes draps et c'est pas discret.

\- Oh, non, souffla Keith avec malice, des idées derrières la tête, avant de mordre doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Ce sera sans.

Il plongea dans son cou pour le couvrir de baiser et prendre le dessus afin d'être à califourchon sur son bassin. Son souffle était profond et chaud, se répandant lascivement contre sa peau doré. Lance ne pouvait que frissonner, de plus en plus séduit par l'idée.

\- Je veux te sentir complètement... Jusqu'à demain matin...

Il se raidit, son corps réagissant à cette phrase érotique prononcée avec une voix grave et vibrante de désir. Incapable de résister, il l'embrassa et le laissa mener la danse passionnée. Ils continrent leur voix par des respirations profondes, le corps bouillonnant et tremblant, la chaleur de la chambre grimpant de manière exponentielle.

Malgré tous ses efforts, la voix de Keith s'exprimait de temps à autres lorsque les mouvements s'accéléraient. Ils avaient moins de risque de salir les draps dans cette position, mais les sensations étaient plus fortes. De plus, le garçon aux cheveux de jais n'avait aucun self-contrôle lorsqu'il était question de sexe : il recherchait toujours le plaisir et oubliait facilement le monde extérieur. Lance était incapable de le lui reprocher, lui-même faible face aux émotions torrides. Entendre au creux de son oreille sa voix pincée par la retenue perdre régulièrement son timbre grave le faisait défaillir.

L'acte, au combien délicieux, toucha à sa fin, le couple appréciant les dernières sensations en cherchant leur souffle. Ils restèrent uni aussi longtemps que possible, échangeant de longs et langoureux baisers comblés par des caresses. Dès que la fatigue se fit ressentir, ils se séparèrent avec précaution pour s'essuyer et épargner autant les draps qu'ils le pouvaient. Puis, ils se couchèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, le réveille les tirèrent de leur sommeil réparateur et ils surent qu'ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps. Dave allait se lever bientôt et Lance devait partir avant qu'il ne le voit. Pour cette raison, ils comptaient partir à l'école en avance et prendre quelques choses à manger dans une boulangerie avant d'aller en cours.

Ils se levèrent pour se préparer rapidement, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Keith envoya un message à Acxa, la prévenant qu'elle avait laissé son pull sur sa chaise la veille. La jeune fille le prévint qu'elle était en chemin pour venir le récupérer. Il trouvait étrange qu'elle soit aussi pressée, mais il n'y prêta que peu attention.

Ils retirèrent la chaise qui fermait la porte de la chambre et descendirent en même temps les escaliers en essayant de ne pas rire sous l'angoisse de se faire prendre. Ils sortirent de la maison sur la pointe des pieds et échangèrent un baiser avant que Lance ne partent au bout de la rue pour faire chauffer sa voiture. Keith, qui devait attendre son amie avec le pull à la main, ne put l'accompagner. Heureusement, Acxa arriva à ce moment là et salua Lance d'un geste et un sourire lorsqu'elle le croisa.

\- Salut, dit-elle en arrivant devant Keith. Désolée, je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas perdue, la rassura-t-il en haussant une épaule. Tu aurais pu venir le récupérer ce soir.

\- C'est que je...

Elle joua avec le tissus épais d'un geste presque nerveux, ses joues se colorant doucement. Intrigué, son ami haussa un sourcil, mais elle esquiva son regard. C'est alors que la porte derrière eux s'ouvrit, les faisant sursauter en se tournant vers elle. Ils découvrirent Dave qui les regarda tour à tour, les traits de son visage se détendant pour devenir espiègle.

\- Ah, je vois, je vois, sourit-il. Je me disais bien que j'entendais des voix familières. Bonjour, Acxa, comment tu vas ? Bien, je présume !

Il pouffa, taquin. Complètement perdus par ce comportement, les adolescents ne répondirent pas et le dévisagèrent. Soudain, Keith se remémora la nuit qu'il avait passé et se raidit en réalisant que son tuteur avait du en percevoir des échos. Il mourra d'embarras et se cacha dans sa main en faisant mine de replacer ses cheveux.

\- Je vais en cours..., déclara-t-il en s'éloignant, Acxa lui emboîtant le pas pour pouvoir fuir la situation qui était très bizarre pour elle.

\- Je vais m'occuper des lessives, donc je changerais tes draps !

Il blêmit et rougit en même temps dans un mélange étrange, les yeux écarquillés et l'embarra l'engonçant dans ses épaules. Dave ne faisait jamais la lessive, tout simplement parce que c'était lui qui s'occupait de toutes les tâches ménagères à la maison. Sa réplique était loin d'être subtile et même Acxa la compris.

\- Passez une bonne journée ! rit son tuteur, toujours aussi malicieux.

Il l'entendit souffler un "C'est bien mon garçon, ça!", avant qu'il ne referme la porte et grogna aussi bien d'agacement que d'embarras. L'avantage avec ce quiproquo, c'est qu'il n'allait pas jeter son bracelet resté sous son oreiller, mais il le remettra sûrement en place. Après tout, il pensait déjà à tort que c'était un cadeau qu'il préparait pour son amie. Cette dernière, qui l'accompagna jusqu'à la voiture de Lance, pointa la maison du doigt.

\- Il croit qu'on a...

\- Oui... Désolé...

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui le surpris.

\- Nous deux ? C'est ridicule !

\- Oui, je sais bien... Laisse tomber, il est bizarre.

Arriver au niveau de la voiture du guitariste, ils se saluèrent et Keith monta du côté passager. Lance avait proposé à la jeune fille de la déposer quelque part, mais elle avait poliment refusé. Le couple se rendit au starbuck le plus proche de leur lycée et restèrent assis sur le capot de la voiture pour manger, une boisson chaude chacun posées entre eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid, c'est pas humain ! frissonna Lance en grelottant.

\- C'est toi qui refuse qu'on reste dans la voiture, alors arrête de râler.

\- J'ai pas envie de salir mes sièges !

\- Babe, ces sièges ont vu pire qu'un peu de café latté...

Il rit, approuvant sans un mot.

\- Ma décision est prise de toute façon.

\- Borné, siffla Keith en tentant de se réchauffer les mains avec son gobelet.

\- Mulet.

L'artiste ne put s'empêcher de sourire et accepta le baiser qui lui fut offert. Ils se séparèrent doucement pour boire et croquer dans leurs pâtisseries.

\- Hey, Dave nous a entendu hier...

Lance s'étrangla avec son café.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il avec angoisse, les yeux exorbités et la gorge rêche pendant qu'il toussait.

\- En voyant Acxa, il a cru que c'était elle et il a été... Super gênant...

\- Oh, _dios_...

Lance se calma doucement, autant mort d'embarras que son petit-ami. Puis, il explosa de rire. Surpris, Keith le dévisagea en laissant son bras en suspend alors qu'il comptait boire.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui est si drôle ?

\- Samedi ! Oh _dios_, le coup de massue qu'il va avoir !

Il réalisa doucement la délicieuse vengeance qui allait s'opérer et il ne put s'empêcher de rire avec lui. Maria n'avait encore rien dit à son fiancé, tout simplement parce que Lance lui avait demandé de garder le silence sous prétexte qu'il voulait faire l'annonce lui-même. Pour le moment, Dave n'était au courant de rien et croyait dur comme fer que son petit protégé avait une idylle avec une fille.

\- Là, ça va être marrant, jubila-t-il sadiquement en détournant le regard, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Prêt ? demanda Lance.

\- Et comment, sourit son amant.

Cachés dans la chambre du cubain, ils s'embrassèrent, mais leur jubilation les sépara en les faisant pouffer. Samedi était arrivé et ils attendaient avec impatience que la dernière invitée ne fasse son apparition. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester plus longtemps à l'étage, les adultes allaient leur demander de descendre pour rejoindre tout le monde. L'excuse de montrer à Keith le niveau où il était rendu sur son jeu d'ordinateur ne permettait pas d'avoir beaucoup de temps. Ils s'offrirent un dernier baiser avant de rejoindre le salon.

Dave était toujours autant de bonne humeur depuis la veille, persuadé qu'il avait raison sur ses présomptions. La famille de Lance tenaient sa langue, mais tous étaient terriblement suspect à se sourire avec tant de complicité. Sylvio avait déjà vendu la mèche à demi-mot, mais rien d'alarmant.

Lance l'avait entendu depuis sa chambre. Dave avait tenté de le faire parler en jouant avec son affection pour lui : « si tu m'aimes bien, tu peux me le dire, non ? », prononcé sur une voix douce, mais qui incitait à tout révéler. Son neveux s'était fait avoir, mais heureusement, il avait mal comprit la personne dont l'adulte parlait. Il avait répondu qu'une fille importante allait déjeuner avec eux et qu'il n'en dirait pas plus car Dave devait "en avoir la surprise". Depuis, l'adulte jubilait, persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'Acxa.

Pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon, Lance laissa Keith s'asseoir sur le canapé, à sa place habituelle, et aida sa mère avec les derniers préparatifs du repas. Sa famille avait pour politique de ne jamais commencer, même l'apéritif, sans que tous les invités ne soient présent. Par conséquent, tous attendait avec impatience d'être au complet. Surtout les enfants qui salivaient devant les petits fours au sofrito.

Lance se retint de jeter un regard foudroyant à Dave qui leur demandait de bien se tenir, car il trouvait que ce comportement était très impolie. Il réprimandait les petits comme s'ils avaient dévorer le plat en douce, alors qu'ils ne faisaient que les regarder avidement. Ils avaient seulement sept et huit ans, c'était un comportement purement normal. Ne tenant pas, il tenta une petite approche auprès de sa mère pendant qu'il l'aidait à mettre les plats au chaud.

\- Je le trouve dur avec Sylvio et Nadia. Peu de gamins de leurs âges se tiendraient sagement sans rien faire devant autant de nourriture.

\- Il n'est pas si méchant, c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas que notre nouvelle invitée trouve ça déplacé, c'est tout.

Il la laissa fredonner en souriant et résista à faire remarquer que c'était toujours les mêmes réflexions qui étaient dites depuis près de deux ans. Il continuait de l'entendre et ne put que réaliser les critiques derrières chacune de ses phrases.

\- Tu as encore beaucoup de travail, Rachel ? Les partiels de droit ont commencé, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

\- Oui, j'ai presque pas le temps de respirer ! rit-elle.

\- Et pourtant tu es avec nous, c'est incroyable, pouffa-t-il à son tour.

Il pouvait entendre sa condescendance et ne pas réagir était difficile. Il ferma les yeux un instant, et prit de profonde inspiration pour que sa colère passe. Rapidement, il reprit ses esprit et perçu le regard soucieux de sa mère. Il pouffa en se frottant la nuque.

\- Désolé j'ai mal dormi et l'odeur de ce poulet, _dios_, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais mourir tellement mon estomac se vide pour lui faire de la place !

Maria sourit lentement et il sut, juste en la regardant droit dans les yeux, qu'elle savait qu'il mentait. Il secoua la main pour dédramatiser la situation et lui demander silencieusement de laisser tomber. Elle n'insista pas et termina de couvrir les plats afin qu'ils restent chauds. Enfin, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit et tous s'exclamèrent avec joie et soulagement. Rachel et Keith se levèrent, étant les plus près de la porte, pour accueillir l'arrivante.

Ils disparurent des yeux des autres, Lance rejoignant le salon avec sa mère et allèrent ouvrir. Romelle avait l'air très nerveuse, serrant tant le bouquet de fleur dans ses mains que les tiges étaient tordues. Rachel rit, avant de chercher à l'apaiser d'un petit baiser rapide. Le bruit fut perçu par les autres depuis le salon et ils purent entendre leur exclamation taquine. Romelle se raidit, son angoisse redoublant.

\- Ça va aller, tu sais ? pouffa Keith.

\- C'est la première fois que je viens ici, moi ! chuchota-t-elle en lui lançant un regard lourd de reproche. Je ne suis pas une habituée comme toi !

\- Aller entre, rit Rachel.

\- Je me sens pas bien... Laisse moi une minute...

\- Arrête de dramatiser, soupira l'artiste en croisant les bras, la sœur de son amoureux prenant les fleurs des mains de sa compagne pour qu'elle cesse de les torturer.

\- J'hyper-ventile, regarde ! s'agita-t-elle en respirant fort, les yeux exorbités, le corps tremblant.

Agacé, il l'attrapa par la taille pour la soulever, ignorant son cri de surprise.

Dans le salon, le reste de la famille entendait vaguement la conversation, ne percevant que quelques sons des voix et les petits rires. Lance ne put s'empêcher de jubiler en voyant Dave ne pas tenir en place. Il était si persuadé de voir Keith et Acxa arriver main dans la main, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de répéter à Maria : « Je le savais ! Je te l'avais dit ! J'ai le nez pour ça ! Ahah, c'est bien mon garçon, ça ! ». Un sourire presque malsain étirait ses lèvres pendant qu'il vérifiait rapidement ses messages ; la chute allait être délicieusement vertigineuse.

Finalement, les trois adolescents arrivèrent enfin et les rires s'élevèrent. Keith portait son amie sur son épaule, mais la jeune fille était si raide, qu'elle ressemblait à un mannequin de magasin contorsionné.

Pendant que son amant posait leur camarade au sol, dos à eux, Lance vit le sourire de Dave s'effacer de moitié sous une mine surprise et interrogative. Acxa avait de court cheveux bleus, voir une blonde à la chevelure si longue qu'elle atteignait ses genoux devait assurément le rendre perplexe. Ce type était tellement tordu que Lance ne serait pas surpris qu'il pense que Keith avait une double aventure. Ses soupçons semblèrent se confirmer lorsqu'il vit l'adulte avoir un petit rire malicieux et fier.

\- Aller, tourne-toi à la fin, tout le monde te regarde, soupira Keith.

\- Tu as toujours eu le don de bien choisir tes mots, hein ? ironisa-t-elle.

\- Soit tu le fais de ton plein gré, soit je te porte à nouveau.

\- D'accord, d'accord !... Une petite seconde, ok ?...

Elle se secoua, expirant plusieurs fois en se murmurant que tout allait bien se passer. Son angoisse était telle, que Lance ne put s'empêcher d'échanger un regard complice et taquin avec sa fratrie et ses neveux. Ils attendirent patiemment qu'elle se retourne lentement et dès qu'elle posa ses yeux brun sur eux, tous hurlèrent et sifflèrent en frappant dans leurs mains pour lui souhaiter la bienvenu. Romelle hurla de terreur et bondit derrière Keith dans la panique. Les McClain explosèrent de rire jusqu'aux larmes.

L'excitation étant à son comble, Dave demanda à ce que tout le monde se calme. Il le fit d'une voix douce avec un petit sourire, mais Lance dépita en échangeant un regard avec son amant qui sourit pauvrement. Tourné vers Keith, il se retrouvait dos à l'adulte, empêchant ce dernier de constater son expression.

\- Alors, mon garçon, sourit Dave en se réinstallant sur son siège, impatient. Tu ne nous présentes pas ?

\- Oh, c'est pas à moi de le faire.

Son tuteur plissa à nouveau les yeux avec perplexité en ne comprenant pas sa phrase si mystérieuse. Il se décala sur le côté et laissa la place à Rachel qui s'approcha. La jeune étudiante attrapa doucement la main et le bras de sa compagne pour se coller à elle.

Lance vit le sourire de Dave se figer. Sur l'instant, il crut que ça lui déplaisait, mais il le vit tourner son regard sur Keith avec un air de réflexion. Pendant que sa famille félicitait sa sœur qui faisait les présentations, il se demanda bien ce qu'il pouvait penser. Sans aucun doute, il se demandait si Keith couchait avec l'une d'elle, voir les deux, et il était plutôt déçu.

Il aurait cru à une explosion, une expression qui se perd dans le dégoût, n'importe quelle réaction pouvant le trahir, mais au lieu de ça, Dave hochait juste la tête en ayant fait ses jugements. Il n'était pas énervé, mais avait l'air catégorique dans ses idées. Un frisson désagréable parcouru le guitariste ; il n'aimait pas le regard qu'il avait sur le couple de femme.

Nadia sautilla sur place, impatiente d'annoncer l'autre nouvelle. Son oncle pouffa, amusé de la voir si enthousiaste, mais Dave lui demanda aussitôt de bien se tenir. Il grinça des dents, bien que souriant, et se tourna vers son amant en sentant une excitation sadique agiter ses entrailles. Son sourire s'élargit et il tendit sa paume vers lui, son regard plongé dans le sien. Keith pouvait suivre ses pensées juste en le regardant dans les yeux et eut un sourire mutin à son tour. Il s'approcha enfin pour glisser sa main dans la sienne.

Du coin de l'œil, Lance vit avec un plaisir sans nom le visage de Dave se décomposer. Il laissa Keith se rapprocher, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit derrière le canapé, afin de pouvoir embrasser doucement ses doigts en se tournant vers sa famille. Avec un petit air victorieux, il fixa le tuteur droit dans les yeux et savoura la surprise froide qui brillaient dans ses rétines. Apparemment, deux filles ensembles ce n'était pas si dramatique, mais deux garçons, oh ça, ça ne passait pas du tout.

Les McClains, inconscient de l'ambiance sous-jacente, les félicitèrent à nouveau et taquinèrent leur cadet en louangeant Keith pour avoir réussi à le supporter une semaine de plus. Lance replongea dans l'instant familial et s'indigna. Keith pouffa et prit la parole en haussant un sourcil hautain dans sa direction. Son expression insolente était clairement pour Dave, au combien il regardait son amoureux séduit.

\- Après six mois, j'ai l'habitude.

\- Après six mois, ça mérite un oscar ! rectifia Marco.

\- Les honneurs de l'état, ajouta Rachel.

\- Une médaille, même, appuya Louis.

\- C'est ça, liguez-vous contre moi, en attendant je suis le seul qui ramène un beau-fil à maman ! siffla Lance.

Keith haussa un sourcil au qualificatif particulier qu'il avait utilisé, amusé de le voir enfoncer le clou à ce point. Si déjà Dave n'appréciait que peut de voir deux hommes ensemble, une promesse de mariage allait assurément lui rester en travers de la gorge.

Pendant que tous débattait en se charriant gentiment, il put voir son tuteur les dévisager tour à tour, blême. Il fit mine de ne pas y porter attention et s'installa à côté de son amoureux pour se glisser sous son bras. Connaissant son manque d'aise et de mobilité du côté gauche, il choisit naturellement celui de droite afin de pouvoir conserver sa main dans la sienne en entre-laçant leurs doigts. Lance se laissa emporter par leur proximité et sourit doucement avant d'embrasser sa tempe plusieurs fois, avant de susurrer qu'il l'aimait. L'affection fit tendrement sourire Keith qui ferma presque les yeux tant il se sentait bien.

Tous installés autour de la table basse rallongée, ils commencèrent l'apéritif. Romelle esquivait le regard de Dave, particulièrement mal à l'aise et se concentrait sur sa petite-amie et la fratrie. Elle pouvait voir son couple d'ami agir étrangement. Certes, ils étaient proches et Lance avait toujours tendance à coller son amoureux, mais pas à ce point. En vu de la réaction de Dave et des regards insolents que Lance lui jetait par moment, elle devina rapidement qu'ils y avaient une certaine tension.

\- Six mois, donc ? souffla la belle-sœur de Lance vers les deux garçons. Eh bien, ça fait depuis quand... Juin ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

\- Ah, c'est que, commença le guitariste avant d'échanger un regard avec son compagnon pour savoir s'il préférait expliquer, ce qui était le cas.

\- Je voulais qu'on fasse un teste pendant quelques mois, voir si marchait bien.

\- Ce qui semble être le cas, les charrièrent doucement Marco en taquinant son cadet du coude, le faisant rire. Ça parle déjà de belle-famille et tout, chantonna-t-il.

\- Commence par ramener une fille et on en reparlera, répliqua sournoisement Lance.

Tous rirent, trouvant que l'attaque avait été bien renvoyée. Le couple se défilait, car ils n'avaient absolument pas prévu de mariage, au combien ils voulaient vivre ensemble pendant leurs études. Sans même avoir besoin de se concerter, ils savaient que c'était qu'une technique supplémentaire pour rendre le tuteur fou. Par ailleurs, le silence de ce dernier se fit vite remarquer.

\- Chéri, ça va ? pouffa Maria sous sa mine déconfite. Tu n'as pas dis un mot depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Oui, oui, répondit-il avant de monter son verre à ses lèvres, complètement décontenancé. Je suis juste...

Il s'éclaircit la voix avant de reprendre.

\- Un peu surpris.

\- Ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper, tu sais, ce n'est pas grave, rit-elle en frottant sa main.

\- Tu sembles ravis, mais, ma chérie... Ils vont devenir frères après notre mariage...

Sa voix s'était exprimée avec une douce préoccupation dont le couple perçu toute la condescendance. Un lourd silence retomba et même les enfants cessèrent de manger pour s'enfoncer dans leur petits sièges, à côté de leurs parents. Tous s'étaient tournés vers Dave qui jeta un regard à Lance. Ce dernier put ressentir sa rancœur et son dégoût, comme s'il avait osé corrompre son fils chéri du droit chemin. Il se fichait pas mal de ce qu'il pensait. Sa famille le soutenait, il était le roi dans son domaine. L'un comme l'autre se comprirent et la bataille silencieuse démarra.

Maria pouffa en secouant sa main, détendant l'atmosphère, avant d'attraper un petit four.

\- Mais non voyons, tu n'es que son tuteur. C'est même toi qui m'a dit que la tutelle n'avait rien à voir avec l'adoption. Keith n'est pas ton fils, donc il n'y a aucun mal à ce qu'il fréquente Lance.

Elle leva son verre dans la direction du jeune couple en plissant les yeux avec un sourire et secouant légèrement la tête de manière frénétique.

\- Eh puis, ils sont tellement adorables ensemble ! geignit-elle avec attendrissement, ce qui toucha les deux garçons.

\- Nous, c'était samedi dernier, commença Lance en attrapant son verre, Keith faisant de même, avant de le lever vers Romelle et Rachel. Aujourd'hui, on est là pour féliciter deux merveilleuses jeunes femmes et leurs souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde !

\- Il a raison, sourit Louis en levant son verre aussi. À vous deux, mesdemoiselles, et à votre bonheur !

Toute la famille leva son verre en souhaitant leurs vœux, ce qui fit doucement sourire les amoureuses qui pouffèrent en rougissant. Elles remercièrent tout le monde et les discutions reprirent de bon cœur. Au fils des minutes, le bras de Lance glissa des épaules de Keith pour s'enrouler autour de sa taille, passant derrière ses reins. L'artiste gardait sa main contre la sienne, ses doigts emmêlés au sien. Leur position découlait d'une gestuelle habituelle, surtout par les caresses distraites qu'ils s'apportaient tout en riant avec les autres.

De temps à autres, ils sortaient de l'ambiance décontractée sous la pression du regard foudroyant de Dave. Ce dernier tentait d'avoir l'air joyeux et enjoué, mais son ton était plus froid et les affections du couple en face de lui l'agaçait visiblement. Plusieurs fois, il calma l'ardeur des enfants d'un petit signe de la main, comme il le faisait toujours, ce qui poussa les petits à s'effacer peu à peu.

Lance et Keith remarquèrent amèrement que la situation était très ordinaire : personne ne réagissait aux exigences condescendantes de Dave, habitués à juste faire ce qu'il demande par respect pour Maria. Le repas se déroula comme à l'accoutumé, bien qu'avec le silence presque pesant de Dave. Après le dessert, auquel les enfants ne souhaitèrent même pas toucher pour partir de table au plus vite, les plus jeunes montèrent dans leurs chambres.

Marco accompagna les deux couples dans la chambre de Lance, tous s'asseyant ensemble pour parler à voix basse.

\- Bien, commença Rachel en jetant un regard à son cadet. Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ?

\- J'ai appris récemment que Dave est homophobe et qu'il a déjà viré Shiro pour cette raison.

Stupéfaits, tous se redressèrent. Romelle détourna juste les yeux en poussant un profond soupir, agacée, mais ne semblant pas surprise. Keith l'interrogea d'un battement de cils pour l'encourager à révéler le fond de sa pensée. Elle se redressa, un peu mal à l'aise, mais accepta de se confier.

\- Quand je l'ai vu vous regarder, je l'ai compris tout de suite et je me suis doutée du reste.

\- Il n'y a pas de risque que Dave envoi Keith loin ? demanda Marco, inquiet. Je veux dire... Il est toujours ton tuteur...

\- Il se cache, répondit l'orphelin en haussant une épaule. En vous ayant tous de notre côté, il pourra difficilement agir sans que ça ne paraisse bizarre.

\- Il peut se cacher, oui ! siffla Rachel. Même nos vieux ne pensent plus comme ça ! C'est dire à quel point c'est ancien ce genre de délire !

\- Il a complètement abandonné ses responsabilités envers Shiro alors qu'il était encore mineur et en tant que tuteur, ça ne doit pas être très légal, critiqua Marco, avec une attitude nonchalante, mais un air réprobateur.

\- En vu de ce qu'on a compris samedi dernier, c'est la famille d'Adam qui s'est chargé de Shiro. Si Dave n'avait pas remplis ses fonctions de tuteur, ça aurait vite remonté aux oreilles de sa direction, répondit sa sœur avant de regarder Keith. Je ne serais pas surprise que les parents d'Adam se soient portés volontaire pour être son tuteur afin de s'occuper légalement de lui. Un accident pareil demanderait de faire marcher son assurance, chose que seul quelqu'un de majeur peut faire pour le mineur blessé. Eh puis, son bras : je ne suis même pas sûr que Dave soit au courant qu'il a un cybermembre.

\- Je ne crois pas non plus, avoua Keith à mi-voix.

Il se sentait coupable de n'avoir rien remarqué, trouvant qu'il aurait dû se douter de beaucoup de choses, même à l'époque. Ses amis et son amoureux, en le voyant baisser honteusement les yeux, essayèrent de le réconforter, assurant que Dave avait toujours très bien caché son jeu. Bien qu'il s'en voulait encore un peu, il se laissa apaiser par leurs mots.

Ils décidèrent de se changer les idées en se rendant dans la chambre de Marco pour aller sur la console et laissèrent les enfants les rejoindre pour qu'ils dessinent et regardent. Ils passèrent un moment agréable et parvinrent à se détendre. Malheureusement pour eux, le soir arriva vite et Keith dû repartir. Il aurait aimé rester pour le week-end, comme le proposait Maria, mais Dave refusa sous prétexte qu'ils avaient un gros contrôle le lundi matin.

Les jeunes gens n'étaient pas dupes sur la véritable raison de ce refus, mais ils ne réagirent pas. Le couple put néanmoins échanger quelques baisers pour se dire au revoir, ce qui rendit la séparation plus facile que les mois précédents. Pendant leur étreinte, ils avaient tout fais pour ne pas porter attention au tuteur et appréciés les dernières affections.

Le trajet en voiture jusqu'au domicile se fit dans un silence de plomb, mais Keith voua toute son attention au paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Il était tendu et l'envie de retrouver les bras de Lance le démangeait déjà. Afin d'y remédier, il toucha ses lèvres en appuyant le dos de ses doigts dessus et en caressa le coin distraitement avec son pouce.

Une fois arrivé, il se défila en montant directement dans sa chambre. Il aurait cru être tranquille, car même en passant à table, Dave était resté très silencieux, mais peu avant la fin du dîner, il prit la parole.

\- Rachel et Romelle se connaissent depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis trois ans.

\- Et elles étaient juste amies avant ?

\- Euh... Oui, répondit l'adolescent en ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir, trouvant ses questions étranges.

\- Elles sont "ensemble" depuis combien de temps ?

\- Plus de trois mois, mais Romelle était stressée de rencontrer Maria.

\- Uhm... Ça ne va pas duré trop longtemps alors.

Dave jouait les innocent, ce qui fit que Keith releva un regard méfiant sur lui. Il s'attendait à tout désormais, surtout au pire. L'avantage avec la vie houleuse qu'il avait eu, c'est que les mots difficiles à entendre devenaient une amertume habituelle qu'il pouvait digérer avec son café.

\- ... Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, ce sont deux femmes, pouffa Dave. Il y a un moment donné où il va leur manquer un petit quelque chose.

Keith réfléchit un instant, avant de réaliser de quoi il parlait : de sexe. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement tant il peinait à croire qu'il pouvait osé penser à une chose pareille. Premièrement : Les relations sexuelles de Rachel ne le regardait absolument pas, surtout en vu du prochain mariage qui fera d'elle sa fille par alliance. Et deuxièmement : si les couples de femmes fonctionnaient, c'est qu'elles n'avaient pas forcément besoin d'un homme ou d'un pénis, mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas ses affaires !

Il ravala ses protestations et ne réagit pas, accélérant simplement le rythme pour manger plus vite. Dès que son assiette sera vide, - car s'il partait sans finir, Dave allait faire une scène pas possible - il pourra se réfugier dans sa chambre et oublier cette conversation révoltante.

\- Et sinon, tu es certain que Lance s'intéresse vraiment à toi ? J'ai entendu dire que votre amie Allura était sa petite-amie de l'époque.

« Voilà autre chose... », pensa-t-il avec lassitude et agacement.

\- Oui, et ?

\- Eh bien, on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. Je ne voudrais pas que tu t'investisses dans quelque chose que tu penses être sérieux si ce n'est qu'une illusion...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? le questionna l'adolescent en tentant de conserver son calme, sa méfiance toujours aussi présente.

\- Je sais que ça peut te paraître dur à entendre, mais Lance a toujours parlé des femmes...

Oui, pendant leur amitié à avantage, c'était sa technique favorite pour le rendre fou de jalousie et le pousser à faire exploser sa passion. Mais dans le creux des draps, c'était son corps qu'il touchait et ses lèvres qu'il embrassait avec plaisir.

\- Disons, qu'il se pourrait qu'il soit juste un peu curieux et que ça lui passe rapidement.

Il serra sa poigne contre ses couverts, mais ne répondit pas. Que son tuteur ne parvienne pas à comprendre le concept pourtant simple de la bisexualité ne l'étonnait pas.

\- Eh puis, tu es encore jeune et tu as un tas de belles amies. Tu ne devrais pas te limiter à de mauvais exemples.

\- De mauvais exemples ? ne put-il s'empêcher de répéter avec acidité.

\- Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup ton frère, mais il n'est pas forcément le modèle idéal que tu pourrais suivre...

Il se tendit en se stoppant, son assiette presque vide, et serra le poing sur sa fourchette. Ses yeux s'élargirent dangereusement sous l'effet de sa colère.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il est parti de la maison très jeune, loin de toi, sous prétexte qu'il allait à la rencontre du bonheur. Au final, il a eu un grave accident et il a raté ses études.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si Shiro avait voulu que sa voiture glisse sur la piste pour faire plusieurs tonneaux ! le défendit-il en se relevant d'un bon, frappant la table du plat de ses mains. Il a faillit mourir !

\- Tu vas baisser d'un ton, jeune homme, ordonna Dave. Tu es sous mon toit et par conséquent, tu dois m'écouter et me respecter !

\- Ne vient pas me donner des leçons sur le respect alors que c'est une notion totalement absente chez toi !

\- Ça suffit ! tonna l'adulte en se relevant soudainement pour pointer l'étage du doigt. Va dans ta chambre et n'en sort pas avant d'avoir réfléchi un peu à tes actes !

Après tout ce qu'il avait osé faire, tous ces mensonges, toutes ces actions faites dans un intérêt purement égoïste, il osait rejeter la faute sur lui ? S'en était trop, il ne pouvait plus le voir !

Keith, avec un regard furieux et déterminé, tourna les talons, mais son tuteur gronda sourdement une menace d'une voix si rauque et profonde qu'il se figea pendant qu'il parlait.

\- Je te préviens, si tu fugues encore une fois, c'est la police qui ira te chercher et cette fois, ce n'est pas dans ton lit ou celui d'un gamin paumé dans sa vie que tu vas te retrouver...

C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait comme ça, la première fois qu'il voyait son vrai visage. Il grinça des dents et serra les poings.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien te faire, de toute façon ? Vu que tu ne veux pas de "ça" chez toi...

Dave tiqua et se redressa.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

\- Tu m'as bien entendu...

Keith se retourna lentement, la rage faisant luire une lueur tranchante dans ses prunelles obscurcies. Il en avait assez d'être manipulé et pris pour un imbécile. Celui qui allait tenter de le faire plier sous sa volonté n'était pas encore né et quiconque s'y risquera, il le réduira en poussière.

\- C'est pourtant ta spécialité de mettre ce qui ne te plaît pas à la rue.

\- Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi, comment oses-tu porter de telles accusations, siffla Dave, indigné, en le dévisageant de la tête aux pieds en croisant les bras.

\- Tout ce que tu as fais pour moi ? répéta le jeune homme en criant. Ah, c'est la meilleure ! Très bien, résumons un peu : tu m'as retiré le moindre souvenir de mes parents sois-disant pour mon bien, tu as éloigné mon frère dont tu as abandonné la tutelle dès que tu l'as vu avec un homme, tu t'insinue dans ma vie comme si c'était la tienne et maintenant tu critiques mes amis, ma famille et celui que j'aime !

\- Ce n'est pas de l'amour ! protesta vivement l'adulte, mais Keith continua de parler, criant même plus fort pour que sa voix passe par dessus la sienne.

\- Comment **toi** tu oses me demander de la gratitude et du respect après tout ce que **tu** as fais !

\- C'est ma maison ici, Keith, gronda-t-il, devenant menaçant, mais le jeune homme ne se laissa pas impressionner. Ce sont mes règles. J'aurais très bien pu ne prendre que toi dès le départ, dit-il avant de continuer avec dégoût. Et c'est peut-être ce que j'aurais dû faire. J'aurais pu empêcher ton frère de te contaminer...

\- Me contaminer ? siffla l'artiste.

\- Tu ne l'aurais pas vu avec un garçon, jamais tu n'en aurais eu l'idée ! Tout ça, c'est de la faute à Takashi, encore une fois !

\- De vous deux, Shiro est le seul qui a toujours été là pour moi ! Même bloqué dans son lit d'hôpital, de la morphine à peine efficace injectée en continue dans son épaule amputée, il me souriait en me donnant des conseils pour mes devoirs ! Il était là quand j'avais besoin de me confier ! Il était là quand j'étais seul dehors !

Les larmes commencèrent à monter à ses yeux, ses sentiments devenant incontrôlables. Sa voix s'enrailla, même s'il continuait de crier avec colère et frustration.

\- Et c'est lui qui était toujours là quand j'étais sur le point de me tuer, comme la semaine dernière ! Toi, tu n'as jamais rien vu, tu n'as jamais été présent !...

En entendant cette information, le visage de Dave se décomposa et devint blême.

\- Tout ce que tu faisais c'est me critiquer, ignorer mon frère et faire des remarques sur mes amis ! Maintenant si tu veux appeler les flics, appel-les, je t'en pris. Je sais déjà qui je verrais à la sortie.

Keith tourna les talons en essuyant rageusement ses paupières et monta dans sa chambre pour faire son sac. Il prit rapidement quelques affaires, surtout des sous-vêtements, ses cours et quitta la pièce avec son bracelet en poche. Il dévala les escaliers pour marcher rapidement vers la porte. Dave tenta de le retenir, l'appelant d'une voix désormais alarmée et coupable, mais il répondit en claquant la porte aussi fort qu'il le put.


	12. Chapter 12

Shiro et Adam arrivèrent devant leur bar. Cosmo se précipita devant la porte qu'il flairait avec insistance avant de s'agiter. L'animal gémissait en secouant si joyeusement la queue que son arrière train allait de gauche à droite, une réaction reconnaissable entre mille. Ils échangèrent un regard pour savoir si l'autre pensait à la même chose et entrèrent suspicieusement pour se diriger vers le bureau.

En entrant, la lumière était allumée et une tasse de café latté fumait encore sur la table basse devant le canapé. Sur ce dernier, une jeune homme était assis avec les talons sur le bord du coussin, son portable entre ses mains et son bracelet rouge entre ses doigts. Le chien bondit vers lui et lui fit la fête comme jamais.

\- Keith ? fit Shiro avec surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici un dimanche ?

Son cadet perdit le maigre sourire que Cosmo avait réussi à faire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il baissa tristement les yeux, grattant l'encolure de son animal.

\- Je suis parti de la maison...

\- Je vois ça, oui, mais pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Dave ?

\- Je préférerais avaler de l'essence en feu que de le revoir à nouveau, cracha amèrement l'adolescent en détournant le regard, son expression exprimant toute sa rancœur.

Le couple s'échangea un rapide regard, étonné.

\- Je crois que je vais faire les stocks seul, déclara Adam en posant une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Je vous laisse discuter de ça, vous semblez avoir beaucoup de choses à vous dire.

Adam flatta amicalement l'épaule de l'adolescent pour le saluer et l'encourager, avant de sortir de la pièce. Shiro prit place à côté de son cadet, prêt à l'écouter. De son silence, celui-ci sut qu'il attendait d'avoir des explications sans avoir à les demander.

\- Je sais tout... Lance m'a tout dit...

Son grand frère baissa tristement les yeux.

\- Et désormais Dave sait pour Lance et moi.

\- Quoi ? se raidit Shiro en lui jetant un regard grave.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la famille de Lance le savait déjà et on a fait l'annonce devant tout le monde. On espère qu'avec leur soutient, Dave ne tentera pas d'être aussi con qu'il ne l'a été avec toi.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça... Tu aurais dû attendre encore un peu..., désespéra son frère en plongeant dans ses mains.

\- Je ne pouvais plus, répliqua l'artiste, la gorge serrée. C'était trop...

Shiro se redressa, acceptant difficilement que ce qu'il craignait était finalement arrivé. Il rouvrit les yeux pour les laisser dans le vague, son air soucieux se combinant à l'angoisse qui brillait dans ses iris. Il poussa ensuite un long soupir, résolu, et se releva pour se diriger vers son bureau. Il prit un document, avant de le donner à son cadet qui rangea son bracelet pour le prendre.

\- C'est le double, l'original a déjà été envoyé. On a un rendez-vous tous les deux pour les dernières démarches le mois prochain.

Une demande de tutelle.

Keith écarquilla les yeux, avant de dévisager son frère.

\- Pourquoi que maintenant ?

\- J'ai essayé chaque année depuis que je suis majeur, répondit-il, la déception des précédents refus s'entendant dans sa voix. Mais ma situation a toujours été jugée trop instable sur le plan financier et Dave se débrouillait pour faire passer sa demande en premier. Maintenant tout est différent. Si j'ai bataillé pour récupérer ces cartons, ce n'est pas pour rien : le testament de papa était à l'intérieur d'un des albums photos.

Le jeune homme réalisa subitement la raison pour laquelle Dave avait à ce point insister pour retirer tous ce qui provenaient de leurs parents et pourquoi il avait repoussé l'échéance pour que Shiro récupère ses cartons : il savait qu'il cherchait le testament de William.

\- Papa stipule très clairement qu'une fois majeur, je dois m'occuper de toi, et ça, ça passe au delà de tout ce que peut faire Dave.

Touché et ému, Keith se raidit en sentant les larmes remonter à ses yeux. Son frère caressa doucement son dos en lui offrant un sourire.

\- Je te l'ai déjà promis : je te laisserais jamais tomber.

\- Je sais... Je sais...

Les frères s'étreignirent aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils allaient s'en sortir. Dès que la demande de tutelle sera approuvé, ce qui devrait prendre encore quelques mois, il pourra quitter la maison de Dave pour celle de Shiro. C'était bientôt la fin, très bientôt.

\- Ne restes pas seul, ici. Quand on aura fini les stocks, vient à la maison avec nous.

\- Ouais, ok...

Shiro lui sourit une dernière fois avant de se lever, mais avant de quitter le bureau pour rejoindre Adam, son frère le stoppa.

\- Dans les cartons, tu n'as rien retrouver de maman ?

\- Non, répondit-il tristement en lui jetant un regard par dessus son épaule. J'ai cherché derrière toutes les photos et dans les dossiers, mais je n'ai rien vu.

Keith baissa les yeux sur son café qu'il tenait entre ses mains, déçu mais pas surpris.

\- Désolé, petit frère, j'aurais vraiment voulu retrouver quelque chose...

Il releva son regard sur lui et découvrit une petite lueur d'espoir qui fit germer la sienne, telle une petite flamme qui ne rendait pas son esprit complètement glacial.

\- Mais il y a encore un carton que je n'ai pas terminé de fouiller, on pourra voir ça ensemble ce soir.

\- Ouais, ok.

Après un dernier sourire échangé, ils se séparèrent. Même s'il y avait peu de chance que Krolia ait laissé un quelconque testament ou mot à ses enfants, ils espéraient quand même trouver une trace d'elle : un vêtement, une autre photo, découvrir son écriture... Tout était bon à prendre.

Keith but sa tasse tranquillement, regardant les dernières nouvelles de ses amis sur les réseaux sociaux. Lance avait publié une storie la veille, montrant son livre de cours avec des éclaires et des personnages furieux, maudissant le contrôle de lundi. Il mordit sa lèvre avec frustration. Les révisions étaient achevées pour sa part, il n'avait pas besoin de faire beaucoup d'effort. Du coup, il aurait espéré pouvoir profiter de son amoureux en ce dimanche. Malheureusement, le cubain semblait peiné à tout mémoriser. Il se sentirait coupable s'il accaparait son temps et que cela se ressente sur ses notes. De plus, il savait que le rejoindre pour l'aider allait vite se transformer en de longues étreintes comblées de baisers et accompagnées de musiques tranquille. Il ne résista pas à lui envoyer ses encouragements amoureux, mais il se promit de le laisser en paix par la suite.

Il vit Allura qui avait posté une photo d'elle et Romelle pendant leur jogging du matin. Leurs deux visage souriant et légèrement en sueur tandis que Cosmo était allongé de tout son long sur l'herbe en haletant. La suivante était plus récente : elle était face à sa fenêtre, en contre-jour, avec sa harpe et il sourit. La photo baignait dans une lumière pure qui rendait l'image presque en noir et blanc. Une douceur incroyable se dégageait de la photo, la lumière passant légèrement au travers de la toison blanche longue et frisée. L'image venait d'être prise, prouvant que la jeune fille avait achevé ses devoirs et révisions.

Il ouvrit une conversation privée et lui demanda si elle accepterait qu'il passe un peu chez elle pour passer le temps. Allura répondit presque aussitôt pour accepter avec plaisir. La promesse d'avoir des cookies fraîchement sortie du four l'appâta plus que de raison et ils s'accordèrent pour se voir en début d'après-midi. Son amie finit par le prévenir qu'elle allait aider son père à faire le ménage et ils se saluèrent.

Enthousiaste, il regarda les publications de ses autres amis avec une humeur plus légère. L'approche de Thanksgiving se faisait ressentir, surtout sur les publications et stories de Hunk qui faisait plein de testes de plats en cuisinant avec Shay, une amie à longue distance qu'il voyait souvent. Keith sourit en voyant la courte vidéo où ils dansaient et chantaient tout en cuisinant. Il était plus qu'évidant que ces deux là se plaisaient, mais ils semblaient vouloir prendre leur temps.

Il continua de s'occuper ainsi jusqu'à finir son café et que le couple termine de faire les stock du bar. Ils rentrèrent ensuite pour déjeuner ensemble, avant que Keith ne parte pour aller chez Allura. Shiro insista pour le déposer et il accepta sans trop de résistance. Cosmo à ses côtés, il entra le code de la grille d'entrée en saluant son frère et rejoignit le bâtiment de ses amies. Ces dernières ouvrir la porte du hall principal lorsqu'il sonna, lui permettant de prendre l'ascenseur pour rejoindre leur appartement et frapper à leur porte.

\- Salut ! Ça va ? sourit Allura après avoir ouvert, avant de se décaler pour le laisser passer avec son chien qui lui fit la fête. Hey, doucement toi, on s'est déjà vu ce matin, quand même, pouffa-t-elle sous l'insistance de Cosmo.

\- Ouais, ouais, sourit-il simplement en entrant.

Elle perdit à moitié son sourire, reconnaissant cette réponse qui n'était qu'une façade. Son air soucieux prouva à Keith qu'elle l'avait aussitôt percé à jour, mais il ne chercha pas à se défiler, ayant déjà prévu de tout lui dire.

\- Installe-toi dans ma chambre, je vais prendre ce qu'il faut : Romelle a testé des recettes de cookies, du coup on en a plein.

Il sourit, son estomac se creusant avec envie juste en entendant ces mots et il hocha la tête avant de s'exécuter. Cosmo le suivit sagement pour se coucher sur le tapis rosé de la jeune fille, non loin de son maître qui s'installa en tailleur sur l'énorme coussin violacé en micro-billes. Son amie le rejoignit avec un plateau presque débordant de gâteau encore chaud et deux verres de lait d'amande. Elle le posa près de lui en s'agenouillant au sol et ils piochèrent pour croquer dans les pâtisseries moelleuses.

\- Elle a mit des noisettes, geignit Allura avec plaisir en jetant sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés.

\- Ceux là sont à la praline et aux noix de pécan, ajouta son ami en montrant son gâteau. Ils sont très bons.

\- Bien, commença-t-elle avant de boire un peu de lait d'amande. Raconte-moi tout.

Keith poussa un long soupir, avant de se lancer dans son récit. Il parla du repas, de Dave et de ses inquiétudes envers les prochains mouvements de celui-ci. La musicienne joua un peu de harpe pour détendre l'ambiance, consciente qu'il aimait le son de cet instrument. Il piochait un cookie d'une main de temps à autre, la seconde caressant doucement le médiator creusé d'un cœur sur son bracelet rouge à l'attache cassée. Elle l'écouta avec attention jusqu'à la fin et compris ses angoisses.

Son ami acheva son histoire, à moitié allongé dans le coussin. Les petites souries étaient couchées sur son ventre, blotti dans l'épaisseur de son pull rouge et blanc.

\- Tu penses que Dave essayera quand même de t'adopter, même en sachant pour Lance et toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas et j'espère que ça va le dissuader. Il ne sera bientôt plus mon tuteur de toute façon.

\- Ah bon ? fit-elle, perdue, ses doigts grattant doucement les cordes de sa harpe dans un rythme celtique tranquille. Mais tu n'es pas encore majeur.

\- Shiro a envoyé une demande avec l'appuie du testament de notre père.

\- C'est vrai ? sourit son amie, ses yeux brillant d'espoir. Et en plus vous avez retrouvé le testament ? C'est super, ça va tout changer !

\- Il n'a encore rien retrouvé de notre mère, mais ce n'est pas très grave.

\- Il n'y a rien dans les cartons restant ?

\- Sûrement pas de testament, ou de lettre... J'aimerais retrouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi...

Elle sourit doucement, bien qu'avec une pointe de tristesse. L'une de ses mains continua de jouer sur les cordes tandis que la seconde attrapa un cookie pour le mettre dans sa bouche. Une fois avalé, elle prit la parole.

\- Quand on a perdu ses parents, même ceux dont on a pas de souvenir, le moindre trait de crayon sur un papier déchiré devient précieux.

Keith approuva par son silence.

\- Shiro m'a retrouvé des photos.

\- De ta mère ?

\- Ouais. Il y en a une où on est tous ensemble et une où elle est seule. J'ai gardé la troisième sur moi.

Il tira son sac en se contorsionnant pour ne pas déranger les souries qui dormaient et sortie son porte-feuille pour sortir la photo qu'il montra à son amie. Cette dernière sourit en découvrant William et Krolia qui se tenaient par la taille avec un grand sourire.

\- Ils sont bien, là dessus, souffla-t-elle, attendrit en appuyant sa joue contre le bois de son instrument.

\- Avant qu'il ne me les donne, la dernière fois que j'avais vu le visage de ma mère, c'était quand j'avais huit ans. Dave a garder nos cartons, mais tout était à la cave et on avait interdiction d'y aller.

\- Vous n'avez pas pu vous y rendre en douce ?

\- Non, il gardait la clé avec lui et même si on était parvenu à crocheté la porte, il aurait fallut ouvrir l'énorme cadenas qui était en plus dessus.

\- Pourquoi il a tant cherché à vous retirer les souvenirs de vos parents ? siffla-t-elle avec amertume.

\- Shiro était trop âgé, mais moi, j'étais encore jeune. Il devait essayé de les effacer de ma mémoire, rendre leur visage imprécis, pour pouvoir mieux prendre la place de mon père. Il a toujours essayé de jouer les "papa", et ça ne faisait que me repousser plus loin : ce qui, je pense, est la raison de sa frustration.

\- C'est lui qui a un problème, oui ! Ce type est un vrai malade, j'arrive pas à croire qu'on est rien vu depuis tout ce temps...

\- Ce sera bientôt du passé, maintenant, qu'importe. D'ici ce printemps, je serais avec Shiro et Adam, et en septembre prochain, j'habiterais avec Lance.

Allura se tut quelques instants, avant que son expression ne s'adoucisse et qu'elle pouffe un peu. Le regard intrigué de son ami se posa sur elle, l'encourageant à révéler sa pensée.

\- Oh, c'est juste... Quand on repense à la façon dont vous vous preniez la tête à nos débuts, qui aurait cru qu'aujourd'hui vous vous battrez envers et contre tous pour vous aimez.

Il souffla avec amusement, repensant aux disputes infantiles qu'il avaient eu avec son amoureux lorsqu'ils avaient treize ans. Les piques lancées sur sa coupe de cheveux lui valant le surnom de "mulet", ou encore les critiques vicieuses sur le manque de bonnes notes dans le bulletin de Lance remontaient à loin. C'était une époque où il n'avait pas connaissance du dévouement que ce garçon pouvait avoir pour ses amis, où il ne savait pas à quel point ses bras et ses mots pouvaient apaiser sa conscience lourde de regrets. Une époque où il n'était pas encore amoureux, mais où il avait sentit son cœur raté un battement face à son immense sourire rayonnant.

\- Il cherchait la guerre à toujours faire l'idiot, se défendit pudiquement Keith en attrapant un cookie.

\- Il ne fait pas l'idiot : c'est un idiot, rectifia son amie en le faisant pouffer et manquer de s'étrangler avec une miette. Un heureux idiot, même.

\- Hey, toi aussi t'as été amoureuse de lui à un moment donné. Vous étiez ensemble quand on s'est connu.

\- Je pensais que je l'aimais, reprit-elle en montrant son indexe. Mais quand tu ne te sens pas à l'aise lorsque l'autre te prend dans ses bras et qu'il cherche à t'embrasser, tu devines vite qu'il y a un problème.

\- Uhm, je me demande parfois comment t'as fait, souffla distraitement l'artiste, les yeux dans le vague avec une expression douce.

\- Fait quoi ?

\- Ne pas voir ce sourire...

Elle joua plus distraitement et posa un regard interrogateur sur lui. Il était perdu dans ses souvenirs, mais la simple pensée de son amant laissait fleurir une expression d'une tendresse infinie sur son visage. Elle sourit doucement, attendrit, et reprit le rythme précédent qu'elle faisait à la harpe.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit : les déchets des un font le bonheur des autres.

Keith explosa de rire, ne parvenant pas à se contrôler. Son rire communicatif poussa Allura à l'imiter pendant une longue minute. Ils se calmèrent un peu lorsque deux petits coups retentir contre la porte. La jeune fille autorisa l'entrée et ils purent voir Coran, son père adoptif, ouvrir un peu pour passer sa tête. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent sous sa moustache rousse en découvrant le jeune homme.

\- Bonjour, Keith, je vois que vous vous amusez bien !

\- Bonjour, Coran. Oh, tu connais ta fille : toujours le bon mot au bon moment.

Elle pouffa avant de lancer un cookie à son père qui l'attrapa habillement dans sa main.

\- Merci ! Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps, je tenais juste à saluer notre charmant invité.

\- C'est gentil, merci, sourit Keith.

Coran referma la porte et la musique à la harpe reprit tranquillement.

\- Tu as eu beaucoup de chance que ton père connaissait quelqu'un comme lui, fit Keith.

\- Oui, on peut souvent parler de mes parents avec Coran. J'ai moins l'impression de les avoir définitivement perdu, c'était moins "brutal", je dirais... Tu parlais de tes parents avec Shiro ?

\- Seulement quand Dave n'était pas dans le coin, sinon il piquait une crise comme quoi Shiro ne devait pas ressasser des souvenirs qui me font mal...

\- L'idiot, c'est justement de parler de ces souvenirs qui rendent la douleur plus douce...

\- J'ai bien manqué d'oublié ce à quoi elle ressemblait...

Elle le vit monter la photo, qu'il tenait toujours entre ses doigts, devant ses yeux. Il n'avait clairement pas le moral, au combien parler de toutes ces choses l'avait allégé.

\- Tu penses aller voir Lance aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, il révise, je n'ai pas envie de le déranger. Je sais qu'il a besoin de plus de temps que nous.

\- Pas que pour ses cours, d'ailleurs : il a mis plus de trois ans à se rendre compte que tu avais crushé sur lui !

Incapable de trouver une défense valable, il ne put que rire. L'ambiance plus légère, ils continuèrent de discuter de chose et autre en mangeant, la jeune fille jouant de la harpe. Le crépuscule couvrant l'horizon et le plat vide de pâtisserie depuis un long moment, il se décida à partir. La petite famille le raccompagna dans l'entrée, puis il descendit de l'immeuble pour marcher avec Cosmo jusqu'à la maison de son frère.

Parler avec Allura l'avait apaisé, mais le besoin de mettre sur papier ses émotions qui le hantaient se fit ressentir. Malheureusement, une fois sur le canapé de Adam et Shiro, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son carnet et son crayon fétiche dans sa chambre. C'était peut-être idiot, mais il refusait de dessiner s'il n'avait ni son carnet, ni son crayon. Il n'aurait pas la même impression s'il prenait une feuille et un stylo quelconque.

Prenant sur lui, il chercha à se changer les idées pour le reste de la soirée. Il n'eut pas à tourner en rond trop longtemps, car son frère arriva avec un large carton qui semblait ancien et un peu abîmé. Intrigué, il jeta un œil à l'intérieur lorsqu'il fut posé sur la table. Des bibelots étaient à l'intérieur, ainsi que des documents officiels comme des fiches d'impôts, de payes, des factures, mais également des photos.

Ils retrouvèrent des passages de la vie de leur parents, dont une photo où Krolia était encore enceinte, le petit Shiro ayant l'oreille collée contre la peau tendue, écoutant avec attention. Avec une chance inouïe, ils trouvèrent une vieille clé de données et purent la brancher sur l'ordinateur avec un peu d'astuce et d'effort. Des vidéos étaient présentes, beaucoup de vidéos. La première montrait William qui se filmait et présentait la nouvelle maison qu'ils avaient acheté au texas, fier comme un pan.

« _On a enfin terminé de poser tous les cartons dans la maison ! Et j'en connais un que ça a épuisé ! _», dit-il joyeusement, amusé, avant de montré son fils aîné de quatre ans qui était endormis en étoile sur le canapé avec peu de grâce. Les frères pouffèrent, reconnaissant entre mille cette façon de dormir comme un loir. Ils avaient la preuve sous les yeux que même un déménagement ne pouvait pas le réveiller.

Retrouver la voix de leur père, qui présentait le salon en expliquant comment il voulait l'organiser, leur fit un bien fou. De doux souvenirs remontaient, pinçant également leur cœurs par leur nostalgie.

« _Ah, bon, t'as fini ? C'est moi qui vais tout faire si tu continues de faire mumuse avec cette fichue caméra !_ ». La voix féminine agacée secoua Keith de lourd frisson. Au plus profond de son être, il reconnaissait cette voix comme étant celle de sa mère, au combien même il n'en avait pourtant aucun souvenir. La caméra pivota brusquement et montra une femme en débardeur rouge, enceinte de plusieurs mois, qui dévisageait son mari avec un air las. Shiro pouffa.

\- On dirait toi, c'est dingue !

Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Cette expression héritée de sa mère, il l'avait très souvent lorsque Lance faisait quelque chose d'idiot qui le dépassait.

Dans la vidéo, William déplaça l'objectif pour qu'on puisse le voir et suivit sa femme qui allait vers le jardin. Ils purent revoir le petit chien crème qu'ils avaient eu dans leur enfance. L'animal était encore un chiot à l'époque.

« _Oh, ma puce, je montre juste comment était la maison au tout début ! Quand on regardera ça dans dix ans, on va bien rire, croit-moi ! _». Le sourire des frères se fana en entendant cette promesse qui ne se réalisera jamais. C'était étrange de regarder ces images et d'entendre leurs parents, si plein de vie, faire des projets d'avenir comme n'importe qui d'autre, sans savoir que la mort allait les frapper. Ils se sentaient mal.

« _Will, s'il te plaît... _», râla Krolia avec la même tête que précédemment, agacée, mais n'ayant plus la force de se battre contre lui depuis longtemps. Elle était accroupie, sortant des objets d'un carton. «_ D'accord, d'accord, mais avant vient faire une photo ! Le mode vidéo permet d'en faire en même temps ! Aller ma puce, vient prendre une photo. Juste une et après, promis, j'arrête ! _». La future mère se leva avec toutes les peines du monde, une main sur son ventre. « _Juste une et après je m'assoie : il est encore en train de faire de la boxe avec mes vicaires. Ce petit sera un futur assassin, je te jure... _».

Ils rirent, le plus jeune baissant la tête avec gêne. Puis, ils virent leurs parents se prendre sous leur bras et se mettre à sourire doucement. Ils reconnurent cet instant qui était la photo que Shiro avait donné à son cadet. Voir la mise en situation de cette photo leur permis d'en connaître l'histoire. Ainsi, juste en la revoyant, ils pourront ce remémorer cet instant.

La vidéo achevée, ils lancèrent la suivante. Cette fois, leur famille était installée sur le perron, la femme enceinte sur la balancelle avec le petit de quatre ans qui écoutait son ventre. La photo qu'ils venaient de voir s'illustra aussitôt et Shiro la tira pour en être certain. Sa version de lui enfant se mit soudainement à écarquiller les yeux en ouvrant grand la bouche, surpris. «_ Je sens sa main ! _», s'exclama l'enfant avant de se redresser pour poser sa propre paume au même endroit. « _Si tu promets de me laisser tous les gâteaux à la vanille, tape deux fois ! _».

Les parents de la vidéo, comme la version plus âgé des garçons, rirent. Shiro se cacha à moitié dans sa main, honteux de voir que sa légendaire gourmandise le poursuivait depuis si longtemps. « _De toute façon, pendant plus d'un an, il ne pourra pas les manger, tu sais ?_ », fit William, amusé. Le petit Takashi releva les yeux vers Krolia. « _Tu as déjà choisi son nom, maman ?_ ». Le manager sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux, émeut de s'entendre interagir avec la seule femme qui avait mérité qu'il l'appelle ainsi. « _Eh bien, comme ton père trouve que "Yurak" n'est pas très adapté... _», commença-t-elle d'un ton accusateur, William marmonnant que ça ressemblait à un nom de bête sauvage. « _On a pensé à "Keith" _». Le petit Takashi hocha la tête, l'air satisfait. « _Ça me semble correct, oui _». Les frangins rirent, n'arrivant pas à croire à quel point Shiro pouvait être pédant lorsqu'il était enfant. La vidéo s'acheva sur l'image du petit qui embrassa doucement le ventre rond.

Il y avait encore beaucoup de vidéos. Toute aussi importante les unes que les autres. Ils auraient aimé continuer, mais ils étaient déjà particulièrement émeut et bouleversés avec ces deux premières.

\- On garde le reste pour plus tard ? proposa Shiro.

\- Ouais, avec plaisir.

Ils rangèrent le tout. Retrouver ces moments si précieux enveloppait leurs cœurs de la douce chaleur de l'amour parentale. Le soir, couché dans le lit avec Cosmo entre ses bras, Keith regarda la photo de ses parents qui souriaient dans le jardin et il put revoir les événements qui avait précédé cette prise, tel un film qui se jouait en boucle dans sa tête. Il sourit doucement, avant de mettre l'image sous son oreiller et de fermer les yeux.

Le lendemain, en arrivant au lycée, il accepta avec plaisir les bras de son amoureux qui le serra étroitement contre lui. Sa chaleur et son parfum en se début d'hivers étaient délicieux à ressentir. Pendant la pause de la matinée, il fit réviser son compagnon pour l'aider un peu avant le contrôle. En classe, lorsqu'il leva les yeux pour voir comment il s'en sortait, à deux rangs devant lui en diagonale, il le découvrit concentré et écrire en continue. Il sourit, heureux que les révisions du week-end et son aide semblent avoir porté leurs fruits.

Le reste de la journée se passa en douceur, mais lorsque la fin des cours sonna et que le soir venu, au bar, tous repartir un à un chez eux, la réalité le prit à la gorge. Il savait qu'il allait devoir rentrer chez Dave, bien malgré son manque d'enthousiasme. Même avec le soutient de Maria et ses enfants, Keith avait peur que son père d'accueil porte plainte contre Shiro s'il fuguait trop. Pour se redonner du courage, il se répétait qu'il n'avait plus que quatre à cinq mois à tenir avant d'être sous la tutelle de son grand frère. Cependant, pensé qu'il allait devoir encore supporter cette pression pendant tant de temps déferlait une angoisse qui le rongeait de l'intérieur comme un goudron acide, gluant et brûlant.

Devant la maison de l'adulte, Lance se gara et prit la main de son compagnon qui avait été terriblement silencieux pendant tout le trajet. Dès qu'il eut ses yeux sombres dans les siens, il sourit en essayant de l'encourager sans un mot, montrer qu'il le soutenait. Il eut un rictus crispé en retour, qui disparu aussitôt que le regard de son amant quitta le sien.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et marchèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée dans un silence tristement résolu. Les prunelles bleus se relevèrent, remarquant quelque chose.

\- Hey, la voiture de Dave est pas là, fit le cubain, ce qui poussa Keith a vérifier ses dires. Donc on peut rester encore un peu ensemble.

L'idée plut beaucoup à son petit-ami qui vint quérir un baiser. Il le prit dans ses bras pour répondre à ses affections. Ils se serrèrent et s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes minutes, Lance répétant inlassablement qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés. Keith répondait en silence en resserrant sa prise sur lui, rendant ses baisers plus vif. Ils finirent par juste s'enlacer aussi étroitement qu'ils le pouvaient, le visage blottis dans leur cou.

L'air de l'extérieur devenait glacé et le soleil achevait de se coucher. Seul le ciel était encore légèrement teinté par la faible luminosité restante. Le couple resta sous le perron pour apprécier la moindre seconde qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble. L'arrivée d'une voiture qui se plaça devant le garage, non loin d'eux, les éclaira un instant de ses phares en effectuant sa manœuvre. Ils se séparèrent en comprenant que Dave était de retour et échangèrent un dernier long baiser avant de se quitter. Keith regarda son amant s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur, avant de parvenir à tourner les talons pour rentrer dans la maison.

Avant que Dave ne le rejoigne, il monta dans sa chambre pour chercher son carnet de dessin. Avec un agacement sans nom, il ne parvint pas à mettre la main dessus. Frustré, il s'assit simplement sur son lit, dos au mur, en entourant ses jambes de ses bras, la tête contre ses genoux. Il resta ainsi un long moment, contrôlant ses émotions orageuses mêlant colère, frustration et abattement. Après la dernière dispute qu'ils avaient eu, il aurait espéré que Dave ne tente pas de lui parler jusqu'à la fin de sa tutelle, mais visiblement, il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

De petits coups retentirent contre sa porte qui s'entre-ouvrit légèrement dû à sa serrure cassée. La voix de l'adulte requêta qu'il descende pour qu'ils puissent se parler car c'était important. Il leva lentement la tête de ses genoux et fusilla sa présence derrière la porte d'un regard obscurcit par la rancœur. Qu'importe ce que cet homme comptait lui dire, il pré-sentait que son geste envers lui allait résulter d'un ultime affront. De bonne foi, il accepta de descendre, mais refusa de l'écouter complètement. Il comptait le laisser débiter ce qu'il avait à dire, avant de remonter dans sa chambre sans un mot de plus.

Dave l'attendait dans la cuisine-salle à manger, assit à table avec une sacoche posée au sol à ses côtés. Keith s'arrêta à un mètre de lui, les bras croisés et attendit. L'adulte avait l'air triste et contrit, mais il savait que ce n'était que de la comédie.

\- Tu sais que je m'inquiète pour toi, mon garçon...

Il eut un tique nerveux qui remonta son nez, une micro expression trahissant le temps d'une fraction de seconde qu'il ne le croyait pas.

\- Je tiens à ce que tu mènes une belle vie et que tu sois heureux. Chose qui, visiblement, n'est pas le cas actuellement...

Il sortit de sa sacoche un carnet que Keith reconnu comme étant le sien et le posa sur la table. L'adolescent se raidit, autant de rage que d'angoisse. Ce carnet contenait les émotions qu'il préférait garder pour lui, il était comme son journal intime : un jardin secret où personne n'avait le droit d'entrer, pas même Lance ou Shiro.

\- Les croquis qu'il y a là dedans m'a fait comprendre ta détresse. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là pour toi.

Répliqué en hurlant était tentant, mais il savait que ça ne servait à rien de débattre avec un type pareil. Il récupéra juste violemment son carnet pour le serrer contre sa poitrine et foudroyer l'adulte du regard. Loin de comprendre la raison de sa réaction, Dave leva les mains.

\- Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, mais tu as vraiment besoin d'aide, fiston...

« Je n'ai besoin de rien qui vienne de toi et je ne suis pas ton putain de fils, espèce d'enfoiré ! »

\- J'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main pour ton bien : tu as rendez-vous d'une heure avec un psychologue le mercredi après-midi à quinze heures et le samedi matin à dix heures.

Comme s'il avait l'intention d'y aller...

\- Et si tu n'y vas pas, je ferais en sorte que tu sois plus encadré pour ta propre sécurité...

Il écarquilla les yeux en comprenant de quoi il parlait : l'hôpital psychiatrique.

\- Tu auras désormais obligation de rentrer immédiatement après les cours et tu n'as pas non plus intérêt à fuguer à nouveau. Comment je peux savoir si tu es bien en sécurité, ou si tu es encore une fois dehors pour une autre tentative de suicide ? C'est hors de question.

« Ne rien dire... Ne rien dire... Serrer les poings et ne rien dire... »

Les sentiments orageux bouillonnèrent en lui, combinant tant d'émotion qu'il pourrait pleurer de rage et d'accablement en même temps. Son souffle commençait à se raccourcir et l'envie de mettre une bombe sous le lit de Dave pendant son sommeil devint presque irrépressible.

L'adulte lui jeta un regard soucieux qui le révulsa et lui donna la nausée.

\- Peut-être qu'en lui parlant, tu pourras guérir et revenir dans le droit chemin...

Il n'avait pas besoin de poser de question pour savoir qu'il parlait autant de ses tendances suicidaire que de son homosexualité. Il attendit un petit instant, tremblant, résistant autant qu'il pouvait à ne pas le frapper en plein visage. Comme l'adulte n'ajouta rien de plus, il tourna sèchement les talons pour remonter dans sa chambre et laisser des larmes de rage brûler la peau blême de ses joues, le visage enfoncé dans son oreiller et le poing serré autour de son bracelet.


	13. Chapter 13

Le carnet de Keith s'était remplis sur plusieurs pages d'ombres anguleuses menaçantes, de formes mécaniques et cybernétiques et des zones gorgées d'encre noir et de tracés secs. Une page était presque complètement blanche, avec seulement un point minuscule dans un angle aléatoire. Un point difficile à voir, perdu et seul dans l'immensité de la page.

Une semaine et demi était passée depuis l'ultimatum de Dave, une semaine et demi qu'il n'avait pas vu Lance en dehors du lycée et du cercle familial. Maria n'était pas au courant pour les rendez-vous chez le psychologue, sinon elle aurait essayé de profiter qu'ils soient seul en cuisine pour en parler à demi-mot, vérifier si ça se passait bien et prendre de ses nouvelles. Il l'avait dit à son groupe et son frère, tous enrageant autant que lui de cette décision contre sa volonté. La menace d'entrée en hôpital psychiatrique s'il n'obéissait pas était trop grande pour que le jeune homme fasse preuve de son habituelle insolence.

Lance aurait voulu en parler à sa mère, mais son compagnon l'en empêchait. Dave pourrait facilement se défiler en parlant des tentatives de suicides et Keith préférait les garder pour lui. Il faisait donc au mieux pour prendre sur lui. Seulement, il dépérissait à vue d'œil et tous le voyait, Lance plus encore.

Allongé sur son lit en ce jeudi fériée de Thanksgiving, son amant était couché sur lui, la tête plongée dans sa poitrine et inspirait son parfum sans un mot. Keith avait déjà été silencieux, mais jamais à ce point. Depuis cette confrontation, il ne décrochait pas plus qu'un ou deux mots dans la semaine : il était pratiquement devenu muet, même en répondant au téléphone. Ses réponses étaient soit des sons qui ne nécessitaient pas d'ouvrir la bouche, soit une réaction corporelle, voire les deux. Son carnet cependant, semblait hurlé de douleur tant les pages maltraitées s'étaient gonflées d'encre.

Le cubain était déchiré à chaque fois qu'il retrouvait son amoureux. Chaque jour, il avait l'impression de le ramasser à la petite cuillère et que ses efforts étaient réduis en poussière lorsqu'il le voyait le lendemain. Son cœur se brisait un peu plus à chaque fois, le laisser repartir après les cours devenait de plus en plus dur. Hunk avait proposé de ramener Keith si jamais c'était trop difficile pour eux et ils commençaient à y réfléchir sérieusement ; se laisser sans se suivre, se quitter en sachant que le lendemain sera pire était une sensation angoissante dévastatrice.

Trois rendez-vous chez le psychologue avait été fait, mais Keith ne devait pas être plus bavard qu'il ne l'était actuellement ; ce garçon était toujours trop extrême, de toute façon. Lance aurait aimé savoir ce que le docteur lui avait dit, ou à combien de rendez-vous il devait aller. Ce, afin de l'apaiser et le rassurer, jouer d'un peu de son humour absurde pour qu'il puisse râler sur sa stupidité et sourire. Malheureusement, rien. Pas un mot, pas un son. Juste un lourd silence. Il aimerait le réconforter, mais avec quelles paroles ? Peu de choses seraient vraies ou réalisables. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire c'était...

\- Je suis avec toi, kitten... Je ne te laisserais jamais... Je t'aime, babe, je t'aime...

Keith ne répondit rien et se resserra juste contre lui, ses doigts créant des plies sur ses vêtements. Il aimerait parlé, mais il avait la gorge serrée comme un étau. Il se retrouvait soudainement face à un mur, ne sachant pas quoi dire, ni comment le faire. Les baisers et les câlins de son amoureux le soulageait, même dans le silence et il était prêt à s'en contenter.

Lance en avait assez de ne rien faire d'autre et décida d'opter pour une nouvelle tactique. Il se redressa doucement, laissant son petit-ami se détacher de lui, afin de se glisser au sol pour attraper sa guitare. Le rythme était clair et entraînement, mais restait tranquille. Après quelques arpèges, il commença à chanter de sa voix douce et masculine, sa fêlure faisant frissonner Keith tant les sentiments découlaient de ses mots.

« Move to the city with me  
I don't wanna be alone  
Don't wanna be alone

You're too pretty for me  
Baby, I know, it's true, yeah  
Even better when you first wake up  
Than anybody else I've fucked  
Baby, I got good luck with you  
I didn't know we'd get so far  
And it's only the start  
Baby, you got me worried »

Il reconnut "scary love" de "The neighbourhood". Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, même si son cœur se déchirait en entendant ces paroles. Le rythme prit un peu d'intensité pour le refrain.

« Your love is scaring me  
No one has ever cared for me  
As much as you do  
Ooh, yeah, I need you here, oh  
Your love is scaring me  
No one has ever cared for me  
As much as you do  
Ooh, yeah, I need you here »

Le refrain était joué d'une main balayant sur les cordes, le cubain tordant son bras pour faire ses accords sur le manche sans se faire mal dû à son manque de mobilité. Sa voix vibrait de l'amour qu'il lui portait et des inquiétudes qu'il avait à son égard. Il se leva, la sangle retenant sa guitare à sa hauteur pour qu'il puisse danser légèrement tout en jouant et en chantant. Surpris, Keith sourit un peu plus.

« Drivin' through the city with me  
Just watching you glow  
I'm in the passenger seat, you're in control  
It's on you now  
Even better every day, I swear  
Maybe it's a little unfair  
Baby, I'm starstruck by you  
Didn't know we'd get so far  
And it's only the start  
Baby, you got me worried »

Lance reprit le refrain, les yeux brillant de son amant fixé sur lui. Keith connaissait cette chanson, il savait quels mots allaient suivre ; son sourire s'effaça à demi en les appréhendant. Ils allaient être dur à entendre, surtout en vu de leur situation. Il vit le guitariste être plus sérieux et rendre le rythme plus lent, plus triste.

« If we fall apart  
Maybe it wasn't meant to be  
If we fall apart  
It was our favorite dream  
Ooh, ooh, hey »

Lance reprit aussitôt, dans un rythme doux et entraînant, sa voix reprenant de la vigueur pour vibrer avec tout son amour. Tel un éclat de lumière qui perçait la pénombre froide, la chanson devint plus clair et pur, la chaleur des paroles ravivant les flammes à l'intérieur de Keith.

« Your love is therapy  
No drug can give me clarity  
As much as you do, ooh  
Yeah, I need you here  
Your love is scaring me  
No one has ever cared for me  
As much as you do »

Ce n'était pas les mots de Lance, mais les siens. Il pouvait les sentir résonner en lui avec une puissance qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonner. Le rapport de cet amour qui était plus fort que n'importe quelle dose de médicament avec ses anciennes TS était fort et réel. Il connaissait cette chanson, certes, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais vraiment écouté.

Il l'écouta terminer sa chanson en achevant les dernières notes et paroles. Les vibrations moururent lentement dans le silence qui s'installa, le couple échangeant un regard intense. Keith sourit, le remerciant sans un mot. Le cubain y répondit avant de poser sa guitare et de le rejoindre sur le lit pour l'enlacer. Il embrassa sa nuque et murmura encore et encore qu'il l'aimait. Pour la première fois depuis les menaces de Dave, il se sentit léger et serein. L'étau de sa gorge se desserra, lui permettant de souffler quelques mots.

\- Je suis désolé, babe...

Heureux d'entendre sa voix, son amant le resserra contre lui et le berça légèrement.

\- C'est pas ta faute, kitten. Ne penses jamais que c'est de ta faute, d'accord ? On va surmonter ça, on va y arriver... Je t'aime, sugar-babe...

Incapable de répondre, l'artiste enfouit plus encore son visage dans son cou et serra les poings. Ils auraient aimé rester plus longtemps ainsi, mais ils furent appelé à table. N'ayant pas le cœur à la fête, ils avaient sauté l'apéritif, comme le samedi passé, afin de profiter autant que possible l'un de l'autre.

À contre-cœur, ils descendirent pour rejoindre la table et s'assirent côte à côte, croisant leurs pieds pour garder le contact. Ils auraient apprécié de pouvoir garder le silence, mais en cette journée très spéciale, ils n'avaient que peu le choix : tous devaient faire un petit discours pour remercier l'année qu'ils avaient passé.

Louis remercia sa famille et celle qu'il avait eu avec sa femme, ses enfants rougissant de bonheur. Lisa en fit autant. Veronica, qui était exceptionnellement présente, remercia son travail, sa famille et les merveilleuses rencontre que la vie lui offrait. Rachel parla de sa mère, sa fratrie, ses neveux et de sa merveilleuse compagne.

\- Pour ma part, commença Marco. Je tiens à remercier Keith !

Surpris, le jeune homme leva les yeux vers lui, interloqué.

\- Pour avoir amené jusqu'à moi mon nouveau patron qui m'offre un travail agréable et bien situé !

\- Oh, et tu es dans quoi, cette fois ? pouffa Dave. Rayonnage dans un magasin de jouet ? Nettoyeur de canette ?

C'était acide, mais seul ceux qui étaient au courant de la vérité sur cet homme purent l'entendre. Marco se tourna vers son futur beau-père, sa mine insolente rappelant celle que Lance avait également.

\- CDI serveur et apprenti barman à mes heures au Black lion. Ça paie bien.

En apprenant qu'il s'agissait du bar de Shiro et qu'en plus la rémunération était correcte, le sourire de Dave se crispa. Lance et Rachel étirèrent leurs lèvres, sadiquement satisfait, un sourire qu'ils changèrent aussitôt pour quelque chose de simplement joyeux. Ils félicitèrent leur frère pour ce travail devenu sérieux, heureux qu'il lui plaise autant.

\- Aller, fit Marco en se tournant vers son cadet. À toi, petit frère.

\- Moi, alors... Je voudrais remercier ma famille, bien évidement, car elle est la plus merveilleuse qu'il soit ! Et ouverte sur tant de sujet, en plus.

Première pique. Le coin des lèvres de Keith remontèrent. Il aurait aimé parlé de son couple en ce jour si unique, mais son amoureux était beaucoup trop pudique pour se donner ainsi en spectacle. Bien que déçu, Lance avait accepté de ne pas être trop direct dans ses mots.

\- Je tenais aussi à remercier ceux qui ont protégé ce que j'aimais le plus, fit-il un peu plus confidentiellement et mystérieusement pour sa famille qui n'était pas au courant, mais son amant se sentit touché. Et un homme qui est très important et qui le sera encore plus à l'avenir !

Il prit une petite pause pour faire durer le suspense, ayant parfaitement calculer son coup. Dave sourit un peu plus en se redressant, persuadé qu'il parlait de lui.

\- Coran, the gorgerous man ! cria subitement le guitariste sur un chant semblable à l'hymne soviétique en se levant brusquement de sa chaise, un bras tendu vers les cieux.

Sa famille hurla de rire, ne s'attendant absolument pas à ce qu'il s'exclame ainsi. Sa fratrie réussi à le rasseoir. En riant, il put voir que Dave avait un demi-sourire crispé et le fusillait du regard. Le sien était insolent, mais il ne lui porta pas plus d'attention et se tourna vers son amant. Il était soucieux, car Keith ne voulait pas parler. Il pouvait sentir son angoisse de devoir prononcer, ne serait-ce, qu'un mot.

L'artiste fixa la table, cherchant à desserrer l'étau de sa gorge, mais plus les secondes passaient avec tous les regards braqués sur lui et plus cet étau se resserrait. Il se retrouva incapable de prononcer le moindre son ou même de réfléchir et peina à respirer correctement.

C'est alors que de longs doigts fin à la peau dorée glissèrent sur sa main gantée pour passer entre les siens. En sentant la chaleur de sa paume, il comprit l'opportunité que son amoureux lui offrait et il la saisit au vol. Il monta la main jusqu'à ses lèvres, se penchant un peu pour en atteindre le dos sans tordre le bras handicapé et embrassa les phalanges. Puis, il colla son visage dessus. Lance apprécia ses remerciements silencieux souriant doucement en posant son front contre le sien.

Les exclamations d'attendrissement fusèrent et montrèrent que ce geste était suffisant. Les amants se redressèrent, mais conservèrent leurs mains liées, pour écouter les enfants prononcer leurs gratitude pour cette année passée. Keith n'était pas attentif, ayant frôlé de trop près une crise d'angoisse. Ses mains tremblaient et il pouvait sentir Lance serrer fort celle qu'il tenait pour dissimuler les tremblements autant qu'il le pouvait.

Les discours achevés, Marco et Veronica commencèrent à servir tout le monde. Les énormes et nombreux plats devant eux leur ouvraient l'appétit, au combien tous savaient qu'ils allaient se sentir mourir dans l'heure qui allait suivre tant leurs estomacs seront remplit. Les assiettes pleines, tous se souhaitèrent un bon appétit, mais Lance sentit une résistance sur sa main gauche : Keith n'arrivait pas à le lâcher. Pour tout avouer, lui non plus n'en avait pas envie, une peur irrationnelle serrant ses tripes.

Dave le vit aussitôt et ne manqua pas de faire une remarque. Ses yeux braqués sur Lance ne s'accordait pas avec son sourire. C'était un regard froid, sans le mouvement naturel d'une expression souriante et détendue. Le haut de son visage était emplit de dégoût, mais le bas rayonnait, donnant un aspect étrange qui sauta aux yeux des jeunes gens qui le connaissaient sous son vrai jour.

\- Eh bien, les garçons, commença-t-il en articulant bien le dernier mots pour marqué qu'ils étaient deux hommes. Vous allez devoir vous lâcher si vous voulez manger.

La main de Keith se mit à trembler à nouveau, déchirant le cœur de son amant. Ce dernier, lorsqu'il le sentit tenter d'user de toute sa force pour décoller ses doigts crispés du dos de sa main, resserra pour étroitement sa paume contre la sienne.

\- Je paris que t'es incapable de manger toute ton assiette avec une seule main ! lança-t-il avec un sourire arrogant vers son amant, en levant sa fourchette et son couteau de sa main libre.

Keith sourit, le défis lui changeant les idées. Il attrapa ses couvert de sa main gauche, prêt à en découdre. La famille commença à rire tandis que Marco et Rachel sortirent leurs téléphones.

\- Faut filmer ça, je sens que ça va être hilarant, pouffa la jeune étudiante.

Tous commencèrent à manger et le couple les fit beaucoup rire à peiner dans leurs démarches. Ils se tiraient le bras, l'un reprenant l'autre lorsqu'il essayait de s'aider de son autre main qui était encore liée. Découper leur viande se vit être un véritable calvaire et la fratrie lança des suggestions de plus en plus saut-et-grenues pour trouver une solution. Aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, les garçons refusèrent de s'avouer vaincu et se battirent jusqu'à la fin de leur assiette, quitte à piquer les morceaux de leur fourchette pour manger autour sans aucune forme de savoir vivre.

Dave ne trouva pas ça amusant et encore moins de les voir se pencher à la bouche de l'autre pour piquer un morceau. Les rires de la famille empêcha ses protestations d'être entendues et il finit par se refermer sur lui-même. Keith retrouva sa bonne humeur, les taquineries de son compagnon l'amusant jusqu'à parvenir à le faire un peu rire.

À la fin du plat de résistance, tout le monde commençait à sentir leur ventre gonflé et devenir douloureux, mais Maria apporta son énorme gâteau et ses différentes tartes, dont la traditionnelle au potiron. Tous regardèrent les desserts d'un air légèrement absent. Ils étaient bien conscient qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune place, mais ils comptaient bien manger de chaque gâteau pour leur faire honneur.

Lance sentit Keith détacher souplement sa main de la sienne et sourit, soulagé. Ils firent preuve de gourmandise, même si les dernières bouchés devinrent difficile à avaler. Tous remercièrent Maria, Marco et Lisa qui avaient passé toute leur journée et leur soirée de la veille à cuisiner pour leur offrir ce délicieux repas. Les concernés étaient modestes, mais les compliments leurs allèrent droit au cœur.

Plus détendu, le couple se laissa aller à quelques tendresses en s'enlaçant, leur chaises collées l'une à l'autre pour qu'ils puissent être au plus près. Keith avait son bras droit sur les épaules de Lance qui s'appuyait contre son torse, sa tête contre la sienne. Leurs bras libres se croisaient devant leurs corps pour que leurs doigts s'entrelacent doucement.

La famille resta à table un petit moment, discutant un peu. Dave avait renvoyé les plus petits depuis un moment, ce qui poussa les jeunes gens à se lever pour se traîner jusque dans leur chambre. Allongé sur le lit, enlacé, le couple s'endormit s'en même s'en rendre compte. Ils s'étaient tant manqués après ces dix longues journées de pression et d'angoisse, que l'instant détendu à la suite de ce lourd repas les avait abattu.

Quelques heures plus tard, des voix devant la porte les réveillèrent. Ils entendaient mal ce qui se disait, principalement car ils étaient encore à demi dans leurs rêves. La porte de Lance finit par s'ouvrir. Quelqu'un vint délicatement toucher leurs épaules pour parler d'une voix douce qu'ils reconnurent être celle de Lisa.

\- Les garçons, c'est déjà le soir.

Lance répondit d'un son endormit, les yeux encore fermés, et resserra Keith contre lui. Ce dernier, plus enclin à replonger dans ses rêves en étant entouré par ces bras chaud et ce parfum, ne fit aucun effort pour montrer qu'il était réveillé. La femme de Louis rit, les trouvant adorable.

\- Il faut vous réveiller, aller, aller, les encouragea-t-elle d'une voix très douce, presque chuchotée, en caressant leurs bras.

Loin d'être motivé, Keith se détendit plus encore. La manière si maternelle avec laquelle elle les traitait lui faisait un bien fou, il aurait presque envie qu'elle continue de parler jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se rendormir à nouveau. Malheureusement, la dure réalité les ramena vite sur terre : une voix d'homme s'éleva avec agacement, le ton sifflant peinant à paraître joyeux et bondissant.

\- Bon, mon garçon, cesse d'être ridicule, voyons, tu as des devoirs à faire à la maison et tes services ne vont pas se faire tout seul.

Les mains de Keith empoignèrent presque farouchement le pull de son amant tandis qu'il se raidissait en entrouvrant les yeux pour fixer le vide avec angoisse. Lisa vit sa réaction, surtout parce que la main gantée dans le dos de son beau-frère était presque sous la sienne.

Lance coupa l'instant en poussant un profond soupir, apportant une dernière caresse dans les cheveux de son amoureux. Il se redressa en baillant, ce qui encouragea l'autre lycéen à se relever également. Le cubain frotta l'un de ses yeux d'un doigt en jetant un regard sombre sur Dave qui sourit avec satisfaction.

\- Bien, je t'attends en bas, fiston, ne tarde pas.

L'homme descendit les marches, laissant Lisa et Lance échanger un regard surpris et perplexe sous ce qualificatif familial qu'il n'avait encore jamais utilisé, du moins, pas devant eux. Ils auraient aimé avoir une réponse en regardant Keith, mais ce dernier prit la fuite en se tirant au pied du lit pour se lever. Ils abonnèrent leurs questionnements et le suivirent jusqu'à l'entrée. Maria donna un sac contenant des rations faites à partir des restes du repas à son fiancé. Puis, tous se saluèrent en se souhaitant une bonne soirée, ainsi que de bien rentrée pour les deux hommes qui allaient prendre la route.

Keith allait s'avancer vers son amant pour faire le plein d'affections, oral comme physique, qui le fera tenir jusqu'à lundi, mais Dave posa une main sur son épaule pour le faire pivoter. L'adulte salua une dernière fois tout le monde en tirant le jeune homme à sa suite avec son bras autour de ses épaules. Ils sortirent et montèrent dans la voiture. Bouillonnant de frustration, Lance pouvait voir son petit-ami, assis sur le siège passager, fixer ses pieds. Il avait envie de crier, de courir après la voiture, d'enlever son amant pour partir à l'autre bout du pays, n'importe quoi pour qu'il puisse le garder à ses côtés. Au lieu de ça, il le regarda s'éloigner, se sentant se déchirer de l'intérieur.

Ce n'était pas le courage qui lui manquait, mais Keith refusait qu'il agisse stupidement. Un soir par message, Lance avait évoqué l'idée de partir aussi loin que possible et à sa grande surprise, son amant l'en avait dissuadé. Pour le moment, Dave ne l'envoyait que chez le psychiatre et toute cette mascarade prendra fin lorsque Shiro deviendra le tuteur légal. Si jamais ils fuguaient, la police allait s'en mêler et compliquer les choses. Le guitariste n'aimait pas l'idée de rester les bras croisés, mais par respect et par amour, il acceptait de suivre son compagnon dans ses choix.

Sa famille retourna à l'intérieur et il les suivit, plus par automatisme que par réelle envie, avant de monter dans sa chambre. Il se coucha sur le flanc dans son lit et inspira le parfum de son amoureux qui était encore présent sur les draps, ses doigts caressant distraitement les tissus.

Thanksgiving ayant un repas conséquent, personne ne dînaient le soir, du moins, pas dans sa famille. Les McClain avait plutôt tendance à grignoter s'il le souhaitait, mais surtout boire des thés chauds qui aidait à la digestion. Lisa apporta une tasse fumante à son beau-frère qui était resté enfermé et s'accroupit à côté de lui.

\- Hey, petit colibri, tu vas bientôt le revoir, ton chéri, tout ira bien, tenta-t-elle de l'apaiser de sa voix douce.

Il ne réagit pas, les yeux toujours dans le vide et ses émotions se bousculant telles une mer déchaînée à l'intérieur de lui. Ce n'est pas être séparé pour une journée qui les mettait dans un état pareil, mais la façon dont ils étaient interdis de se voir.

Lisa perdit son sourire et devint plus nerveuse. Elle se leva pour aller à la porte, avant de regarder dans le couloir. Certaine de ne voir personne, elle la referma discrètement et revint vite auprès du jeune homme. Elle posa une main sur son bras en lui jetant un regard alarmé.

\- Depuis quand Dave le maltraite ?

Pris de court par la question brute qui avait été chuchotée, il releva subitement la tête, stupéfait. Sa belle-sœur semblait très inquiète et sous le regard ahurit qu'elle reçue, elle sentit le besoin de s'expliquer.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois Keith s'éteindre comme il le fait aujourd'hui et c'est toujours en présence de Dave. Tout à l'heure, pendant que vous dormiez, Dave à plusieurs fois voulu monter pour vous réveiller et partir, sous prétexte que vous aviez beaucoup de devoirs...

Elle humecta ses lèvres en baissant les yeux quelques secondes, avant de reprendre en les plongeant à nouveau dans ceux du garçon.

\- Mais je sais que vous avez une journée légère : j'ai vu votre emploie du temps lorsque tu étais sur l'ordinateur du salon. Aussi... Quand on est venu vous réveillé, il a semblé se tétaniser juste en entendant la voix de Dave et cette réaction...

Sa gorge se serra, et ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Elle reprit la parole, mais sa voix était pincée et tremblante.

\- Je t'ai revu... Je t'ai revu toi à huit ans, à te cacher quand on venait vous voir avec Louis... Quand tu étais couvert de bleus, le dos plein de pansements...

Les souvenirs horribles remontèrent à l'esprit de Lance qui aurait plutôt souhaité les oublier à jamais. Il pouvait sentir les cicatrices qui barraient son dos le brûler à nouveau, comme après l'un des nombreux coups de ceinture de son père furieux pour aucune raison apparente. Il se mit à trembler, d'abord légèrement.

Les émotions dévastatrices que causaient ces souvenirs se mêlaient à celles qui le déchiraient actuellement et ses larmes se mirent à couler d'elles-même, sans même un battement de paupières. Sa respiration était courte et difficile tant il se retenait. Il essayait de se calmer et de se reprendre, mais en vain ; son cœur brisé débordait de détresse. Il tremblait tellement qu'une vibration pouvait se faire entendre dans le matelas.

Lisa attrapa sa main qui empoignait les draps dans les siennes.

\- Parles-moi... Comme à l'époque, colibri, parles-moi... Tu sais que je peux t'aider... Je serais toujours là pour toi, ta tendre tata...

Percé à jour et incapable de tenir plus longtemps, il fut secoué par un hoquet en fermant les yeux, face contre les draps pour étouffer ses sanglots. Les mains chaudes de sa belle-sœur contre sa nuque tendue, il expulsa en premier lieu la pression qu'il ressentait depuis trop longtemps. La jeune mère se releva un peu pour poser son menton sur son épaule et chuchota doucement en le berçant.

Après de longues minutes, elle parvint à l'apaiser, ses craintes confirmées la rendant morose. Elle attendit qu'il ait la force de pouvoir lui raconter quelque chose, continuant de le bercer doucement. Lance prit plusieurs grandes respirations, avant de pouvoir dire ce qu'il avait sur son cœur meurtri.

\- Quand il nous sépare comme ça... J'ai l'impression qu'il me nargue, comme s'il me montrait qu'il peut me l'enlever n'importe quand si ça lui chante...

Il se raidit plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, arrondissant son dos, son corps se transformant presque en un bloc de marbre tant il était dur. Un lourd sanglot le secoua, sa respiration sifflante déchirant sa belle-sœur.

\- J'ai tellement peur qu'il l'envoie loin sans prévenir et que je le perde pour toujours !

Des sanglots bruyant raisonnèrent dans le matelas et la jeune mère pleura doucement avec lui, touché par sa détresse.

\- Je suis là, colibri, je suis là... Je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas, d'accord ?

Incapable de l'entendre, il ne fit que répéter en espagnol qu'il avait peur de perdre Keith, sa voix brisée secouée par ses larmes.


	14. Chapter 14

\- Alors, Keith, comment s'est passé ton Thanksgiving ?

Le jeune homme continua se regarder lentement les réseaux sociaux sur son téléphone. Il refusait de répondre à cet homme qui pensait à tort le mettre à l'aise en lui parlant comme à un ami. Ce bureau décoré de manière impersonnel lui donnait l'impression d'être déjà dans un hôpital. Endroit dans lequel il refusait d'aller. C'était le deal avec Dave : tant qu'il venait à ces rendez-vous inutile, il n'ira pas à l'hôpital psychiatrique. C'était tout ce qui lui importait. Pouvoir vivre dans cette ville, voir son frère, son chien, ses amis, Lance... Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, pas même lui.

En défilant les photos sur twitter, il vit Pidge avec un sourire mauvais, dans la chambre de son frère. La seconde montrait une tais d'oreiller. Cela ressemblait à un jeu à énigme et tous ses amis laissaient leurs suppositions en commentaire. Quel sale coup elle avait encore préparé pour Matt ? Ces deux là étaient infernaux. Il haussa un sourcil, dubitatif et se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire avec une tais d'oreiller.

\- Un message de tes amis ?

Replongé dans l'ambiance, il se renfrogna et continua de faire défiler le fils d'actualité. Il reçut alors un message de son amant. Son regard s'élargit et il s'empressa de l'ouvrir. C'était quelques petits mots pour dire qu'il lui manquait et qu'il avait hâte de le revoir au repas de tout à l'heure. Le message était comblé par des envoies de baisers, une tonne de smileys, des cœurs de toutes les couleurs et des mots amoureux. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en coin à la fois tendre et triste.

\- Ah, fit le psychologue, plus espiègle en le pointant d'un doigt une seconde. Ça, c'était un message d'amour.

Keith poussa un soupir d'agacement en refermant son expression et se réinstalla sur sa chaise. Le haut du corps toujours détourner du docteur, il balança doucement l'un de ses talons de gauche à droite, la pointe du pied au sol. Le dos contre le dossier, les bras croisés, le portables sous les yeux : il n'était pas prêt de s'ouvrir.

L'adulte soupira en face de lui.

\- C'est la quatrième séance que nous avons ensemble et pourtant tu restes enfermer dans ce silence. Pourquoi tu viens encore si visiblement ça t'ennuie ?

Ses yeux restèrent rivés sur son téléphone, laissant défiler les mêmes tweets qu'il avait vu et revu depuis le début de l'heure.

\- Bien... Je suppose que ça ne sert à rien de continuer, si tu refuses de coopérer.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent sous l'angoisse qui raidit son corps et crispa sa main sur son téléphone.

\- On devrait juste stopper les rendez-vous.

\- Non !

La vive réaction surpris le docteur qui manqua de sursauter. Il le dévisagea et analysa soigneusement la façon dont il réagissait. Il vit l'adolescent blêmir, le regard fuyant, avant de baisser les yeux avec mal aise en s'enfonçant aussi loin qu'il pouvait dans sa chaise, les chevilles croisées en dessous. Il joua nerveusement avec ses doigts de sa main libre.

Il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, juste une petite chose pour que ces rendez-vous perdurent quatre mois. Il devait tenir jusqu'à ce que Shiro soit son tuteur, prendre encore un peu sur lui, au combien ça lui coûtait dans son estime ou sa confiance en soi.

Il trembla un peu et tenta de ravaler sa salive pour se forcer à parler. Plus il essayait d'ouvrir la bouche pour articuler, plus il avait l'impression que sa mâchoire était bloquée et que sa langue se crispait sur son palais. Son cœur s'emballa douloureusement et sa respiration devint difficile à dissimulée. La crise d'angoisse qui s'amorçait le fit paniquer. Pour ne pas céder, il ouvrit nerveusement les messages de son petit-ami pour les relire lentement. Il imaginait la voix de Lance pour renforcer sa technique et parvint à figer son état ; c'était toujours mieux que le laisser s'aggraver.

Une toute petite heure... Encore une toute petite heure et il sera chez les McClain, blotti contre la poitrine de son amoureux qui l'entourera de ses bras. Il prit de profondes et discrètes inspirations pour se calmer doucement. Dès qu'il le put, il déglutit difficilement et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- T-Thanksgiving était bien...

Il soupira en se relâchant légèrement, comme si c'est trois maigres mots avaient demandé un effort considérable. C'était à la fois vrai et faux. Vrai, car il avait pu voir Lance plus longtemps pendant la semaine, sa famille et les jeux ridicules à table apaisant son esprit. Aussi, dormir dans les bras de son amant, même pendant deux pauvres petites heures, avait été délicieux. Mais faux, car la pression de la présence froide et oppressante de Dave l'avait rendu nerveux et déconcentré. Il était encore terriblement amer quant à la façon dont il l'avait séparé de son amoureux. Il avait eu peur. Peur que Dave l'emmène dans un hôpital pour de bon.

Au combien les thérapies de conversion n'existait plus depuis dès lustre, il avait toujours un passif de suicidaire et avait stupidement avoué à l'adulte qu'il avait refait une tentative. N'importe quel institue l'enfermerait à ce stade et il avait vu Dave ne consulter que des sites étrangers : Espagne, Russie, Brésil, Angleterre, Italie... Uniquement des pays très éloigné. Chaque réveille était une angoisse, car il se demandait toujours si aujourd'hui était le dernier jour qu'il passait dans cette ville. Chaque sonnerie à la porte le faisait bondir, chaque lettre sur le buffet d'entrée le paralysait : il vivait dans une peur constante et suffoquait.

La situation ne s'arrangeait pas avec ces rendez-vous. Il avait peur que ce docteur comprenne ses maigres mots, mais encore plus qu'il devine par ses silences. Il était terrorisé à l'idée qu'il raconte quoi que ce soit à Dave, au combien il ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il était tenu par le secret professionnel. C'était invivable et il n'avait même plus ses yeux pour pleurer. Ses paupières s'étaient asséchées avec la perte de son espoir, il était juste rentré dans une longue attente végétative, recroquevillé dans un recoin de son esprit.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu dessinais souvent. Tu pourrais faire quelque chose, pour moi ?

Une feuille et un stylo glissèrent sur le bout du bureau vers lui, mais par réflexe, il poussa sur son pieds, raide, pour reculer sa chaise. Le son strident des pieds en métal crièrent désagréablement contre le carrelage. Il dévisagea la feuille comme si elle était un lion qui s'apprêtait à l'attaquer.

Son carnet était plein depuis le soir où Dave l'avait arraché à son amant après Thanksgiving. Il n'avait plus de cahier dans lequel dessiner, pas même un avec des pages à carreaux, et il refusait d'utiliser des feuilles volantes de peur les perdre ou que Dave ne s'en serve comme preuve. Tant qu'il n'avait pas de nouveau carnet, il ne voulait pas jeter l'ancien. Il aurait cette sensation de vide, bloqué dans un entre-deux angoissant. Cette même angoisse qui le submergeait encore en cet instant précis.

Il se concentra à nouveau sur son téléphone, relisant les messages de son amoureux, de ses amis, de son frère... Il fit tout pour penser à autre chose. Le silence retomba et le psychologue ne parla plus. Il était à la fois soulagé, car il avait enfin la paix et terrorisé car il craignait qu'il avait terminé de faire ses conclusions. Les minutes défilèrent dans cette étrange ambiance, jusqu'à ce que l'heure n'arrive à son terme.

Keith n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et bondit sur ses pieds pour quitter la salle. Le docteur n'était plus surpris, comme le premier jour, mais habitué. Son regard soucieux et grave resta fixé sur la porte, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière ne s'ouvre. Il détendit aussitôt son expression et prit un air plus jovial. Dave entra, souriant.

\- Bonjour, docteur Volker !

\- Bonjour, monsieur Woodard, comment allez-vous ?

\- Oh, soucieux, comme tout tuteur, vous savez ce que c'est ! pouffa-t-il avec un air crispé ironique. Les adolescents : ce mystère du troisième type. Ce n'est pas mon premier, cela dit.

\- Celui là est coriace, qui plus est, sourit le docteur.

\- Il a un peu parlé ?

\- Il fait des efforts.

\- Bien, bien. J'espère vraiment que vous pouvez l'aider.

\- Justement, à ce sujet...

Il se pencha un peu vers le tuteur légal du jeune homme pour rendre la conversation confidentielle. Dave se pencha, curieux.

\- Pourrais-je avoir son carnet de dessin, si possible au plus vite ?

\- Eh bien... Je peux essayer de vous l'amener maintenant, nous ne sommes pas loin et nous devons nous rendre à un repas de famille.

\- Ce serait parfait merci.

\- Bien, réglons donc vos honoraires !

Le docteur James Volker était assis, l'air sombre et songeur, à son bureau. Lorsque des coups retentir à sa porte, il se leva pour aller ouvrir. Il découvrit Dave et lui sourit.

\- Tenez, j'ai utilisé comme prétexte que j'avais oublié de reprendre un rendez-vous, il ne sait absolument pas que j'ai pris ce carnet dans sa chambre...

Il sortit le calepin épais de sa sacoche pour le lui donner telle une précieuse relique.

\- Les croquis qu'il fait sont plutôt... Spéciaux, je préfère vous avertir...

\- Il vous les a déjà montré ?

\- J'y ai jeté un coup d'œil. Je me faisais du soucie, vous comprenez...

Il se tut le temps d'une seconde, regardant le carnet dont la page de couverture était complètement vierge et intact. Avec un sourire, il remonta son regard dans le sien, avant de tendre sa main pour serrer la sienne.

\- Merci beaucoup monsieur, je vous souhaite un très bon repas avec votre famille.

\- Merci à vous docteur.

Il le laissa partir et ferma la porte. Revenant à son bureau, il poussa un soupir, replaçant correctement la plaque sur laquelle était écrite "docteur James Volker". Puis, il alla vers son poste de radio pour lancer les musiques de jazz sur la clé ubs. L'air résonna tranquillement dans son bureau principalement blanc, quelques plantes avec des cache-pots en rotin décorant ci et là. Il alla s'installer dans un des fauteuils au fond de la salle et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Par le biais de profonde respiration, il fit le vide dans son esprit et se conditionna à l'analyse complexe qu'il s'apprêtait à faire sans l'accord de son patient. Fin prêt, il examina le carnet qui semblait être si précieux.

Les pages étaient gonflées d'encre, légèrement froissées, et rendait le carnet volumineux. Le tout semblait particulièrement sombre et uniquement remplie de noir. Il ne l'avait pas vu dessiner, pourtant, vu l'état de tension instable dans laquelle il était, il aurait aimé voir ses gestes et expressions. La réaction que le jeune homme avait eu lorsqu'il a tendu la feuille vers lui était plus que de la fuite et de l'auto-défense : c'était de la terreur. Ce gamin était terrorisé. Par quoi, ou qui, il ne le savait pas encore, même s'il commençait à avoir une petite idée du problème. Ces dessins étaient la clé qui lui permettra de tout comprendre.

Il ouvrit la première page et la découvrit entièrement coloriée en noir, ce qui le surpris. En penchant le carnet, il put voir des reflets de tracés, montrant qu'il s'agissait d'un crayon à bout feutre à pointe épaisse. Il tourna les autres pages et vit encore et toujours des formes angoissantes et anguleuses, des rouages, des motifs cybernétiques...

Beaucoup d'angoisse et de pression ressortaient de ces dessins fait avec le même type de crayon que le garçon semblait user jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Certaines pages étaient différentes. Il pouvait y voir de la colère, de la rage, de la frustration, les tracés secs avec des points plus appuyés trahissant la rapidité des gestes. En observant ces pages sombres, il pouvait voir l'adolescent les réaliser en fouettant le papier de son feutre, isolé dans la pénombre de sa chambre.

Puis, malgré l'utilisation du noir, des croquis semblaient plus vif et lumineux. Sur l'un d'eux, les espaces entres les arabesques arrondies étaient plus ou moins grands, créant un ensemble étrange comblé de quelques pointillés. Par curiosité, il l'éloigna en tendant les bras et cru voir apparaître une forme. Il se leva, posa le carnet ouvert sur le fauteuil, avant de prendre plusieurs pas de recul. C'est alors qu'il vit apparaître un petit jardin composé de fleur exotique. Une étonnante sérénité se dégageait de se dessin qui était le plus clair de ceux qu'il avait vu jusque là.

Il revint à sa place et reprit le carnet pour continuer son analyse. Une double page attira son attention : des ombres et des yeux menaçant dans la pénombre angoissante déformaient un cocon lumineux qui s'essoufflait. Dans ce dernier, deux formes étaient blotties l'une contre l'autre et semblaient désemparées. La première soutenait la seconde qui possédait une fêlure importante sur la poitrine. Plus loin dans le carnet, une page semblait vierge. Intrigué, il se rapprocha pour l'étudier de près. Ce n'est qu'après une longue minute qu'il découvrit le faible petit point noir perdu dans un coin de page.

Il continua de tourner les pages noircies une à une, jusqu'à arriver à la fin du carnet. Une main sous le menton, les yeux plissés, il analysa finement chaque détail en repassant les dessins lentement et en reprenant certain. Le jeune homme semblait s'être perdu au début du livre, désespéré d'une situation qui n'arriverait jamais : les mécanismes intactes et précis qui ne pouvaient s'actionner, les circuits brisés par ce qui ressemblait à des épines... Avant d'arriver à ce jardin lumineux. Quelque chose était arrivé et en vu de sa réaction adoucit sur l'un des sms qu'il avait reçu plus tôt, il soupçonna une mise en couple.

Les dessins qui avaient suivis étaient plus calmes, plus tranquille, voir même étrangement érotique par les mécanismes denses et enchevêtrés. Pour certain dessin, l'auteur a eu l'air de prendre son temps en vu des différentes teintes de séchage de l'encre. Distrait par quelque chose, une télé peut-être ?

Puis, les croquis étaient devenus à nouveau sombres, angoissants, avec un aspect marécageux sortit des plus sombres de ses cauchemars. Malgré que les événements avaient été durs, quelqu'un semblait l'avoir toujours soutenu. James parvenait à reconnaître la forme qui symbolisait cette personne : légèrement arqué, le bras gauche tordu et une posture étrange mais plus comique qu'inquiétante. Elle ne lui semblait pas menaçante. Non seulement car ce qui s'apparentait à la tête était baissée, et qu'en plus elle accompagnait très souvent la forme contorsionné avec la fêlure sur la poitrine.

Le docteur plissa les yeux en se figeant un instant. Il reprit quelques dessins précédents et retrouva cette forme comique plusieurs fois. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres en voyant avec quelle discrétion les représentations étaient placés derrières les rouages et les ombres. Soudain, il réalisa que les croquis avaient plusieurs facettes et qu'un simple coup d'œil ne permettait pas de les comprendre dans leur totalité : c'était comme une bande-dessiné entière réuni sur une seule et même page.

Il se leva en reprenant la toute première page du carnet qui était entièrement noire et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre en la regardant depuis le dos. Avec le dessin qui se trouvait derrière, ce n'était pas évident de voir, mais il put distingué deux grands yeux triangulaires inquiétants qui semblaient le juger et l'observer : la figure "maléfique" pour le garçon. Une figure qu'il avait cherché à effacer en la recouvrant entièrement dans un premier temps.

Il resta debout en faisant défiler les dessins. Il put voir ces yeux surtout vers la moitié du carnet, au niveau de l'événement du cocon écrasé : les yeux étaient absolument partout, devenant de plus en plus présent et oppressant. Quant à la fin du carnet, il n'y avait plus que ça, ce regard semblait l'obséder jusqu'à le rendre fou. Il ne pouvait même plus voir la forme comique, ou bien la moindre petite arabesque ou engrenage. Juste ces énormes yeux triangulaires déchirés et accusateurs.

Il se figea un long moment, préoccupé et sérieux. Les morceaux de jazz continuaient de tourner en fond, sans qu'il ne les écoutes réellement. La situation semblait très grave, surtout en ayant connaissance du passif suicidaire du patient. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se tromper de jugement : il avait besoin de l'avis de collègues de confiance.

* * *

\- Et si tu restais ici jusqu'à lundi, Keith ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Maria avec surprise. Le soir approchait, du moins, cinq heures avait sonné et Dave désirait rentrer. La mère au foyer, avant qu'il n'atteigne l'entrée, avait lancé sa proposition, le stoppant dans son geste pour prendre son manteau. Craignant qu'elle soit au courant de quelque chose, il jeta un regard angoissé et suspicieux sur son amant, mais le vit aussi décontenancé que lui.

\- C'est très gentil, ma chérie, commença Dave avec un air désolé. Mais il a encore beaucoup de travail à faire, je le crains.

\- Ils ont toujours très bien travaillé ensemble, Lance et lui, eh puis, ils ont les mêmes cahiers : ce ne sera pas un problème, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je pense qu'un environnement tranquille et moins distractif lui permettrait d'obtenir de meilleur résultat. Tu sais dans quelle université il compte aller et Veronica nous a dit à quel point cette école est difficile...

Lance était offusqué de voir comment il faisait mine de se soucier de l'avenir de son amoureux alors que c'était uniquement pour les séparer.

\- Justement, sourit largement Maria, enthousiaste. Lance compte s'y rendre aussi. Quand Keith le fait travailler, ça l'aide à encore mieux comprendre ses cours et les expliquer : pendant l'entretient d'entrée, ce sera indispensable.

Impressionné par cette répartie, le couple se tourna vers elle avec des yeux ronds. Elle avait raison sur tous les points et Dave n'avait aucun argument pour lui prouver le contraire. L'adulte tenta néanmoins sa chance, la situation lui déplaisant grandement.

\- Enfin, c'est que...

\- Oh, laisse-les un peu pour une journée. Ils ne se sont presque pas vu depuis deux semaines ! J'admire le travail que Keith a fait jusqu'à présent, mais il a besoin de respirer un peu, tu sais ?

\- Ah, mais ce garçon fait tout pour atteindre ses buts et il fait ça par plaisir, rit Dave en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui se raidit imperceptiblement en jetant un regard sur son amant. Il passe dès heures penché sur un bouquin, si tu le voyais aspirer toutes ces connaissances, c'est vraiment incroyable ! Ah, la génie de la jeunesse !

Encore une fois, Dave n'allait pas laisser son "fiston" lui échapper. Lance pensait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire d'attaque plus perfide que celle indirect qu'il venait de faire : parlant de Keith comme d'un génie pour le rabaisser lui, mais il reprit la parole.

\- Mais qui suis-je pour décider à la place de ce grand garçon ? Alors dis-moi, fiston, qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? Rester ici, ou travailler à la maison ?

Le guitariste serra les dents, son amant continuant de le fixer en étant parfaitement conscient qu'il n'avait aucun choix. Il ne pouvait pas être honnête, sinon Dave allait se venger et qui sait ce dont il était capable.

Lisa prit les devant en écartant tout le monde pour tirer Keith par les épaules, le secouant. Lorsqu'elle le poussa vers l'étage, allant jusqu'à l'escalier au bout du couloir de l'entrée, il manqua de tomber et s'exclama sous la surprise.

\- Aller, aller, le crasseux, avant de dîner tu vas te laver ! Hors de question que des pieds tout sales se glissent sous les draps !

\- Attend une seconde, essaya pauvrement Dave, mais la jeune mère, sous les rires de sa famille, avait déjà monté l'escalier avec l'adolescent.

Lance ne se fit pas prier pour les suivre précipitamment en montant les marche quatre à quatre.

\- Bien, sourit Maria en pouffant encore un peu. Sa décision est prise visiblement ! Je veillerais à ce qu'ils travaillent bien tous les deux, ne t'en fais pas, tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles.

Dave leva un regard sombre sur l'étage, avant de revenir à elle en forçant un sourire.

\- Bien, bien, si vous êtes tous d'accord, dans ce cas je vous le confis. Faites pas attention s'il est un peu raide, la fin du semestre l'angoisse un peu.

\- On va le détendre, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit amèrement Marco.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard froid, l'un sachant ce que l'autre savait sur lui et inversement. Dave sourit, salua une dernière fois tout le monde et quitta les lieux. La famille se dispersa, mais Marco et Rachel restèrent dans l'entrée jusqu'à être seuls. La jeune étudiante se pencha vers son frère.

\- Tu savais que tata allait faire ça ?

\- Non. Je pensais que toi tu savais...

Ils échangèrent un regard intrigué, avant de se tourner suspicieusement vers les escaliers. Lisa descendit en sifflant gaiement et leur sourit d'un air mystérieux en rejoignant le salon.

\- Voyons, les enfants, venez donc prendre un bon thé chaud, ça va vous réchauffer un peu.

\- On arrive, tata...

Elle savait. Elle savait tout.

À l'étage, assit sur le sol de la large douche, le couple était étroitement enlacé sous l'eau chaude, heureux de passer du temps seul. Ils étaient soulagé de savoir qu'ils avaient un allié contre lequel Dave ne pouvait rien faire. Après leur toilette, qui ne pouvait malheureusement pas s'éterniser, ils attendirent que le repas du soir soit prêt en s'enlaçant sur le lit du guitariste.

Ce dernier avoua ce qui lui avait échappé après le repas de l'autre jour, ajoutant que c'était sa belle-sœur qui avait déjà tout découvert pour son père par le passé. Keith ne lui en voulait pas, bien conscient que la situation n'aurait pas pu durée éternellement. Il aimerait pouvoir faire en sorte qu'elle s'arrange sans qu'il ait besoin de mettre tous les McClain au courant et ne pas faire de vague, mais cette famille était si attentionnée et soucieuse que cela devenait compliqué.

Qu'importe ce qui avait pu se passer jeudi dernier, l'important était qu'il allait dormir avec Lance ce soir, ainsi que le soir qui allait suivre. Il allait pouvoir passé une journée loin de Dave et de sa présence oppressante et opprimante. Un long soupir accompagna son corps qui se détendait drastiquement. En se sentant ainsi en sécurité, il sombra aussitôt dans un sommeil profond.

Lance continua de le câliner un long moment, savourant sa présence, avant de se lever pour se rendre devant la porte de sa chambre. Lisa était déjà là, ils pouvaient entendre les enfants jouer dans le bain depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

\- Alors, il a des marques ? demanda-t-elle avec angoisse.

\- Comme je te l'ai dis : non. Tout est psychologique. Si ce n'était que des coups, Keith pourrait les encaisser sans problème...

\- _Dios_, souffla la trentenaire, à la fois soulagée et inquiète, avant de se reprendre pour offrir un sourire rassurant à l'adolescent. On va l'aider, d'accord ? Je l'ai déjà fais une première fois, je peux le refaire. Ne perd pas espoir, colibri, tout va s'arranger...

Lance hocha la tête, ne croyant plus qu'à moitié à cet espoir frêle. La mère de ses neveux l'enlaça pour frictionner doucement son dos.

\- Aller, va lui faire pleins de câlins, il en a bien besoin.

\- Ouais...

Elle le lâcha pour qu'il retourne se coucher avec Keith et le regarda le prendre précieusement entre ses bras tandis qu'elle refermait la porte. La soirée se passa dans un grand calme, les adultes n'osant pas déranger le couple qui s'étaient endormis très tôt. Ils mirent leur portions de côté et les laissèrent se reposer pour aller eux-même se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Lance se réveilla avant son amant, à sa grande surprise, mais son envie urgente d'uriner ne le laissa pas se prélasser plus longtemps. Obliger de faire un aller et retour en passant aux toilettes, il dû affronter la fraîcheur matinale de la maison. Mal réveillé, il fit un crochet à la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau et regarda les messages sur son portable.

Quelques minutes défilèrent pendant qu'il faisait glisser son pouce sur l'écran tactile, quand deux neurones se touchèrent enfin avec un semblant de pensée profonde. Une idée lui vint et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres tandis que d'une main, il écrivit un message. Ce dernier envoyé, il remonta se coucher, fier de lui, pour se blottir contre son compagnon en mettant la couverture sur eux au passage.

Après un petit moment, il s'était rendormis, mais dans les heures qui suivirent, les enfants les réveillèrent malgré eux lorsqu'ils s'agitèrent en se levant. Keith se resserra contre Lance, geignant un peu avant de soupirer d'aise. Il ressentit des caresses dans ses cheveux de jais, contre sa nuque et sourit.

\- _Buenos di__a__s, cariño_...

Il savoura cette salutation matinale qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis bien trop longtemps.

\- _Ohayo_...

Cette fois, c'est Lance qui sourit, aussi ému que lui. Il le resserra contre son corps et inspira son parfum à s'en faire percer les poumons.

Par tous les saints, il lui avait manqué !

\- Uhm... Je t'aime tellement... Tellement...

Le cœur de l'artiste vibra doucement à l'entente de ces mots si précieux.

\- Moi aussi...

Lance répéta qu'il l'aimait, avant d'être de nouveau trop endormis pour se rendre compte qu'il déblatérait ses sentiments en espagnol d'une voix à peine audible et encore moins compréhensible. Keith pouffa, amusé de voir qu'il tenait tant à le dire, qu'il semblait le faire en dormant.

Soudain, Nadia entra sans frapper pour leur sauter dessus en criant. Son oncle eût la peur de sa vie et cria en bondissant, ce qui la fit hurler de rire. Indigné d'avoir été réveillé de manière aussi brutale, le lycéen l'attrapa pour l'attaquer de chatouilles jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande grâce. La petite repartit, le couple se retrouva bien réveillé malgré eux. Ils s'échangèrent un regard en pouffant, débraillé.

\- On va manger, kitten ?

Il hocha la tête, l'encourageant à se lever pour qu'il le suive. Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts en entrant dans le couloir et rejoignirent la salle à manger. Ils se virent obligé de se lâcher pour aider à mettre la table du petit-déjeuné, mais ils se réunirent dès qu'ils le purent en s'installant devant une boisson chaude et de quoi manger. Ou plutôt, Lance resta à moitié allongé sur son amoureux en se rendormant peu à peu contre son épaule, ce qui amusait sa famille.

Les discussions commencèrent doucement, les bruits des couverts s'alliant au parfum de la caféine torréfié chaude et des viennoiseries beurrées. Keith ferma les yeux un instant, ses mains se réchauffant autour de sa tasse presque brûlante. L'ambiance était tranquille et détendue, le souhait de la retrouver chaque jour s'installant en lui. Habitué à être seul ou vivre avec très peu de gens, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une famille aussi nombreuse le mette autant à l'aise.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux et lever le menton. Lance était toujours appuyé contre lui, aussi, il essaya de ne pas trop le bouger pour ne pas le déranger. Il découvrit Lisa qui lui souriait doucement, un air protecteur et maternel brillant dans son regard. Un sentiment incroyable de sécurité l'envahit, jusqu'à le faire se sentir intouchable.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

Il ravala sa salive plus facilement que la veille.

\- Oui, merci. Et toi ?

\- Oui, très bien, même.

Ils se comprirent d'un simple regard et se sourirent. Puis, la jeune mère s'installa près de ses enfants pour les embrasser et parler avec eux. Il se contenta de continuer à réchauffer ses mains en fermant les yeux, reposant sa tête contre celle de son amant.

Tous mangèrent à leurs rythmes, avant de débarrasser et de s'occuper séparément. Le couple resta un long moment dans la chambre à rattraper les câlins et les baisers qu'ils n'avaient pas pu échanger. Quelques morceaux de guitares retentirent de temps à autre, entre deux révisions et parfois, un chant tendre s'élevait.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, ils sortirent de la maison main dans la main, prévenant Maria qu'ils rentreront après dîner. Ils se rendirent ensuite en voiture jusqu'au Black lion et Keith fût accueillit par tous ses amis, ainsi que son chien fou de joie de le revoir enfin. Lance avait prévenu tout le monde le matin même pour se donner rendez-vous et était heureux de voir que tous avait pu se déplacer.

Keith enlaça Adam et son frère qui lui avaient également grandement manqué. Tous les revoir et jouer de la guitare avec eux le soulagea et le libéra. À la fin de la soirée, il parla à nouveau, participant un peu à quelques conversations.

Peu avant dix heures du soir, ils quittèrent le bar en saluant Shiro, Adam et Marco et rentrèrent chez eux. Keith se chargea d'envoyer le sms à Allura pour la prévenir qu'ils étaient bien arrivé et reçu un petit pouce levé. Leur amie rassurée, ils rentrèrent dans la maison pour saluer les quelques adultes encore debout. Ils s'installèrent avec eux devant la télé pendant près d'une heure, avant que Maria ne les envois au lit pour qu'ils puissent se reposer avant d'aller à l'école.

La journée de cours se passa sans que rien de particulier n'arrive. Keith, qui avait retrouvé un peu le sourire depuis dimanche, replongea dans ses angoisses lorsque Lance se vit obliger de le ramener. La voiture de Dave étant absente, ils s'autorisèrent à rester ensemble jusque devant la porte. Après quelques baisers, le cubain geignit d'inconfort en se trémoussant.

\- Oh _dios_, je peux passer aux toilettes, vite fait ? Je tiens vraiment plus !

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Le texan ouvrit la porte avec sa clé et le laissa entrer en premier pour qu'il monte rapidement l'escalier. Il referma la porte derrière lui, ne voulant pas que la chaleur de la maison se perde et attendit un peu. Les lieux étaient vides et silencieux, l'apaisant un peu dans ses angoisses. Vide ? Pas complètement, pas cette fois : Lance était dans la salle de bain à l'étage.

En prenant conscience de sa présence, de leur solitude et hanté par la pensée affreuse que ça pouvait bien être la dernière fois qu'ils aient cette chance, il monta les marches également. Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à sortir de la salle de bain.

\- Désolé, mais c'était vraiment urgent et j'aime pas conduire quand j'ai trop envie.

Keith, devant la porte de sa chambre qui se trouve à quelques pas de l'escalier, le tira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Loin de ne pas apprécier, le cubain répondit à l'affection. Puis, il sentit les baisers devenir plus langoureux et vifs, avant d'entendre son amant pousser sa porte cassée pour l'ouvrir. Stressé, il rouvrit les yeux et se sépara de ses lèvres.

\- Attend, Dave va bientôt rentrer !

\- Raison de plus pour te dépêcher.

L'artiste le tira à nouveau contre lui, mais il ne fit que l'embrasser, laissant le choix à son amoureux d'accepter ou refuser. Ce dernier n'eût pas la force de résister et le poussa à l'intérieur de la chambre. Ils n'avaient que trop peu de temps, retirer leurs vêtements n'étaient pas envisageable. Ils débouclèrent leurs ceintures et attrapèrent le lubrifiant dans la table de chevet. Le guitariste s'occupa de préparer son partenaire, l'embrassant avec passion en appréciant les mains qui se baladaient sous ses vêtements, contre la peau de son torse, son ventre et de son dos.

Keith poussa de profonds soupirs, les émotions qu'il n'avait pas ressentis depuis bien trop longtemps lui faisant un bien fou. Il se sentait s'alléger au fur et à mesure que ses chairs se détendaient doucement. Leurs corps bougèrent par eux-même sous la passion qu'ils ressentaient. Trois longues semaines les séparaient de la dernière fois qu'ils avaient pu se toucher ainsi : ça leur avaient manqué.

Dès qu'il se sentit prêt, l'artiste se jeta sur le pantalon de son amoureux pour l'abaisser et couvrir son sexe de lubrifiant. Ce dernier, comprenant son signal, retira ses doigts pour tirer son étroit jean noir jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Un long frisson le secoua en sentant les doigts caresser son membre désormais glissant et un soupir mêlé à l'ébauche d'un geignement sec lui échappa lorsqu'il se positionna contre l'entrée palpitante. Doucement, il fusionna avec son compagnon avec agilité et souplesse, tous deux retenant leurs souffles dans le procédé pour ne pas le brusquer, leur cœurs battant dans leurs oreilles. Une fois totalement unis, ils poussèrent un râle court et vibrant en y jetant un rapide coup d'œil. Puis, ils s'embrassèrent en s'enlaçant.

Lentement, Lance fit rouler son bassin, raccourcissant plus encore leurs souffles qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Les baisers claquèrent dans des bruits humides et des petits geignements parvenaient à s'extirper de leur bouche de temps à autre. Ils ne tardèrent par à accélérer le rythme, leurs mains glissant avidement contre leurs peaux sous les tee-shirts et les pulls.

Leurs joues étaient rouges, leurs corps tremblants secoués par le plaisir salvateur qu'ils ressentaient. Ça faisait si longtemps. Beaucoup trop longtemps, même.

\- Umh, kitten, geignit Lance tout en l'embrassant avec de petits baisers, savourant les sons que son amant produisait. Tu m'as tellement manqué... Anh... Ah...

\- Toi - ah- aussi... Unh...

\- Je t'aime... Je t'aime...

Keith ressentit de lourds frissons en entendant ses mots, faisant grandir la pression dans son petit bassin. Sa prostate soigneusement massée à chaque aller et venu, le membre chaud bougeant entre ses chairs palpitantes, la chaleur de son amant, son parfum... Toutes ces sensations se combinaient pour renforcer son plaisir et lui faire oublier le monde.

Blotti contre son cou, les mains empoignant les vêtements, il pouvait sentir ses jambes être emportées par le mouvement. Sa voix chanta les quantiques de la luxure avec la sienne, les bruits humides de leurs unions et le claquement de leurs peaux qui se rencontrait se mêlant à ceux du lit qui était secoué. Doucement, mais sûrement, il se rapprochait de l'orgasme et resserrait son étreinte autour de son amant.

Malheureusement, ils avaient été trop gourmands et imprudents. Des pas lourds retentirent rapidement dans les escalier, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent réaliser, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans la voler. Désagréablement surpris, ils bondirent en s'exclamant et se séparèrent pour tenter de se cacher avec leurs vêtements.

Dave eût tout de même la décence de se retourner en fermant à moitié la porte. Profondément humiliés, les adolescents se rhabillèrent précipitamment en jurant. Certain que les deux garçons étaient présentables, l'adulte rouvrit la porte pour pointer rageusement la direction de la sortie en criant envers Lance.

\- Dehors ! Immédiatement !

Keith aurait voulu échanger un dernier baiser ou juste une caresse, mais son tuteur était tellement furieux et pressant que son amant n'en eût pas le loisir. Le cubain ne put que dévaler les escalier aussi vite qu'il put et rejoindre sa voiture au pas de course.

Assit sur le bord de son lit, le corps encore trop moue, surtout à cause de sa panique, l'artiste se sentait incapable de tenir debout. Son souffle était encore court et il tremblait de part en part, les délicieuses sensations précédentes ne laissaient place qu'à un vide immense et désagréable, le tout comblé par la honte.

Dave le pointa d'un doigt accusateur, bouleversé et furieux. Il tremblait aussi, mais de rage, ses yeux écarquillés et brillants.

\- Partout, mais pas chez moi, tu m'entends ? Pas chez moi !

Keith ne répondit rien, trop humilié et angoissé. Sa gorge se serra de nouveau, manquant presque de l'étouffer.

\- Et en plus c'est toi le passif... Ah, tu me dégoûtes...

Tétanisé, il ne pouvait que l'écouter, son cœur trop fragilisé vibrant de plus en plus. Dave referma si brutalement sa porte en la claquant que ses murs tremblèrent. Comme elle ne pouvait pas se fermer, elle s'entre-ouvrit avant de se figer. Seul face à ses émotions dévastatrices, Keith trembla de plus en plus avant que des larmes de rages ne tombent de ses yeux, brûlant sa peau comme si elles étaient faites d'acide.

C'était trop, il ne pouvait décidément plus le supporter. Il ne comptait pas se tuer, il n'en avait aucune raison, mais il comptait bien user de sa dernière arme, celle dont il aurait préféré jamais avoir recourt.

Il dû prendre sur lui et attendre que la nuit tombe, avant d'envoyer un message à Acxa et répondant à ceux inquiet de son amoureux. Le temps qu'elle arrive, il remplit les valises qu'il avait sous son lit, ainsi que tous les sacs qu'il possédait. Il vida son armoire, ses placards, son bureau, ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien.

Son portable vibra deux fois dans sa poche, lui montrant que son amie était arrivée. Elle n'était pas seule : Ezor, Zethrid et Lotor étaient avec elle et tendaient les bras en faisant des signes de mains. Il hocha la tête, sérieux, avant de commencer à lancer ses sacs. Les deux valises furent les plus difficiles à rattraper délicatement sans faire de bruit à cause de leur poids, mais en se coordonnant le plus silencieusement possible, ils y parvinrent. Lorsque toutes ses affaires se retrouvèrent dehors, ses amis les mettant dans la voiture de Lotor, il vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié.

Sous son oreiller, il vit son bracelet de coton rouge avec, comme médaillon, un médiator creusé d'un cœur. C'était un cadeau que Lance lui avait fait, mais pas n'importe lequel : c'était celui du jour de leur mise en couple, il avait été accompagné des premières déclarations amoureuses, sa symbolique était plus que forte. D'une certaine façon, il était devenu son porte-bonheur et voir que tous ces ennuis s'étaient accumulés après l'avoir cassé renforçait sa superstition.

Il sortie un petit cordon rouge qui traînait dans sa table de nuit pour passer dans les anneaux d'attache. Son bracelet à nouveau noué autour de son poignet, il donna sa guitare à Acxa, avant de sauter en se réceptionnant par une roulade habile. Ils rejoignirent la voiture et montèrent à l'intérieure. Lotor n'attendit pas d'avoir une adresse et partit dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent à bord.

\- Te connaissant et en vu de ton organisation, tu dois avoir un plan, remarqua-t-il. Je te dépose où ?

\- Chez Lance...


	15. Chapter 15

Maria était accoudée à la table de la salle à mangé, ses mains soutenant son front. L'éducatrice chargée de Keith venait de repartir, ayant pris les témoignages du concerné en plus de ceux qui étaient dans la confidence. Maria était dévastée d'apprendre que l'homme qui l'avait séduite et presque passé la bague au doigt, était un tyran manipulateur.

L'adolescent, qui se tenait contre son amant, leurs mains liées, se sentait coupable. Un lourd silence s'était installé, la femme au foyer se retenant visiblement de pleurer en répétant inlassablement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ne tenant plus, Keith posa sa main libre sur la sienne.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Maria... J'aurais préféré que ça se passe autrement...

\- Oh, mon petit, tu n'as pas à être désolé, souffla la femme en attrapant sa main pour la serrer. C'est moi qui suis désolée... Je n'aurais pas dû me voiler la face en me disant que je pouvais me tromper et que ça s'arrangerait. Encore une fois, j'aurais dû réagir beaucoup plus tôt...

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, il cachait très bien son jeu.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse ! rétorqua-t-elle en serrant sa main plus étroitement, des larmes tombant sur la table, sa voix se brisant. Il me fallait quoi pour que je réalise que quelque chose n'allais pas ? Que tu sois à l'hôpital, l'os du bras en miette et sortie de ton corps ? Le dos déchiré à jamais ? Non ! Non, c'est moi qui doit m'excuser, mon garçon, j'aurais dû le voir plus tôt...

Elle le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle. Keith n'eut pas la force de refuser cette étreinte dont il avait cruellement besoin. En silence, ils se soutinrent et refusèrent que l'autre pense que c'était de sa faute.

Se rendre chez Shiro pour partir définitivement de chez Dave était sa première idée, mais il avait peur que son frère soit poursuivit en justice sans motif valable. Il ne pouvait pas non plus rester à la rue, ou jongler entre la maison d'un ami à un autre éternellement : Dave aurait appelé la police qui l'aurait forcément ramené. Maria avait une chance de le garder en sécurité et son tuteur sera moins enclin à être perfide et mesquin. Il se sentait mal de profiter d'eux comme ça, mais Lisa lui avait assuré que jamais Maria ne le laisserait dehors.

Ce n'était pas une décision facile, mais la belle-sœur de son amant avait précisé qu'en terme de maltraitance, aucune ne l'était. Toute la famille le soutenait et avait juré d'être présent pour lui. Apprendre que Dave l'avait menacé de l'envoyer en hôpital psychiatrique dans un autre pays s'il désobéissait les avait tous choqué. Déjà au courant, Lance s'était resserré contre lui et avait doucement embrasser son épaule en essayant de le rassurer.

Il avait encore terriblement honte de s'être fait surprendre en pleine acte et craignait que Dave puisse l'utiliser contre lui. Il a dû le raconter à son éducatrice qui tenait à connaître les détails pour être sûr d'avoir tous les éléments contre l'adulte. Apparemment, il n'était pas un cas exceptionnel, d'autres jeunes s'étaient plaint de la pression psychologique insoutenable dont Dave faisait preuve. Deux enfants s'étaient suicidé sous son toit, ce qui avait attiré des suspicions et lorsque les plaintes sont arrivées, il a bien manqué d'être viré. Si un autre enfant sous sa tutelle se tuait, ou se plaignait, s'en était fini de sa carrière.

Maria s'était inquiétée pour Keith, demandant qui en aura la charge légal le temps que les démarches de Shiro soient prises en compte. L'éducatrice ne pouvait pas leur promettre de miracle, mais elle supposait que la situation pourrait permettre d'accélérer considérablement la procédure. Sinon, une tutelle provisoire d'urgence pourra être donné à un proche. Comme Shiro était son frère, et légitimement son tuteur grâce au testament de leur père, il était le candidat principale, mais par mesure de sécurité, l'éducatrice avait prit le nom de Maria et celui de Louis. Plus il y aurait de monde et moins Keith n'avait de risque d'être envoyé loin malgré lui.

\- Ça va aller, on va trouver une solution et tout va s'arranger, le rassura doucement Lisa en frictionnant ses épaules. L'éducatrice semblait encourageante.

\- Ils le sont toujours. Normal : ils ne vont pas dire aux jeunes dépressifs dont ils s'occupent que, effectivement, ils sont tellement dans la merde que ça risque d'être coton, répliqua l'adolescent.

Lance serra sa main, les yeux ronds, le réprimandant doucement. Son amant soupira longuement en baissant la tête.

\- Désolé, c'est juste... J'ai que trop l'habitude de leurs promesses creuses.

\- On sera tous là pour veiller à ce que cette fois ce ne soit pas le cas, d'accord ? sourit Lisa.

\- On sera là pour toi, mon petit, lui assura Maria avec un sourire, bien que son envie de pleurer était évidente. En attendant, va donc prendre une bonne part de gâteau, Marco nous a encore fait des merveille en cuisine, et, Louis, mon chéri, pourrais-tu mettre dans la chambre de ton frère le matelas double que nous avons au grenier ? Ils seront moins serré la dessus.

\- Tout de suite_, mam__i_, répondit son fils aîné avant d'aller embrasser sa joue. On va d'ailleurs s'occuper de tout, profites-en pour aller te reposer, d'accord ? Toi aussi tu en as bien besoin.

\- M'allonger un peu ne serait pas de refus, je l'avoue, dit-elle avant de se lever, conservant de plus en plus difficilement son sourire. Je vous laisse entre jeunes, dans ce cas.

Ils la saluèrent en lui souhaitant de bien se reposer et la regardèrent s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à l'étage. Keith baissa les yeux, se sentant toujours un peu coupable. Son amant monta sa main à ses lèvres pour embrasser ses doigts et lui offrir un petit sourire afin de l'apaiser.

\- Je vais chercher le matelas et l'installer. En attendant, vous deux, récupérez les cours de la journée avant ce soir et travaillez un peu.

\- On va envoyer des messages à nos amis, lui assura Lance. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Oh, on te connaît, colibri, pouffa Lisa, le faisant se raidir d'inquiétude. Va chercher tes cahiers maintenant, sinon dans une heure tu seras encore occupé à te tourner les pouces !

\- D'accord, d'accord ! J'y vais, râla-t-il en se levant avec son amoureux.

Ils allèrent dans la chambre pour prendre leurs cours, Keith se voyant obliger de chercher parmi ses nombreux sacs, avant de retourner dans le salon. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement par terre, avec un thé chaud, une bouillotte et un plaid. L'artiste expliqua plusieurs exercices et leçons à son amant, reformulant jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne. Il l'aida ensuite avec ses exercices, effectuant les siens à côtés.

En fin d'après-midi, Allura et Romelle passèrent pour leur donner les cours qu'ils avaient loupé et ils en profitèrent pour travailler ensemble. Elles avaient voulu connaître la raison de leur absence, car ils n'étaient visiblement pas malade, mais Keith promit de tout expliquer le soir même au Black lion. Par ailleurs, leurs devoirs achevés, ils s'y rendirent, le couple promettant de revenir pour dîner.

Revoir Cosmo, toute la bande, ainsi que son frère avec son fiancé fit un bien fou à l'artiste silencieux. Il avait encore du mal à parler, plus à l'aise en comité réduit, mais le voile des secrets désormais déchiré, il put se libérer un peu. Son groupe était à la fois stupéfait des actions de Dave, ce qui expliquait son mutisme inhabituel et triste qu'il ait dû choisir une option aussi radicale. Ils espéraient juste que son père d'accueil le laisse en paix, car techniquement, il était encore son tuteur légal ; tant qu'une tutelle d'urgence n'était pas donnée à quelqu'un d'autre, il avait tous les droits sur lui.

Shiro avoua qu'il ne savait pas non plus et qu'il préférait ne pas s'avancer si c'était pour les décevoir par la suite. Keith apprécia son honnêteté et se sentit plus rassuré que s'il lui avait fait de longues promesses creuses.

Chose dite, chose dû, le couple rentra chez les McClain pour le dîner. Le repas se passa dans un silence lourd, tout le monde mâchant lentement en fixant leur assiette. C'était la première fois que l'artiste constata un manque d'ambiance à cette table ; même les enfants ne disaient rien et s'effaçaient. Quant à Maria, elle semblait être déconnectée de la réalité, perdue dans ses sombres pensées.

Couché avec son amant, sur le matelas posé au sol dans la chambre, Keith eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, la culpabilité le rongeant de l'intérieur. Lance semblait épuisé, alors il préféra ne pas le déranger avec ses états-d'âmes et le laissa s'endormir en lui offrant quelques caresses distraites. Il dormit que très peu et le lendemain matin au réveille, son compagnon le comprit aussitôt. Bien qu'inquiet, le jeune homme ne dit rien et le couvrit simplement de baisers en murmurant qu'il l'aimait d'une voix endormie. Sa bonne volonté de lui remonter le moral malgré qu'il était à peine réveillé le fit tendrement sourire avec amusement. Ils se redressèrent sur le matelas en baillant, vérifiant leurs messages.

\- Oh, merde...

Lance se tourna vers son voisin en l'entendant jurer d'une voix vibrante d'inquiétude. Il se pencha sur son écran et découvrit un message de Dave. L'adulte était furieux et lui donnait vingt-quatre heures pour revenir avant qu'il ne mette à exécution les promesses qu'il lui avait faite. Inquiet, il regarda son amant qui semblait résolu en fixant tristement son écran de téléphone.

\- Tu ne comptes pas faire ce que je penses, j'espère...

\- J'ai pas vraiment le choix... C'est ça, où il va m'envoyer à l'autre bout de la planète...

\- Non. Non, non, non, non, non ! Attend là une seconde, ok ? Et ne touche pas à tes affaires.

\- Mais je...

\- Ne m'obliges pas à t'attacher au pied du lit !... Tu serais capable d'aimer ça, en plus...

Keith ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, ce qui remit un petit sourire sur son visage crispée. Lance se leva et quitta la chambre pendant un instant. Il l'entendit rejoindre une autre chambre plus loin dans le couloir, et frapper à la porte le plus discrètement possible avant d'entrer. Intrigué, il essaya d'écouter la petite conversation que les cubains avaient entre eux, mais il ne put qu'entendre des sons inintelligibles des voix qui échangeaient. Finalement, ils se turent, et des pas arrivèrent dans sa direction. C'est alors qu'il vit son amoureux revenir, sa grande sœur à ses talons.

\- Ok, alors, écoutes-moi, commença Rachel en s'agenouillant sur le lit, face à Keith. Avec ce que tu as dit à ton éducatrice, une enquête sociale va être ouverte contre Dave et comme ton frère a fait une demande de tutelle, une autre enquête va la rejoindre pour savoir le comment du pourquoi de ce changement, en plus de vérifier si Shiro est vraiment éligible. Donc qu'importe ce que ce fumier te racontera comme menace : c'est du flan ! Là, maintenant, tout de suite : il ne peut plus rien faire contre toi.

Rassuré, il laissa sa tête retomber en poussant un long soupir de soulagement. La jeune étudiante posa une main sur son épaule et lui offrit un sourire dès qu'il releva ses yeux sur elle.

\- C'est un menteur, toi-même tu le sais. N'écoute pas ce qu'il te dit et ne répond plus.

\- Je dois bloqué son numéro ?

\- Non, laisse le t'envoyer ses menaces, car ces messages seront les preuves qui vont l'assassiner lors de l'enquête.

Elle sourit mesquinement.

\- Il se passe lui-même la corde autour du cou, ne le prive pas de ce plaisir.

Le même sourire qui le sien étira ses lèvres, ses yeux brillant à nouveau avec vivacité. Désormais qu'il était rassuré, elle se releva, épuisée.

\- Bien, maintenant, si vous le permettez, je commence exceptionnellement à neuf heures trente et je compte bien profiter de cette heure de sommeil supplémentaire.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé pour si peu, au final.

\- C'était important, vous avez bien fait de me réveiller. Passez une bonne journée, les gars, moi, je vais me re-pieuter...

\- Merci, Rachel, bonne nuit.

\- Merci, frangine, repose-toi bien.

\- Tu m'en dois une, petit-frère, je me rappellerais à toi en temps voulu.

\- Je vais le regretter, pas vrai ?...

\- Ça dépend de ce que je te demanderais.

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire avant de pouffer. Puis, Rachel quitta la chambre. Rassuré, Keith accepta avec plaisir le baiser de son amant, laissant l'écran de son portable s'éteindre de lui-même. Ils se préparèrent discrètement pour ne pas réveiller les autres membres de la famille et quittèrent les lieux pour aller en cours. Ils mirent leurs amis au courant des dernières nouvelles. Tous leur souhaitèrent bon courage et assurèrent d'être présent en cas de besoin. Être ainsi entouré apaisa presque totalement l'orphelin.

Ce dernier ne put les accompagner en salle d'arcade, car il avait son rendez-vous chez le psychologue. Il aurait préféré y déroger, mais il avait totalement oublié de l'appeler pour décommander proprement la rencontre. Même s'il ne comptait rien dire, comme à qon habitude, il ne voulait pas manquer de politesse en appelant à la dernière minute, ou pire : ne pas venir du tout. Certain de ses amis ne trouvait pas son geste plus respectueux, mais, buté, il était décidé de s'y rendre.

Lance l'accompagna et attendit avec lui en salle d'attente. Keith râlait qu'il était un vrai pot de colle, mais en même temps, il serrait étroitement sa paume contre la sienne avec angoisse. Ce lieu était si lourd de tout ce que Dave lui faisait subir, qu'il angoissait presque par automatisme, au combien même il ne lui était jamais rien arrivé de mauvais dans cette salle.

La porte s'ouvrit. Une mère et son fils de cinq ans sortirent de la salle pour quitter les lieux en saluant poliment les adolescents. Juste derrière eux, le docteur James Volker fit son apparition. Keith soupira discrètement, agacé, avant de lâcher la main de Lance qui l'encouragea d'un petit sourire.

En les voyant, le psychologue eut un sourire en coin et regarda son patient avec un air amusé. Le jeune homme légèrement rouge entra rapidement dans la salle, la tête basse. Il salua le cubain d'une rapide poignée de main, avant de rentrer dans la salle et de fermer la porte. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il découvrit que le garçon était déjà assis comme à l'accoutumé, penché sur son téléphone : il ne comptait pas parler. Cependant, aujourd'hui était différent et il comptait bien changer les choses.

Volker s'installa à son bureau et pris une grande inspiration en jaugeant sa posture afin de se montrer ouvert et réceptif. Avant toute chose, il commença en douceur par une approche délicate.

\- Alors, c'est lui ton copain ? Je me disais bien que tu recevais souvent des messages amoureux... Vraiment très souvent, même, rit-il doucement.

Keith ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire, secouant la tête d'un geste presque imperceptible lorsqu'il cligna dramatiquement les yeux. Cet acquiescement silencieux était le premier véritable échange qu'il avait depuis plus de trois semaines. En le découvrant plus ouvert et facile d'atteinte sur ce sujet, il persista sur cette voie.

\- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps tous les deux ?

L'adolescent, leva les yeux sur lui. Il le sentit le jauger pendant une longue minute, avant de le voir se renfrogner pour retourner sur son portable. Il sourit, amusé. Ce patient était bien coriace, mais il avait vu pire.

\- Il dessine, lui aussi ? Ou il fait seulement de la musique ?

Keith ne réagit pas, semblant peu surpris qu'il soit au courant de ce genre de détail. Il était amer, farouche, distant, loin d'être la petite chose effacée et terrorisée qu'il avait reçu dans son cabinet jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Quelque chose c'était passé, un événement qui avait marqué un tournant majeur dans sa vie. Il ne savait pas encore si c'était bon ou mauvais, jusque que la méthode avait été radicale.

\- J'ai senti la corne sous ses doigts quand j'ai serré sa main, la même que sur la tienne. Je présume que c'est un instrument à corde : une guitare ? Vous jouez ensemble de temps à autre ? Peut-être que d'autres amis à toi jouent également.

Le texan poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération et ne tint pas plus longtemps. Il leva un regard ennuyé sur lui avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour couper court à toute autre question.

\- Écoutez, docteur, je vais très bien, donc pas la peine d'essayer de me "réparer".

Il retourna sur son portable, sans savoir que cette phrase, qui était la plus longue qu'il avait sortie depuis qu'ils effectuaient ces rendez-vous, était l'ouverture qu'attendait Volker. Certes, il l'avait envoyé paître, mais c'était un échange verbale : il avait exprimé ce qu'il ressentait.

Il se réinstalla, s'accoudant à son bureau pour entrelacer ses propres doigts contre la table.

\- Et si je ne cherchais pas à te réparer, mais juste à te comprendre ?

Keith haussa un sourcil dubitatif, ne croyant que peu à ses paroles.

\- C'est pour ça que samedi dernier, je t'ai demandé de me dessiner quelque chose : pour comprendre.

\- Il n'y a rien a comprendre, trancha sèchement l'adolescent. Si je suis venu aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement parce que j'ai oublié d'appeler pour annuler, alors ne vous faites pas d'idée !

Volker continua de sourire avec amusement, ce qui attira inévitablement un regard courroucé de la part de son patient.

\- Quoi ? cracha ce dernier en claquant de langue.

\- Jusqu'à maintenant, tu étais recroquevillé sur cette chaise, tout tremblant, silencieux, et aujourd'hui je me retrouve face à un loup farouche et indomptable. La seule différence notable que je vois à ce changement de comportement...

Il dirigea son regard sur la porte pour faire comprendre qu'il parlait de Lance. Keith se referma sur lui même, légèrement rouge et retourna sur son portable en s'obstinant dans son silence.

\- Certaine personne nous pousse à devenir le meilleur de nous-même sans avoir à nous changer. C'est plutôt rare de trouver quelqu'un comme ça si jeune, tu as beaucoup de chance.

L'expression de son patient s'adoucit, même s'il continuait de faire dérouler son fils d'actualité sur son téléphone.

\- Il semble être très présent pour toi, surtout dans les moments les plus dur. Même s'il n'a pas l'air de réfléchir avant d'agir de façon très stupide.

Keith se contrôla de justesse pour ne pas rire, son hoquet le faisant sourire et fermer les yeux. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à certain moment passé avec son compagnon. Le guitariste pouvait faire des choses invraisemblables tant elles étaient irréfléchies, guidées uniquement par son cœur trop gros. Comme le soir où il avait fugué après la vente de sa moto : il était passé en douce par sa fenêtre et s'était écrasé douloureusement au sol en repartant.

\- T'as dû en voir des vertes et des pas mûres avec lui, je me trompe ? fit Volker avec un petit air amusé, son ton jovial le mettant à l'aise malgré lui.

\- Ça, je ne peux pas le nier. C'est plutôt lui que vous devriez voir : il arrêterait peut-être d'être aussi inconscient.

L'adulte plissa légèrement les yeux, satisfait d'avoir enfin réussi sa percé. Il s'installa plus nonchalamment dans sa chaise, rompant sa posture détendue, mais encore formelle. Puis, il reprit la parole en haussant une épaule, presque avec insolence.

\- Je serais curieux de savoir quelles idioties il a pu commettre.

Keith fixa le vide, l'air désespéré, ayant visiblement que l'embarras du choix. Sa réaction en disait long sur l'impulsivité du cubain, ce qui le fit souffler avec amusement.

\- Beaucoup trop, répondit sobrement l'adolescent.

\- Il y a bien quelque chose qui te viens en tête. La dernière, par exemple !

\- Entre étendre ses cahiers sur une corde à linge dans sa chambre pour ne pas avoir à les tenir, ce qui a valu que toute son installation s'écroule et ne brise sa lampe, ou les bombes de bains fait maison qui rendent ses neveux violets de la tête aux pieds, y'a le choix !

Volker, perplexe de ces idées étranges, pouffa.

\- Ça partait d'une bonne intention. Il cherchait à procéder de façon ingénieuse.

\- Je me demande où était l'ingéniosité quand il a voulu qu'on mange avec une seule main à Thanksgiving... Une vraie boucherie...

L'entendre amorcer ce sujet si sensible qui était ce fameux jour était une opportunité si belle que le docteur ne la laissa pas passer.

\- En voilà une idée bien étrange, comment vous avez fait ?

\- Difficilement.

\- Et votre autre main était sous la table avec interdiction de l'utiliser ?

\- Il me la, commença Keith avant de rougir un peu en détournant le regard et continuer plus lentement. Tenait...

Il se souvint alors de la raison pour laquelle Lance lui avait tenu la main et pourquoi il n'a pas pu la lâcher. Sa gorge se serra et il se sentit particulièrement mal à l'aise. Volker perçu aussitôt son changement d'humeur, confirmant quelques unes de ses théories.

\- Oh, ça a dû être bien amusant à table, dit-il en tentant de le détendre par un timbre de voix léger et clair. Le genre de moment que tout le monde aime rappeler au fil des années.

De nouveau muet, le jeune homme ne fit que hocher un peu la tête, les yeux baissés. Ses épaules retombèrent un peu, montrant qu'il se relâchait.

\- Dis-moi, est-ce que pour cette dernière séance, tu pourrais faire un croquis rapide ? J'ai plein de feutres différents.

\- Eh puis quoi encore ? siffla Keith en se raidissant et croisant les bras, pour le fusiller d'un regard méfiant. Me montrer par A plus B que parce que j'ai fait un trait rouge en diagonale j'ai des tendances masochistes ?

\- Non, juste comme ça, sans pression. Tu n'as pas à me le montrer, tu peux même le garder ou le déchirer, qu'importe. Juste prendre le crayon de ton choix et gratter le papier pendant qu'on discute : histoire de t'occuper plutôt que de repasser sans arrêt les maigres nouveautés de ton compte twitter.

Keith retourna subitement l'écran de son téléphone contre sa cuisse, coupant toutes vues sur ce qu'il faisait. Il était courroucé, n'appréciant que peu d'avoir été percé à jour ainsi, mais fut coupé lorsque le médecin glissa vers lui une feuille tenue par un porte document et un pot à crayon plein de feutres différents. Il y avait beaucoup de noir, dont celui qu'il utilisait habituellement.

Il n'allait pas mentir : ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas poser ses émotions sur du papier pour se décharger de ces fardeaux et ça lui manquait. La promesse de ne pas regarder son œuvre qu'il pourra détruite à loisir le rassura et le poussa à prendre le porte document ainsi que le feutre. Tant pis si ce n'était pas son carnet personne, il en avait trop besoin pour s'arrêter à des futilités de conforts.

Il croisa les jambes pour remonter l'un de ses genoux aussi haut que possible, posant le porte-document sur sa cuisse. Son cœur battait fort sous l'approche libératrice qu'il attendait tant. Après une brève hésitation, quelques coups de crayons s'opérant dans le vide, la pointe se posa sur le papier et il commença à encrer la surface immaculée.

Volker observa les gestes francs et secs, découvrant une expression partagé entre le besoin désespéré et la colère, le tout couvert par une impassibilité faciale qu'il cherchait en vain d'avoir. C'était une fêlure bien visible et il fit le rapprochement avec la forme anguleuse qui semblait déchirée au niveau de la poitrine. S'il avait raison, alors l'autre forme humanoïde avec le bras tordu était ce garçon qui patientait juste à côté.

\- Tu dois dessiner très souvent pour te détendre un peu, je me trompe ?

\- Ça arrive, répondit-il évasivement, pudique.

\- Tu préfères les feuilles uniques ou les carnets ? Les feuilles uniques sont plutôt pratiques pour trier les croquis qu'on préfère, et c'est moins lourd qu'un carnet entier.

\- Et que n'importe qui tombe dessus ? Tse...

\- Plutôt carnet alors, je vois. Tu dois en avoir beaucoup.

\- Tous jeter.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pas utile.

C'est alors qu'il confirma ses théories : il déversait ses émotions sur le papier pour s'en débarrasser et détruisait les carnets pour exorciser ses démons. Chaque dessin avait été unique et pourtant, les yeux démoniaques ont été aussi récurant, si ce n'est plus, que la forme au bras tordu qui n'était autre que son petit-ami.

\- Certaine personne dessine presque toujours la même chose, tu fais pareil ou tu préfères la nouveauté ?

\- En quoi c'est important ? se braqua Keith en stoppant ses tracés pour le fusiller du regard.

\- En rien. C'est juste histoire de discuter un peu. C'est notre dernière rencontre, après tout.

Le garçon se décontracta un peu et activa à nouveau sa main sur le papier. Il remonta encore sa jambe, jusqu'à pouvoir appuyé son talon sur le bord de la chaise, afin d'empêcher l'adulte de voir quoi que ce soit sur la feuille.

Son dessin représentait son manque d'intimité lorsqu'il était chez Dave. Plus particulièrement, cet instant terriblement gênant où son tuteur était entré alors qu'il savait parfaitement ce qui se passait dans la chambre. Dans un coin de la page, il avait représenté les deux formes dans un cocon clair déformé et enfoncé sur un côté. Ce dernier laissait entré de la brume sombre qui s'étirait d'un air sinistre. Il refit ces yeux menaçant dans l'ombre à l'extérieur de la bulle, son geste devenant plus vif et erratique lorsqu'il remplit cette partie de tracés noirs anguleux.

Comme il n'avait aucune réponse, qui n'était pas spécialement nécessaire, Volker reprit la parole. Le comportement de son patient parlait pour lui : son angoisse transpirait dans chacun de ses mouvements.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose d'important dernièrement ?

\- En quoi ça vous regarde, siffla Keith en continuant de regarder ce qu'il faisait.

\- En rien. Mais je suis un partie neutre et tout ce qui est vu et dit entre ces murs, reste entre ces murs.

\- Comme si vous n'allez rien dire à mon tuteur...

\- Mais je ne lui dis rien, car il n'a pas le droit de le savoir. Le secret professionnel me met sous silence si ce n'est pas avec le patient en question, ou demandé par un manda.

Il était tenté, il l'avouait, mais il avait peur que Dave l'apprenne d'une façon ou d'une autre. Puis, il se souvint qu'il avait déjà tout dit à son éducatrice et que le tuteur sera convoqué prochainement pour répondre de toutes ces accusations : il sera forcément au courant un jour, alors pourquoi ne pas alléger un peu sa conscience ? Après tout, lui et ce docteur ne se reverront plus.

Il ralentit le rythme de son remplissage, jouant un peu avec sa lèvre inférieure en l'aspirant, hésitant. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers son amant et cette intrusion impardonnable dans sa vie privée. Son cœur était lourd et suite à toutes ces semaines de silence, un simple dessin n'était pas suffisant pour l'alléger. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pendant une fraction de seconde, déglutissant à répétition pour dénouer le nœud dans sa gorge. Ces ébauches se multiplièrent, avant qu'il ne puisse enfin parler.

\- Il est entré quand même...

Sa voix était fluette, presque inaudible, mais Volker parvint à la percevoir pour en comprendre ces mots. Sa percé portait enfin ses fruits, même s'il lui avait fallut trois quart d'heure avant d'y parvenir. Il se pencha vers l'adolescent, attentif, le voyant profondément secoué par ce fameux événement.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Dave...

\- Il est entré où ?

\- Dans ma chambre...

\- Il était conscient qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais il est entré ? C'est pour ça que tu as dis "quand même" ?

Keith resta muet et se renfonça dans sa chaise, profondément mal à l'aise, resserrant inconsciemment ses jambes entre-elle. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'adulte comprenne quel genre de moment le tuteur avait brutalement coupé. Il contrôla son expression et ne changea pas de position, ne laissant rien transparaître de ce qu'il en pensait, au combien la situation était révoltante. Plus serein, il ajusta sa pose pour se montrer ouvert et montrer qu'il garderait ça pour lui en parlant d'un ton plus bas.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il était au courant ? Il n'a peut-être pas entendu.

\- Si... C'est justement pour ça qu'il a couru jusqu'à l'étage pour ouvrir la porte... On a même pas eu le temps de...

Le garçon se tut à nouveau, honteux, mais sa phrase en suspend était trop imprécise pour que Volker la laisse ainsi : il avait besoin d'une explication un peu plus claire, même à demi-mot.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas entendu revenir à la maison, c'est ça ? tenta-t-il doucement.

\- Non, approuva son patient, sa voix presque totalement effacée. Juste ses pas dans l'escalier, et la porte qui s'ouvre d'un coup... En plein milieux...

Il laissa le silence retomber, sentant qu'il avait besoin de laisser la tension le quitter lentement. Seulement, le torrent était lancé et après tant de silence, Keith n'était plus capable de se taire. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son crayon et son expression montra à quel point cet événement le tourmentait.

\- On savait qu'on avait pas le temps parce ce qu'il allait bientôt revenir donc on était encore habillé... Mais c'est quand même...

\- C'est tout à fait normal de préférer être totalement seul dans ce genre de moment.

C'était une phrase toute faite, bateau, elle n'était là que pour montrer qu'il le soutenait, le comprenait et surtout : qu'il l'écoutait. Le jeune homme, semblant encouragé par cet échange, continua.

\- Non, à la base il n'avait pas à savoir... Et encore moins comment ça se passe...

Volker plissa légèrement les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde.

\- Il n'avait pas à savoir que vous étiez occupé, assura-t-il pour aller dans son sens, espérant qu'il explique cette phrase qui était détachée du reste de la confession.

\- Pas que ça... Il ne devait pas savoir...

\- Savoir, quoi ?

\- Lance...

Keith arrêta de s'acharner contre la feuille devenue sombre et jeta un rapide regard suppliant vers la porte. L'envie de quitter la pièce pour partir avec son amant devenait de plus en plus grande, mais il se sentait étrangement cloué sur place.

\- Qu'il était présent ? continua Volker.

\- Non... Qu'on est... Lui et moi...

Il baissa ses yeux sur sa feuille, angoissé et humilié par ce qui s'était passé. Les mots de Dave restait englué dans sa mémoire comme du goudron brûlant. Il pouvait entendre à nouveau l'écœurement dans sa voix amer. En parler lui permettait de s'en éloigner pendant un bref moment.

Un poids monstrueux s'évapora doucement de ses épaules sous ces aveux. Bien qu'il se sentit mieux, il se rendit subitement compte que le docteur avait réussi à le manipuler pour le pousser à parler, chose qu'il voulait éviter à la base. Certes, il avait accepté de parlé d'une chose, mais il ne voulait pas trop en dire. Furieux, il se braqua brusquement et le fusilla d'un regard brillant. Il se leva d'un bon.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ce sont vos affaires, de toute façon ! On ne se reverra pas ! cracha-t-il en lançant le porte document et le crayon à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Sa main plongea dans la poche de son pull pour sortir des billets qu'il plaqua contre le bureau. Puis, il quitta la pièce d'un pas lourd et vif en claquant la porte. Volker entendit Lance se lever et suivre précipitamment son compagnon en cherchant à connaître la raison de son énervement qui le prenait de court.

Loin d'être impressionné par ce tempérament de feu qui passait d'un extrême à l'autre, il pouffa ; une chose était certaine, ce petit avait un sacré caractère. Il se leva pour aller chercher le porte-document et le crayon, pouvant à loisir voir la représentation que Keith semblait avoir délibérément laissé. Sa pudeur l'empêchait de décrire ce qu'il avait vécu et ressenti : ce dessin était une fenêtre sur son cœur. Une fenêtre qu'il avait laissé ouverte pour qu'il voit à travers ces yeux.

Des formes longilignes et anguleuses collées l'une à l'autre, une bulle claire empoisonnée par la pression des ombres et toujours de ce regard démoniaque oppressant. La représentation était très forte, plus que ce que l'adolescent ne devait penser. Volker hocha la tête doucement.

\- Ça devrait être suffisant.


	16. Chapter 16

Shiro et Keith sortaient tout juste du tribunal pour la présomption d'absence de Krolia. Le moral à zéro après ces papiers à remplir et toutes ces questions à répondre, ils rentrèrent à la maison du plus âgé. Lance les attendait sur le canapé avec Adam, tous deux se redressant en les questionnant du regard.

\- C'est fait, soupira Shiro en s'approchant avec son petit frère. Quand la procédure sera complètement achevée, ça donnera dix ans supplémentaire à notre mère. En attendant, personne ne peut touché à ses biens.

Adam était touché par la douleur des frères, mais il préférait ne pas laisser transparaître ce qu'il ressentait pour que les deux garçons ne désespèrent pas plus qu'ils ne le faisaient déjà. Pendant que leurs compagnons étaient absents, Lance lui avait demandé comment il faisait pour toujours avoir la tête froide. La réponse l'avait surpris : il ne l'avait jamais, au contraire. Seulement, Shiro, au combien il pouvait se montrer fort, avait besoin de s'appuyer sur quelqu'un pour parvenir à supporter certaines situations. Ce quelqu'un, c'était Adam, et ce dernier ne pouvait pas flancher lorsque son amoureux se sentit mis à rude épreuve.

Le guitariste, admiratif et angoissé, avait soufflé qu'il pouvait difficilement faire pareil, aussi bien pour son incapacité à mentir que pour la force mentale que cela demandait. Adam l'avait rassuré avec un sourire qu'il se débrouillait très bien et qu'il n'avait pas à changer sa façon de faire. Le doute s'était emparé de lui et en le voyant, l'adulte avait ajouté que si Keith était si heureux et libéré aujourd'hui, c'était bien grâce à lui. Ces mots l'avaient profondément touché et rasséréné.

Encore une fois, Adam a su gardé les pieds sur terre et être fort pour tout le monde. Lance se demandait si lui aussi avait besoin d'une épaule et qui cela pouvait bien être. Il n'avait pas osé la question, de peur de le blesser, alors il s'était tu jusqu'au retour des deux frangins.

Le barman se leva doucement pour accueillir son fiancé par un petit baiser en posant une main sur son épaule. Le soutient silencieux était discret, mais bien présent, ce qui fit sourire Lance d'attendrissement.

\- Je suis désolé de devoir te brusquer maintenant, mais on doit se rendre à la réunion du personnel du bar.

\- Ah, oui... Bien, on va vous laissez, vous avez les clés pour fermer derrière vous si jamais vous partez avant qu'on ne revienne, déclara le manager en se tournant vers le jeune couple.

\- Ok, peut-être à tout à l'heure, répondit Lance. Sinon, à ce soir.

Ils hochèrent la tête, avant d'échanger une dernière salutation et de quitter les lieux. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Keith vit son amant lui jeter un regard triste et compatissant. Pour se défiler de ses questionnements, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire des boissons chaudes. Sous cette esquive peu discrète, Lance comprit qu'il avait besoin d'être tranquille et n'insista pas. Il attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne s'asseoir à ses côtés avec leur tasse.

Son chocolat chaud entre ses mains, il laissa la chaleur réchauffer sa peau et attendit que son compagnon soit bien installé. Il pouvait sentir qu'il était secoué par le témoignage qu'il avait dû donner. Les questions confirmaient l'absence de Krolia et laissait toujours supposé que ce n'était que les prémisses d'une présomption de décès. Même s'il n'avait plus d'espoir sur un quelconque retour, il n'aimait pas voir son amant abattu par cette idée.

Pour l'apaiser, il but son chocolat d'une main, l'autre caressant la base des cheveux sur la nuque de son compagnon. Ce dernier apprécia le soutient silencieux et caressa son genou en retour. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, sans rien se dire, juste à s'apporter quelques tendresses en buvant leurs boissons chaudes. Les minutes défilèrent jusqu'à ce que les tasses se vident. Des baisers s'égarèrent sur leurs peaux jusqu'à atteindre leurs lèvres, démarrant un lent balais amoureux.

Complètement détendu, Keith ne réagit pas lorsque les longs doigts à la peau dorée vagabondèrent sur sa cuisse. Ce n'est que lorsque Lance se tourna un peu plus vers lui, qu'il sentit l'intensité des embrassades. L'angoisse le prit à la gorge et il rompit le contacte en se levant d'un bon.

\- On ne devrait pas traîner et rentrer chez toi, déclara-t-il en emportant les tasses vides à la cuisine.

\- Euh... Ok, répondit son amant, décontenancé par sa fuite peu discrète. Je vais mettre les croquettes que Cosmo dans le coffre.

Il vit Keith, qui était dos tourné, hocher la tête, avant de se rendre dans la réserve pour s'exécuter. Sa mère, ainsi que toute sa famille, avait autorisé Keith a ramener son compagnon à quatre pattes, ne voyant pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'il habite avec eux. L'artiste avait été très touché et heureux par cette approche. Il avait rit lorsque, au moment de cette annonce, les deux enfants avaient bondit en hurlant de joie : il ne savait pas bien qui était le plus heureux dans cette histoire.

Les croquettes et les quelques effets personnels du chien, tel que des jouets et son tapis, dans le coffre, la voiture de Lance était bien plus basse à l'arrière. Il ouvrit la portière arrière et siffla pour attirer l'attention de l'animal qui attendait son maître devant la porte de la maison. Dès que Cosmo le vit faire un signe de tête vers la voiture, la portière ouverte, il trottina jusqu'à lui, sa queue ballottant de droite à gauche, avant de monter sur la banquette. Keith arriva juste après, un ordinateur portable sous le bras.

\- Oh, Adam te prête son pc de secours ? demanda Lance en le regardant contourner la voiture pour aller sur le siège passager.

\- En attendant que Pidge arrive à réparer le mien, oui. Merci, bien, siffla-t-il en le regardant s'asseoir côté conducteur d'un œil assassin.

\- Je ne savais pas que ce film était un virus !

\- Tu aurais dû t'en douter en vu du site louche sur lequel tu es allé !

\- Ça m'apprendra à vouloir te faire plaisir en essayant de récupérer un film récent que tu voulais voir...

Le texan roula ses yeux dans ses orbites en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, un soupir agacé passant ses lèvres. Il n'était pas inquiet pour ses données ou son ordinateur, il savait que Pidge allait faire des merveilles avant que ce jour ne s'achève, mais la situation n'était pas plaisante. Lance abandonna l'idée d'argumenter, même s'il marmonna dans sa barbe que son geste partait d'une bonne intention, et alluma le contacte.

Le trajet se fit sans un mot, rythmé par la musique sur le CD dans l'autoradio et les halètements de Cosmo. Une fois chez les McClain, ils déchargèrent la voiture pour tout ranger : les croquettes dans la réserve près du garage et le reste dans le salon. Le tapis fut installé dans l'angle du salon, près du canapé et de l'arche d'entrée qui menait vers le large couloir pour rejoindre l'étage. Cosmo pouvait tout voir sans être dans le passage et il semblait plutôt satisfait. Il était déjà habitué à aller par mont et par vaux avec son maître ; tant que Keith et son tapis fétiche était là, l'animal se sentait chez lui.

\- Il ne semble pas traumatisé, ça va, pouffa Lance, les mains sur les hanches, en découvrant le canidé sur le dos, les quatre fers en l'air.

\- Il n'est pas difficile, eh puis il connaît déjà ta maison, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vient, sourit Keith.

\- Oh, ça me rappelle, commença-t-il en riant, avant d'être brutalement couper par son portable qui sonna. Ah, une seconde, c'est ma mère... _Hola, mami_, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

L'artiste monta à l'étage pour laisser son compagnon téléphoner tranquillement. Il retira son pull pour avoir seulement son large débardeur noir et se laissa retomber sur le matelas au sol qui trônait au centre de la chambre. Sur le ventre, chevilles croisées, appuyé sur ses coudes et portable en main, il regarda distraitement les actualités sur son twitter.

La maison était très calme dû à l'absence de tous ses résidents. Louis, Lisa, Maria et les enfants se trouvaient à un parc d'attraction, une promesse faite aux petits il y a de cela plusieurs mois. Rachel avait cours jusqu'à vingt heures minimum. Quant à Marco, il était au bar avec Shiro et Adam pour la réunion du personnel et restera sur place pour travailler par la suite. Quinze heure venait de sonné, ils avaient beaucoup de temps devant eux pour savourer ce calme après tant d'événements. Un film peut-être ? Ou alors une bonne session de guitare, le couple hésitait encore.

Keith entendit des pas dans l'escalier et devina facilement que Lance avait terminé son appel. Il sourit en reconnaissant entre mille le son de ses pas. Le jeune homme commença à parler avant même d'arriver à la porte entre-ouverte de sa chambre, parfaitement conscient que son amant pouvait l'entendre sans problème. De ce fait, sa voix devint de plus en plus clair au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait.

\- Bon, ma mère vient de me prévenir qu'ils ne seront pas de retour avant au moins dix-neuf heures, voir plus, donc on est vraiment...

Il s'était brutalement coupé en entrant dans la chambre. Keith ne bougea pas, attendant simplement la fin de sa phrase en continuant de faire défiler les dernières publications de leur groupe. Son amoureux reprit la parole, mais d'une voix beaucoup moins assurée que précédemment. Il semblait tendu et évasif.

\- Tout seul...

Surpris de ce changement d'intonation, il tourna un peu la tête en s'appuyant principalement sur un coude pour le voir et le questionner d'un battement de cils. Lance était raide, les joues rougies et le dévisageait d'un regard plus rond qu'il pouvait reconnaître entre mille : du désir mal caché qu'il tentait de réprimer.

Un peu décontenancé, ce qui ne l'aida pas à savoir comment réagir, il reprit sa position initiale et regarda son téléphone. Une certaine dualité s'acharnait dans son crâne, entre l'envie de céder à la tentation et la crainte d'être de nouveau surpris. Après ce qui s'était passé il y a une semaine, ils ne s'étaient pas touchés au delà de leurs lèvres. Ils n'avaient pas réellement fait attention à ce détail, encore secoué par l'interruption de l'adulte et les papiers à remplir aussi bien auprès de l'assistante social qu'au tribunal. Mais désormais en étant que tous les deux, ils se rendirent compte du temps passé.

Ils n'avaient pas l'impression que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été intime leur avait permis de relâcher la tension accumulée pendant trois semaines, au contraire : la frustration l'avait faite monter. Keith l'a ressentait, raison pour laquelle il laissa Lance se rapprocher, mais lorsqu'il le sentit se placer au dessus de lui pour embrasser son cou, il se raidit.

\- Nan, attend !

\- Ah, p-pardon, désolé ! J'aurais pas dû..., tenta de bredouiller le cubain en s'écartant pour s'agenouiller sagement à côté de lui.

\- Non, non, c'est pas..., commença vivement son amant qui ne voulait pas qu'il culpabilise par sa faute, avant de soupirer dramatiquement. Ah... C'est pas toi, c'est moi...

\- C'est pas grave, tu sais ? T'as le droit de dire non et encore heureux d'ailleurs.

\- C'est pas que je ne veux pas... C'est juste...

Toujours sur le ventre, raide, il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule pour regarder la porte. Stupidement et c'était ce qui l'énervait, il craignait de voir quelqu'un débouler dans la chambre pour les surprendre et dire avec dégoût qu'il était répugnant. Les mots durs restaient dans son esprit tel une marque au fer rouge.

Lance caressa doucement son épaule, ce qui le fit sursauter lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui. La tendresse ingénue de son geste le détendit et il baissa les yeux en se sentant coupable.

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolé, kitten, le rassura son petit-ami en montant sa main pour caresser sa joue, paume contre sa peau, ses doigts plongés dans ses cheveux noirs. C'est normal après ce qui s'est passé... C'était vraiment gênant...

Il se tendit un peu plus en serrant ses mains entre elles. La douceur des caresses sur son crâne et la patience en or de son partenaire délièrent peu à peu sa langue. Ce poids devenait trop lourd parmi tous ceux qu'il portait déjà sur ses épaules, il ne pouvait pas le garder pour lui.

\- Quand t'es parti... Il m'a fait comprendre que le fait que je sois le passif était dégoûtant...

\- Oh, babe..., souffla Lance en attrapant sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres afin d'embrasser doucement ses doigts. C'est faux, c'est complètement faux. Ce type est un arriéré, il dit n'importe quoi...

\- Je sais bien, mais c'est juste... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ses mots tournent en boucle dans ma tête...

\- Après un moment pareil, ça peut se comprendre... Je pense que, malheureusement, c'est le genre de chose qui ne peut s'atténuer qu'avec temps et que tu ne peux que faire de ton mieux en attendant.

Il s'allongea à moitié pour le prendre sous l'un de ses bras afin de le rapprocher de lui. Puis, il embrassa sa tempe avant de coller sa tête à la sienne. Tous deux fermèrent les yeux.

\- Et tu y arriveras. Tu fais de ton mieux et tu le fais bien, kitten. Ça va aller.

\- J'ai pas envie que ça me reste encore en tête, grogna Keith.

\- T'as toujours été trop impatient, de toute façon, pouffa son amant en reculant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, son sourire mutin l'agaçant.

\- Parce que toi non, peut-être ?

\- Moi, au moins, j'ai la décence de l'admettre.

Il se pencha, lèvres tendues, mais Keith recula la tête en le foudroyant du regard. Il resta dans sa position, quémandant un baiser qui ne vint jamais.

\- Bisou.

\- Va te faire voir.

\- Sale mulet, va..., pesta-t-il en abandonnant.

L'artiste sourit, victorieux et insolent, mais il baissa sa garde trop vite et le jeune homme parvint à se pencher rapidement pour lui voler un baiser. Outré, il le frappa à l'épaule pour le rejeter et Lance fit retentir son rire à la fois si bondissant et arrogant.

\- J'ai gagné !

\- Attend, une seconde, tu vas voir !

Il le poussa brutalement sur le dos et fondit sur sa bouche. Le guitariste rit de plus belle en essayant de se dégager et de l'écarter de son visage, mais il devait admettre que son amant avait bien plus de force que lui. Il usa de sa carte maîtresse en jouant de la longueur interminable de ses jambes qu'il emmêla aux siennes et tira sur son débardeur lâche pour parvenir à reprendre le dessus subitement. Surpris, pouffant tout autant que lui, le jeune homme laissa échapper une exclamation qui fut coupée par un nouveau baiser.

Ils combattirent délicieusement dans un échange humide et claquant, riant de temps à autre. Mais peu à peu, l'ambiance joueuse glissa vers la passion, leurs corps réagissant presque par automatisme en s'enlaçant et s'échauffant. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, Keith avait déjà le souffle court, le désir bouillonnant à l'intérieur de son petit bassin ravivant ce feu si ardent dans son cœur.

Néanmoins, il rompit le baiser, ses yeux se dirigeant vers la porte avec inquiétude. Lance le comprit et se leva pour aller vers elle afin de la fermer complètement et de tourner la clé à l'intérieure de la serrure. Même si ce n'était pas nécessaire, si ça permettait à son cher et tendre de se sentir à l'aise et en sécurité, alors il le fera et plutôt deux fois qu'une : il prit sa chaise de bureau pour la placer sous la poignée afin de la bloquer.

Il examina son installation, les mains en l'air pour voir si ça tenait et put s'éloigner fièrement. Il se tourna ensuite vers son compagnon pour avoir son verdict. Le sourire enjôleur qu'il reçut le combla, le faisant presque planer d'un bon jusqu'au lit pour le rejoindre. Ils rirent sous l'entrée peu délicate, avant de s'embrasser à nouveau.

Lance pouvait quand même facilement deviner que son compagnon jetait des coups d'œil sur la porte, ce qui le déconcentrait malgré tous ses efforts pour le plonger dans l'ambiance. Une idée lui vint et à bien y réfléchir, elle n'était pas si mauvaise s'ils voulaient exorciser le souvenir de l'humiliation de leur dernière fois.

\- Hey, l'interpella-t-il entre deux baisers lourds contre son cou.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu pourrais te retourner ?

Sa voix sonnait avec espièglerie, ce qui détendit son amant. Ce dernier sourit et roula sous lui pour se mettre sur le ventre. Fasciné, Lance n'hésita pas à toucher ses hanches, et remonter ses mains pour dévoiler sa chute de reins. Le contacte de ses paumes chaudes fit frémir son compagnon dont le souffle se hacha un peu pendant un bref instant. Il sourit, soulagé et enhardit de voir l'effet qu'il lui faisait : même inconsciemment, Keith cambrait légèrement son dos, appréhendant la suite avec impatience.

Lance était conscient que son amant était faussement en position de faiblesse. Il savait parfaitement qu'il allait attendre le bon moment avant de reprendre les rênes et de le mener à la baguette. Qu'importe dans quelle position ils faisaient l'amour, s'il le voulait vraiment, Keith pouvait absolument tout diriger. Il l'avouait, il aimait ça. Le parfum de l'imprévisibilité mêlé à celui de la luxure le faisait frémir de la tête aux pieds.

Keith était loin du petit chaton qui se figeait sous les émotions, au contraire. Il pouvait voir, même à cet instant précis, une lueur bien particulière briller dans ses iris qui le scrutaient minutieusement : de la domination. S'il faisait le moindre faux pas, il le reprendra aussitôt à l'ordre et trouvera le moyen de le punir pendant l'acte. Privé de ses lèvres ? De le toucher de ses mains ? De diriger le rythme ? Tant de possibilité affriolantes qu'il ne désirait que découvrir.

Il sourit contre son épaule et descendit ses baisers le long de la colonne vertébrale. La peau se hérissa sous ses lèvres, ce qui élargie son sourire. Il releva son regard obscurcit par une passion taquine avant de mordre doucement le creux des hanches. Keith tressaillit, son souffle se coupant le temps d'une seconde, puis il le repoussa par le front. Il pouffa, amusé, et continua de le taquiner avec ses baisers le long de son dos.

La tension montait et il sentait qu'il s'impatientait. La chaleur de sa peau avait augmentée et son souffle était plus profond. Il savoura les dernières brides de contrôle qu'il pouvait avoir, ou que son amant lui laissait, il ne savait pas très bien. Puis, il commença à caresser ses cuisses galbées. Le léger grognement rauque qu'il souffla vibrait d'admiration et de séduction.

\- Quand je suis entrée et que je t'ai vu sur le ventre... Avec ce jean... Ce débardeur...

Keith sentit le sourire s'élargir contre ses reins, avant que les lèvres n'effleurent son épiderme pour remonter jusqu'à son oreille. Un lourd frisson le contracta, son désir grandissant avec l'efficacité des phrases enjôleuses prononcées sur un timbre rauque et ronronnant.

\- Oh, _amor_, ce débardeur...

Le texan pouffa lorsqu'il attrapa le col de son haut, qui était plus vieux que ce qu'il acceptait d'admettre. Lance sut, à l'instant même où il l'entendit rire avec cette insolence enjôleuse dont il avait le secret, qu'il n'avait absolument plus aucun contrôle.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce que t'as contre lui ? lança Keith.

\- Il est large, avoua son amant en dévorant doucement sa nuque.

\- La faute à qui si il s'est autant détendu, fit-il remarquer en posant sa main sur la sienne qui empoignait le tissu sombre, ce qui l'étirait plus encore.

Lance lâcha sa prise comme il le demandait silencieusement, un sourire aux lèvres, mais il remonta sa main afin d'effleurer sa peau. Il glissa le bout de ses doigts sous la large bretelle trop lâche pour la faire glisser de l'épaule dans l'intention d'en extraire le bras entier. Son compagnon ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et leva son bras pour l'empêcher de procéder. Un souffle amusé se répandit sur la peau claire.

Il glissa sa main le long du bras pour rejoindre la paume et ainsi remonter son corps qu'il moula au sien. Il pouvait le sentir : les cuisses positionnées pour être légèrement écartées sans trop d'effort, le dos cambré, postérieur collé à ses hanches... Keith était prêt et contrôlait parfaitement la situation. Au combien même il allait se perdre sous peu dans le plaisir avec lui, il savait encore ce qu'il faisait et comment il le voulait. Lance appréciait le voir diriger, aussi bien car il trouvait ça excitant que parce qu'il était certain qu'il ne le forçait en rien : c'était rassurant.

Les jeux devinrent trop long et Keith le fit comprendre lorsqu'il s'attaqua à sa propre ceinture pour ouvrir précipitamment son pantalon. Le comprenant, le cubain le quitta un bref instant pour se redresser et atteindre son sac. La petite bouteille de lubrifiant se vit être difficile à trouver sous la tension et l'empressement, mais Lance y parvint. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers son amoureux, fier de lui, son sourire chuta aussitôt.

Le souffle court, les reins creusés, le corps tremblant, un bras sous son corps légèrement relevé sur un côté : Keith avait déjà commencé à se préparer. Son regard chuta sur son postérieur et il put voir les courbes de ses doigts qui s'agitaient dans le jean étroit. Sa salive devint difficile à ravaler, sa gorge devenant sèche et il ne pouvait plus décrocher ses yeux de ce spectacle érotique. Incapable de s'en empêcher, il avança sa main pour toucher du bout des doigts, ceux qu'il pouvait distinguer sous le vêtement. Les sentir bouger et s'enfoncer entre les anneaux de chair le fit frémir.

Keith dégagea son bras libre pour repousser sèchement sa main avec la sienne. Il reprit rapidement son appuis en pouffant, attirant le regard de son amant. Son large sourire insolent était un appel à la luxure.

\- Et tu oses me donner des leçons de patience ? Je rêve...

Le cubain sentit un lourd frisson dévaler son dos, tel un coup de tonnerre qui faisait vibrer la moindre de ses vertèbres en chutant jusque dans son petit bassin. Ses iris bleus n'étaient plus qu'un mince cercle lumineux écrasé par les pupilles dilatées et pétillantes. Précipitamment, il ouvrit son propre pantalon, mais n'abaissa que son jean claire, pas son sous-vêtement déformé par son érection.

Le sourire de son amoureux s'effaça de moitié lorsqu'il colla son bassin contre son fessier. Même au travers de son boxer, il pouvait sentir la texture du jean serré et la forme des doigts qui opéraient de leur magie. La sensation rêche et rude sur sa peau sensible lui fit lâcher un souffle rauque, son sourire s'entendant à l'intérieur.

Keith se raidit, son regard obscurcit par le désir braqué sur lui. Il attendit, mais Lance ne bougeait toujours pas contrairement à ses doigts qui accéléraient la préparation, l'annulaire rejoignant souplement le majeur et l'indexe. Ses émotions s'emballèrent et le besoin de contacte devint viscérale. Il roula son bassin, amorçant le début d'une délicieuse friction. Un soupir, un autre mouvement de hanche, un fredonnement de contentement, puis Lance rompit le contacte en se redressant. Il se fit fusiller du regard par son cher et tendre, et rit.

\- C'est qui l'impatient maintenant ?

Keith claqua de la langue, ne lui donnant ni raison, ni tort. Ils se jaugèrent, stoppant tout mouvement et apprécièrent l'ambiance électrique et sexuelle qu'ils n'avaient pas savouré depuis plusieurs mois. Ces jeux, qu'ils avaient depuis leur amitié à avantages, leur avaient manqué.

Le cubain se pencha pour embrasser sa pommette et reçu avec plaisir ses lèvres lorsqu'il se tourna plus vers lui. Le baiser n'était pas très adroit dû à leur position, mais ce fut suffisant. Ils se retirèrent mutuellement leurs vêtements en tirant et faisant glisser les tissus contre leur peaux. Du moins, presque tous leurs vêtements : par insolence, Keith refusa de quitter son débardeur et sa dernière mitaine. Après une bataille qui les fit rire, ils se positionnèrent pour fusionner en douceur.

Les émotions vivent les frappèrent presque violemment, les prenant à la gorge et enfermant leurs esprits dans un cocon chaud qui les empêchait de réfléchir. Ils geignirent, chaque sensation retrouvée les pâmant de plaisir. Le rythme ne tarda pas à démarrer, Keith le dirigeant en ondulant du bassin. Lance pouvait sentir ses hanches remontées et la force dont il usait pour se relever en s'appuyant sur ses genoux, le dos cambré dans un angle attrayant à ses yeux. Il ne pouvait que l'écouter et lui obéir, sous risque que son amant ne le repousse pour qu'il se retire et ne l'empêche de revenir en lui.

Sa chambre lui paraissait soudainement glaciale tant son sexe humide de lubrifiant était sensible. Le moindre contact avec l'air ambiant était une torture. Il se plia rapidement aux exigences de son amoureux, son cœur battant avec autant de puissance que le sien. Leurs voix se mêlèrent pour résonner passionnément dans la chambre, celle du texan un peu plus étouffée lorsqu'il plongeait la tête dans les draps pour les mordre.

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Lance se pencha pour coller son torse à son dos et couvrit sa nuque de baisers en murmurant à quel point il l'aimait et que l'acte était délicieux. Éperdu dans ce dernier, Keith sentit les paroles l'étourdirent. Il accéléra le rythme avec des mouvements plus secs et raides. Sa prostate malaxée à souhait, ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites, sa tête complètement appuyée contre le matelas. Il était incapable de se rendre compte des sons qu'il produisait, sa voix qui montaient et perdait par moment sa connotation grave, devenant très douce tandis qu'il se rapprochait de l'orgasme. Il entendait également les expressions de plaisir de son amant.

La pression augmenta jusqu'à son point de non retour et dans une dernière poussée d'adrénaline, elle atteignit son paroxysme. Ils se resserrèrent l'un contre l'autre, gémissant, grognant, soupirant avec extase jusqu'à ce que les émotions dû à cette délicieuse explosions ne s'achèvent. Complètement essoufflé, ils se relâchèrent peu à peu et se serrèrent une main pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

Ils se figèrent, laissant une longue minute défiler pour reprendre un peu leur souffle et apprécier les savoureux vestiges de cet acte charnel. La fatigue commença à piquer la conscience de Keith, mais il refusa de se laisser sombrer. Il voulait encore profiter de son amant, de ses affections, de son amour, de ses baisers, sa langue, son sexe encore palpitant à l'intérieur de lui...

\- Mhm, kitten...

Le souffle rauque, voilé par le bien-être post-orgasme et le timbre enjôleur le fit frémir de part en part.

\- On a encore trois bonnes heures devant nous...

Un sourire s'étira largement sur ses lèvres à l'entente de cette proposition sous-entendue. Comptait-il la laisser lui échapper ? Certainement pas.


	17. Chapter 17

\- Stop, stop ! rit Allura en essayant de se dégager.

\- Non, non, non, pouffa Lotor en continuant de la tenir doucement contre lui, l'enlaçant depuis son dos, ses lèvres chatouillant le creux de son cou.

Plus en arrière, Lance se renfrogna, agacé de les voir papillonner avec autant de tendresse sous son nez. Toute la bande avait décidé de se rejoindre à la salle d'arcade après les cours et comptait se rendre au Black Lion sur les coups de sept heures. Allura avait aussitôt prévenu Lotor, qui était désormais son petit-ami officiel, pour qu'il les accompagne.

Il n'aimait pas la façon dont ce garçon, à peine plus âgé qu'eux, avait de dorloter son amie. Keith serra à nouveau sa paume dans la sienne, le reprenant silencieusement à l'ordre et il détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur la partie que Hunk menait contre Pidge. Lui-même n'avait aucun argument contre le jeune homme et refuser qu'il vienne uniquement parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas était un acte égoïste et mesquin.

Ses amis ne comprenaient pas son aversion qui blessait profondément Allura, le faisant se sentir isolé de son propre groupe. Il aimerait laisser tomber, mais c'était particulièrement difficile lorsque chaque cellule de son corps semblaient hurler en voyant Lotor minauder près de son ex.

Un profond soupir passa ses lèvres et il attrapa sa paille pour boire son soda en silence. Les quelques aboiements des chiens autours de lui parvint à le distraire, tout comme les jeux endiablés de Cosmo et Bae-bae avec leurs meilleurs amis canins. Il pouffa en attirant l'attention de son amant sur eux, murmurant à son oreille. Keith tourna la tête pour voir et rit à son tour, avant de sourire en fermant les yeux pour apprécier les baisers qui descendirent sous son oreille.

\- Uhm... Je t'aime, kitten...

Il souffla avec amusement, peu surpris de sa déclaration qui rejoignait les nombreuses autres qu'il entendait depuis ce matin. Quinze heure avait à peine sonné, mais le guitariste devait bien avoir dépasser la trentaine depuis qu'ils étaient réveillés. Il passa un bras contre ses reins pour caresser doucement ses hanches et apprécia les baisers contre sa peau. Ils auraient pu rester un long moment ainsi, perdus dans leur monde, si un nouvel arrivant n'était pas entré dans leur cercle d'ami en s'exclamant.

\- Hey, Lotor ! C'est chouette de te voir ici !

En comprenant que ce garçon, qui semblait du même âge qu'eux, connaissait le dénommé, tous tournèrent la tête vers lui. Lance regarda Lotor et le découvrit particulièrement mal à l'aise, bien malgré le sourire qu'il affichait. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il pouvait le sentir jusque dans ses os.

\- Oh, Kaydan ! Je suis surpris de te voir là, je ne pensais pas que les arcades étaient ton truc.

Habitué à la condescendance et l'acidité de Dave, le couple se rendit compte du sous-entendu glaciale qui mettait de la distance entre les deux "amis". Le nouvel arrivant ébouriffa ses courtes mèches noires, un sourire hautin aux lèvres. Il joua rapidement avec l'anneau qu'il portait au coin de sa lèvre inférieure, malicieux et amusé.

\- Oh, tu sais ce qu'on dit : une fois n'est pas coutume.

Il tourna la tête vers Allura, qui était sous le bras de Lotor.

\- Alors, tu ne nous présentes pas à cette charmante demoiselle ?

Lance ne dissimula pas son agacement, n'appréciant que peu le charme qu'il tentait de faire à son amie, mais une formulation de phrase attira aussi bien son attention que celle des autres. Hunk se redressa, intrigué et perdu.

\- Nous ?

\- Les autres sont juste là.

Il pointa derrière lui un groupe de quatre autres garçons, tous portant le même style vestimentaires de blouson en cuir et de vêtements faussement abîmés. C'était un peu cliché, mais ils semblaient être de mauvaises compagnies et les problèmes devaient mystérieusement les suivre.

\- On ne t'as pas vu depuis un moment, fit Kaydan en se tournant à nouveau vers le concerner, le reste du groupe se rapprochant d'eux. On aimerait juste connaître un peu les personnes avec qui tu sors depuis l'été dernier.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu te prenais pour ma mère, Kay, pouffa son ami avec un air un peu crispé.

\- Encore heureux que non, sinon, comme elle, je t'aurais abandonné dans une station service depuis longtemps.

Il rit avec sa bande, mais Lotor et la sienne restèrent de marbre. Un profond mal aise envahit le groupe qui ressentit désormais que le passif entre eux était plus lourds qu'il n'y paraissait. Ils ne savaient rien de la famille de Lotor, tout simplement car ce dernier avait toujours poliment refusé d'en parler. Cette allusion à un abandon aussi cruel était particulièrement déplacé, surtout devant eux.

\- Je dois te rappeler ce que tu as fait il y a deux ans ? fit Lotor en souriant, mais raide.

\- Oh, aller, on est revenu l'heure d'après ! C'était marrant ! Eh puis, on s'était bien marré le soir même, non ?

Lotor perdit brusquement son sourire et une tension palpable se fit ressentir. Tous les dévisagèrent tour à tour, prêt à se défendre et quitter les lieux en vitesse. Kaydan regarda à nouveau Allura.

\- Bien, maintenant on peut passer au présentation ? Je m'appelle Kaydan et eux c'est...

\- Tes amis, on sait, le coupa sèchement le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, se récoltant un regard foudroyant. Mais, si tu permets, je sors actuellement avec les miens et on aimerait se détendre sans histoire.

Le groupe de Kaydan ne sembla pas apprécier sa réflexion, tous se comprenant d'un regard. Perdus, les autres s'inquiétèrent du poids monumental que représentait ce secret. L'adolescent avec le labres souffla avec amusement.

\- Des histoires ? Oh, Tori', c'est toi qui est rentré dedans, je te rappelle.

La tension devint plus lourde qu'elle ne l'était déjà, écrasant tout le monde. Au combien il se méfiait encore de Lotor, Lance pouvait voir à quel point il souhaitait éloigner ces vieilles connaissances qui semblaient plus toxique qu'une marre d'acide. La situation glissait et tous pouvait le sentir.

L'un des amis de Kaydan se mit à la hauteur de ce dernier pour appuyer nonchalamment son bras contre son épaule dans une posture décontracté et qui montrait leur complicité. Pas de doute : ils avaient tous commit des actes bien plus que répréhensibles et semblaient se sentir au dessus de toutes les lois.

\- Aller, présente-nous ! On aimerait vraiment apprendre à connaître ces charmantes créatures, dit il en faisant voyager son regard entre Allura et Romelle.

Lotor serra les dents et sa main se crispa imperceptiblement contre l'épaule de sa compagne. Personne ne l'aurait remarqué si la jeune fille n'y avait pas jeter un rapide coup d'œil en coin avec surprise. C'était trop, Lance ne put tenir plus longtemps en sentant ainsi son amie en danger.

\- Ouais, c'était chouette, oura, oura, soupira-t-il avec un ennuis profond en grattant l'hélix de son oreille, ses yeux levés au ciel se posant sur le groupe juste après. Bon, vous pouvez partir maintenant ? On a une partie à finir.

Kaydan et ses amis commencèrent à rire.

\- Oh, mais nous aussi, moustique.

\- C'est quoi votre problème ? réagit aussitôt Keith en grognant.

L'ami du garçon ne sembla pas apprécier ce manque de respect et le fusilla du regard. Il allait s'avancer vers lui, mais un grondement sourd et sauvage retentit derrière l'artiste. Il se figea en voyant Cosmo rôder lentement en le fixant d'un regard prédateur, le défiant de tenter quoi que ce soit envers l'un d'eux. L'animal était particulièrement impressionnant, grand, massif ; l'homme ne faisait pas le fier devant lui.

Bae-bae était posté juste à côté de Matt et de Pidge, silencieux, mais son regard noir dévisageait cet intrus qu'il sentait importuné sa meute. De son métissage avec les pitbull, il pouvait bloquer sa mâchoire si jamais il mordait. Kaydan savait que si l'un des deux chiens les attrapaient, ils passeraient un sale quart d'heure. Il se redressa prudemment pour reprendre contenance et répondre.

\- On a aucun problème, que des solutions.

Le garçon appuyé sur le premier se tourna une dernière fois vers Lotor.

\- On attendra de tes nouvelles, mais ne tarde pas trop.

En riant, Kaydan et les autres repartirent, emportant l'ambiance malsaine avec eux. Un profond mal aise envahit le groupe. Pidge siffla, désagréablement impressionnée, et Hunk poussa un geignement inquiet.

\- C'était qui ces types ? demanda Matt, méfiant, vers Lotor.

\- Des personnes que vous feriez mieux d'éviter...

\- On peut savoir comment tu les connais ? siffla Lance et cette fois Keith ne le reprit pas pour son amertume.

\- On fait tous des erreurs dans notre jeunesse... Moi, contrairement à eux, j'ai compris qu'il fallait changer de voie.

Allura sembla s'apaiser à cette déclaration et se resserra contre lui pour le soutenir, triste de son passé, mais pas Lance. Il n'aimait pas cette situation et comptait bien garder l'œil ouvert.

\- C'est quoi les histoires dont il parlait ? questionna Pidge, suspicieuse.

\- Quelque chose qui ne me concerne plus. J'ai changé de voie et je ne compte pas m'égarer à nouveau...

\- C'est juste que c'était vraiment très bizarre comme ambiance, alors...

\- On peut parler d'autre chose ? se braqua Allura en resserrant son bras autour des hanches de son amoureux. On a tous fait des trucs stupides, on a le droit à l'erreur, quand même !

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais ces types...

\- On ne les reverra pas, point. Je vais me prendre un autre verre.

Elle tourna les talons en emportant Lotor avec elle, sa main dans la sienne. Ses amis soupirèrent, mal à l'aise et méfiant. Ils firent de leur mieux pour se changer les idées, mais l'ambiance avait été complètement ruiné par cette intervention. Après une heure à se prendre le bec, les piques acides s'accumulant, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de rentrer chez eux et oublier leur rendez-vous au Black Lion. Certain était du côté de Lotor, comme Hunk, Allura et Romelle. Mais Pidge et Matt étaient aussi suspicieux que Lance et Keith. Les discordes étaient inutiles et ils n'avaient aucune envie de se battre. Mieux valait laisser le week-end tasser leurs émotions.

Le guitariste conduisit son amant jusqu'au refuge, où il donna également un coup de main, puis à la salle de sport pour qu'il s'entraîne. Pendant ce temps, il parla avec Acxa. Lorsqu'il n'était pas distrait par le corps puissant en action de son amant, il l'était à cause de Lotor. Son mutisme oscillait entre fascination amoureuse et agacement, coupant ses phrases si régulièrement que la discussion décousue devint impossible à suivre.

La jeune fille, agacée, claqua des doigts devant ses yeux alors qu'il s'était à nouveau tut en fixant le vide, sombrement sérieux. Il sursauta, détendant les traits de son visage et tourna ses yeux vers elle avec culpabilité.

\- Ah, pardon, je... C'est juste un peu de...

Ses yeux s'étant posés sur Keith qui frappait le sac de sable avec ferveur, la sueur faisant briller ses muscles gonflés, il se coupa à nouveau. Les yeux brillants, admiratifs, il resta hagard pendant de longues secondes. La nuque de son amant était dégagée grâce à sa queue de cheval et la concentration qu'il pouvait voir dans son regard le rendait plus attrayant encore.

\- Oh, _dios_...

\- Bon, t'as fini ? soupira Acxa, excédée par cette boucle sans fin.

\- Oui, je... Pardon, c'est juste...

Il se relâcha dramatiquement en poussant un profond soupir.

\- Désolé, ma conversation est mauvaise aujourd'hui...

\- Plus que d'habitude, ça c'est sûr, soupira dramatiquement Acxa.

\- Ow, super, merci, ça me remonte vachement le moral...

\- Tu pourrais faire plus simple et me dire ce qui te tracasse à ce point.

Il hésita en fixant le sol, pesant le pour et le contre. Puis, il remonta son regard sur Keith et le vit complètement plongé dans son entraînement. Ulaz, le directeur de la salle, lui donnait des conseilles qu'il écoutait avec une grande attention. Qu'importe ce qu'il pourrait avouer à son amie, il ne le remarquera absolument pas.

\- C'est Lotor... On a croisé ce qui est, d'après lui, d'anciens amis.

\- Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ?

\- Juste des mots, mais... C'était vraiment tendu, on pouvait sentir qu'ils n'auraient pas hésité à se battre pour un mot de travers... Je pense que ça a failli arrivé, mais Cosmo les a calmé en leur grognant dessus.

En entendant son nom, le chien-loup couché à ses pieds redressa la tête pour poser son menton sur son genou. Amusé et attendrit, Lance pouffa et caressa sa tête.

\- Lotor ne les a même pas laisser se présenter, ou entendre nos noms. On connaît celui de l'un d'eux, mais c'est tout. C'était vraiment très bizarre, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient une affaire en cours en commun.

\- Il s'appelle comment ?

\- Le mec ? Kay, quelque chose.

\- Kaydan ?

\- Ouais ! Tu le connais ? Parce que j'ai vraiment beaucoup de question à son sujet.

\- Pas vraiment, mais je l'ai déjà vu avec sa bande...

Elle devint plus sombre.

\- Évitez-les, d'accord ? T'as bien raison de te méfier d'eux et si Lotor pouvait enfin se détacher de ce groupe, ce serait bien.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle ne répondit pas et se concentra sur son téléphone. Il posa à nouveau la question, mais elle garda obstinément le silence. Il râla.

\- Ah, décidément, vous vous ressemblez bien, Keith et toi : plus buté qu'une mule !

Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres bleues de la jeune fille.

\- Bon, pour parler d'autre chose, ton stage avec Vero se passe bien ?

\- Oui, très bien.

Son ton était très léger et jovial, ce qui le surprenait. Bien sûr, Acxa était contente de ce stage inespéré dans sa filière rêvée, mais son enthousiasme dépassait de loin la bienséance. Suspicieux, il se tourna vers elle et la vit glisser ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Il est tard, non ? Vous ne deviez pas rentrer pour dîner chez toi ?

\- C'était pas très habile, souffla Lance, continuant de la dévisager sous cette esquive lamentable.

\- Range-moi ce truc là-bas, plutôt. Moi, faut que je m'éclipse : j'ai promis à Ulaz de faire la paperasse du club.

\- T'es pas douée, tu le sais, au moins ? lui lança-t-il d'une voix plus haute tandis qu'elle s'éloignait avec son sourire amusé.

Elle ne répondit pas et il soupira dramatiquement en se levant aussi. Il se dirigea vers un sac sombre pas plus gros qu'un sac de cours. En l'attrapant il sentit le poids conséquent à l'intérieur. Rien d'insurmontable, mais il en fut surpris. Il prit également le second sac dans la même main et les transporta jusqu'à l'étagère des poids pour les ranger. Il essuya ses mains en les claquant l'une contre l'autre et tourna les talons pour demander à son amant de se préparer afin qu'ils puissent rentrer.

Il le surprit à le dévisager, légèrement rouge. L'admiration qui brillait dans ses prunelles le laissait perdu, mais elle lui faisait également plaisir. Bien qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi, il prit une pose pleine de fierté, un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres et lui fit un clin d'œil. Son petit-ami était si décontenancé, pour quelle raison n'en profiterait-il pas un peu ?

Keith s'agita, rouge au possible, en détournant rapidement le regard et essaya de fuir la situation. Amusé, mais n'ayant pas le temps de le laisser ainsi dans cet embarra délicieux, Le cubain s'approcha.

\- C'est bientôt l'heure d'y aller, annonça-t-il.

\- O-ok...

L'artiste bafouillait et s'agitait nerveusement dans tous les sens. Son amant avait parfaitement comprit qu'il était sous le charme et il détestait lorsqu'il en prenait ainsi l'avantage. Il se défila et rangea son équipement pour aller se doucher. Lance l'attendit dans l'entrée de la salle et dès qu'il l'eut rejoint, ils montèrent en voiture.

Keith continuait de l'esquiver du regard, tendu. Il ne voulait pas le lui avouer, de peur qu'il s'en vante pendant plusieurs jours par la suite, mais les deux sacs qu'il avait soulevé plutôt devait bien faire dans les trente kilos ensemble. Pourtant, le cubain les avait prit d'une seule main et poser sur l'étagère comme si de rien était. Certes, il savait que sous cette veste et ce large tee-shirt il y avait un tas de muscles sous-estimé par beaucoup, mais le constater le rendait toujours fébrile.

Le trajet était calme, la musique de l'autoradio résonnant doucement tandis que les habitants de la ville vaguaient à leurs activités nocturnes. Les amants se jetèrent plusieurs regards à la dérober, l'un charmant l'autre en silence. Lance décida de pousser les jeux et de prendre la parole. Sa voix vibrait d'une taquinerie enjôleuse que son concubin ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Keith garda le silence, ses yeux se rivant sur ses bras et son torse. Il avança sa main et toucha son biceps pour le palper un peu, avant de laisser ses doigts glisser contre ses côtes, passer dans son dos et toucher ses dorsaux. Il se demandait souvent comment Lance faisait pour être aussi musclé alors qu'il ne le voyait jamais s'entraîner. Il ne faisait aucun exercice, aucun sport en dehors des cours du lycée et pourtant il était capable de soulever Cosmo sans problème pour le porter à l'étage, ses deux neveux sur le dos en plus.

Ça l'agaçait ? Peut-être, il n'était pas sûr, mais est-ce que ça l'excitait ? Complètement. Il avait envie de dévorer chaque parcelle de ce corps qu'il savait être puissant, il voulait ressentir ses assauts devenir brute sous la perte de contrôle à cause du plaisir ; il le désirait, ardemment.

Lance sembla comprendre le compliment silencieux et sourit plus encore. Il profita d'un feu rouge pour glisser sa main sur la cuisse de son amant et la palpa un peu. Keith sentit une pression devenir plus net dans son bassin, regardant la paume agir, son souffle légèrement tremblant.

\- Tes muscles sont encore tout dur après l'entraînement, c'est marrant.

Le cubain pressa une nouvelle fois la cuisse, avant de monter plus haut. Ne décelant aucun rejet et le désir grandissant en lui, il pressa une nouvel fois le muscle juste devant l'entre-jambe. Plus par réflexe, Keith écarta sa jambe de quelques centimètres, l'invitant inconsciemment à monter plus haut. C'était tentant, mais un coup de klaxon derrière eux les firent bondir et sortir de l'ambiance séductrice ; le feu était passé au vert et les automobiliste derrière eux s'impatientaient. Lance se dépêcha de relancer sa voiture, sa main quittant la cuisse pour aller sur le pommeau de vitesse. La surprise passée, le couple se mit à rire.

Ils n'étaient plus très loin de la maison, seulement, ils n'avaient pas envie de se retrouver avec du monde autour. D'un regard, ils se comprirent et Lance changea subitement de direction, conduisant plus vite. Un large sourire aux lèvres, amusés et pressés d'être enfin seuls, ils traversèrent la ville pour en sortir. Keith, trop impatient, ne put s'empêcher de toucher un peu son amant. Sa paume glissa contre son tee-shirt, sous sa veste et son manteau, avant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa peau. Le bout de ses doigts glissant sous la bordure de son jean, il sentit les muscles du ventre tressaillir.

Il sourit, évasif, avant de jeter un œil sur la route presque déserte et sombre. Si il avait raison sur l'endroit où l'emportait son compagnon, alors il avait quelques minutes devant lui. D'un geste habile, il déboutonna le jean et appuya d'un doigt sur la fermeture éclaire pour l'ouvrir lentement. Lance le regarda rapidement, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il était en train de faire, tendu. Keith savait que l'idée lui plaisait, il n'avait qu'à sentir son érection gonflée contre sa main pour le confirmer.

\- Kitten, je conduis.

\- Et tu fais ça très bien, le complimenta le dénommé en touchant son sexe par dessus son boxer, aussi taquin que charmeur.

\- Ce n'est pas très prudent et encore moins discret.

\- Donc, commença-t-il malicieusement, en caressant d'un doigt le gland dans un mouvement circulaire par dessus le tissus, un soupir échappant au guitariste. Tu ne veux pas de bisou ? Ce serait bien la première fois que tu le refuses...

Comprenant subitement l'idée qu'il avait derrière la tête, Lance se sentit tressaillir. Les émotions commençait déjà à se densifier et il tentait de garder le plus de sang-froid possible pour contrôler sa vitesse de conduite. Il n'allait pas nier qu'il en avait envie aussi et voir que presque personne n'était sur la route le mit en confiance. Un profond soupir passa ses lèvres avant qu'il ne retire son manteau et sa veste un bras après l'autre.

\- _Dios_, mais qu'est-ce que tu ne me ferais pas faire...

\- Sortir les poubelles. Pour ça, tu ne m'as jamais écouté.

Il rit, obligé d'admettre cette vérité. Son compagnon l'aida à retirer ses deux vêtements pour les mettre derrière son siège au sol, afin que Cosmo ne se couche pas dessus et retira juste sa propre ceinture au niveau de son torse pour se pencher vers son bassin sans se détacher.

Lance se raidit, la bouche entre-ouverte et fit de son mieux pour conduire correctement. Régulièrement déconcentré, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de retenir les quelques sons qu'il produisait. De temps à autre, il caressa les cheveux sombres en soufflant le nom de son amoureux, le complimentant ainsi silencieusement sur ses bienfaits. Sa main gauche serrait étroitement le volant et la droite en faisait tout autant par moment, lorsque les émotions étaient trop fortes. Il chercha sur le bas côté la moindre possibilité de s'arrêter, mais ne put le faire avant de longues minutes.

Cosmo fut lâché à l'extérieur pour se dégourdir les pattes. Puis, la voiture se referma pour plonger dans la pénombre et tanguer passionnément. Lorsque le couple eut fini, de la buée s'était créée dans l'habitacle, la différence de température entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur étant bien trop grande. Tremblant, transpirant et riant, ils s'embrassèrent en prolongeant le délicieux moment de tendresse qu'ils partageaient après l'amour. Dès qu'ils furent comblés, ils se rhabillèrent correctement pour reprendre la route et rentrer à la maison. Une fois arrêté dans l'allée du garage, ils s'échangèrent un regard, apaisés sexuellement et amusés. Ils rirent à nouveau.

\- Oh,_ dios_, je t'ai fais un suçon, juste là, constata Lance, un peu coupable, en posant son doigt contre la gorge de son amant.

\- J'ai dû te griffer le dos : on est quitte.

Ils pouffèrent à nouveau avant de s'embrasser. Les jeux de lèvres et de langues taquines les perdirent pendant quelques minutes. C'est Cosmo qui, en gémissant presque désespérément, les ramena à la réalité. Amusés de tant de dramatisme, ils rirent en se séparant, mais acceptèrent de sortir enfin de la voiture. L'animal trottina gaiement à leurs côtés jusqu'à la maison et attendit l'autorisation de son maître pour rejoindre son coussin dans le salon.

\- On est rentré ! annonça Lance, sa voix portant dans toute la maison.

\- Tonton !

Les enfants sautèrent à son cou. Il rit en les rattrapant pour les soulever facilement et les transporter jusqu'au salon. L'artiste sourit, cette fois plus attendrit qu'exciter et le suivit de près. De peur de sentir un peu, trahissant leurs précédentes activités, ils saluèrent les adultes d'un signe de main.

\- On commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas vous voir, fit Maria avec un sourire soulagé et une main sur le cœur.

\- Pardon, la salle n'a pas d'horloge, répondit Keith.

Une vérité générale pour échapper au sujet : c'était habile. Lance n'ajouta rien pour ne pas ruiner ses efforts.

\- On va se faire réchauffer notre part, _mam__i_, désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour le repas, dit-il avec un air coupable et un petit sourire d'excuse.

\- C'est rien, voyons, on savait au moins où vous étiez, c'est l'important. Prévenez-nous la prochaine fois, quand même, qu'on ne s'inquiète pas trop.

\- Oui, pardon, on fera plus attention. On peut manger à l'étage ?

\- Oh, aller, c'est le week-end, céda-t-elle en agitant sa main.

\- Merci !

Il embrassa sa mère sur la joue, avant d'aller dans la cuisine avec son amant pour qu'ils se composent un repas. Un plateau chaud en main, ils montèrent dans la chambre pour s'installer au bureau et manger devant une série en streaming. Intéressés, Sylvio et Nadia les rejoignirent rapidement. C'était un dessin animé qui avait un sens différent selon l'âge du spectateur. Les deux adolescents comprenaient les connotation parfois sexuelles et les piques politiques, mais les enfants n'y voyait que des gags qu'ils prenaient au pieds de la lettre.

Le repas finit, Lance vit que l'heure était avancée pour les petits et repris son rôle d'aîné aussitôt. Lorsqu'il les prévint, les enfants geignirent qu'ils avaient pas envie et qu'ils voulaient encore regarder la série. Sans surprise, le cubain se fit avoir et dû promettre de les laisser regarder la suite avec eux le lendemain, ce qui fit rire Keith. Ce dernier se leva pour que les deux frangins puissent passé et renversa par inadvertance son dossier qui concernait la présomption d'absence de Krolia.

\- Ah, merde !

\- Tu dois une pizza ! s'exclama joyeusement Sylvio en le pointant du doigt. La pizza à gros mot !

\- Eh merde...

\- Deux maintenant, rit Lance.

Coincé et ne voulant pas se ruiner d'avantage, l'orphelin leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Puis, il se pencha pour reprendre son dossier. Nadia l'aida à rassembler les papiers qui étaient tombés et finit par avoir inévitablement la photo de la femme entre ses doigts. Elle sourit.

\- Oh, elle est vraiment jolie de chez jolie !

Keith sourit, touché. Intrigué par l'exclamation de sa sœur, Sylvio contourna l'amoureux de son oncle pour se pencher sur la photo. Il sourit à son tour.

\- Qui c'est ?

\- C'est ma mère, répondit doucement l'adolescent.

\- Elle est où ? demanda Nadia en lui rendant l'image.

\- Je ne sais pas... Et on ne le saura peut-être jamais.

\- Elle s'est perdue ?

\- Peut-être. On ne peut qu'attendre pour le savoir.

\- Tu ne peux pas la chercher sur internet ? fit Sylvio. On peut chercher avec des photos sur google !

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça, souffla Keith avec amusement, leurs tentatives pour trouver une solution le touchant profondément.

\- Sinon tu fais un article !

Intrigués et pris de court, le couple le questionna d'un battement de cils, perdus. Le garçonnet se dandina, embarrassé d'avoir toute leur attention.

\- Bah, ouais, papa il dit que sur internet, il voit plein d'annonce de personnes perdues. Peut-être que si tu demandes à des gens, ils pourront t'aider à retrouver ta maman...

Leurs mâchoires se décrochèrent. L'idée était aussi simple que géniale et ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt les fit se sentir extrêmement stupide. Lance prit le visage de son neveux entre ses mains, les yeux exorbités.

\- Mon Vio-vio t'es un génie !

Il couvrit brusquement son visage de baiser en le remerciant inlassablement, le geste comique faisant exploser le petit de rire. Suite à ses supplique pour qu'il le laisse partir, il le laissa, riant également. Les enfants les saluèrent une dernière fois et ils leur souhaitèrent une bonne nuit. Une fois seuls, le guitariste sortit son téléphone et photographia l'image de Krolia en faisant en sorte qu'elle soit bien clair et visible.

\- On va passer cet article partout ! Et avec de la chance, il y aura suffisamment de partage pour qu'on ait enfin un témoignage ! lança-t-il en écrivant l'annonce, qu'il copia dans le but de faire un poste sur son facebook et son instagram.

\- Mais qui nous dit qu'elle est encore sur le sol Américain ? Elle serait déjà revenue, ou aurait été retrouvée depuis longtemps si c'était le cas.

\- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

Il posa son téléphone et prit la main de son amant pour embrasser doucement ses doigts.

\- C'est peut-être un espoir vain, mais c'est toujours mieux que de ne rien faire du tout, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, bien sûr... C'est juste que...

Keith baissa les yeux, l'angoisse se lisant dans ses iris. Sa gorge était serrée et l'empêchait de s'exprimer correctement. De plus, son cœur se pinçait et battait fort, une douleur irradiant sa poitrine. Il avait peur et à juste titre, que ses pires craintes ne soient fondées.

La main qui glissa sur sa joue lui fit relever le menton et plonger son regard dans celui de son amoureux. Son sourire l'apaisa, tout autant que la délicate caresse du pouce sur sa pommette.

\- Oui, je sais... Mais même si c'est ça, au moins tu auras une réponse et tu pourras mettre les choses au claire. Je suis là, kitten et même plus : on est **tous** là.

Les mots desserrèrent tendrement l'étau qui écrasait son cœur pour l'envelopper d'une douce chaleur apaisante. Il se pencha pour embrasser son compagnon et espéra de tout son être d'avoir enfin une piste sur ce qui était arrivé à sa mère.


	18. Chapter 18

Keith attendait dans le couloir avec son frère, lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas venir dans leur direction. Le claquement des talons résonnait sur le sol et se réverbérait jusqu'à eux malgré la distance ; la démarche découlait de confiance, d'assurance, ainsi que d'une pointe d'agacement. Les sons devinrent plus net et moins diffus au fur et à mesure que le nouvel arrivant se rapprochait. Enfin, à quelques mètres d'eux, Dave leur fit face, les bras croisés, l'air furieux. Ils ne réagirent pas, continuant de le dévisager, bien que mal à l'aise en sa forte présence.

L'adulte foudroya Shiro du regard, avant de remarquer son bras droit. Il se figea, surpris de ne pas voir une manche pliée dû à un membre manquant. Ses paupières se plissèrent un bref instant sous la réflexion, mais il finit par se reprendre pour fixer Keith avec un regard dur et froid.

\- On est pas obligés de faire ça, tu sais ? On pourrait régler ça différemment.

L'artiste le fusilla du regard en serrant les poings.

\- Je sais comment tu es et de l'aide dont tu as besoin.

Ses yeux qui le fixaient amèrement et ses mots évocateurs lui rappelèrent la fois où il était entré alors qu'il faisait l'amour avec Lance. Embarrassé et honteux, il fixa le sol en serrant les dents se rapprochant inconsciemment de son frère qui se raidit à ses côtés.

\- Je te demanderais de ne pas lui parler, cracha-t-il, contenant au mieux sa colère.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? siffla dédaigneusement Dave.

\- Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter de ce que je vais dire là dedans.

\- C'est une menace ? Uh, pas très surprenant venant de quelqu'un dans ton genre...

Le tuteur posa un regard écœuré sur le plus jeune et prononça quelques mots comme s'ils s'arrachaient de sa gorge.

\- C'est dans les gênes, visiblement...

Shiro prit une profonde inspiration pour se détendre, refusant d'exploser en ces lieux. Heureusement pour lui, la porte du bureau de l'assistance sociale s'ouvrit et l'employée leur demanda à tous de rentrer. Sans surprise, Dave avait instantanément remit son masque de gentil papa aimant et l'avait chaleureusement salué en l'appelant par son prénom. Les frangins le laissèrent passer devant, préférant l'avoir en visuel et entrèrent à leur tour pour s'asseoir sur les sièges devant le bureau.

Shiro se mit entre son petit frère et l'adulte, décalant sa chaise lorsqu'il s'assit pour s'éloigner le plus possible du quarantenaire. Dave fit bonne figure et prit des nouvelles de sa collègue, essayant de la dérider et de briser la distance social qu'elle mettait entre eux. La femme, dans la cinquantaine, ne semblait pas très amicale et répondait par des phrases courtes et neutres. L'ambiance était étrange et tendue, ce qui intriguait les frangins.

Ces derniers répondirent à quelques questions de l'éducatrice qui s'est toujours occupée d'eux : Suzanne. C'était des détails banals comme leur adresse actuelle et le lieu où ils vivaient. Shiro n'avait pas besoin de répondre pour le dossier, mais il comprit qu'elle prenait simplement de ses nouvelles. L'attention discrète le toucha et un petit sourire étira doucement ses lèvres.

\- Ce sont donc les Weiss qui ont engagé les procédures pour la greffe du cyber-membre ?

\- Oui, la mère d'Adam a fait marcher mon assurance. Heureusement qu'elle me l'avait prescrite, à croire qu'elle avait vu l'avenir, répondit Shiro en essayant de dédramatiser le sujet avec un petit ton amusé.

\- J'ai besoin des références officielles de ton dossier médical, s'il te plaît.

Il sortit la pochette cartonnée de la sacoche qu'il avait apporté. Keith vit aussitôt Dave devenir blême. Au combien il appréciait de le voir mal à l'aise, il se demanda ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état.

En attrapant le dossier, Suzanne secoua un peu son poignet pour que son large bracelet se dégage de sa main. Elle l'ouvrit pour le feuilleter avec attention, avant de rentrer les données dans l'ordinateur. Le tuteur était raide et faisait nerveusement voyager son regard entre elle et le dos de l'écran. La femme resta silencieuse un long moment, tapant sur le clavier avec une dextérité impressionnante. L'esprit de Keith s'égara en pensant qu'elle lui rappelait Pidge à taper aussi vite.

Des coups retentirent doucement contre la porte, attirant l'attention de tous. Surpris, car n'attendant personne d'autre, les frangins et leur ancien tuteur tournèrent la tête.

\- Entrez, autorisa l'éducatrice.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Keith écarquilla les yeux : c'était son psychologue.

\- Docteur Volker ? souffla Dave, prit de court. Mais pourquoi...

\- Je suis aussi un médecin judiciaire, l'avez-vous oubliez, monsieur Woodard ? Toutes les familles d'accueils ont mes coordonnées, c'est pour ça que vous les aviez également.

Le docteur prit place sur la dernière chaise restante, à côté de son ancien patient. Ce dernier le dévisageait avec plus d'inquiétude que d'intrigue. Qu'allait-il dire devant tout le monde ? Des choses gênantes qu'il préférait garder pour lui ? Il n'avait pas envie que Shiro apprenne certains détails évoqués pendant la dernière séance !

Le psychologue remarqua son regard rond brillant d'angoisse, mais dès que leurs prunelles se croisèrent, celles du jeune homme chutèrent aussitôt sur le sol. Suzanne prit la parole pour commencer leur rendez-vous.

\- Si nous sommes présent, c'est pour la demande de tutelle de monsieur Takashi Shirogane pour son jeune frère, Keith Kogane. Ainsi que pour la plainte à l'encontre de monsieur Woodard.

\- Oui, j'ai reçu la lettre en ce qui concerne la tutelle, confirma le tuteur en jetant un regard froid sur le frère aîné qui l'ignora totalement pour se concentrer sur le psychologue. Si je puis me permettre, j'y émettrais des réserves, ne serait-ce que pour la situation financière bancale du "foyer".

\- La situation de monsieur Shirogane est devenue suffisamment stable et son foyer respecte les condition demandées. Ainsi sa candidature, appuyé par le testament de leur père, a été retenue, annonça Suzanne, le faisant blêmir. Bien, parlons maintenant des accusations porter sur vous en ce qui concerne la maltraitance psychologique par abus de pouvoir et d'autorité. Je vous en prie, donnez-nous votre version des faits.

Dave se réinstalla sur sa chaise, une expression peinée et soucieuse plaquée au visage. Keith se renfrogna, reconnaissant entre mille cette attitude : il allait encore manier les faits à son avantage en jouant sur les mots.

\- Quand on m'a remit leur dossier, je n'étais pas obligé de les prendre tous les deux, vous savez ? L'un était déjà bien grand, qui plus est. Mais je n'ai pas voulu les séparer. Bien sûr, qu'il y a eu des hauts et des bas, car la souffrance dû à la mort de leur père s'est associé à celle de leur chien. Ces deuils n'ont pas aidé à ce que les tensions ne s'apaisent.

L'évocation du petit chien fit serrer les poings de Shiro et cette fois, Keith le remarqua. Il fronça les sourcils, ayant peur de comprendre.

\- Takashi a vite préféré voler de ses propres ailes et rejoindre un autre foyer. Comme c'était son souhait, je n'ai pas insisté. Keith a très mal pris cet événement et son agressivité, qui était déjà source de beaucoup de problèmes, a augmenté.

C'était bien la première fois que Dave ne parlait pas de lui comme la septième merveille du monde, le fils parfait qui allait décrocher les meilleures missions spatiales à l'âge adulte. Cependant, il n'était pas surpris : la désillusion a été forte lorsque Lance lui avait tendrement pris la main pour embrasser ses doigts pendant le repas de famille.

\- Il a eu de nombreux avertissement pour troubles du comportement depuis qu'il est enfant et j'ai déjà dû le changer d'établissement.

\- C'était quand ? demanda Volker.

\- Il avait dix ans.

\- Et sa période de collégien s'est déroulé sans encombre ?

\- Oh non, j'ai été souvent convoqué pour ses nombreuses bagarres. Pour ces raisons, oui, j'ai osé le priver de télé pendant une semaine.

Il avait prononcé ses mots avec un petit sourire amer, son ton amusé pincé par la raillerie. La manière dont il présentait les choses lui faisait patte blanche, mais Keith n'en attendait pas moins de lui. Il savait à quel point l'adulte était capable de jouer sur les mots pour montrer un tout autre décors.

\- Bien, commença le psychologue. Vous estimez donc que ces punissions étaient justifiées ?

\- N'importe quel parent gronde un enfant s'il fait une bêtise : pour qu'il apprenne, qu'il réfléchisse, et qu'un jour, il devienne un adulte fort, aimant et responsable. Keith a simplement besoin d'aide dans ce chemin sur lequel il s'est égaré et ceci est mon seul et unique but.

Stupéfait d'entendre quelque chose d'aussi odieux, aucun des deux frères ne purent s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard ahuri et foudroyant, leur mâchoire se décrochant légèrement sous la stupeur.

\- Vous réfutez toutes accusations de pressions psychologiques et de comportement abusif qui viol sa vie privée ?

\- Complètement, j'ai pour politique que la liberté des uns s'arrête là où commence celle des autres.

\- Ta liberté est vachement grande, je trouve, persifla Keith, incapable de se retenir.

\- S'il te plaît, pas maintenant, chuchota Shiro en lui donnant un léger coup de coude et le sentant raide.

\- Je suis désolé, mon garçon, commença le psychologue. Mais tu ne dois pas intervenir tant qu'on ne te le demande pas. Nous écouterons ta version après la sienne, n'ait crainte.

Il serra les poings et enfonça son dos dans le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Madame, commença le médecin judiciaire. Puissiez-vous exposer les faits afin que monsieur Woodard s'explique.

\- Parlons de cette moto que ce jeune homme possédait. Vous l'avez vendu.

\- Oui, en effet, fit Dave comme s'il ne voyait pas où était le problème. Il n'en avait plus l'utilité, et a voulu la vendre. Les mille six cents dollars sont d'ailleurs sur son compte. Cependant, il a changé d'avis au dernier moment et s'est énervé contre moi. Comment dire... Je vous laisse juger par vous-même les dégâts qu'il y a eu.

Dave sortit de son dossier des photos de la porte du garage qui avait été enfoncée par un coup de poing. L'adolescent enrageait. Présenté ainsi, jamais la plainte ne tiendra la route. Son tuteur avait une habilité déconcertante pour manier les faits et il l'avouait, il était sacrément doué. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Il n'avait pratiquement aucune preuve en dehors de sa parole !

\- Et encore, si elle est dans cet état, c'est parce que je l'ai fermé pour me mettre derrière, sinon, c'était mon visage !

Suzanne prit en note la preuve et le témoignage, les frangins gardant difficilement le silence.

\- Vous auriez également regarder dans un carnet personnel contre sa volonté, fit-elle d'une voix neutre.

\- Son cahier de dessin ? Il traînait dans le salon et j'ai pensé que c'était un livre de cours. J'ai voulu me replonger dans des souvenirs lointain et voir si l'école avait changé ces méthodes depuis : vous savez ce que c'est, sourit Dave avec un ton léger, complice, mais elle ne réagit pas.

\- Vous affirmez, donc ?

\- Je ne savais pas ce que c'était avant de l'ouvrir et... Les dessins à l'intérieur étaient très inquiétant, c'est pour ça que j'ai pris des rendez-vous chez un professionnel. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il a eu un passé, disons, "tumultueux" avec les médicaments et je craignais sincèrement que son mal être le reprenne...

Volker plissa les yeux, se souvenant parfaitement de ne pas avoir eu la même version des faits lorsqu'il avait reçu ce carnet en main. Cependant, et parce qu'il n'avait techniquement pas le droit de regarder le carnet sans l'accord de son client, il ne put intervenir.

Keith claqua de la langue en tournant la tête à l'opposé de son tuteur légal, tremblant de rage et d'impuissance face à la situation. Seulement, Dave n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et il reprit la parole, d'une voix plaintive et soucieuse qu'il savait être fausse.

\- Surtout après qu'il m'ait avoué avoir refait une tentative au mois d'octobre...

Les doigts de Suzanne tapèrent l'information, la rentrant définitivement dans le dossier du garçon. Ce dernier, impuissant, baissa la tête. Il avait tant envie de bondir de sa chaise pour quitter cette pièce, rejoindre son lit afin de se terrer dans les bras de son amant sous la couette épaisse, son chien l'écrasant de tout son poids.

\- Bien, merci pour vos explications, monsieur Woodard, fit le docteur Volker.

\- Si je peux venir en aide à ce petit, de rien, sourit Dave. Bien, qu'est-ce que je dois signer ? On ne va pas y passer toute la nuit, lundi il a un gros contrôle ! plaisanta-t-il en claquant dans ses mains qu'il frotta l'une contre l'autre par la suite, motivé.

\- Votre témoignage sera effectif après celui des plaignants, je le crains.

Le tuteur perdit son sourire, n'ayant plus qu'un rictus raide. Il pensait s'en sortir facilement, comme d'habitude, mais cette fois, Keith et Shiro ne comptaient pas le laisser se défiler.

\- C'est à ton tour, mon garçon, encouragea doucement Volker en se tournant vers son ancien patient. Tu peux donner ta version sur ce qu'il a dit et plus si tu le souhaites.

L'artiste leva les yeux dans les siens, comprenant la perche qu'il lui tendait, mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir entrer dans les détails. Si toute cette histoire pouvait se finir sans qu'il ne soit de nouveau humilié, ce serait parfait. Crispé, il prit quelques respirations tremblantes avant d'ouvrir la bouche, le regard plongé dans le vide vers le sol.

\- Je dois commencer par quoi ? La vente de la moto pour être passé de A+ à A, ou la demande de présomption de décès pour ma mère qu'il a faite dans mon dos ?

\- Oh, Keith, je n'ai pas..., commença Dave, lassé, comme si le jeune homme avait dit quelque chose d'absurde.

\- Monsieur Woodard, au même titre que ce garçon pendant votre témoignage, je vous prierais de respecter sa parole.

Le psychologue l'avait gentiment repris à l'ordre, mais cela ne lui plu que très peu. L'adulte croisa les bras, les sourcils froncés, et abdiqua à contre cœur. L'éducatrice s'adressa à l'artiste.

\- Tu affirmes que tu n'étais pas au courant pour la demande de procédure envers ta mère biologique ?

\- Oui. Je l'ai appris uniquement quand on a reçu la feuille qu'il fallait remplir et renvoyer.

\- Lettre à mon nom que tu as ouvert sans autorisation ! réagit Dave.

\- Monsieur Woodard, le reprit aussitôt Volker, plus ferme, avant de se tourner vers Keith. La demande a-t-elle été faite ?

\- Non, elle n'a pas pu car Shiro a lancé une autre procédure : une présomption d'absence.

Il se raidit, les émotions serrant sa gorge.

\- Notre mère n'est pas morte, je le sais...

Shiro caressa doucement son dos pour le soutenir, partageant cet espoir de tout son cœur. Ce contacte fut lourdement dévisagé par Dave qui crispa ses doigts contre ses propres biceps.

\- Avais-tu un verrou sur ta porte ? demanda Suzanne.

\- Non, je n'en ai jamais eu... La serrure de la poignée ne s'actionnait pas de toute façon, la porte était juste poussée.

Les doigts de la quiquagénaire tapèrent rapidement l'information. Le lycéen aurait pourtant cru que c'était une information anodine, mais en découvrant qu'elle était importante, il réfléchit autant qu'il put au moindre détails qui pourrait l'aider.

\- Tu avais suffisamment à manger, des vêtements, du chauffage ?

\- Oui...

Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'en dehors du viol de sa vie privée, Dave l'avait correctement logé et nourris.

\- Comment se passait la dynamique de la maison, tu avais des tâches ménagères à accomplir ?

\- Je les faisais toute, c'était le deal pour que je puisse me lever n'importe quand le week-end...

Shiro le dévisagea, loin d'être au courant de ça, mais il esquiva son regard, mal à l'aise.

\- Tu as des petits boulots, continua son éducatrice en terminant d'écrire l'information précédente. Pourquoi ?

\- Je mets de côté pour l'avenir.

\- Bien, reprit Volker. Maintenant, parles nous de ton carnet de dessin. Confirmes-tu qu'il traînait dans une pièce commune ?

\- Pas du tout, il était dans mon sac, dans ma chambre, siffla-t-il en serrant ses doigts sur les autres, contrôlant sa colère. Justement parce que je ne veux pas que quelqu'un le voit !

\- Et en ce qui concerne ta tentative de suicide ?

Il se tut un instant, ses émotions se bousculant en lui. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait de choses aussi personnelles devant autant de monde. Même avec ses amis, il ne pouvait délier sa langue s'ils étaient plus que deux ou trois. Seulement, il n'avait pas le choix. S'il faisait l'erreur de se taire, cet homme allait s'en sortir et resterait son tuteur. Ce, avant de l'envoyer en hôpital psychiatrique dans un pays étranger.

\- C'était sa faute...

\- À qui ?

\- De Dave.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, soupira le concerné avec agacement en secouant la tête et levant les yeux au ciel.

\- De qui d'autre ça aurait pu être la faute ? enragea Keith en tournant la tête vers lui pour le fusiller du regard, ne tenant plus. J'allais très bien avant que tu ne mettes ton nez dans mes affaires !

\- Non, tu n'allais pas bien ! Tu as besoin d'aide !

\- Monsieur Woodard, fit le psychologue pour tenter de stopper son intervention.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide et encore moins de la tienne ! répliqua l'adolescent.

\- Si tu m'avais écouté, nous n'en serions pas là !

\- Monsieur Woodard !

\- C'est toi et tes histoires avec Acxa ! Si tu n'avais pas parler d'elle, Lance ne se serait jamais fais des idées ! C'est à cause de toi qu'il a cru que je le trompais ! C'est à cause de toi qu'il a rompu ce jour là ! C'est...

Sa gorge se serra sous les souvenirs dévastateurs qu'il avait de cette journée maudite. Le regard furieux et anéanti de son amant le hantait encore aujourd'hui et il craignait de le revoir un jour. Il avait pu ressentir toute sa douleur, sa souffrance, le quiproquo les engluant dans une situation amer et glaciale.

\- J'ai cru qu'il ne voulait plus de moi car mes TS le dégoûtaient... J'ai cru... Que je l'avais définitivement perdu...

Sa voix était presque totalement effacée. Shiro caressa de nouveau son dos pour le soutenir. La tête baissée, il serrait les poings et eu besoin d'une longue minute avant de pouvoir relever le menton et reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions. Le bruit du clavier de Suzanne retentit, comblant le lourd silence qui s'était installé. Cela permit de débloquer la situation et Dave ne se priva pas d'intervenir une nouvelle fois.

\- En vu du personnage, ça n'aurait pas été plus mal. Acxa est bien mieux pour toi.

\- Je vous prierais de bien vouloir garder le silence pendant son témoignage, monsieur, le réprimanda plus sévèrement Volker. Cela ne joue pas en votre faveur d'aller à l'encontre de cette loi fondamentale.

Le tuteur gigota sur sa chaise en changeant plusieurs fois de position, mais se tut, bien que vexé. Apaisé par l'appui qu'il avait et qui ne le laissait pas seul dans ce combat, Keith se détendit un peu. Ses doigts se frayèrent un chemin sous le bord de sa mitaine gauche pour toucher son bracelet de coton rouge et jouer avec le médiator creusé d'un cœur en son centre.

\- Tu sais à quel point Lance est important pour moi et combien je peux avoir besoin de lui... Eh pourtant tu n'as pas cessé de m'empêcher de le voir, encore et encore, sous de faux prétextes !

\- Donnes nous ces prétextes, s'il te plaît, demanda Suzanne, prête à noter.

\- Des notes qui baisses, que je ne travail pas suffisamment, que j'ai une journée chargée...

Il jeta un regard foudroyant à son tuteur pour dire d'une voix si acide qu'elle aurait pu ronger de l'acier.

\- Un contrôle "important"...

Dave se raidit, mais serra ses lèvres ensembles, créant une fine ligne, pour se retenir d'intervenir.

\- Tes résultats scolaires, je te prie, fit Suzanne.

Il se pencha pour ouvrir son sac à bandoulière, et prendre son dossier d'école. Son double du bulletin de ce semestre remit en main, la femme l'étudia rapidement en passant des notes aux appréciations. Elle ne dit rien et posa le papier sur les autres qui constituait le dossier. Shiro s'inquiéta, mais en échangeant un regard avec son frère, il le découvrit confiant. Il sourit, apaisé.

\- Tu travailles beaucoup ? Je parles de l'école, reprit l'éducatrice.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin. C'est surtout Lance que je fais étudier.

\- Pour aller à la garnison galactique, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, on aimerait y aller ensemble.

Ce n'était pas pour son dossier, car elle ne l'écrivait pas. Il sourit doucement en se sentant touché par cette approche qui l'apaisait. Il prit son téléphone et ouvrit la messagerie pour avoir celle de Dave. Il présenta son écran à la femme.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment recevable...

Elle lut les messages en silence et fronça un peu les sourcils. Ses iris vertes remontèrent dans les siennes.

\- Avons-nous ton autorisation pour que ces messages soient lus et étudiés par le médecin judiciaire.

\- Oui.

Dave, perdu, les dévisagèrent pendant que le téléphone passait d'une main à l'autre. Puis, il blêmit. Volker lut les lignes à voix haute.

\- « J'ai remarqué hier soir que tes affaires n'étaient plus là, tu as jusqu'à demain matin pour revenir avant que ce que je t'ai promis ne devienne réalité ». « Ne t'imagines pas qu'il t'aime, ce garçon est juste perdu et a autant besoin d'aide que toi. Rentre immédiatement ». « Si tu n'es pas présent dans ta chambre ce soir, je ferais en sorte que tu y restes jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne te chercher ».

Shiro resta consterné par la froideur des menaces. Pour une fois, Keith n'avait pas supprimer ses fils de conversation, comme il le faisait chaque semaine et il se demanda si la conservation de ces sms n'était pas intentionnel. Rachel avait dû le conseiller pour pouvoir faire face à cette rencontre avec toute sa force. Un soulagement profond l'envahi en se rendant compte que son petit frère était ainsi entouré.

\- Je constate que monsieur Woodard menace ce jeune homme de l'envoyer quelque part s'il ne rentre pas de sa fugue, déclara Volker avant de rendre le portable pour s'adresser au concerné. Sais-tu de quoi il parle ?

\- D'un hôpital psychiatrique dans un pays étranger...

Shiro se tourna froidement vers l'adulte, une brillance tranchante dans ses iris sombres. La colère se lisait sur son visage.

\- Depuis combien de temps il t'en parle ? demanda Suzanne.

\- Un mois maintenant. Si je n'allais pas chez le psy et que je ne rentrais pas aussitôt après mes cours, il m'a juré qu'il m'enverrait là-bas "pour mon bien", expliqua Keith en sifflant amèrement ces derniers mots.

\- Tu affirmes avoir été contraint d'aller aux rendez-vous du docteur James Volker ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu n'as rien d'autre à ajouter sur le viol de vie privé, tu es sûr ?

Il se raidit. Tout en devenant blême, il se mit a fixer ses bottes, jouant plus nerveusement avec son bracelet. Son cœur semblait pomper un liquide froid qui se diffusait dans tout son torse jusqu'à sa gorge et le long de ses bras, créant une pression nauséeuse dans son estomac retourné. Il était obligé d'en parler ? Ne pouvait-il pas oublier et passer à autre chose ?

\- C'est très important.

La voix de Suzanne était douce, quittant ce ton neutre qu'elle avait eu jusqu'à présent. Il savait que ce détail enfoncerait le clou, mais il aimerait éviter le sujet au maximum. Son attitude changea et ce renfermement sur lui-même intrigua autant Shiro qu'elle ne l'inquiétait. Soucieux, il reposa encore une fois sa main dans le dos de son petit frère et chercha à capter son regard, mais il le gardait obstinément sur le sol. Il était terriblement raide sous sa paume mécanique.

Keith ne comprit pas ce geste comme étant un simple soutient, mais cru qu'il l'encourageait à parler. Vaincu, pensant qu'il était également au courant, il serra les poings et ouvrit la bouche pour faire son aveux à mi-voix.

\- Il y a une semaine, je rentrais des cours avec Lance et il...

Il chercha ses mots, profondément embarrassé de parler d'un sujet si intime.

\- On est resté un peu plus longtemps ensemble...

Il espérait que cela soit suffisant et son regard rougissant vers Suzanne appuya son silence. La femme comprit et nota quelques mots, avant d'attendre la suite, ses doigts en suspend au dessus du clavier. La gorge du jeune homme se serra, les émotions compressant douloureusement son cœur. Ses chevilles se croisèrent sous son siège et il noua ses bras entre eux pour les serrer contre son estomac, les épaules remontées.

\- Dave est entré subitement à ce moment là...

\- Intentionnellement, ou non ?

\- Il savait... C'est justement pour ça qu'il l'a fait...

Les mains du jeune homme se serrèrent sur ses côtes.

\- C'était humiliant...

Choqué et furieux, Shiro dévisagea gravement l'adulte. Il pensait avoir tout entendu, mais Keith continua sur sa lancer, terminant de raconter tout ce qui était arrivé ce soir là.

\- Il a renvoyé Lance chez lui et quand on s'est retrouvé seul, il m'a dit que j'étais répugnant...

Le sang du manager ne fit qu'un tour et cette fois, il perdit le contrôle sur sa colère. Ses yeux, braqué sur Dave, s'écarquillèrent dangereusement et ses poings tremblèrent tant ils étaient serrés.

\- Après tout ce que tu as osé faire, gronda-t-il d'une voix profonde et rauque. Tu trouves que ce n'était pas assez, il fallait que tu t'en prennes à Keith également ?!

\- Je n'ai rien fait, Takashi, tu es partie de ton plein gré, répliqua le tuteur, calme et calculateur. C'est toi-même qui a écrit cette déclaration lors du changement de tutelle.

\- Mon cas est peut-être perdu et de toute façon, je suis majeur, maintenant, mais je t'empêcherais de refaire avec Keith ce que tu as fait avec moi ! Je connais tes menaces, je sais comment tu agis ! Cette promesse d'hôpital pour lui est identique à celle que tu as faite pour moi : tu m'as dit que si je ne partais de mon plein gré, tu enverrais Keith dans une école militaire à l'autre bout du pays pour que je ne revois plus jamais !

Choqué de l'apprendre, le plus jeune releva subitement le menton. Dave haussa juste les sourcils, l'air surpris.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça, Takashi. Et tu le sais très bien.

Cet homme avait fait plus que virer son frère : il l'avait menacé pour l'écarter de force. Depuis le début, Shiro avait tout fait pour le protéger, bien avant que son histoire avec Lance ne commence, peut-être même avant que Dave ne le surprenne avec Adam devant la maison.

\- Oh, oui, je le sais... Comme je sais à quel point ça semble être ton hobby d'interrompre des couples dans leur vie privée !

Le sous-entendu était très lourd et cette fois, Keith aussi dévisagea froidement le quarantenaire. Il commença soudainement à douter : Dave les avait-il seulement vu devant la maison un jour, ou était-ce une invention de Shiro pour ne pas avouer qu'il les avait en réalité interrompu en pleine acte ? Jusqu'où son frère avait-il été pour ménager ses sentiments ?

Dave se tourna vers Volker, l'air agacé.

\- Vous n'êtes pas censé le reprendre à l'ordre ? Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas intervenir pendant que Keith parlait.

\- En tant que frère de la victime et déclaré officiellement comme son tuteur par le biais du testament de leur père, c'est sa parole qui est la plus forte ici. De plus, le plaignant n'est pas Keith, mais Takashi.

Coincé, Dave devint subitement pâle et tourna lentement son regard vers le manager. Suzanne enfonça le clou en parlant à son tour.

\- Sa plainte actuelle rejoint celle qu'il a fait à ses dix-sept ans, ainsi que toutes les autres des précédents enfants placés sous votre tutelle. Du moins, ceux qui étaient encore vivants.

Le silence de l'adulte s'emplit d'angoisse et de mal aise, tous pouvaient presque voir la sueur froide rouler sur sa tempe.

\- Trois cas de suicide sous votre garde et ce garçon a bien manqué d'être le quatrième. Nous relevons également un nombre d'absence au domicile qui est relativement inadmissible. Vous êtes censé n'avoir que deux week-end par mois.

Intrigué, Keith dévisagea Dave, se souvenant des très nombreuses fois où il s'était absenté pour aller à des séminaires. Du moins, c'est qu'il lui avait toujours dit. Son tuteur l'avait souvent laissé seul. Au début, il n'aimait pas ça, mais après l'intensification de sa relation avec Lance, ces absences étaient devenues une bénédiction.

L'éducatrice se tourna vers lui tandis qu'il était encore secoué par toutes ses prises de conscience.

\- Confirmes-tu ces propos ? Dave Woodard était-il très régulièrement absent ?

\- Oui...

\- Pendant combien de temps ?

\- Ça dépendait, il ne revient que le soir après mes cours et parfois il part pendant une à deux semaines.

\- Il peut partir plus longtemps ? Pendant combien de temps est-il partie le plus longtemps ?

\- Environs un mois.

\- Depuis quand il fait ça ?

\- Après le départ de Shiro, donc j'avais environs douze ans et demi, presque treize.

\- Mais tes repas, souffla son frère, stupéfait.

\- J'ai appris tout seul...

Dave était complètement livide, ses torts envers ses devoirs lui revenant en pleine figure.

\- Monsieur Woodard, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? Où étiez-vous pendant ces périodes ? demanda Suzanne.

\- C'est ridicule ! J'étais chez moi, bien sûr !

\- Comme on dit, commença Volker. « Lorsque le chat n'est pas là, les souries dansent », je présume que des photos et vidéos de ces dernières années appuierons vos absences régulières auprès des adolescents dont vous vous occupiez.

Il resta silencieux. Les frangins sentirent un poids se retirer de leurs épaules en retrouvant l'espoir de pouvoir gagner cette bataille. Ces informations étaient précieuses et pour eux, déjà suffisantes, mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine.

\- L'enquête sociale dont vous avez été l'objet à remonté pas mal de dossier à votre sujet, monsieur Woodard, lança Suzanne. Beaucoup de justificatif et complément vous ont été demandé, et votre manque de temps vous empêchait de vous en occuper pleinement. Heureusement, votre femme est passée les déposée pour vous il y a quelques jours.

La nouvelle secoua les deux frères qui se tournèrent gravement vers l'adulte qui était devenu complètement livide et qui s'agitait nerveusement. Il semblait supplier sa collègue de se taire, mais elle se fit un malin plaisir de continuer.

\- Madame, qui se prénomme Erica, a assuré être mariée à un homme répondant sous le nom de David Scott.

En comprenant toute l'importance de l'affaire et à quel point cet homme était perfide, Keith et Shiro ressentir un haut-le-cœur. Dave était complètement figé, les yeux exorbités par la panique. Ces accusations étaient particulièrement grave dans leur pays ; il allait perdre bien plus que son travail.

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour ça aujourd'hui, vous répondrez de ces délies ultérieurement. Pour l'heure, nous devons nous occupez de ce jeune homme. Docteur Volker, confirmez-vous les signes de maltraitance psychologique sur votre patient ?

\- Oui, voici mon rapport confidentiel, approuva celui-ci en lui remettant un petit dossier relié sur le côté.

\- Pensez-vous que son frère, désigné par le testament de monsieur William Kogane, est éligible à la tutelle ?

\- Parfaitement.

\- Entendu. Ce dossier sera envoyé dans les plus brefs délais au tribunal de l'enfance. En attendant, le frère de la victime est autorisé à agir au titre de tuteur à la place de monsieur Woodard. Je vous remercie pour votre patience.

Volker se leva, mais les autres restèrent assit, encore secoués. Dave fut le deuxième à se lever, mais le premier à quitter les lieux au plus vite. Keith et Shiro n'arrivaient pas à en croire leurs oreilles : c'était enfin terminé. Le manager plongea son visage dans ses mains pour rire, la tension s'éloignant pour faire place au soulagement et à la légèreté.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Keith, bégayant un peu. Shiro est mon tuteur ?

\- Pas vraiment, pas tant qu'il n'aura pas reçu l'aval du tribunal, expliqua Suzanne. Je ne suis que ton éducatrice, je ne peux qu'envoyer le dossier de plainte et de contrôle envers ton tuteur actuel. Les démarches prendront du temps, mais en tant que membre le plus proche de ta famille, il est déjà légalement responsable de toi, donc ne t'en fait pas.

Il baissa la tête, soulagé et sentit sa force le quitter mystérieusement pendant que son corps se décontractait. Ses mains appuyées sur ses genoux, il entendit son éducatrice parler avec malice.

\- Je l'avoue, j'ai un petit peu remanié les mots pour lui faire peur. Cet homme ne s'en sortira pas comme ça.

Shiro se leva et tendit ses deux mains pour serrer celle des deux adultes qui les avaient aidé. Les larmes aux yeux et serrant leurs paumes avec ferveur, il prit la parole d'une voix vibrante d'émotion.

\- Merci... Infiniment...

* * *

Au Black lion, la bande d'ami attendait nerveusement le retour des deux frères. La confrontation angoissait tout le monde et n'épargnait personne, pas même Lotor. Ce dernier, qui était plutôt calme au début, avait commencé à ronger ses ongles, la nervosité de sa petite-amie l'ayant visiblement affecté.

Puis, Cosmo se redressa subitement, se cognant brutalement la tête sous la table au passage en faisant rire les jeunes gens. Sa réaction les firent bondir sur leurs pieds en se tournant vers l'entrée du bar et tous découvrir deux silhouettes familières à une centaine de mètres. Impatient, Lance ne put se retenir de sortir précipitamment, ouvrant brusquement la porte en rentrant dedans comme un footballeur américain. Il couru aussi vite qu'il put vers son amoureux, Cosmo à ses talons. Dès qu'il le put, il sauta dans ses bras en entourant ses hanches de ses jambes.

Surpris, Keith le rattrapa en manquant de tomber à la renverse, la neige rendant le trottoir dangereusement glissant. Il pouffa, sentant son compagnon le serrer si étroitement qu'il pourrait l'étrangler. Même au travers de son manteau et de leurs pulls épais, il pouvait sentir son cœur battre rageusement sous la peur d'entendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Il serra son corps entre ses bras, le soutenant pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Cosmo bondissait en jappant à leurs côtés, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête entre la panique de Lance, Shiro et le retour de son maître.

Au loin, le reste de la bande était sortie aussi et ils virent Keith dire quelque chose à Lance. Il était trop éloigné pour que sa voix passe par delà le vent glacial de l'hiver, les flocons de neige chutant lentement pour rejoindre le sol déjà partiellement immaculé.

Ils entendirent Lance s'écrier dramatiquement, le soulagement s'entendant dans sa voix. Les yeux s'élargirent, tous espérant interpréter correctement cette exclamation. L'artiste finit par lever un bras en les regardant, un large sourire confiant et victorieux étirant ses lèvres.

\- C'est bon !

Romelle, Allura, Marco, Pidge, Matt, Hunk et Ezor hurlèrent en accourant pour bondirent sur le couple. Ce dernier s'exclama sous la surprise, chutant douloureusement dans la neige. Shiro, qui avait fait un pas de côté, soupira de soulagement avec une main sur le cœur, mais Adam se jeta sur lui afin qu'il ne soit pas épargner. Après avoir rejoint le sol également, dans un cri qui avait brisé sa voix pincée, tous s'esclaffèrent.

Les amis des frères les félicitèrent pour leur victoire et exprimèrent leur soulagement, ce qui les toucha profondément. Ils se roulèrent encore un moment dans la neige pour se taquiner et jouer. Après ces jeux, ils revinrent près du bar. Lotor, Zethrid et Acxa qui pensaient simplement pouvoir rentrer au chaud, se firent attraper par les autres et recouvrir de neige à leur tour. Ils s'exclamèrent, réclamant d'être libéré, en vain. D'autres rirent fusèrent, avant qu'ils terminent trempés et frigorifiés, mais heureux. Tous rentrèrent finalement pour prendre des boissons chaudes en retirant leurs vestes et pulls.

Keith soupira en remarquant que son bracelet c'était à nouveau cassé. Il abandonna et accepta de le donner à son amoureux pour qu'il le répare enfin correctement. En dehors de cette mauvaise surprise pour sa part, la bande passa un long moment ensemble à rire, plaisanter et trinquer à la victoire des deux frères. Tous jouèrent de nombreux morceaux et ceux qui chantaient donnèrent de leur voix. Shiro et Keith étaient soulagés qu'ils ne posent pas de questions pour connaître les détails, embarrassés de devoir tout raconter. Beaucoup de choses avaient été révélées et leurs amis n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir.

Le soir, tous rentrèrent les uns après les autres. Lotor et Allura restèrent plus longtemps, accompagnés par Acxa et leurs couples d'amis. Lance semblait avoir fusionné avec son amoureux tant il le collait. D'une voix agacée et las, Keith appelait ça la fusion de niveau "gundam", ce qui faisait rire les autres, dont le coupable. Cosmo réclama de l'attention, posant son museau sur la cuisse de son maître en jappant avec un air malheureux.

\- Ah, il doit aller faire pipi, faut que tu me lâches.

\- Jamais !

\- Lance !

\- Non !

Keith se tortilla autant qu'il le pouvait, tel un poisson sortit de l'eau, pour essayer de se défaire de l'emprise envahissante de son amoureux. Malheureusement, il ne parvint qu'à chuter sur la banquette. Lance, complètement hilare, le tint fermement entre ses bras et ses jambes.

\- Attaque spéciale du super ninja tireur d'élite : l'étreinte de la pieuvre !

\- Lâche-moi, bordel !

\- Je vais plutôt te faire des bisous baveux !

\- N'y pense même pas...

Le guitariste souffla bruyamment contre la peau de son cou, un son vibrant retentissant, la sensation faisant hurler l'artiste. Allura se leva en riant.

\- Je vais le sortir, ne t'inquiète pas !

\- Merci, soupira Keith avant de sentir et d'entendre une nouvelle attaque de son petit-ami qui le fit bondir d'horreur. Stop !

Allura tapota sa cuisse pour que l'animal l'a suive et alla dehors avec lui. Lotor l'accompagna, posant sa veste sur ses épaules, avant de marcher à ses côtés avec un bras autour d'elles. La jeune fille sourit tendrement et posa sa tête sur son bras. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu, marchant lentement, le chien-loup trottinant gaiement près des quelques arbres en cherchant le meilleur endroit pour faire ses affaires.

\- Je suis tellement contente pour Keith : il était temps que ses ennuis se terminent.

\- On a tous le droit à un peu de bonheur, sourit Lotor.

\- Il le mérite, au combien même la poisse semble lui coller à la peau comme la peste sur des rats.

Il rit à la métaphore.

\- C'est un peu violent, quand même.

\- Pour Keith ? Légitime.

Il rit à nouveau, regardant Cosmo trottiner sur la large avenue piétonne. Puis, il se tourna pour faire face à Allura et prit doucement son visage entre ses mains. Il caressa tendrement ses joues de ses pouces, savourant son regard emplit d'amour sur lui.

\- Tu es la créature la plus magnifique et incroyable qui m'ait été donné de voir... Je pourrais vendre mon âme pour avoir la chance de te rencontrer dans chaque réalité qui puisse exister et tomber encore et encore amoureux de toi...

Comblée, la lycéenne rougit, les larmes aux yeux. Elle accepta avec plaisir le doux baiser qu'il lui offrit, ses autocollants phosphorescents roses sur ses joues brillant dans la nuit. Lotor se sépara lentement de ses lèvres après plusieurs petits baisers et elle perdit son sourire en le découvrant soucieux.

\- J'ai... Quelque chose à te dire, c'est important...

\- Tu vas partir ? angoissa-t-elle, consciente qu'il n'était normalement pas de la région.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça... Dis-moi, tu te souviens de notre rencontre, cet été ?

\- Bien sûr, sourit sa compagne avant de devenir plus enjôleuse. Je me souviens que tu insistais sur le fait que mes yeux étaient plus pétillant que l'océan, au combien les tiens se sont égarés bien plus bas...

\- Justement... Je...

Le bruit d'une voiture qui accélérait brutalement les firent sursauter et craindre qu'un ivrogne ne se soit à nouveau trompé de rue en passant dans une voie interdite aux véhicules. En se retournant, ils eurent à peine le temps de voir la voiture sombre filer droit devant elle, qu'elle fit un brutal écart. Ils entendirent un son sourd de quelque chose qui se faisait percuter et le cri aiguë d'un animal en souffrance.

Allura cria d'horreur en voyant Cosmo être repoussé plus loin en roulant sur le sol et se précipita sur lui tandis que la voiture s'éloignait à toute allure. Elle n'avait que faire de cette fuite, bien plus préoccupée par la pauvre bête. Elle glissa sur les genoux, les passants la rejoignant en étant tout aussi choqué qu'elle et Lotor.

\- Oh mon dieu, il est encore vivant ! s'écria-t-elle en osant à peine touché au chien qui jappait de douleur en tremblant, le sang s'étendant sur la neige. Va chercher ta voiture, vite !

Il n'attendit même pas sa demande pour tourner les talons et courir. Allura retira la veste posée sur ses épaules pour la presser contre la plaie ouverte. Sous la douleur Cosmo manqua de la mordre, mais les passants autour d'elle l'aidèrent à le maintenir immobile.

Le sang chaud coulait sur ses doigts et elle pouvait deviner que plusieurs os étaient cassés, dont la patte arrière qui était tordue. Elle pleura en le regardant.

\- Tiens bon, mon grand, tiens bon !


	19. Chapter 19

Keith était assit dans la salle d'attente aux urgences vétérinaire. Couché sur ses jambes, la tête dans ses mains, il revoyait en boucle les derniers événements. Lotor était arrivé en trombe dans le bar en lui criant avec panique de le suivre car Cosmo s'était fait percuté. Il avait bondit pour attraper son sac, peinant à croire à une possibilité pareil et l'avait accompagné jusqu'à sa voiture avec Lance. Shiro et Adam ne pouvant les accompagner tant que le bar était ouvert, ils durent les laisser partir avec la promesse d'avoir les dernières nouvelles sur leurs téléphones.

Il n'oubliera jamais l'horreur qu'il avait eu en découvrant son animal en sang, jappant douloureusement au sol. Ni ses exclamations déchirantes lorsqu'ils l'ont transporté jusqu'à la voiture avec l'aide des passants. Le trajet avait été une vraie torture, psychologique pour eux et physique pour la bête. Chaque secousse ravivait les douleurs des os brisés, mais il perdait trop de sang pour que Lotor se permette de respecter les limites de vitesse.

Arrivé aux urgences, une équipe avait accouru pour prendre Cosmo en charge, ce dernier ne réagissant presque plus, complètement moue. Keith avait fondue en larmes avec Allura, tous paniqué à l'idée qu'il meurt. Son amie l'avait serré contre lui, s'excusant de ne pas avoir fait plus attention, sa culpabilité le déchirant plus encore. Ce n'était pas sa faute, mais il avait été incapable de la rassurer, rendu muet par la terreur de perdre son compagnon à quatre pattes.

Ses larmes avaient cessé, ayant coulé pendant les deux premières heures. Désormais, il était assis sur ce siège dur et froid, couché sur ses jambes en priant l'univers. Lance était à ses côtés, couchés sur son dos. Lui aussi avait pleuré, ses paupières en étaient désormais rougies. Allura essayait de les soutenir, ses mains tremblantes caressant leurs dos à tous les deux. Lotor, de son côté, passait son temps à s'asseoir et se lever pour faire les cent pas. Il demandait toutes les dix à vingt minutes des nouvelles, mais l'accueil était incapable de lui répondre.

\- Ça fait quatre heures... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? souffla Allura d'une voix effacée, ses yeux se levant vers son amoureux.

\- Ils ne savent pas non plus... On peut juste...

Il se coupa lorsque des pas vinrent dans leur direction. Ceux qui étaient assis bondirent sur leurs pieds, l'angoisse serrant leurs tripes. Le vétérinaire avait l'air tendu, ce qui ne les rassura pas.

\- Qui est le maître ?

\- Moi, parvint à souffler Keith, la gorgée si serrée qu'il crut étouffer.

\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir : son état est critique et instable. On a dû le réanimer deux fois et la dernière n'a pas été facile... On l'a mit en salle de soin intensif et grâce à votre initiative sur ses analyses sanguines, on a pu lui transfuser le bon groupe sanguin, s'il passe la nuit, ce sera bon, mais... Il est très faible...

Tombant de haut et perdant tout espoir, Keith tourna les talons pour s'éloigner, mains sur le visage.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut faire quoi que ce soit ? N'importe quoi, tenta Lance.

\- Malheureusement, non... Aller à l'accueil pour l'assurance, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.

\- D'accord... Merci...

L'homme repartit. Démoralisés, ils digérèrent les informations, le cœur lourd. Keith hurla une injure en frappant dans une poubelle du couloir. Elle se renversa au sol et se brisa. Surpris, ils s'étaient retournés et constatèrent qu'il était en proie avec ses émotions orageuses.

\- C'est Dave ! Je vais tuer cet enfoiré ! Je vais le tuer !

Il hurla à nouveau en écrasant ce qui restait de la corbeille avec un lourd coup de pied, brisant la coque. Lance s'approcha en trottinant et toucha son épaule lorsqu'il arriva derrière lui. Aveuglé par sa rage, son amant le frappa rudement au visage d'un revers de la main lorsqu'il se retourna. Pris par surprise, le cubain chuta sur le dos. Tandis qu'il s'exclama sous la douleur en posant ses mains sur sa mâchoire. Pétrifiée, Allura sursauta en posant ses mains sur sa bouche et Keith bondit en arrière, le choc le sortant brutalement de sa frénésie furieuse.

\- Oh, non...

Il se précipita sur lui et chercha à voir la blessure qu'il lui avait infligé. Lance écarta ses mains tremblantes, la douleur lui faisant plisser les yeux. Le bord de sa mâchoire était déjà rouge et devenait de plus en plus foncé à vu d'œil. Secoué par son propre geste, Keith se mit à trembler de tous ses membres.

\- Babe, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas... Je...

Les larmes débordèrent à nouveau de ses yeux, sa culpabilité étant de trop dans son cœur fragilisé et il enlaça son amoureux pour se cacher dans son cou. Il se confondit en excuse, ses mots devenant de moins en moins audible à force de répétition. Le guitariste caressa doucement son dos en fermant les yeux.

\- Tu frappes comme une gamine, tu le sais, ça ?

C'était faux, sa mâchoire qui commençait à enflée l'empêchait de bien articuler, mais Keith pouffa sous la nervosité. Il perdit rapidement son sourire et il continua de le serrer contre lui, aussi bien pour s'excuser que pour se rassurer. Ils ne se relevèrent qu'après cinq longues minutes et Lotor les déposa chez eux. Allura refusa catégoriquement de remonter dans la voiture, son aversion la reprenant en force, et ils n'eurent pas la force de la contre-dire. Ils lui louèrent un vélo en libre service en demandant à ce qu'elle envoie un message sur la conversation de groupe pour montrer qu'elle était bien rentrée.

Une fois chez les McClain, le couple alla dans la cuisine pour poser de la glace sur la mâchoire de Lance. Elle était désormais foncée et boursouflée. Appuyé sur le bord du comptoir de la cuisine, le guitariste laissait son amant tenir la poche de glace contre sa peau. Keith écarta un peu la poche pour voir l'état qui empirait à chaque minute.

\- C'est de plus en plus noir... T'es sûr que c'est pas fracturé ?

\- Je ne pourrais pas parler, sinon, crois moi, bafouilla Lance comme il le pouvait.

\- Ça semble mauvais...

\- Je connais bien, je sais ce qu'il faut faire, ne t'inquiète...

Il geignit en fermant les yeux, la douleur lui coupant la parole. Le texan n'osa pas répliquer, l'évocation de la violence qu'il avait subit enfant serrant douloureusement son cœur. Il baissa la tête, la culpabilité le poignardant sèchement.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé... Je ne voyais plus rien et... Je suis désolé...

Lance caressa ses cheveux, le rassurant en silence. Comme il ne pouvait pas lui faire entendre raison à ce sujet, il opta pour un autre.

\- Pour la voiture... C'est pas Dave...

\- Comment tu peux le savoir, t'étais pas là...

\- Allura a dit...

Il siffla de douleur en fermant les yeux, aspirant sa salive pour ne pas qu'elle coule lamentablement de ses lèvres.

\- Elle a dit que la voiture était noire. Dave a une voiture verte toute moche : alors c'est pas...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, mais ça suffit amplement à apaiser son amant. Néanmoins, une question subsista.

\- Alors qui aurait pu vouloir lui faire du mal ? Cosmo n'est pas méchant, il n'a jamais mordu qui que ce soit...

Lance haussa les épaules et caressa doucement ses bras. Il pouvait ainsi l'entendre dire : « je ne sais pas, mais on trouvera qui, ne t'inquiète pas ». Il posa son front sur son épaule et poussa un long soupir. Trop de choses étaient arrivées aujourd'hui, trop d'émotions l'avaient rudement secoués. Désormais, il était épuisé, ses paupières se fermant toutes seules malgré son angoisse pour Cosmo. Leur téléphone vibra en même temps et d'un rapide coup d'œil, ils purent constater que leur amie à vélo était bien au chaud chez elle. Ils répondirent qu'eux aussi était bien rentré.

\- On devrait...

Le cubain siffla après cette tentative de prise de parole et décida de continuer en parlant avec le moins de mot possible comblés par beaucoup de geste.

\- Lit, dit-il en point l'étage, avant de mettre ses mains réunis à son oreille.

\- Je ne pourrais pas dormir alors que la clinique peut m'appeler n'importe quand... Je dois rester debout...

\- Peux pas, rétorqua-t-il à nouveau en se pointant, avant d'indiquer sa mâchoire endolorie et de montrer qu'il avait mal.

\- À ce point ? s'inquiéta Keith. Tu ne veux pas un cachet ou quelque chose ?

Lance secoua légèrement la tête, ne bougeant pas trop pour ne pas quitter la poche de glace qui l'apaisait.

\- Lit, suffit...

Acceptant sa demande, Keith hocha doucement la tête et s'éloigna. Il mit dans la poche d'autres glaçons en plastiques et monta avec lui à l'étage pour s'allonger dans le lit. Blotti sous son bras, la tête contre son torse, il écouta les battements de son cœur en tenant la poche glacée. Malgré lui, il sombra lentement dans le sommeil, épuisé par le contre-coup émotionnel.

Lance soupira dramatiquement et caressa distraitement son épaule. « Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, sale tête à mulet, tss... », pensa-t-il en dépitant, récupérant la poche qui était tombée de sa main pour la tenir lui-même.

Son angoisse pour Cosmo le hanta aussi vivement que la douleur de sa mâchoire, le maintenant éveillé jusqu'à l'aube. Ses paupières commençaient enfin à devenir lourdes, lorsque son amant se redressa brusquement sur les coudes, ce qui le fit sursauter. Visiblement secoué après s'être surpris à dormir, Keith le dévisagea, très mal réveillé, les yeux a moitié fermés. Pour le rassurer, il lui caressa les cheveux et l'attira contre lui pour qu'il se rallonge.

\- Ils ont appelé ? souffla l'artiste de sa voix rauque enraillée par le sommeil.

\- Non...

Il soupira de soulagement, serrant le poing sur le torse de son compagnon et frotta un peu son visage contre sa poitrine.

\- T'as pas dormi ?

\- T'aies dis... Peut pas...

\- Je suis vraiment désolé...

Pour toute réponse, il tapa légèrement l'arrière de sa tête en grognant, ce qui le fit souffler avec amusement.

\- Je vais te changer tes glaçons, reste là, déclara Keith en se redressant. Tu veux quelque chose ?

Lance haussa un sourcil en souriant, son air taquin et enjôleur le laissant facilement deviner ce qu'il avait en tête. Avant de lui répondre, il dépita en poussant un profond soupir.

\- Je parlais de nourriture, ou un truc à boire.

Le cubain leva les yeux au ciel, toujours en souriant, l'air de dire qu'il n'était pas drôle.

\- Bon, on part sur un chocolat chaud et une crème contre les coups ?

Il fit une petite moue en haussant les sourcils et hochant nonchalamment la tête

\- Umh-umh.

\- Je reviens alors, l'embrassa Keith.

Il se redressa, dans le but d'aller jusqu'à la cuisine, mais Lance le retenu par le poignet pour le tirer une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres. L'embrasser lui faisait mal, mais c'était une douleur qu'il pouvait supporter. Ils sourirent pendant le baiser qu'ils prolongèrent un peu plus longtemps. L'artiste se leva finalement et descendit à la cuisine pour préparer la tasse de son amoureux. Maria était présente et sortait les ustensiles pour faire des pancakes ; oh, Lance allait adorer !

\- Bonjour.

\- Oh, Keith, comment vas-tu ce matin ? sourit-elle.

Il voulut garder les événements de la veille pour lui, mais son inquiétude persistance pour Cosmo et sa culpabilité à propos de la blessure du guitariste rendis son sourire tordu. La femme au foyer perdit le sien et s'approcha, soucieuse.

\- Mon petit, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il hésita, mais la main chaude et rassurante de Maria se posa doucement sur son épaule, l'apaisant. Ses paupières se fermèrent un instant, avant de se rouvrir pour que son regard coupable se pose sur elle.

\- Cosmo a été renversé hier soir...

\- Oh _dios_, est-ce qu'il..., essaya-t-elle de demander, catastrophée et devenant blême, les mains sur sa bouche.

\- Il est au urgence et on a pas encore reçu d'appel. Ils nous ont dit que si il passait la nuit, il serait sur la bonne voie, mais rien est encore gagné...

\- Oh, chéri, je suis tellement désolée, souffla Maria en le prenant dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle et caresser doucement son dos. J'espère qu'il s'en sortira et qu'il ira vite mieux...

\- Moi aussi...

Elle le serra une dernière fois, avant de rompre son étreinte.

\- Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose de particulier ? Ou bien tu n'as pas très faim...

\- Tout ce que tu fais est très bon : je mangerais ce que tu prépareras, sourit-il tristement.

\- Ah, tu es décidément trop bien élevé, dit-elle en le taquinant doucement, triste également.

Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il n'avait pas faim et que son estomac était trop noué pour avaler quoi que ce soit, mais Maria accepta de le laisser tranquille. Elle se retourna pour sortir la farine et l'écouta reprendre timidement la parole.

\- Hum... J'aurais besoin de la crème contre les coups... Je...

\- Tu es blessé ? s'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt avant de bondir sur lui pour l'examiner. Oh _dios_, quelqu'un t'as frapper ? Qui ? Dis moi qui que je lui fasse comprendre qu'une poêle peut-être une arme redoutable !

Il pouffa, amusé de sa réaction démesurée qui le touchait et lui rappelait bien celle mélodramatique de son amant.

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas moi... Mais, commença-t-il a expliquer en perdant son sourire et baissant les yeux avec culpabilité. C'est ma faute...

\- Raconte-moi tout, mon petit, l'encouragea Maria en prenant sa main pour la tapoter doucement.

\- On était au urgence hier et l'attente était vraiment longue... On était tous à bout de nerf et... J'ai pété les plombs... Lance a voulu me raisonner, mais je n'ai pas vu que c'était lui... J'ai...

Sa gorge se serra douloureusement et il se retrouva incapable de dire l'horrible vérité : il avait frappé son amoureux. Son visage était décomposé et il tremblait légèrement. Maria resta silencieuse quelques secondes, figée, avant de reprendre ses douces frictions maternelles sur sa main.

\- Je peux comprendre que tu te sentes mal, surtout en vu du passif de notre famille, mais je suis certaine que Lance ne t'en veut pas.

\- Je ne porterais jamais la main sur lui, je te le promets ! J'étais...

Il baissa la tête pour se masser les yeux en soupirant.

\- Non... Je n'ai aucune bonne excuse pour ce qui s'est passé... Je n'aurais jamais dû, qu'importe la situation...

\- Mon petit, tu étais sous le choc et inquiet, la peur t'as rendu aveugle à ce qui se passait autour de toi et tu as juste réagit. Certes, cette réaction était mauvaise, mais l'important c'est que tu ne l'aies pas fait délibérément.

Elle remonta son visage en l'attrapant de ses mains pour croiser son regard détruit et brillant. Keith ne discernait aucune rancune dans les prunelles brune de la quinquagénaire, seulement de la préoccupation pour lui et une lueur grave qu'il sut ne pas le concerner. Peut-être repensait-elle à la violence de son dernier époux. Sur l'instant, Keith se demanda s'il n'y avait eu que Lance à en faire les frais ou si Maria avait été la première victime qui avait gardé le silence pour protéger ses enfants.

\- Je sais que tu ne ferais jamais de mal à quelqu'un sans avoir une vraie bonne raison. Tu as toujours été du genre à te défendre et défendre les autres, jamais à attaquer le premier. C'est ce qui m'a toujours donné la puce à l'oreille.

Le sourire qu'elle lui offrit était à la fois doux et triste, déchirant son cœur.

\- Au combien je me suis voilée la face, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de refuser de précipiter le mariage en découvrant que tu étais aussi mal...

Il la dévisagea, stupéfait d'apprendre ce détail de l'histoire. Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il y a environs deux mois, elle faisait souvent les boutiques avec Lance : c'était des boutiques de mariages Son amant le savait depuis le début et était déprimé à cette idée. Bon sang, dire qu'il n'avait rien vu et que Lance avait continué de lui sourire comme si de rien était.

Un autre type de culpabilité le poignarda et s'ajouta à celle précédente. En le voyant baisser les yeux, raide, Maria caressa sa joue.

\- Ne t'en veux pas, d'accord ? Les accidents peuvent arriver. Tien, voici un exemple, mais ça reste entre nous, d'accord ?

Intrigué de son espièglerie, il la regarda.

\- Quand Lance était encore un nourrisson, je le changeais sur le canapé. Un jour, il a roulé sur le côté et il est tombé. J'ai eu peur et j'ai voulu le rattraper, mais au lieu d'éviter qu'il se fasse mal, j'ai poussé sa tête contre le coin de la table basse.

Il savait que son compagnon avait une petite cicatrice à la racine de ses cheveux, sur la tempe, mais il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé de question sur sa provenance. Surpris d'une erreur pareille, surtout pour une mère, il resta bouche bée.

\- J'ai vraiment eu peur ce jour là et stupidement, je ne suis pas allée à l'hôpital, car j'avais peur qu'on me retire mes enfants pour maltraitance. Heureusement, il n'avait rien : mon fils à la tête dure, tout le monde le sait.

Ils pouffèrent un peu. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, à la jonction de ses biceps et les secoua très légèrement pour lui redonner du courage.

\- Ce que je veux te dire c'est qu'on fait tous des erreurs plus ou moins grave, suivit par des actes insensés, au combien même cela concerne ceux que nous aimons le plus.

Il s'apaisa et ses muscles se détendirent sous les paumes de la femme au foyer. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, se sentant encore un peu coupable et démunie face à la situation. L'humour étant sa seule porte de sortir viable, il sourit un peu en reprenant la parole d'un ton plus léger.

\- Je comprend mieux pourquoi il fait des trucs complètement stupide, par moment : ce choc n'a pas dû être sans conséquence.

\- Peut-être, oui, rit Maria, appréciant l'effort. Aller, fait donc ce que tu as à faire. La crème est dans la boîte à pharmacie, dans le placard sous l'évier de la salle de bain.

\- Merci.

\- Merci à toi de me l'avoir dit.

Il sourit, touché et la serra contre lui. Son initiative émue la mère au foyer. Après quelques secondes, il la relâcha et prépara le chocolat chaud. Désormais plus serein, il se sentait prêt à affronter les prochaines épreuves et aller de l'avant en étant le meilleur de lui-même.

La tasse fumante en main et la poche de glace dans l'autre, il monta à l'étage pour chercher la crème avant de rejoindre la chambre. Lance fredonna de gourmandise en sentant le parfum chocolaté inondé la pièce. Il sourit, amusé, et prit place à ses côtés pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur le matelas.

Le liquide étant encore trop chaud, le cubain apprécia juste la chaleur entre ses mains, de lourde cernes marquant ses yeux. Il semblait épuisé. Keith aurait aimé lui proposer de dormir un peu, mais il connaissait son amant : trop borné, il serait capable de faire une nouvelle nuit blanche pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort.

En silence et avec beaucoup de délicatesse, il appliqua la crème contre les coups sur la marque sombre et violacé. La mâchoire était encore bien enflée, même si la glace de la veille avait aidé à ce que l'état n'empire pas. La crème appliquée, il posa la nouvelle poche sur la marque, toujours très doucement.

Lance sourit et pouffa avec amusement.

\- Je ne suis pas habitué à ce que tu prennes autant soin de moi, articula-t-il pas à pas en prenant son temps, la douleur de sa mâchoire mâchant encore ses mots. Je devrais me faire mal plus souvent...

\- Ne racontes pas de bêtise...

L'ambiance légère était doucement teintée de la tendresse qu'ils se portaient, les apaisant tous les deux. Lance caressa doucement son visage pour le tirer jusqu'au sien et l'embrasser.

\- On mange et on va le voir, d'accord ? Ça va aller, babe...

Keith hocha la tête, encore inquiet. Lance apprécia son chocolat chaud, tout en caressant tendrement la main gantée de son amoureux qui tenait la poche de glace contre sa mâchoire. Il fredonnait de contentement sous le plaisir sucré qui caressait son palais, complimentant silencieusement la réussite de cette boisson. Depuis le temps et surtout grâce aux deux mois passés ensemble cet été, Keith savait comment faire ce qu'il aimait appelé le "choco-parfait" : pas trop sucré, une bonne dose de vrai cacao, ainsi qu'une pointe d'agrume et de vanille.

Coupant l'instant tranquille et détendu, le portable de Keith sonna. Ce dernier se figea d'horreur, la peur de voir le numéro de la clinique le pétrifiant. Le cubain réagit en comprenant son état, attrapant son téléphone pour voir qui s'était. Son regard s'élargit, mais pas avec un air grave comme le jeune homme craignait de le voir : son amoureux était juste surpris.

\- Lotor, annonça-t-il avant de décrocher en mettant le téléphone près de leurs oreilles, augmentant le son pour qu'ils puissent entendre.

\- Allô, souffla Keith, la bouffée d'émotion s'évaporant doucement, mais le laissant un peu tremblant et secoué.

\- C'est moi, euhm, commença Lotor, visiblement peu sûr de lui et embarrassé. Je voulais savoir si la clinique avait appelé...

\- Non, on a rien, répondit-il, touché de ses inquiétudes.

\- Ah, bon sang, me voilà rassuré... Je suppose que vous comptez aller le voir aujourd'hui ? Ça vous dérange si... Je viens également ?

\- Non, tu peux venir.

Lance se redressa brusquement pour le fusiller d'un regard exorbité, visiblement contre cette idée. Keith soupira discrètement, agacé par son aversion qui lui semblait être réellement de plus en plus infondée. Pour toute réponse, son amant bouda en buvant son chocolat.

\- Merci, fit Lotor, son sourire s'entendant dans sa voix. Si je puis me permettre également, Lance va mieux ? C'était un sacré coup...

\- Il a juste une tête plus affreuse que la normale, taquina Keith avec un sourire mesquin en regardant son concubin, qui le dévisagea en boudant, les sourcils écrasant ses yeux plissés, avant de recevoir un doigt d'honneur.

\- Je vois, je vois, pouffa son ami au travers du combiné, ne pas être défendu vexant Lance qui s'offusqua et manqua de faire rire Keith. Qui conduit ? On se retrouve quelque part ?

\- Le Black lion est sur le chemin, on peut passer te prendre là bas et on te déposera ailleurs après.

\- Je dois rejoindre Allura cette après-midi, vers quatorze heures, je traînerais un peu en ville.

\- Besoin de compagnie ? demanda l'artiste, son amant s'agitant avec indignation en protestant silencieusement, mais tant de dramatisme le fit sourire avec amusement.

\- C'est gentil de demander, mais non, j'ai besoin de réfléchir...

Intrigué par cette phrase énigmatique dite avec un air triste et grave, le couple perplexe s'échangea un regard.

\- D'accord, répondit simplement Keith, refusant d'insister en voyant qu'il fuyait déjà le sujet. On passera au Black lion dans deux heures, deux heures et demi, ça te va ?

\- C'est parfait. À tout à l'heure.

\- Uhm.

Il raccrocha et Lance soupira profondément avec un agacement exagéré.

\- Il s'inquiète pour Cosmo, c'est tout ! Je n'allais pas le jeter alors que c'est lui qui nous a conduit jusqu'à la clinique !

\- Il est louche ! rétorqua le cubain avec acidité, avant de plisser les yeux sous la douleur de sa mâchoire et de remettre la glace dessus en grognant.

\- Admet le : tu t'es trompé.

\- Me trompe jamais, maugréa-t-il en fermant les yeux, buté.

\- Ça arrive à tout le monde et aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître, toi aussi.

Il le foudroya du regard sous le ton sarcastique qu'il avait employé. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait même pas se dire que ce sourire narquois était horripilant : il rendait Keith encore plus séduisant à ses yeux.

Agacé et borné, il détourna le regard. Lassé de se battre contre lui, le jeune homme secoua sa main pour montrer qu'il laissait tomber, un soupir passant ses lèvres. Ils restèrent plongé dans ce silence qui les apaisa doucement jusqu'à ce que Maria n'appelle tout le monde à table pour petit-déjeuner. Égayés et l'appétit creusé grâce à la délicieuse odeur, ils descendirent avec le reste de la famille.

Keith parvint à manger au moins un pancake, bien que du bout des lèvres. Maria apprécia son effort, mais ne dit rien par discrétion. La fratrie était choquée de la marque importante que Lance arborait. Ce dernier dédramatisa la situation en disant que, pendant les jeux puérils de la veille, un coups malencontreux était partie et qu'il en avait fait les frais. Il ajouta que ce n'était rien de grave et que ça partirait vite. Ils le taquinèrent un peu, même si cette marque leur rappelaient des souvenirs lointains qu'ils préféraient oublier.

Après le repas, le couple se prépara rapidement en prenant une douche et quittèrent la maison. Comme prévu et avec même un peu d'avance, Lotor était présent. Il avait un air grave qui figeait les traits de son visage, ce qui renforçait la méfiance de Lance. Néanmoins, ce dernier ne dit rien, bien que boudeur pendant sa conduite et le laissa discuter avec son amant. Le trajet sembla durée une éternité, l'angoisse serrant les tripes de Keith qui jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts.

Une fois arrivée, ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil. Lotor et Lance laissèrent le jeune homme parler, restant un pas derrière lui.

\- Bonjour, nous sommes arrivé ici hier...

\- Oui, je vous reconnais, le coupa l'employée en le dévisageant avant de regarder l'ecchymose du guitariste, le plongeant aussitôt dans sa honte. Votre animal s'est réveillé il y a une heure, je vous appelle quelqu'un pour qu'il vous en parle, veuillez attendre là bas et dans le calme, cette fois.

\- Oui, merci...

Penaud, la culpabilité le poignardant à nouveau, il fit demi-tour avec la tête basse. Son compagnon l'accompagna avec une main dans son dos, le caressant doucement pour l'apaiser, non sans jeter un regard foudroyant à la guichetière qui avait cruellement manqué de tact. Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre : le vétérinaire de la veille vint les voir. Il serra leur main une à une avant de s'adresser à Keith.

\- Ce petit gars est un costaud, on dirait, vous avez beaucoup de chance, sourit-il.

\- Il y a eu des complications pendant la nuit ? demanda le propriétaire, les bras croisés.

\- Non, ça a été. Il a dormi comme un loir. Il s'est réveillé il y a peu et il a, ce qu'on pourrait vulgairement appeler, un "bad trip".

\- Ow, souffla Lance en fronçant les sourcils, compatissant. C'est grave ?

\- Non, non, c'est normal. Tous les animaux ne réagissent pas pareil aux anesthésies, surtout après un tel choc. Tout va bien, il va s'en remettre.

\- Je peux le voir ? osa demander Keith d'une petite voix, son regard brillant d'inquiétude se posant sur les portes qu'il voyait au loin.

\- Pas longtemps, accepta le vétérinaire en le voyant à bout. Mais seul, je suis désolé.

\- D'accord.

Il jeta un regard sur son amant, se sentant navré qu'il ne puisse l'accompagner pour s'apaiser également. Lance lui sourit et caressa son bras d'un geste pour l'encourager. Rassuré qu'il ne soit pas trop déçu, il suivit l'adulte jusqu'au bout du couloir.

De nombreux gémissements et miaulements pouvaient être entendu, dont un hurlement plaintif que l'artiste reconnu entre mille. Son cœur s'écrasa douloureusement et il serra les poings. Au combien il était difficile d'entendre son animal en souffrance, il se sentait quand même extrêmement heureux de le savoir encore en vie.

Ils passèrent par quelques salles avant d'arriver dans celle de réveille. Plusieurs animaux étaient réunis et s'agitèrent en les voyant. Les nombreuses plaintes s'accentuèrent dans un brouhaha monstrueux, mais Keith n'en avait que faire. Rapidement, son regard chuta sur les larges cages du bas et il reconnu son compagnon à quatre pattes qui hurlait à fendre l'âme.

Il s'approcha à grandes enjambés pour s'agenouiller et glisser ses doigts aussi loin qu'il pouvait au travers des barreaux. Cosmo reconnu aussitôt son odeur et leva ses yeux flavescent sur lui en cessant de hurler. Il jappa, mais ses oreilles dressées et sa queue battant un peu depuis son extrémité montra sa joie folle de le revoir. Keith sourit, se sentant libéré d'un poids monstrueux de le voir bien vivant et éveillé.

\- Hey, mon grand... Tu vas pas nous faire ton gros bébé, quand même, le taquina-t-il d'une voix très douce et secouée d'émotion.

Cosmo lécha sa truffe, c'est à cet instant qu'il découvrit son pelage encore teinté d'un peu de sang. Ses yeux dévalèrent son corps pour voir sa patte avant gauche bandée au niveau du coude, la droite complètement couverte de pansement, comme sa cage thoracique et ses haches. Quant à sa patte arrière gauche, elle était entièrement plâtrée. Il portait également une épaisse minerve qui l'empêchait de trop bouger la tête. Son état était impressionnant et il sentit son cœur s'écraser si fort qu'il suffoqua un bref instant.

\- Je suis navré de vous l'apprendre, mais nous devons le garder encore jusqu'à demain pour lui faire passer plusieurs radios et échographie. Aussi, si je n'ouvre pas la cage, c'est qu'en le touchant, vous pourriez lui faire mal sans le vouloir.

\- Son état est mauvais à ce point ? s'étrangla le lycéen en se tournant vers le vétérinaire.

\- C'est déjà un miraculé et il est moins fracturé que ce que nous aurions pensé à première vu. Ne soyez pas impressionné par le sang qui coule de son nez : son poumon a été perforé par deux cotes cassées. C'est ce qu'on appelle un pneumothorax.

\- Il va s'en remettre ? Il y aura des séquelles ?

\- On a fait tout notre possible. Pour son poumon et ses cotes, il s'en remettra avec beaucoup de convalescence, c'est plus sa patte qui m'inquiète.

Il regarda la patte entièrement plâtrée et revit les angles macabres dans lesquels elle était la veille, pendant mollement dans le vide comme si elle était désossée. Une nausée l'envahi, mais il se retint de justesse. Son chien jappa en sentant son état psychique se détériorer. Un sourire triste parvint à étirer ses lèvres malgré son envie de pleurer : même dans un état pareil, il s'inquiétait pour lui ; qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un compagnon pareil ?

\- Elle a été cassée en plusieurs morceaux et son bassin aussi : je suppose que c'est l'endroit même de l'impacte. On a remit les os en place et placé quelques vis et broches pour qu'ils se reconsolident, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant. Si on veut qu'il puisse retrouver le plus de mobilité possible, il faudra une nouvelle opération.

\- Dans combien de temps ? demanda Keith, prêt à tout, quitte à devoir vivre dans la rue et sans manger s'il le fallait.

\- On verra ça d'ici huit semaines, avec une radio en plus.

\- Il pourra courir à nouveau ?

\- Je garde mes réserves. Vous savez, même à trois pattes, un chien le vie très bien. Ils n'ont pas la même conception que nous sur le physique, ils n'ont pas de conscience de handicape : soit ils font les choses, soit ils ne les font pas. Donc ne vous en faite pas pour lui, qu'il ait désormais ou non une démarche bizarre : il sera heureux tant que vous vous occuperez de lui, car c'est tout ce qui lui importe.

Même s'il n'était pas vraiment rassuré, Keith hocha la tête et toucha la truffe de son compagnon du bout des doigts une derrière fois. Il se redressa, peinant à ne pas écouter les plaintes aiguës. Le cœur lourd et brisé, irradiant une douleur glacée et acide dans sa poitrine, il se retourna.

\- Merci, je dois régler ses frais en sortant ?

\- Demain, quand vous irez le chercher.

\- D'accord.

Le vétérinaire lui fit signe de le suivre et il s'exécuta en résistant autant que possible à ne pas se retourner vers Cosmo qui jappait à fendre l'âme en le voyant partir. Si jamais il faisait l'erreur de le regarder, il ne pourra jamais le laisser. Il revint rapidement dans le hall principal et retrouva les deux garçons qui attendaient impatiemment. En découvrant sa mine affreuse et crispé, celle de Lance se décomposa. Il le rassura d'un maigre sourire tordue. Comme le guitariste n'allait pas mieux, au contraire, il vint prendre sa main et coller son épaule à la sienne. Puis, il se tourna vers le vétérinaire qui donna ses dernières instructions.

Lors de son retour, Cosmo devrait être dans une cage pour éviter qui ne tente de trop se lever et aura des poches d'urines pour faire ses besoins. Ils auront forcément besoin de nettoyer lorsqu'il déféquera car il ne pourra pas bouger avant au moins un mois. Ce qui était particulièrement compliqué en vu de son état, c'était ses fractures qui les empêchait de le tenir à la taille comme par le thorax s'ils avaient besoin de le déplacer. La tâche allait être ardue, surtout pour un jeune chien de trois ans encore fougueux.

La prochaine opération pour la patte fut évoquée à nouveau et Keith sentit Lance écraser sa main sous l'angoisse. Discrètement, il caressa ses doigts avec les siens pour l'apaiser, restant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait malgré son envie de s'effondrer. Le prix annoncé le raidit, sentant parfaitement que son compte bancaire allait devenir désertique après avoir réglé seulement les premier frais.

\- L'opération est si compliquée que ça ? demanda Lotor.

\- Nous avons les compétences nécessaires, mais vous pouvez demander à un spécialiste d'intervenir si cela est votre souhait. Par contre, ses honoraires ne seront pas les mêmes.

\- Je dois y réfléchir, se crispa Keith, connaissait sa situation bancaire sur le bout des doigts.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Vous pouvez venir chercher votre animal demain à seize heures.

\- Entendu. Merci pour tout...

Il le salua d'un mouvement de tête avant de repartir. Les trois garçons tournèrent également les talons et marchèrent dans un silence de plomb jusqu'à la voiture. Lance lâcha un juron après avoir attaché sa ceinture, son amant gardant la tête basse.

\- On va trouver un spécialiste et Cosmo s'en remettra, d'accord ? dit-il en attrapant sa main pour la caresser, ignorant la douleur cuisante de sa mâchoire pour parler autant que possible.

\- Toutes mes économies vont passer dans les quelques frais qu'il vient d'avoir, je ne peux pas me permettre de...

Il serra les dents, rageant contre lui-même en détournant son regard. Après un long soupire, ses cheveux cachant la majorité de son visage, il frotta ses yeux et Lance devina leur humidité.

\- Je suis là, kitten, t'es pas tout seul.

\- Tu n'as pas à débourser quoi que ce soit, tu dois garder cet argent pour l'université !

\- Une université que je devais vivre avec toi **et** Cosmo. Je suis avec toi et je partage plus que simplement ton cœur : je partage tes galères aussi, tes tristesses, tes coups de blues, tes rages...

Profondément touché, Keith sentit sa gorge se compresser, prêt à craquer. Il serra les poings, ne voulant pas pleurer ici et maintenant. S'ils avaient été seuls, peut-être, mais Lotor juste derrière son siège le bloquait. Les remparts de son cœur se dressèrent. Crispé, il se mura dans un silence obstiné.

Conscient qu'il ne s'ouvrirait jamais s'il le poussait, Lance soupira en le laissant tranquille. Il ne se priva pas de caresser doucement sa main une dernière fois pour montrer son soutient, avant d'allumer le contacte. Un petit éclaircissement de voix à l'arrière lui rappela la présence supplémentaire et il se sentit subitement très embarrassé d'avoir montré un tel degrés d'intimité. Son éloquence ravivant ses douleurs, il se tut également.

\- Tu pourrais me déposer au centre ville, s'il te plaît ?

Il approuva de deux petits son bref et l'entendit le remercier. Il alluma le contact, avant de sortir de sa place de parking pour partir. Pendant le trajet, il jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur, gêné, mais découvrit que le petit-ami d'Allura fixait sombrement l'extérieur. Il était bien trop sérieux pour que sa méfiance ne revienne pas en force.


	20. Chapter 20

Keith était dans le salon des McClain, assit près de son chien qui se reposait sur son tapis à l'angle du mur, non loin de l'arche d'entrée. Les enfants et son amant étaient encore à l'école, contrairement à lui qui avait pu rentrer plus tôt. Cosmo était endormi, mais il devait constamment le surveiller pour l'empêcher de tenter de se lever. C'était un chien-loup, il avait besoin d'exercice et s'ennuyait ferme. Certes, la fatigue dû à ses blessures et les médicaments le faisait beaucoup dormir, quant aux os à ronger, ils l'occupaient un peu, mais ce n'était pas suffisamment.

Il ne pouvait pas toujours être auprès de lui, heureusement, la famille de son amoureux se relayait pour veiller au grain. Lisa était justement dans la cuisine avec Maria, toutes deux s'activant à faire un gâteau d'anniversaire pour le petit Sylvio qui allait avoir neuf ans. En prévision de la fête, il avait chargé Lance de passer dans une boutique qu'il avait déjà repéré pour prendre un carnet de dessin. Il lui avait passé le billet pour l'acheter, mais il n'était pas dupe : Lance allait tout prendre avec son propre argent et lui remettre son billet "en douce" dans son porte-monnaie quand il aura le dos tourné. Qu'importe, il n'avait pas la tête à se battre avec lui.

L'argent était devenu un sujet très sensible entre eux. Son compte était presque à sec depuis qu'il avait payé les frais de la clinique vétérinaire et les médicaments. Trouver un travail en urgence pour le renflouer était difficile. Les petits boulots d'hivers ont tous été pris depuis plus d'une semaine, même les plus ingrats et il ne pouvait pas travailler pour son frère car les mineurs n'étaient pas autorisés à être dans un bar, même pour faire de la plonge. Shiro lui avait proposer de faire du black, mais avec Dave et l'enquête du juge des tutelles c'était beaucoup trop risqué. Il se retrouvait donc fauché et sans moyen de pouvoir remplir ses comptes pour payer l'opération de Cosmo.

Bien sûr, son chien n'en sera pas malheureux et avec son expérience au refuge, il savait que les animaux à trois pattes menaient une existence aussi heureuse que les autres. Mais il ressentait quand même cette culpabilité le ronger en sachant qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour empêcher ce désagrément.

Lance et tous ses amis s'étaient proposés de faire un pot commun, mais il avait catégoriquement refusé, ne voulant pas abuser de leur gentillesse. Encore une fois, il n'était pas dupe. Ses amis étaient aussi borné que lui, même si avec tous les efforts du monde, ils ne pourront jamais réunir dix milles dollars.

Il désespérait, ne voyant pas comment avoir autant d'argent en deux mois et demi. S'il tardait trop, l'opération pour remettre les hanches et la jambe droites allait coûté plus cher car les os seront plus solide, nécessitant une anesthésie plus lourde. Un profond soupir passa ses lèvres pendant qu'il faisait vagabonder ses doigts dans la fourrure de l'animal.

Une paume chaude se posa doucement sur son épaule, lui faisant relever le menton. Lisa tendait une tasse fumante vers lui en arborant un sourire chaleureux. Il sourit en retour pour la remercier et accepta le thé chaud.

\- Il semble plus tranquille aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? fit-elle en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

\- Il dort systématiquement près avoir pris ses médicaments, répondit Keith en prenant une gorgée de thé à la menthe, son inquiétude marquant son visage.

\- Sa guérison le fatigue, c'est normal. Il a besoin de beaucoup de repos, mais on voit qu'il est bien vif quand on agite un peu de jambon sous son nez, plaisanta la jeune mère.

Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, plus encore lorsque Cosmo rouvrit les yeux pour les regarder avec intérêt en ayant entendu le mot magique. Lisa céda et offrit le petit morceau qu'elle lui avait apporter pour satisfaire sa gourmandise.

\- C'est toi qui nous as dit qu'un chien qui mange, c'est un chien qui va bien.

En grande partie rassuré, Keith sourit.

\- On ne devrait pas trop le gâter, où il va prendre plus de poids qu'il ne le devrait en restant coucher, confia-t-il, plus léger.

\- Je ferais attention, mais j'ai bien peur que tu n'aies à le répéter aux enfants, rit Lisa.

Il pouffa également. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et la femme fit un geste pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle y allait. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Lisa s'exclamer avec surprise le prénom de son ami cuisinier. Aussi étonné qu'elle, il se tira jusqu'à la arche à deux mètres, pour passer sa tête dans le couloir qui menait à l'entrée. Hunk se tenait dans le vestibule, enroulé dans plusieurs écharpes, bonnets et son manteau, reniflant et rouge dû à la fièvre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu, commença-t-il avait d'entendre son chien japper de douleur.

Cosmo tentait à nouveau de se lever, sûrement pour aller voir qui était le nouvel arrivant, il dû rapidement le rejoindre pour l'obliger à rester coucher. Hunk vint à sa rencontre, un grand sac en papier marron dans les bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es malade, tu aurais dû rester coucher toi aussi, critiqua Keith, plus soucieux que fâché.

\- Je sais, répondit le cuisinier, son nez bouché et sa gorge prise déformant ses mots. Mais je voulais faire quelque chose. Comme tu nous as souvent parler de l'éducation par récompense et que Cosmo allait devoir apprendre à rester coucher, je me suis dit que je pouvais lui faire des friandises.

Il lui donna le sac en papier, ses mains encore couvertes par ses épaisses moufles en laines faite par Shay. Surpris de l'attention, l'artiste regarda à l'intérieur avec de grands yeux. Un pincement au cœur le fit grimacer. Les friandises allaient être grasses et si son chien prenait trop de poids, ses articulations déjà fragilisées en pâtiront.

\- Avec Shay, on a élaborés une recette légère et saine. Elles ont surtout beaucoup d'odeur. La composition est listé juste là si tu as besoin, déclara Hunk en pointant le papier agrafé sur le haut du sac.

Pour confirmer ses dires, Cosmo tendait la tête en reniflant constamment vers le sac, très intéressé et se léchait les babines. Touché par l'attention, Keith releva un regard emplit de gratitude vers son ami.

\- Merci...

\- C'est normal, répondit Hunk, ses yeux plissés montrant qu'il souriait car ses nombreuses écharpes couvraient la moitié inférieure de son visage. Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps, désolé...

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est déjà beaucoup que tu es pris le temps de faire ces friandises. Merci.

\- Cuisiner m'aide à oublier la maladie ! Tu salueras Lance de ma part, le salua-t-il d'un geste en repartant vers l'entrée.

\- Promis, sourit Keith.

Son ami repartit et il l'entendit dire au revoir à Maria et Lisa avant que la porte ne se referme. Les deux femmes s'approchèrent pour voir avec lui à quoi ressemblaient les friandises faites maison. De la forme d'une petite croquette, les boulettes sentaient très bon. L'artiste en tendit une à son animal qui n'hésita pas à la dévorer rapidement avec plaisir. Il se lécha les babines et le regarda avec insistance dans l'espoir d'en avoir une autre. Il pouffa.

\- Maintenant, commença Lisa en riant. Empêcher les enfants d'avoir ce sac entre les mains, ou dès demain, il sera vide !

\- Très sincèrement, commença Maria. Je crois qu'on devrait plutôt surveiller Lance.

Ils rirent pour approuver ses dires. Puis, ils cherchèrent un endroit stratégique pour dissimuler les friandise afin que le chien ne soit pas trop appâté. La mère au foyer dénicha une grande boîte à gâteau vide pour y mettre les douceurs canines, leur permettant de rester bien fraîche.

D'une humeur plus légère, Keith s'occupa en attendant que son amant ne rentre. Marco lui avait prêté sa tablette pour lire des e-books et, il l'avouait, c'était très pratique. Tout en buvant son thé, il dévora les longs paragraphes de cette dystopie où le monde était ravagé par un virus zombie. Trois longues heures passèrent, avant qu'il n'entende la porte s'ouvrir maladroitement. Puis, un son chaotique de croquette dans un sac prouva que le nouvel arrivant était tombé de tout son long dans le vestibule. Il pouffa en entendant Lance grommeler et laissa Lisa voler à son secoure. Elle rit en voyant son beau-frère avec les bras aussi chargés, ce qui le fit de nouveau geindre dramatiquement.

À deux, ils rangèrent les nouvelles croquettes, qui étaient moins grasses que les précédentes, avant que Lance ne rejoigne son compagnon. Il s'accroupit pour le prendre entre ses bras et le saluer d'un long baiser en poussant un soupir avec un léger geignement. La fraîcheur de l'extérieur se dégageait encore de ses vêtements légèrement couvert par le givre, il pouvait presque sentir le contacte glacé des flocons en sentant sa peau froide sur la sienne. Ils étaient heureux de se retrouver, même s'ils n'avaient été séparés que pendant quelques heures.

\- Il a encore essayé de se lever ? Je vois que tu le surveilles.

\- Dès qu'on a le dos tourné.

\- Aussi borné que son maître, hein, taquina doucement le cubain en secouant la fourrure sur les joues de l'animal.

Keith allait retourner à sa lecture, montant sa tasse à ses lèvres, mais son amant attira son attention lorsqu'il fouilla dans son sac de cours. Il sortit le carnet coloré qu'il avait choisit pour Sylvio et sourit.

\- Les feuilles sont suffisamment épaisses, j'avais peur que ça ne soit trop léger, confia Keith en touchant le papier entre ses doigts.

\- Ensuite, voilà pour monsieur...

Il prit son bras pour attaché son bracelet fétiche à son poignet. L'attache avait été complètement changée. Le texan sourit en secouant un peu sa main, heureux de voir que le bracelet tenait enfin correctement. Il se sentait plus serein avec ce bijou à son poignet, ayant l'impression que les ombres de son destin étaient repoussées.

Son amoureux reprit son attention en reprenant la parole.

\- Oh, et tiens.

Intrigué, il releva les yeux et loucha sur le carnet sombre qu'il lui tendait. Il posa tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains pour l'attraper et regarder à l'intérieur. Le papier avait un bon grammage, pile ce qu'il appréciait, en plus de ne pas être relié en spirale comme la plupart des carnets qu'il avait pu trouver. Intrigué, il plongea dans le regard tendre de son partenaire.

\- T'as pas pu dessiner depuis un moment, alors j'ai supposé que ton carnet devait être plein.

Ému, il se crispa sous la soudaine bouffer d'émotions qui montaient dans sa poitrine. Lance retourna à son sac et plongea sa main dedans en souriant.

\- Oh, et au cas où, je t'ai repris un lots de crayons, ceux que t'aimes bien, tiens !

Il lui tendit les trois feutres noirs, mais son amant le tira vers lui pour l'enlacer étroitement. Surpris, surtout en ressentant l'état émotionnel dans lequel il était, il répondit à l'étreinte.

\- Oh, kitten, ça va aller, souffla-t-il, un peu amusé, en caressant son dos.

\- T'as pas mieux à faire que de dépenser ton argent là dedans, franchement...

\- Tout est minutieusement calculé !

Keith leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant dramatiquement, mais il sourit en resserrant son compagnon contre lui.

\- Merci...

\- Je t'offrirais la lune si je le pouvais, sweet-babe, souffla tendrement Lance en embrassant sa tempe.

\- Je sais, répondit-il tout aussi bas en caressant sa nuque par dessus l'écharpe et le bonnet.

Ils s'échangèrent un dernier baiser avant que le cubain ne se lève pour retirer son manteau et ses chaussures. Il revint rapidement au pas de course pour aider sa mère et sa belle-sœur à préparer la fête d'anniversaire de son neveux. Keith se sentait un peu inutile, mais s'il osait partir, Cosmo allait encore essayer de se lever. Il se contenta de vérifier que la poche d'urine n'était pas pleine et qu'il était confortablement installé.

Les enfants ne tardèrent pas à rentrer avec leur père. Ensuite, sur les coups de vingt heures, Rachel et Marco arrivèrent également. Shiro et Adam avaient autorisé leur employer à rentrer exceptionnellement plus tôt et Rachel avait l'appui de ses amis de fac pour récupérer l'audio et les notes des deux dernières heures de CM de droit constitutionnelle. Quant à Veronica, elle n'allait plus tarder. Tous s'étaient organisés pour pouvoir fêter ensemble l'anniversaire du petit garçon, ce qui rendit ce dernier aux anges. Pour lui, les avoir tous réuni le même jour était déjà un énorme cadeau.

Des coups retentirent contre la porte, mais comme tout le monde parlait en même temps, personne ne les entendis. C'est Cosmo qui poussa un petit son de loup qui les alertèrent. Keith se porta volontaire pour aller ouvrir et laissa son compagnon veiller sur l'animal. Veronica l'enlaça pour le saluer et ils rejoignirent tout le monde au salon.

Avec beaucoup de délicatesse, ils avaient déplacé Cosmo en tirant son tapis pour qu'il soit à côté du canapé, près de son maître. Ainsi, tous pouvaient le surveiller pendant l'apéritif. La bonne humeur et les rirent étaient au rendez-vous et Sylvio put recevoir ses nombreux cadeaux. Il bondit de joie de recevoir celui de Keith. La soirée se passa en douceur et après le repas, les petits furent couchés par leurs parents. Louis toqua à la porte de la chambre de son frère. Elle était déjà ouverte, lui permettant de voir le couple relever le nez de leurs devoirs.

\- Sylvio te demande, prévint-il vers l'artiste, qui se redressa avec surprise.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

Le père haussa les épaules, perdu mais amusé et repartit. Keith se leva pour rejoindre la chambre du garçonnet et s'approcher du lit. Sylvio était assit, la couverture sur ses jambes. Dès qu'il le vit, il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour en sortir une enveloppe qu'il tendit vers lui. En l'attrapant, il put sentir les pièces sous ses doigts : il devait y avoir environ cinq dollars en petite monnaie à l'intérieur. Perdu, il se tourna vers l'enfant pour avoir une réponse sur ce geste. Le petit semblait penaud et jouait nerveusement avec ses mains.

\- Hier je vous ais entendu vous disputer avec tonton, à propos de Cosmo...

Keith passa une main sur son visage en se sentant coupable. Au combien ils n'avaient pas haussé la voix, ils s'étaient effectivement à nouveau pris la tête sur le partage des frais de l'opération. Les murs étaient très fin et si Sylvio était allé aux toilettes, une pièce à quelques mètres de la chambre de Lance, il les avait forcément entendu.

\- Je suis désolé, tu n'aurais pas dû entendre ça...

\- Je veux participer moi aussi, alors tiens, insista l'enfant en poussant contre son torse sa main qui tenait l'enveloppe avec toutes ses économies.

\- C'est très gentil, mais tu n'as pas à faire ça pour moi, je t'assure, essaya de refuser doucement l'adolescent.

\- C'est pas pour toi, c'est pour Cosmo !

Surpris de se faire ainsi reprendre, il recula la tête avec les yeux ronds, muet. Inconscient du timbre plus sec qu'il avait pris, l'enfant joua à nouveau avec ses mains en détournant le regard, triste.

\- Je veux qu'il puisse courir à nouveau, moi aussi...

Profondément touché et ne sachant pas quoi faire, il resta figé. L'enfant prit son manque de réaction pour une acceptation et sourit avant de venir l'enlacer. Keith répondit à l'étreinte et le remercia. Le petit se resserra une dernière fois contre lui avant de se décrocher pour se coucher. Après s'être souhaité bonne nuit, l'artiste éteignit la lumière en se levant et sortit de la chambre. La porte laissée entre-ouverte, il retourna auprès de son amant. Lisa qui parlant avec ce dernier, il en profita pour lui tendre l'enveloppe.

\- Tiens, faut remettre ça dans la tire-lire de ton fils.

\- Ah bon ? souffla-t-elle, aussi surprise et intriguée que Lance.

\- Il m'a dit que c'était pour l'opération de Cosmo, mais c'est son argent à lui alors...

Elle sourit et le coupa en lui redonnant l'enveloppe. Prit de court, il l'a questionna silencieusement.

\- Sylvio a le droit de faire ce que bon lui semble avec son argent et cette raison est plutôt louable. Tu n'abuses pas de lui puisqu'il l'a fait sans que tu ne lui en aies parlé. En plus, quand Cosmo sera opéré et qu'on le verra courir à nouveau, Sylvio pourra le regarder et se dire fièrement que c'est aussi grâce à lui que c'est possible.

Keith sentit ses convictions s'effondrer avec ces mots. Le petit avait l'espoir de pouvoir aider au bon rétablissement de Cosmo, il se sentirait horrible de briser ses rêves. Lisa posa une main sur son épaule et la serra doucement pour achever de le rassurer.

\- D'accord...

Elle sourit.

\- Je vous laisse finir vos devoirs et vous couchez. Bonne nuit, les garçons.

\- Bonne nuit, sourit Keith, touché et rassuré.

\- Bonne nuit, tata, répondit Lance à son tour.

Lisa partit, laissant le jeune homme rentrer dans la chambre avant de refermer la porte. Il posa l'enveloppe sur le bureau et rejoignit son amant sur le lit, face à leurs cahiers.

\- Comment il sait pour l'opération ? demanda Lance.

\- Il nous a entendu hier.

\- Oh...

Il soupira profondément en se relâchant. Le dos voûté, les épaules basse et le regard dans le vide, il avait une posture qui marquait son abandon.

\- Je ne pourrais pas m'en sortir tout seul... T'as raison sur ce point...

Lance avait envie de hurler un "merci" vers le ciel, n'y croyant plus, mais il se retenu en serrant ses lèvres ensemble.

\- C'est juste que j'aurais l'impression d'abuser de vous si jamais je vous laissais participer aux frais...

\- Hey, kitten...

Le guitariste prit doucement son visage pour pouvoir déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis, il caressa doucement ses joues de ses pouces, ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

\- Cosmo est avec nous depuis qu'il est aussi gros que sa tête, c'est un peu notre chien à nous aussi, pouffa-t-il. Pense à la fois où il a retrouvé Pidge perdue dans la forêt l'année dernière, quand son portable n'avait plus de batterie au camping, ou encore quand il a sauté dans le lac pour aller chercher le neveux de Hunk qui avait une crampe quand il nageait. Et toutes ces fois où il est allé courir avec Allura et Romelle pour les protéger lors de leur jogging du matin !

Keith sourit, admettant que Cosmo les avait tous aider.

\- Si tu hésites encore, imagine que c'est celui de Pidge : si jamais Bae-bae avait une lourde opération à faire mais que Pidge et sa famille n'avaient pas suffisamment d'argent, tu voudrais participer pour les aider non ?

Coincé, il baissa les yeux, admettant en silence qu'il avait raison. Lance sourit.

\- Tu vois ? On est là pour toi, comme une famille et on tient à t'aider. Si jamais tu n'en veux pas, c'est ton choix, on n'a pas à te forcer la main, mais sache que nous sommes tous là et qu'un seul geste de ta part suffira pour qu'on rapplique, d'accord ?

Profondément touché, il le tira pour l'enlacer étroitement. Sans un mot, il le remercia, ce qui fit doucement sourire son amant.

\- Tu es sûr que ce ne serait pas de l'abus ?...

\- Certain. Comme l'a dit Lisa : ce n'est pas toi qui l'a demandé ou attendu, mais nous qui l'avons proposé. On était tous d'accord à ce sujet.

Il garda le silence pendant une longue minute, se sentant encore un peu coupable d'en demander autant à ses amis. Finalement, il reprit la parole en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère par un ton faussement accusateur.

\- Vous avez déjà fait les comptes entre vous, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, avoua Lance avec un petit rire coupable.

\- Il manquerait combien ?

\- Avec ce que tu as et la participation de tout le monde dont ma famille, Shiro et Adam : rien.

Le cubain sentit son amant commencer à trembler. Doucement, il caressa son dos et le berça dans un mouvement très léger.

\- Sans vous ruiner ? demanda à nouveau Keith, la voix pincée par sa gorge serrée.

\- Sans nous ruiner. On pourra tous aller à l'université, même toi, moi et Cosmo.

Trop ému pour parvenir à contenir ses émotions plus longtemps, un sanglot lui échappa. Ce n'était pas de tristesse, mais de joie. Lance le serra plus fort contre lui et caressa doucement son dos. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, le temps que l'artiste reprenne son calme. Après un dernier baiser souriant, ils retournèrent à leurs exercices. Le silence devint cependant vite ennuyeux, ce qui poussa Lance à chercher une playlist intéressante sur son ordinateur portable.

Keith mit un écouteur dans son oreille lorsqu'il entendit son amant surpris souffler une discrète exclamation. En se tournant vers lui il le vit avec sa main devant sa bouche, mais plus amusé que choqué. Intrigué, il regarda l'écran et découvrit un lot de vidéo parmi le dossier de musique.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que, commença-t-il, surpris. C'est ta chambre ?

\- La bibliothèque du lycée, le bar de ton frère, chez Pidge et Matt, chez toi aussi... Oh mince, rit Lance.

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- En fait, mon premier logiciel de musique à planté et récemment, j'en ai pris un autre, mais je comprend qu'à moitié comment les raccourcis marchent. Regarde juste là, on a le répertoire vidéo.

Il ouvrit l'onglet et sans surprise, une centaine de vidéos s'affichèrent, les faisant rire. Après un regard complice, ils en ouvrirent certaine qui étaient avec leurs amis et durent se retenir de rire trop fort en retrouvant ces moments de complicité. Leur passage favori restait celui où Shiro s'était endormi sur le canapé peu avant l'ouverture du bar. Pidge et Matt partir hors champs, mais Lance et Keith qui étaient face à la caméra les regardaient s'éloigner avec un sourire amusé.

Matt avait un verre d'eau chaude dans les mains et tous pouffaient car il voulait voir si en trempant le doigt de leur aînée dedans, une réaction gênante s'opérerait. Malheureusement pour eux, Shiro s'était réveillé au même moment et avait demandé à son ami ce qu'il faisait avec ce verre. Sous les rires de tous, Matt s'était justifié dans une exclamation peu naturelle : "J'adore boire de l'eau chaude !...", avant d'avaler le liquide.

Le couple était de nouveau hilare, des larmes de joie montant à leurs yeux. Ils parvinrent tant bien que mal à stopper leur rire qu'ils avaient étouffé autant que possible et firent défiler les nombreuses vidéos pour tomber sur la plus ancienne.

\- Effectivement, approuva Keith. La première remonte à il y a deux mois.

\- C'est dans ses eaux là que j'ai changé de logiciel. Ah, je comprend mieux pourquoi ma mémoire se remplissait sans raison...

Après la première dizaine de vidéos, l'une d'elle interpella le texan. Il pouvait voir son compagnon allongé sur le ventre dans son lit une place, un portable entre ses mains. Son ordinateur devait être posé sur sa table de chevet et l'écran était le seul point d'éclairage. Malgré que la miniature de la vidéo était petite, il pouvait voir la larme brillante sur la joue de Lance qui avait une expression déchirante sur son visage.

Il aurait aimé avoir plus d'explication, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, son amoureux fit rouler rapidement la mollette de sa sourie bluetooth. Surpris par sa pudeur, car Lance s'expliquait toujours avec lui, il essaya de réfléchir à quoi correspondait la date de la vidéo. Il ne lui fallut pas chercher bien longtemps avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de la veille du jour où il l'avait confronté au sujet d'Acxa. Ce quiproquo monstrueux aurait pu avoir de lourdes conséquences. Heureusement, Hunk avait eu le bon réflexe en insistant auprès de tout le monde pour les lancer à sa recherche.

Lance devait y repenser également, expliquant la perte soudaine de son sourire, ainsi que son attitude renfermée. Il se rapprocha de lui, tous deux allongés sur le ventre et accoudés sur le matelas, pour appuyer sa joue contre son épaule en fermant les yeux. Son geste sembla détendre son amant, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende prononcer une petite exclamation.

\- Oh...

Il pouvait entendre la surprise enjôleuse dans sa voix chaude, le poussant à rouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qui l'avait si subitement fait changer d'humeur. Il rougit en découvrant la miniature d'un événement récent. C'était lorsqu'ils avaient eu la chance de se retrouver seul chez les McClain et qu'ils avaient recoucher pour la première fois ensemble suite à l'interruption de Dave.

Après la première session d'amour, ils avaient décidé de mettre un peu de musique comme fond sonore. Ils ne mettaient pas des morceaux spécialement romantiques ou languissants, même si Lance n'aurait pas été contre, Keith trouvait ça ridicule en plus d'être un tue-l'amour. Mettre un peu de musique pendant le sexe était, pour eux, comme lorsqu'ils en mettaient pour faire leurs devoirs. Inévitablement, en utilisant le raccourci clavier pour une playlist, le logiciel avait enregistré toute la seconde partie de leurs langoureuses étreintes.

\- On a fait une sex-tape sans même le vouloir, pouffa Lance.

\- Super, raison supplémentaire pour que ton ordinateur ne passe surtout pas dans les mains de quelqu'un d'autre, surtout celles des petits.

Il rit de nouveau. Puis, il leva le menton avant de lancer un regard brillant et chaud sur son petit-ami. Ce dernier pouvait reconnaître ce sourire taquin et charmeur entre mille et deviner sans mal l'idée qu'il avait derrière la tête.

\- On la met ?

Keith aimerait lui répliquer qu'il ferait mieux de la supprimer et de régler son logiciel pour éviter que ce genre de vidéo ne s'enregistre à nouveau par accident, mais il était curieux. Après une brève hésitation et un regard jeté à la porte bien fermée, il utilisa le pad de l'ordinateur pour lancer lui-même la vidéo.

Aussitôt, ils se virent pantelant, éperdus dans leur bras, celui de Lance tendu pour atteindre son ordinateur qui jouait une playlist de pop-folk. Keith sentit un frisson descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale en voyant le visage rougit et les yeux bleus obscurcis brillant de plaisir. Il trouvait déjà cette expression magnifique pendant le sexe et la découvrir en dehors le lui confirmait.

Ils restèrent hypnotisés par la vidéo, à la fois perturbés et excités. Puis, Lance chercha un passage précis en passant le curseur de la sourie dans la barre de temps. Lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé, visiblement sérieux, il cliqua et regarda attentivement. Keith était à nouveau sur le dos et caressait celui de son amant qui l'étreignait étroitement. Les mouvements de Lance était plus raide et malgré qu'il avait ralentit pour ne pas terminé trop vite, à la demande de l'artiste, il a été frappé par un orgasme rapide.

Lance se souvenait de la sensation très brève de ce dernier qui avait été aussi bon que court : frustrant. Keith ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait cherché à voir, mais avant qu'il ne prenne la parole, il le vit frapper la barre espace pour mettre la vidéo sur pause et pointer son visage du doigt.

\- J'en étais sûr : tu t'es foutue de moi !

\- Quoi ?

Il regarda la vidéo et pu se surprendre à regarder indirectement le guitariste avec un sourire amusé, le trouvant ridicule. Effectivement, il se moquait de lui. Incapable de le contre-dire, Keith ne put que pouffer.

\- Et tu recommences, souffla Lance, outré, en le dévisageant de haut en bas. Tu n'as donc aucun cœur ?

\- Pardon, mais sur ce coup là, ce n'était pas ta meilleure performance, avoue-le, lança Keith avec sa main ouverte pour présenter l'évidence, prenant toute cette histoire à la légère.

\- On en était à trois chacun à ce moment là ! se justifia le cubain autant qu'il le pouvait, rouge et honteux.

\- Ça arrive à tout le monde tu sais.

\- Ne commence pas... !

\- C'est l'âge, acheva son amant en parlant lentement, taquin.

Lance le poussa sur le dos pour se venger en l'attaquant avec des chatouilles. Keith se tordit en débattant ses jambes et serra les dents pour ne pas faire de bruit. Ils bataillèrent quelques minutes en pouffant et riant, avant de s'enlacer doucement. Ils apprécièrent l'étreinte, des caresses de leurs pouces contre leurs dos ou leurs épaules, avant de retourner à leurs devoirs.

Les vidéos supprimées, dont celles sexuelles à la demande de Keith et au grand malheur de Lance, ils travaillèrent en laissant la musique jouer dans les écouteurs. Les exercices achevés, ils firent leurs sacs avant de se coucher. Keith se sentait d'humeur bien plus légère et apprécia de sentir les bras son amoureux qu'il serrait contre lui. Avec un tendre sourire aux lèvres, il s'endormit paisiblement.

* * *

\- Il y en a encore eu beaucoup ? demanda Shiro en arrivant vers Adam.

\- Regarde donc.

L'ancien pilote se plaça à ses côtés et découvrit au moins cents petits testeurs de boissons affichés positifs. Il poussa un profond soupir.

\- Bon, heureusement qu'on distribue ces testeurs aux femmes dès qu'elles commandes un verre... Marco a vraiment eu une bonne idée.

\- Et on ne peut rien faire de plus, c'est rageant... C'est surtout sur les grosses soirées à thème, lors des soirs classiques il n'y en a presque pas.

\- Qu'importe ce qu'on essayerait de faire, si quelqu'un tente de droguer quelqu'un d'autre, il trouvera toujours un moyen. Si ça ce trouve, la plupart de ces testeurs négatifs n'ont servit à rien parce que le coupable à drogué son propre verre et fait semblant de boire pour donner une gorgée à sa cible.

\- Je ne pourrais même pas te dire que t'es parano vu le nombre de bière encore pleine qu'on a ramassé...

\- Passe donc une commande pour ces testeurs, ils va nous en falloir beaucoup plus que prévu, soupira Shiro.

Ils étaient déçus que de telles personnes soient parmi leur clientèle, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus que de virer ceux qui avait été pris sur le fait et appeler des taxis aux victimes. Adam soupira également et partie dans le bureau pour passer commande sur l'ordinateur. Son fiancé s'occupa de noter le nombre de testeurs positifs et négatifs, avant de prendre une photo. S'ils ne pouvaient pas empêcher les verres d'être empoisonné, ils pouvaient au moins tenter de faire de la prévention en affichant clairement à leur clientèle d'être vigilante avec ces preuves sous les yeux.

Peut-être que cela allait leur faire perdre des clients, mais il y avait également des chances de décourager ceux qui étaient mal intentionnés. C'était un risque qu'ils étaient prêt à prendre, même s'ils espéraient ne pas avoir à fermer boutique s'ils ne faisaient pas assez de recette.

Shiro pouffa, entendant déjà ses amis lui répliquer avec amusement qu'il avait beaucoup trop le cœur sur la main, au détriment de ce qui était bon pour lui. Il haussa les épaules et acheva sa tâche en jetant les testeurs. Il était néanmoins satisfait de voir que la grande majorité étaient négatifs et le nombre de personne qui étaient intervenues dans la soirée pour signaler des malfaiteurs lui redonnaient espoir en l'humanité.

La porte du bar s'ouvrit alors qu'il était accroupis derrière le comptoir pour prendre des sacs poubelles.

\- Désolé, nous sommes fermés.

Il entendit les sanglots féminins et son cœur se déchira. En se redressant, il reconnu aussitôt Allura et accouru vers elle. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qui se passait, qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras pour vider toutes les larmes de son corps. Surpris, il la serra contre lui, avant de se retourner pour croiser le regard de son fiancé. Ce dernier, alarmé par les bruits, avait passé sa tête hors du bureau. Il n'eut pas besoin de plus qu'un regard pour se lancer dans la confection du thé préféré de la jeune fille.

Shiro caressa doucement le dos de son amie pendant de longues minutes, attendant qu'elle se calme un peu, avant de pouvoir la diriger vers le coin de canapé qu'elle prenait toujours avec leur groupe. Il alla lui chercher un plaid et une boite de mouchoir avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Peu après, Adam arriva pour lui offrir le thé fleurie au miel qu'elle appréciait tant. Entourée du couple, elle se moucha plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à formuler des remerciements. Sa voix était étouffée et son corps encore secoué de léger spasme sous ses sanglots. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais bien moins que précédemment.

\- Tu t'es faites agresser ? demanda Adam, très inquiet bien que ce quartier n'était pas aussi dangereux.

\- Non...

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, alors ?

\- Tu étais avec Lotor ce soir, non ? la questionna Shiro, perdu.

Elle ne put répondre qu'elle se remit à pleurer, plongeant dans ses mains et contre la table. Soupçonnant une rupture sèche, le couple tenta de la consoler. Ils caressèrent son dos couvert par le plaid chaud.

\- Lulu, on est vraiment désolé pour toi, commença le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd...

\- C'est pas ça, pleura son amie, sa voix étranglée de sanglot était étouffée par ses mains et résonnait étrangement par le fait.

\- Il a fait quelque chose de déplacé ?

Elle secoua la tête, avant de se redresser en essuyant vainement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Il ne m'a jamais vraiment aimé...

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Shiro. Il n'avait pas l'air si...

\- Il m'a dupée ! le coupa-t-elle brusquement en serrant les poings, les faisant sursauter, avant de se radoucir. Il nous a tous dupés... C'était vraiment qu'un enfoiré, Lance avait raison...

Elle pleura à nouveau. Complètement perdus, le couple se contenta de la consoler en silence et espérait qu'elle leur raconte ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'elle se sentira un peu mieux.


	21. Chapter 21

_ Allura tenait la main de Lotor tandis qu'ils se baladaient le long du fleuve de la ville. Le soleil s'était couché depuis un moment, mais la jeune fille avait sauté sur son vélo dès que son amoureux l'avait invité à sortir. Il était tendu et malgré ses efforts, elle ne parvenait pas à le détendre._

_ Après de longues minutes de marche qui permit à Lotor de rassembler son courage, ils s'assirent côte à côte sur un banc qui faisait face au fleuve. Inquiète, car ce n'était pas la première fois que son petit-ami semblait ailleurs et sombrement sérieux, Allura caressa doucement sa main en attendant qu'il prenne la parole._

_ \- J'ai... Quelque chose à te dire. Si je veux que cette relation fonctionne, c'est important que tu connaisses toute la vérité..._

_ \- Je t'écoute, dit-elle simplement, même si elle avait une tonne de scénarios plus dramatiques les un que les autres qui se jouaient dans sa tête._

_ \- Je connais Kaydan et sa bande depuis que j'ai quinze ans. J'étais jeune, stupide et en colère contre le monde entier. Tu sais qu'entre mon père et moi, ce n'est pas l'amour fou, je t'en avais parler, tu te souviens ?_

_ Elle hocha la tête, au courant que Zarkon était si concentré à gérer son entreprise qu'il avait tendance à traiter son fils comme un employer incompétent. Du moins, lorsqu'il ne l'ignorait pas. Lotor lui avait déjà dit qu'il était partit très souvent avec ses amis pendant plusieurs semaines, voir mois, sans que son père ne le remarque ou ne fasse de réflexion : il l'avait indirectement abandonné._

_ Elle avait déjà tenté de le raisonner en cherchant l'origine de ce rejet et pensait qu'il s'agissait de sa mère. La femme qui l'avait mise au monde l'avait laissé à une station service lorsqu'il n'avait que quatre ans avant de se volatiliser dans la nature. Elle n'avait pas cherché à recontacter son mari ou son fils et personne ne savait où elle se trouvait._

_ Incapable de pouvoir la contacter pour avoir des explications, Lotor se sentait coupable, pensant que c'était de sa faute si le mariage de ses parents s'était brisé. Sa belle amie avait tenté en vain de l'apaiser à ce sujet, avant d'accepter de garder le silence et de laisser le temps panser ses plaies émotionnelles._

_ \- J'ai commencé à faire des choses stupides avec Kaydan et j'espérais que ça attire l'attention de mon père. Je voulais lui montrer que j'existais toujours, mais il s'en fichait._

_ Il prit une profonde respiration, tendu et angoissé._

_ \- Il y a des choses qu'on faisait, je savais que c'était mal : voler des bières, des paquets de chips, des cigarettes... Mais d'autre qui me semblait pas si grave, principalement parce qu'ils m'assuraient que c'était l'unique façon et malheureusement, je ne m'en suis rendu compte que trop tard..._

_ Inquiète, elle fronça les sourcils pour le questionner en silence. Il plongea un regard emplit d'excuses sur elle._

_ \- Avec eux, on draguait à droite et à gauche. Certaines filles acceptaient de rester, mais d'autre refusaient. Kaydan a eu l'idée d'aller sur des forums de jeunes dépressifs pour avoir "plus de chance" comme il disait. C'était à moi de le faire... De là, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un._

_ Allura ne pouvait pas lui demander qui, encore secouée par l'idée affreuse que cet ancien ami avait eu._

_ \- C'était Acxa et rapidement, j'ai compris qu'on ne pourrait pas l'emmener dans la bande parce qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par les hommes. On est quand même resté en contact. Sa discussion était facile et elle avait ce don pour m'aider à soulager ma conscience._

_ \- Acxa, répéta sa compagne, réalisant enfin pourquoi Keith et Lotor semblaient si bien la connaître._

_ \- Elle m'a aidé à ouvrir les yeux sur les agissement de Kaydan et les autres et petit à petit, j'ai commencé à moins sortir avec eux. Mais ils revenaient toujours me chercher en me disant "hey, on est amis, pas vrai ?"._

_ Elle serra les poings, commençant à comprendre la pression social que ce groupe avait eu sur son esprit jeune et malléable._

_ \- Je ne suis pas fier de ce qu'on a fait, mais j'acceptais qu'on sorte pour draguer et..._

_ Il se tut, la fin de sa phrase se faisant facilement comprendre. Allura aurait pu ne pas réagir, mais il semblait si mal à l'aise et coupable à ce sujet qu'elle devint suspicieuse. Lotor esquivait son regard et resserra doucement ses doigts sur les siens._

_ \- Quand elles étaient d'accord pour rejoindre notre groupe pour la soirée, on les faisait beaucoup boire et après ça, la soirée continuait..._

_ Elle écarquilla les yeux en posant une main sur sa bouche, un haut-le-cœur la saisissant à la gorge._

_ \- Et cet été... C'est toi que Kay avait repéré... Toi et Romelle..._

_ Elle retira sèchement sa main qu'il tenait et il ne chercha pas à la récupérer. Il gardait ses yeux rivés au sol, honteux._

_ \- Je me suis porté volontaire, mais plus je te parlais et plus je découvrais à quel point tu étais unique et merveilleuse, comme si tu étais le soleil autour duquel gravitait le système entier... Tu m'as présenté à ta sœur et tes amis et tu m'as parlé de ces groupes qui profitaient des filles saoules et droguées..._

_ Il osa remonter ses yeux dans les siens et pu voir à quel point elle était choquée. Il pouvait presque entendre son cœur se briser juste en voyant ses yeux devenir humides._

_ \- Je te pris de me croire lorsque je te dis que je ne savais pas que c'était mal. Elles étaient toutes consentantes pour rester avec nous, alors je ne me suis pas demandé si ça rentrait en compte. Le lendemain, lorsqu'elles se réveillaient auprès de celui qui l'avait ramené, elles ne disaient rien et riaient avec nous normalement. Je pensais que Kay avait raison et que c'était comme ça qu'on draguait..._

_ Il baissa la tête, l'air coupable._

_ \- Mais j'avais tort et en parler avec vous m'a fait me rendre compte de mon erreur... Seulement... Kaydan et les autres n'étaient pas de cette avis : ils n'arrêtaient pas d'insister pour que je vous ramène ta sœur et toi, alors j'ai prétexté avoir besoin de plus de temps. J'ai repoussé l'échéance autant que possible et j'ai coupé petit à petit tout contacte avec eux._

_ Ses poings se serrèrent._

_ \- Mais ils m'ont retrouvé et fait comprendre l'ultimatum. Je n'ai pas voulu les laisser s'approcher de vous. C'était fini pour moi, je ne voulais plus avoir à faire avec eux, mais Kay n'est pas du genre à laisser tomber facilement... J'ai reconnu sa voiture ce soir là... Le soir avec Cosmo..._

_ Allura se leva brusquement pour faire quelques pas en lui tournant le dos. Elle commençait à pleurer en murmurant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, espérant que tout étaient faux. Lotor se leva et tenta de s'approcher doucement d'elle._

_ \- J'ai vraiment tout fait pour couper les ponts et les éloigner de vous... Angel..._

_ \- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! cria Allura en larmes en le repoussant brusquement, avant de cacher son visage dans ses mains. Je n'arrive pas à le croire... T'es un prédateur en groupe..._

_ \- Je ne savais pas que..._

_ \- Tu aurais dû te douter que quelque chose était mal ! lui reprocha-t-elle. Résultat : aujourd'hui Cosmo pourrait ne plus jamais courir, voir marché de sa vie ! S'ils ont renversé notre chien en guise d'avertissement, qui te dis qu'ils ne vont pas faire pareil avec l'un d'entre nous ? Jusqu'où ça va aller cette histoire ?_

_ \- Je te promets que j'ai vraiment fait tout mon possible pour..._

_ Elle ne le laissa pas finir qu'elle le gifla aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Détruite et sanglotante, elle prit la fuite._

* * *

L'histoire désormais complète, Shiro et Adam étaient médusés, ne s'attendant pas à un tel passif. Leur amie avait peu à peu cessé de pleurer et semblait être devenue vide. Ses yeux baissés s'étaient asséchés et restaient dans le vague. Le manager du bar caressa doucement son dos.

\- Tu veux dormir à la maison ce soir ? Ce sera moins loin du lycée qu'ici...

\- Je ne sais pas si je veux aller en cours demain...

\- Lotor ne sera pas là, fit remarquer Adam, ne comprenant pas sa résistance, ce qui lui valu un regard appuyé et réprobateur de son amant.

\- Mais Lance et Keith si... Je serais incapable de les regarder dans les yeux en connaissant l'identité du responsable des blessures de Cosmo... Lance avait raison depuis le début : Lotor était louche... J'aurais dû l'écouter...

Mal à l'aise, car ne sachant pas comment la consoler, Adam ne put que frictionner doucement son dos. Son fiancé prit la parole, parlant bas pour adoucir autant ses mots que sa voix.

\- Tu peux demander à ton père de te faire porter pâle une journée et Romelle te ramènera tes cours. Tu n'as loupé aucun jour cette année, une fois n'est pas coutume comme on dit, sourit-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Tu veux qu'on te ramène ou tu préfères profiter de l'air frais ?

Elle aimerait rentrer seule et apprécier le ciel étoilé en cette nuit d'hivers, mais elle craignait que Kaydan ne l'a retrouve et la renverse pour se venger de ne pas l'avoir eu. Elle joua nerveusement avec ses mains, inquiète de devoir monter à nouveau dans une voiture. Néanmoins, elle se sentait plus rassuré en ayant Shiro comme pilote. Elle savait que même s'il se faisait accroché par quelqu'un, il saura comment maîtriser son véhicule pour leur éviter un grave accident.

\- Je veux bien que tu me ramène, merci...

\- On termine la fermeture et on y va, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête et les laissa partir, appréciant son thé qui lui fit un bien fou. Lorsqu'elle l'eut fini, elle alla nettoyer sa tasse. Tous sortirent pour fermer le bar et montèrent en voiture, le vélo pliable dans le coffre, pour ramener la jeune fille chez elle.

Allura les remercia lorsqu'elle fut descendu de voiture et les salua avant de les regarder s'éloigner. Son vélo en main, elle fit demi-tour pour passer la grille de son lotissement et rentra dans son immeuble. Coran l'attendait dans le salon, face à l'entrée et bondit sur ses pieds lorsqu'il la vit. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse s'excuser pour être rentrée si tard, il l'a pris dans ses bras pour la serrer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait contre lui. Surprise, elle se laissa faire, les yeux ronds.

\- Tu ne répondais pas au téléphone, j'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose...

Elle avait éteint son portable pour empêcher Lotor de la contacter. Sur l'instant ça lui avait semblé être une bonne idée et elle n'avait pas songé à son père qui attendait son retour. Touché, le cœur déjà fragilisé, elle sentit qu'elle pourrait pleurer à nouveau. Cependant, ses yeux semblaient s'être asséchés et ne faisaient que la brûler. Elle ferma les yeux et se resserra contre lui.

\- Désolé, papa, je n'avais plus de batterie...

\- C'est pas grave, l'important c'est que tu ailles bien...

Elle se crispa et trembla un peu, ce qui l'inquiéta.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma princesse ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Coran en se séparant un peu d'elle pour voir son visage.

Elle ne savait pas comment annoncer correctement les choses, alors elle préféra rester vague.

\- Avec Lotor... C'est fini...

\- Oh, ma chérie, je suis désolé, souffla son père en la serrant de nouveau contre lui. Il n'a pas conscience du trésor qu'il vient de perdre...

\- Je peux rester à la maison demain ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais seulement une journée, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête, appréciant grandement son soutient.

\- Je suis persuadé que le secrétariat ne verra pas d'inconvénient à ce que tu restes alitée si je dis que tu as la coulante du siècle !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- C'est dégoûtant !

\- Mais ce sera efficace, répliqua Coran dans une posture noble et fière.

Elle se resserra une dernière fois contre lui, avant de pouvoir s'éloigner.

\- Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit, sourit-elle.

\- Bonne nuit, princesse, répondit son père en embrassant son front, sa moustache rousse la chatouillant un peu.

Il la laissa rejoindre sa chambre pour aller dans la sienne. Allura perdit son sourire lorsqu'elle se retrouva seul, mais fut agréablement accueillit par ses petites souries qui, en liberté, vinrent la voir. Elle s'accroupit pour les laisser sauter sur ses bras et rejoindre sa nuque. Puis, elle se déchaussa pour aller s'allonger dans son lit. Elle caressa doucement les petits animaux blottis contre elle, leurs affections l'apaisant un peu. Lentement, elle s'endormit.

Le lendemain, elle ne se réveilla que sur les coups de midi. Obligée de se lever car elle avait envie d'aller au toilette, elle quitta le confort chaud et duveteux de son lit. En sortant des toilettes, elle vit des mots sur la table du salon, la poussant à aller voir. C'était sa famille qui lui souhaitait de se remettre vite et de profiter des délicieux gâteaux posés sur la table, ainsi que des glaces encore dans le congélateur. Elle pouffa, touchées par ces attentions et attrapa le plateau repas contenant les cookies, la brique de lait et le verre pour l'emporter dans sa chambre.

Elle resta dans le noir et toucha à peine aux gâteaux. Elle but un peu de lait, mais sans plus. Cachée sous la couette, seules ses souries parvinrent à se faufiler pour se blottir contre elle et apporter des petites liches sur son visage. Le cœur lourd, elle leur parla longuement et les caressa du bout des doigts.

En fin d'après-midi, elle entendit sa sœur rentrée et la laissa la rejoindre. Romelle entra doucement dans sa chambre en l'appelant par son surnom fraternel, soucieuse. Lorsqu'elle eut rejoint le lit, elle remarqua vite que le plateau était encore plein.

\- Tu n'avais pas faim ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse en caressant son dos.

\- Non...

\- Papa m'a dit pour Lotor, je suis désolée, sis'...

\- Les autres sont au courant ?

\- Non, j'ai juste dit que t'étais malade aujourd'hui. Comme t'es tout le temps à vélo et qu'il fait très froid en ce moment, ça n'a surpris personne.

Elle resta silencieuse, dos à elle et cachée sous ses draps. Romelle pouffa un peu.

\- On a dû retenir Lance de courir dans le magasin ou la pharmacie la plus proche sous risque qu'il dévalise tout pour te l'apporter : tu le connais, il est plutôt excessif.

Allura pouffa, imaginant parfaitement son ami paniqué à l'idée qu'elle soit clouée au lit, Keith le dévisageant avec agacement. Repenser à eux lui rappela inévitablement l'état de Cosmo et la culpabilité l'envahit. Si elle n'était pas sortie à la plage et qu'elle avait été au musée en premier, comme ses amis l'avaient suggéré, Kaydan ne l'aurait jamais vu. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que si Cosmo avait été renversé, c'était un peu de sa faute.

\- Comment va Cosmo ? osa-t-elle demander, la gorge serrée.

\- Il a de nouvelles croquettes qui sont plus légère et Hunk, même s'il est malade, lui a fait des friandises allégées pour que Keith puisse continuer l'éducation par récompense sans qu'il ne prenne de poids.

\- Il souffre ?

\- Quand il bouge et apparemment il n'arrête pas d'essayer de se lever, mais c'est normal, c'est un jeune chien. Mais il ne semble pas si traumatisé, il apprécie les câlins de tout le monde et n'arrête pas de faire des yeux doux et larmoyants pour avoir du jambon !

Allura ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu avec elle, voyant parfaitement quelle genre de tête l'animal avait dans ces moments là. Connaissant Keith et Lance, Hunk avait eu raison de faire des friandises allégées.

\- Je dois aller faire une course ou deux, tu veux quelque chose en particulier pour ce soir ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- D'accord... Je pose tes cours sur ton bureau et j'y vais, j'en aurais pas pour long.

Romelle se leva, posa les cahiers sur le bureau à quelques pas, avant de sortir de la chambre en regardant sa sœur avec peine. Celle-ci l'entendit prendre ses affaires, des sacs, avant de quitter l'appartement. Elle ferma les yeux et resta couchée dans la pénombre de longues minutes. C'est alors qu'elle entendit de petits coups contre sa porte. Elle supposa que Romelle avait oublié ses clés, ce qui l'obligea à se lever malgré son envie de rester terrée dans ses draps. Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte pour l'ouvrir, avant de découvrir Lance et Keith qui lui sourirent.

\- Hey, commença le cubain.

Blême, les yeux ronds, elle n'attendit pas qu'il termine sa salutation pour refermer brutalement la porte. Elle pouvait entendre et ressentir la surprise de ses amis, mais elle resta figée. C'était encore trop tôt pour qu'elle puisse les regarder en face, beaucoup trop tôt. Elle devait encore digérer ce que Lotor a osé lui faire pour parvenir à se comporter normalement avec son couple d'ami.

\- Lulu, geignit Lance en se laissant choir contre la porte, glissant contre le bois, avant de la gratter. Ouuuuuvre...

Un petit sourire naquit sur son visage, la réaction exagérée de son ami l'amusant. Elle prit de profondes respirations et battit plusieurs fois des paupières en levant les yeux au ciel. Plus maître de ses émotions, elle put prendre la parole. Elle feint une petite toux et força sa gorge à être rêche pour avoir la voix enrouée.

\- Désolée, je ne veux pas vous rendre malade.

\- On t'as pris du miel et des sirops contre la toux, répondit Keith.

\- Tu peux me refiler tes microbes, je m'en fous, mais ouvre-moi Lulu, pleurnicha dramatiquement le guitariste.

Elle pouffa le plus discrètement possible, écoutant l'orphelin grogner qu'il pourrait avoir plus de tenu lorsqu'ils étaient dans le couloir.

\- C'est gentil, mais j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, vraiment.

\- On a aussi une carte signée par tout le monde, la prévint l'artiste. On te laisse ça devant ta porte, repose-toi bien.

\- Merci...

Elle hésita à prendre des nouvelles de Cosmo, mais elle préféra garder le silence pour ne pas paraître suspecte. Elle entendit Keith attraper le col de son amant pour le tirer jusqu'à l'ascenseur, ainsi que les protestations pleurées de Lance qui ne voulait pas partir sans l'avoir vu. Elle rit à nouveau, touchée et amusée, et attendit qu'ils soient partis. Une fois seule, elle ouvrit pour prendre les pochons et retourner dans sa chambre.

Sans surprise, Lance avait dévalisé la pharmacie ainsi que les rayons de gâteaux à la framboise. Il avait également prit de la confiture de rose, trois bouteilles de son soda favori et un pot de miel de fleur de haute qualité. Dans la carte avec des souries en style cartoon, des mots de tous ses amis étaient présents, même Hunk avait signé. Son cœur était à la fois déchiré et enveloppé dans une douce chaleur en les lisant. Elle commença a hésiter entre leur dire la vérité et garder le silence.

* * *

Lance se laissa choir sur son volant, pleurnichant sur le rejet de son amie. Keith soupira, agacé.

\- Elle est malade, Lance, c'est normal qu'elle ne veuille voir personne !

\- Même malade, elle m'a toujours ouvert sa porte...

\- Il y a une première fois à tout. Aller, sort de là, on a du travail à faire grâce à toi.

Le guitariste poussa un profond soupir, mais accepta de le suivre. Si jamais il n'avait pas sèchement répondu à son professeur de mathématique, sa classe n'aurait pas eu une page d'exercices supplémentaires à faire pour le lendemain matin. Il avait été inquiet toute la journée à propos d'Allura et son amoureux, agacé, avait tenté de lui faire entendre raison. Ils avaient commencé à se disputer à voix basse et lorsque le professeur les avait coupé en prononçant le fameux « Je vous dérange peut-être ?», Lance n'avait pu s'empêcher de claquer de la langue en répondant « Oui, mais on va faire genre que non ! ». Il ne s'était rendu compte de son erreur que trop tard et n'avait désormais plus que ses yeux pour pleurer.

Ils s'installèrent à côté de Cosmo, relayant Lisa qui était resté pour l'empêcher de se lever et travaillèrent ensemble. Keith termina rapidement ses exercices en plus d'apprendre en un rien de temps les fiches demandées pour le lendemain. La soirée avança et le cubain dû faire une pause pour aller manger. Ensuite, ils montèrent dans la chambre pour se préparer à dormir. Keith insista pour qu'il termine ses devoirs et s'installa dos au mur pour prendre son carnet de dessin et griffonner dedans.

Il était suffisamment à l'aise avec son amant pour dessiner en sa présence, mais prenait toujours garde à ce qu'il ne puisse jamais voir ce qu'il faisait. Bien que curieux, Lance respectait son intimité. De toute façon, il était actuellement trop pris dans ses cours pour y faire attention. Rapidement, il remarqua qu'il se laissait distraire par son téléphone, parlant à leurs amis par le biais de twitter.

\- Tu vas prendre deux fois plus de temps si tu continues comme ça, le prévint-t-il en tant que douce réprobation.

\- Mais c'est super dur, grogna Lance. Tu ne peux pas m'aider ?

\- C'est ta faute, tu t'es mis dans ce foutoir tout seul comme un grand, alors tu vas t'en sortir de la même façon.

\- C'était tellement froid, kitten...

\- Et ça continuera tant que tu n'as pas terminé tes exercices. Dépêche-toi, il est déjà deux heures du matin.

Le cubain râla qu'il n'avait pas de cœur. Sa tentative de baiser se solda par un échec cuisant, son amant l'ignorant purement et simplement. Abattu, mais résolu, il retourna à son cahier, calculette en main. Son téléphone vibra de nouveau trois fois de suite. Keith soupira en lui jetant un regard réprobateur, le prévenant de ne pas regarder.

\- Un dernier !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, montrant son abandon et Lance attrapa son portable pour voir la notification. Tout en continuant de gratter le papier avec son feutre, il le vit se figer et devenir de plus en plus livide. Il arrêta de dessiner pour le regarder, mais ne reçu aucune explication même après une longue minute de silence.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Lance jeta un bref coup d'œil sur lui, avant de glisser son pouce sur son écran. Il pouvait le voir lire quelque chose avec attention, avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquille tellement qu'il craint de les voir rouler sur le sol. Il devint impatient, plus encore lorsque le guitariste posa sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Quoi ? répéta Keith, tendu.

\- Ils l'ont retrouvé...

\- Qui ça ?

\- Mes abonnés.

\- Non, je te parle de qui ils ont retrouvé, soupira-t-il en roulant ses yeux dans ses orbites.

\- Krolia...

La stupeur le frappa si violemment qu'il tressauta en se crispant. Pour approuver ses dires, Lance montra son écran et dévoila le message privé qu'il avait reçu. L'un de ses abonnés avait reconnu une femme dans la rue, visiblement au Japon à en juger par les panneaux publicitaires qu'ils pouvaient voir derrière elle. Une coupe de cheveux similaire à celle de Keith, le même regard perdu, le visage fin marqué par deux longues cicatrices sur ses joues. Aucun doute, il s'agissait bien de sa mère disparue

Keith lâcha son crayon.


	22. Chapter 22

Shiro était en train de se brosser les dents, Adam se douchant juste à côté de lui, lorsqu'ils entendirent un fracas monstrueux contre leur porte qui claqua brutalement dans le mur de l'entrée. Ils bondirent jusqu'au plafond, avant que le manager ne recrache sa bouchée de mousse pour se précipiter hors de la salle de bain. Craignant qu'il s'agissait d'un voleur, il sortit le sabre accroché au mur de son fourreau et entra dans le salon. D'un geste habile et vif, il brandit la lame pour la placer juste sous la gorge de l'intrus qu'il distinguait très mal dans la pénombre. Seulement, celui-ci répliqua au même moment en brandissant une dague pour parer son sabre dans un son aiguë et métallique. Personne n'aurait pu être aussi rapide que lui, personne à par...

\- Keith ? souffla-t-il, surpris et perdu, en abaissant sa lame.

Adam, qui s'était rapidement habillé, alluma la lumière pour dévoiler le dénommé. Les frères rangèrent leurs armes, l'adrénaline disparaissant peu à peu. Avant que Shiro ne puisse reprendre la parole, Lance arriva, essoufflé. Visiblement, son cadet était venu à pied et son amant avait essayé de le suivre tant bien que mal. Il essaya de les justifier, mais était trop à bout de souffle pour y parvenir. Il se pencha pour prendre appuis sur ses genoux, l'air glacé lacérant ses poumons. Adam tapota son dos, lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait s'asseoir pour récupérer, avant de se tourner vers Keith.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends de débarquer comme ça sans prévenir ? demanda-t-il en refermant la porte d'entrée.

\- Où sont les cartons, **tous** les cartons, requêta-il envers son frère, empressé, ignorant la question.

\- Sans les albums et les papiers, ça tient dans deux boîtes, elles sont juste là.

Le jeune homme se précipita pour prendre les cartons et chercha précipitamment à l'intérieur en restant agenouillé au sol. Inquiet et intrigué, Shiro s'approcha.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches comme ça ?

\- Il y a des billets d'avion ?

\- Des billets d'avion ?

\- Pour le Japon ! Est-ce qu'il y a un billet de voyage pour le Japon ?

Il prit l'autre boîte pour rechercher quelque chose qui s'apparentait à ces critères. Rapidement, il dénicha un vieil agenda. Son petit frère le dévisagea avant de grogner en cherchant à nouveau. Cette attitude trop intense pour pouvoir raisonner était typique, mais Shiro savait comment la gérer.

\- Tu ne cherches pas la bonne forme, regarde plutôt là dedans : c'est le dernier agenda familiale qu'ils ont tenu ensemble.

Keith le regarda, semblant se calmer un peu, avant de prendre le carnet pour l'ouvrir précipitamment. Il tourna les pages grossièrement et chercha les dernières entrées. Il y avait des rendez-vous chez le médecin, des vaccins, pour lui lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un bambin d'un an et un check-up complet pour son aîné qui en avait cinq. Plus loin, il y avait un voyage prévu pour aller au Japon en famille.

Stupéfait, tous ses doutes se confirmant, il posa sa main sur sa bouche en redevenant enfin calme. Essoufflé, bouleversé et les yeux ronds, il se mura dans le silence. Soucieux, son frère le questionna, mais il était incapable de répondre. Lance s'approcha, ayant un peu reprit son souffle, pour présenter son téléphone au manager. Adam se pencha à son épaule pour voir la photo. En découvrant Krolia, Shiro devint livide et leva les yeux vers son cadet.

\- Maman est au Japon ?!

Incapable de répondre, Keith continua de le regarder avec autant de stupeur que lui.

\- Mais... Pourquoi papa ne nous as rien dit ?

\- Attendez une seconde, je reviens, déclara Adam.

Il disparu dans la chambre un instant avant de revenir avec son ordinateur portable allumé. Il s'installa sur le canapé pour ouvrir plusieurs fenêtres sombre aux écritures claires. Rapidement, il entra sur son ancien compte de l'armée, surprenant le jeune couple. Shiro pouffa.

\- Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, pas vrai ?

\- Oh, tais-toi, j'ai pas fais ça depuis le lycée.

\- T'es un pirate informatique ? lança Lance, surpris.

\- J'étais uniquement un bon pilote, avoua honteusement Shiro avec un petit sourire embarrassé. Les événements avec Dave ne m'ont pas vraiment encouragé à être assidu en cours. Adam a donc trafiqué un peu mon bulletin pour que je sois accepté à la garnison...

Choqué de l'apprendre, surtout après tous ses beaux discours sur l'importance de bien travailler à l'école, ils restèrent coi. Plus le temps passait et plus Lance trouvait que finalement, les deux frangins se ressemblaient énormément. En fait, la seule différence entre eux était cette impulsivité plus marquée chez Keith.

\- Tu as le numéro de vol ? demanda Adam vers son futur beau-frère.

L'artiste feuilleta le carnet, mais il ne trouva que le deuxième vol.

\- C'est bizarre, on dirait qu'on est pas partie en même temps, remarqua-t-il. Pour le deuxième, c'est l'écriture de papa et il n'y a que trois place, dont deux enfants.

\- Maman était partie avant ? souffla Shiro. Fait voir.

Il prit le carnet et étudia les rendez-vous pris entre les deux vols. Soudain, il compris, et rougit avec embarra.

\- Quoi ? demanda Lance.

\- Un rendez-vous de dernière minute avec mon ancien proviseur de maternel...

\- Pourquoi ?

Keith commença à pouffer, ce qui fit comprendre que l'histoire familiale était notoire. Son frère semblant trop gêné pour parler, il décida de raconter ce qui s'était passé.

\- Papa nous a toujours dit que Shiro devenait enragé quand on osait lui retirer ses gâteaux lorsqu'il était petit et apparemment, un autre enfant à tenter de le racketter.

Lance posa sa main sur sa bouche, comprenant rapidement l'incident. Adam explosa de rire avant de jeter un regard inquisiteur sur son fiancé.

\- Vraiment, je trouve que "tiger" te correspond très bien.

\- On peut passé à autre chose ? rougit Shiro, embarrassé que ce surnom choisi par son amoureux le poursuive ainsi.

Son fiancé et le couple pouffèrent, mais acceptèrent de continuer leur investigation.

\- Ces rendez-vous se faisaient une semaine à l'avance, donc je suppose que papa a dû annuler nos réservations et que maman est partie devant.

\- Pourquoi elle n'aurait pas pris Keith avec elle ? demanda Lance, parlant avant son amant qui avait la même question sur les lèvres.

\- Papa a toujours été très attaché au Japon et devait sûrement avoir dans l'idée de retrouver des membre de ma famille là-bas, autre que ma grand-mère, pour moi ou pour elle. Peut-être que maman voulait prendre de l'avance dans les recherches sans avoir un bébé qui demande beaucoup de temps et d'attention.

Son frère baissa les yeux, alors il posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui offrir un sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, d'accord ? Qu'importe ce qui s'est passé, maman a disparu une fois au Japon. Si papa ne nous a rien dit, c'est peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on saute dans le premier avion avant même nos quinze ans pour la rechercher dans un road-trip interminable.

Keith ne put s'empêcher de souffler avec amusement, conscient qu'ils n'auraient pas hésité à tout plaquer pour retrouver leur mère.

\- Ce type qui a retrouvé Krolia, commença Adam. Il t'en a dit plus ?

\- Apparemment, elle ne se souvient de rien à part qu'elle avait deux fils, répondit Lance en haussant les épaules. Elle ne se souvient ni de leurs visages, ni de leurs noms, mais comme elle parlait aussi bien anglais que japonais, elle a supposé qu'ils étaient au Japon et elle est restée pour les chercher.

Shiro eut une seconde de silence sous l'émotion. Parmi toute une vie, elle avait gardé deux enfants dans sa mémoire et non un seul : cela le confortait dans l'idée qu'elle l'avait toujours considéré comme son fils et enveloppait son cœur d'une tendre chaleur.

Il reprit la parole dans un souffle.

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle n'était pas en Amérique. Du moins, qu'on ne l'a jamais retrouvé. Pourquoi ils n'ont pas réussi à la retracer avec son passeport, elle a sûrement dû refaire un visa, ou demander une sorte d'asile politique.

\- Si elle a un nom générique aux amnésiques comme Jane Do, c'est normal qu'ils n'ont pas pu lui remettre la main dessus, intervint son fiancé. Je suis désolé de dire ça, mais Krolia n'est qu'une civil, pas un politicien ou une personne riche avec de l'influence : ils n'allaient pas se fouler pour elle.

Ils serrèrent les poings, mais durent admettre qu'il avait raison. Lance se redressa, confiant, ce qui attira tous les regards sur lui. Il se tourna vers les frangins avec un grand sourire.

\- Ouais, eh bah, on a fait mieux qu'eux en beaucoup moins de temps ! Merci à tous ces abonnés qui ont prit la peine de relayer l'annonce !

Son amoureux sourit et sentit son cœur battre la chamade.

\- On a retrouvé votre mère et elle se souvient que vous existez : elle va forcément tout faire pour revenir maintenant.

\- On en aura des choses à lui raconter, hein ? souffla Shiro amusé vers son cadet.

\- Oui, répondit ce dernier de la même façon, avant de regarder le guitariste. On a un mail ou quelque chose pour la contacter ?

\- Le type voulait confirmer que c'était bien elle, mais il a bientôt rendez-vous dans un café pour lui donner la réponse. Si jamais il y a le moindre mail, elle nous l'enverra et vous pourrez la contacter.

L'espoir renaissant enfin après tant d'année, ils se sentirent gonflés d'énergie.

\- J'essayerais de contacter l'Ambassade américaine pour savoir si ils avaient eu la moindre information du Japon en ce qui concerne maman. Lance, envois-moi sa photo, s'il te plaît, ça devrait les aider vu que c'est la plus récente, déclara Shiro. En attendant, concentrez-vous sur les examens qui vont arriver avant noël, d'accord ?

\- Tu me diras si tu as la moindre nouvelle ? demanda Keith, apaisé qu'il prenne ainsi les choses en main.

\- Bien sûr et j'espère que tu me donneras l'adresse mail de maman lorsque tu l'auras.

\- Compte sur moi, assura-t-il, son sourire répondant à celui de son frère.

\- Bien, commença Adam en fermant son ordinateur. Maintenant on vous ramène, vous êtes censé vous levé dans trois heures...

\- Oh, la journée va être dure demain, soupira Lance dans une posture courbée.

\- Je suis encore complètement trempé. Honey, tu les ramènes ?

\- Oui, pas de problème, accepta l'ancien pilote en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Ah, vraiment, grommela Adam en les laissant partir. Vous allez finir par nous tuer, un jour !

Le couple pouffa et s'excusa avant de refermer la porte d'entrée. Shiro les ramena en voiture et leur souhaita un bon courage pour la journée difficile qu'ils allaient passés. Les adolescents le remercièrent en le saluant, puis, ils le regardèrent partir. Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, Maria était sur le pas de la porte et semblait les attendre avec un châle sur les épaules. Assise sur les marches avec un air soucieux, elle se releva et les laissa la rejoindre.

\- Maman ? fit Lance, aussi surpris que Keith. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors avec ce froid ? Tu vas attraper la crève !

\- Je vous ai entendu partir en catastrophe, mais comme vous n'aviez pas vos téléphones...

La culpabilité serra leur cœur et ils s'excusèrent d'un air penaud. Maria les serra contre elle en soupirant de soulagement.

\- Vous allez bien, c'est le plus important. Lisa a dû rester près de Cosmo, parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de vouloir partir pour vous suivre.

Keith mordit sa lèvre inférieure en regardant la maison derrière elle. Maria sourit et se décala pour les laisser passer. Elle les suivit à l'intérieur en refermant derrière eux. Lance vit sa belle-sœur caresser doucement la tête de l'animal qui s'était redressé en battant du bout de la queue. Il était heureux de les voir, léchant sa truffe plusieurs fois en plissant les yeux pour simuler un sourire.

Keith s'agenouilla pour le caresser et Lance expliqua aux deux mères la raison de leur départ nocturne. L'enthousiasme qu'elles exprimèrent pour Krolia leur fit énormément plaisir. L'artiste était surpris, car il n'aurait pas cru qu'elles soient ainsi soucieuse de son histoire. Les embrassades et encouragements qu'il reçu réchauffa son cœur.

Sous l'insistance de son amant, il accepta d'aller se coucher avec lui, même pour deux heures et demi. Insomniaque, il n'eut même pas l'espoir de pouvoir dormir quelques minutes, mais il fit tout son possible pour détendre son amoureux jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre dans ses songes. S'il pouvait lui offrir au moins une petite heure de repos après avoir fait autant de vacarme, il se sentirait moins coupable de sa future fatigue pendant cette journée.

Lorsque leur réveille s'apprêta à sonner à six heure, Keith coupa l'alarme et laissa le guitariste se reposer encore une demi-heure. L'heure venue, il le tira doucement de son sommeil avec des baisers, des caresses et quelques paroles douces. Sans surprise, Lance peina à se réveiller et plus encore à se lever. Son amant l'encouragea délicatement, mais ne parvint à le sortir du lit qu'après vint longues minutes.

Ils ne traînèrent pas pour se préparer, manger et monter dans la voiture pour se rendre au lycée. Habitué à ne pas les suivre à cette heure, Cosmo resta profondément endormit sans faire attention à eux. À l'école, leurs amis découvrirent leurs mines affreuses. Inquiets, ils les questionnèrent, mais furent tous agréablement surpris de la raison d'une telle fatigue. Ils félicitèrent Keith pour avoir retrouver sa mère et lui proposèrent de fêter ça avec tout le monde au Black Lion lorsque les malades se sentiront mieux. Touché de l'attention, l'artiste accepta.

La journée de cours se vit être interminable. Bien que le couple avait reçu l'adresse mail de Krolia, ils devaient attendre de rentrer chez eux pour la contacter. Ils auraient pu se rendre sur un des ordinateurs de la bibliothèque, mais ils avaient trop de travail à faire, même pendant les pauses. L'impatience de Keith se faisait ressentir dans les quelques réponses sèches qu'il acceptait de donner à ses amis. Ces derniers le laissèrent tranquille, à la fois compréhensif, habitués et agacés.

Dès que le couple revint chez les McClain, Keith se précipita à l'étage, laissant son amant entrer plus doucement pour saluer toute sa famille. Il ouvrit l'ordinateur portable et accéda à sa messagerie personnelle. Son portable sous les yeux, il entra l'adresse de sa mère, avant de cliquer dans l'encadrer blanc. Puis, ses mains tremblantes se figèrent au dessus du clavier.

Lance le retrouva ainsi : figé devant son écran, les yeux dans le vide, l'air nerveux et tremblant. Il prit place sur le matelas à ses côtés et vint embrasser sa nuque en l'entourant d'un bras. Épuisé, il peinait à réfléchir correctement, mais il pouvait comprendre l'essentiel.

\- C'est normal de ne pas savoir quoi dire, surtout après tout ce qui s'est passé, le rassura-t-il en apportant quelques caresses sur son flanc.

\- Je sais quoi dire, rétorqua Keith. Mais je ne sais pas **comment** le dire...

\- Pour démarrer ou pour tout le mail ?

\- Tout...

\- C'est encore frais et c'est ta mère. Prends ton temps, kitten et les mot viendront tout seul.

\- Mais elle doit attendre...

\- Elle pourra comprendre, j'en suis sûr. Elle n'aurait pas cherché la trace de ses enfants pendant dix-sept ans et demi dans un pays inconnu si elle n'avait aucune patience.

L'étau que Keith ressentait dans sa gorge et sa cage thoracique se desserra, lui permettant de respirer à nouveau correctement. Il prit une grande inspiration, avant de rabattre doucement l'écran de l'ordinateur. Lance le câlina tendrement, sans rien dire de plus. Les émotions passées, il pouffa un peu en répondant à l'étreinte.

\- Tu ne vas pas me répéter inlassablement que tu m'aimes aujourd'hui ?

\- Oh, ça te manque ? répondit Lance sur le même ton. Parce que je peux me rattraper.

Avant que son amant ne puisse répliquer, il déposa des baisers très léger dans son cou pour le chatouiller et commença à répéter qu'il l'aimait à chaque affection. Keith essaya de protester, mais il était peu crédible tandis qu'il se laissa tomber sur le matelas avec lui en souriant. Le guitariste continua de déposer des petits baisers sur sa peau en accumulant les déclarations amoureuse. Il finit par pousser un profond soupir, marquant son abandon. Lance se redressa en se taisant enfin et arbora un tendre sourire.

\- Je pense qu'on est revenu au quota habituel de quarante, maintenant, railla doucement l'artiste.

\- Parfait !

Le cubain se pencha pour le tenter d'un baiser, mais ne le lui offrit pas. La taquinerie acheva de faire pouffer Keith qui entoura son cou de ses bras pour le tirer à lui et l'embrasser.

L'esprit plus léger, il put passer la soirée tranquillement. Ils travaillèrent près de Cosmo, mangèrent avec toute la famille, puis continuèrent un peu leurs révisions dans la chambre. La fatigue et l'heure devenant tardive ne leur permirent pas de rester debout trop longtemps. Ils se couchèrent ensemble, Lance enlaçant son amoureux depuis son dos. Par ailleurs, celui-ci ne tarda pas à s'endormir profondément, laissant l'artiste seul avec son insomnie et ses pensées qui le flagellaient.

Ce n'est qu'après beaucoup d'efforts qu'il put s'assoupir pendant quelques heures, mais il se réveilla au beau milieux de la nuit. Agacé, il se retourna pour se blottir contre la poitrine de son amant et s'apaisa de son parfum comme de sa présence. Incapable de s'en empêcher, il repensa à toutes les choses qui s'étaient produites en seulement trois mois : son tuteur était un arnaqueur et un abuseur, son chien s'était fait renversé, Allura le fuyait étrangement comme la peste et il a faillit se suicider. Comment pouvait-il dire ça à sa mère ?

Il leva les yeux pour observer le visage assoupit de son amoureux. Le filet de bave au coin de ses lèvres manqua de le faire pouffer, mais il aspira les siennes dans un sourire pour se retenir. Il leva la main pour l'essuyer, avant de replonger dans ses pensées.

Il se sentait extrêmement chanceux d'avoir un être pareil qui partageait son cœur et sa vie. Souvent, il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un cadeau pareil. Heureusement que Lance avait été là pour le soutenir pendant ces moments difficiles avec Dave et Cosmo. Sans lui, il aurait soit été à la rue, soit Shiro aurait eu des problèmes parce que Dave aurait profité de sa fugue pour porter plainte. Sans lui, il n'aurait pas connu Lisa qui a alerté les services sociaux et Rachel n'aurait pas pu l'épauler dans ses nombreuses démarches judiciaires pour qu'elles soient en sa faveur. Plus, sa mère aurait été déclarée morte. Au combien Acxa était d'un soutient infaillible, ça aurait été de trop et il n'aurait eu que ses yeux pour pleurer, peut-être même pire : ses poignets.

Lance lui avait permit de se sortir de ce gouffre infernal et enfin de respirer pleinement. Il pouvait élaborer des projets d'avenir, parler d'un futur en commun à la fois proche et lointain. Grâce à tout son entourage, il allait pouvoir soigner son chien correctement pour lui offrir une vie de qualité. Finalement, à bien y réfléchir, il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal, surtout en vue des conditions désastreuses de départ.

Son regard se perdit dans le vide lorsqu'il réalisa tout ça en touchant distraitement son bracelet rouge à son poignet. Puis, il se redressa pour attraper l'ordinateur portable. Il ouvrit le capot et tomba directement sur le mail vide qu'il avait ouvert plus tôt. Il hésita un peu, ses doigts dansant légèrement au dessus du clavier. Enfin, il commença à taper quelques mots. Avec attention, il se relut, puis envoya. Avec un petit sourire, il se recoucha contre la poitrine de Lance et ferma les yeux.

«_ Bonjour, maman, c'est Keith. _

_ Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose durant toutes ces années, des bonnes et des mauvaises, mais aujourd'hui, je vais bien._

_ Takashi te contactera bientôt._

_ On a hâte de te revoir._ »


	23. Chapter 23

Adam connaît Shiro depuis le collège. Il l'avait épaulé lors des premiers mois difficiles où il a perdu son père et qu'il a emménagé chez Dave, ainsi que lors de la perte tragique du petit chien. Il l'a connu en larmes, en colère, terrorisé à l'idée de perdre son petit frère. En bref, il a vu son fiancé sous toutes ses coutres, mais jamais, au grand jamais, dans la rage intense qu'il avait actuellement.

Shiro était revenu de son rendez-vous à l'Ambassade, les yeux ronds et dangereusement écarquillés, ses pupilles rétrécies au possible. Il était allé dans le jardin et avait commencé à frapper à nouveau le vieux saule de la propriété à main nue avec une telle force qu'il frémissait jusqu'aux bout de ses branches. Les coups lourds vibraient contre le bois, retentissant avec les souffles rauques dû à l'effort.

Adam connaît Shiro. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est directement écarté pour le laisser passer et que désormais, il attendait tranquillement avec un café en main en le regardant s'acharner sous la neige. Ce n'est qu'après une longue heure que son fiancé cessa ses coups pour reculer de quelques pas, essoufflé et légèrement étourdi dû à la chute de l'adrénaline. Il poussa un long soupir en ouvrant la boite de premier secoure qu'il était allé chercher. Il sortit le désinfectant, les bandages, les cotons, ainsi que de quoi faire des sutures.

L'ancien pilote revint enfin dans la maison, frigorifié et grelottant, la main en sang et la seconde si éraflée que le métal nue était visible. Adam le tira par le bras en chair et en os pour l'asseoir sur une chaise dans la cuisine-salle à manger, avant de commencer ses soins.

\- Tu sais combien ça coûte, cette merde ? Tu pourrais au moins en prendre soin et frapper des sacs de sable comme les gens normaux.

\- Pardon...

\- Franchement, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi... Si tu veux te reconvertir en bûcheron, utilise une hache, crétin.

\- Pardon...

Le barman claqua de la langue, ce qui le fit un peu pouffer. Il désinfecta ses plaies, recousit celles qui en avaient la nécessité et plaça des compresses avant de tout entourer avec une bande.

\- Keith n'est plus un enfant, il va bien voir que tu as de nouvelles cicatrices qui ne viennent pas de ton accident, tu devrais arrêter de te faire du mal comme ça. Eh puis, entre nous, je crois que tu devrais penser au dialogue : cet arbre ne t'as rien demandé, à la base.

Shiro ne put s'empêcher de rire en baissant la tête. Il savait bien que son petit frère allait finir par apprendre sa méthode peu orthodoxe pour calmer ses nerfs : ses cicatrices s'accumulant sur sa main et ses jambes allaient autant le trahir que les marques sur le tronc de cet arbre. Il poussa un profond soupir, ses esprits complètement retrouvés.

\- Désolé, honey, quand je suis énervé comme ça, je ne vois absolument plus rien autour de moi...

\- Pas que quand t'es énervé, tête d'âne : même en me confessant à toi t'as rien capté.

Il rit de nouveau, embarrassé de cet événement fort gênant de leur relation. Effectivement, Adam lui avait demandé comment il devrait confesser son amour de façon claire et précise et lorsqu'il a mis en pratique ses conseils sur lui, il l'avait félicité avant de dire : "si avec ça il n'a pas compris, je suis désolé, mais il est trop stupide pour toi !". Il se sentait tellement ridicule, mais en même temps et avec le recul de toutes ces années, il ne pouvait qu'en rire.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait rien vu, mais plutôt parce qu'il ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'un être aussi incroyable que Adam Weiss puisse avoir des sentiments amoureux pour lui. Il se considérait uniquement comme l'orphelin qui voyait claire dans le jeu de son tuteur perfide qui cherchait à modeler son précieux petit frère : un enfant insignifiant, ridicule, sans intérêt ou qualité particulière. À son contraire, Adam était populaire, doué en classe sans le moindre effort et d'une grande bonté qu'il tentait pudiquement de dissimuler par peur d'être blessé. Cette confession désirée et ironiquement crainte avait été bouleversante pour son jeune cœur.

\- Tu sais à quel point j'étais terrifié par mes sentiments à cette époque, pouffa-t-il.

\- Quand je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi, tu m'as quand même répondu "chiche", désespéra son amoureux, lui rafraîchissant honteusement la mémoire avant de pousser un nouveau soupir dramatique. Et ton frère n'est pas mieux : une version de toi en encore moins doué. Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas eu un autre après lui, j'aurais crains le pire !

Il ne put que rire. Ils se souvenaient très bien de la panique de Keith lorsqu'il était venu les voir en catastrophe pour demander des conseils afin de se déclarer. Ses nombreuses tentatives n'essuyant que toujours plus d'échec, car Lance ne les comprenait jamais en plus de le placer dans une friendzone sans le vouloir, il avait désespéré. L'artiste avait un grand cœur qu'il peinait lui-même à déchiffrer ; il ressentait tout très intensément sans être capable de l'exprimer pleinement.

\- Y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, je vous jure, soupira dramatiquement Adam en terminant le bandage.

Shiro souffla avec amusement avant de le remercier pour ses soins. Puis, il remit ses mitaines qui ne laissait dépasser que le bout de ses doigts pour cacher les pansements et les marques sur sa main mécanique. Son fiancé avait raison : un jour, il ne pourra plus les dissimulés aux yeux de son frère. Pour l'heure, il voulait qu'il retrouve la paix et qu'il profite de l'accalmie, qu'il puisse jouir des douceurs étudiantes et de sa jeunesse comme il n'a jamais pu avoir l'occasion de le faire.

Keith n'avait pas besoin de savoir combien de fois il s'était moralement battu contre Dave qui l'avait privé de nourriture, de voiture et même de tout moyen de communication. Il n'avait pas non plus besoin de savoir les nombreuses humiliations qu'il avait essuyé dû à sa sexualité. Il s'était promis de préserver son frère de tout ça . Ce qu'il avait appris lors de cette confrontation avec le tuteur était déjà de trop. Il savait jusqu'où ce malade était prêt à aller pour assouvir ses pulsions haineuses contre les gens qu'il estimait être "atypique", il se sentait soulagé d'avoir pu éviter ça à son cadet.

Pas seulement pour ses idéaux désuets, Dave avait été loin pour pouvoir se créer sa double-vie "parfaite", cherchant par tous les moyens d'avoir un fils qui remplisse ses critères exigeant. Keith était si jeune à l'époque, malléable, fragile, une proie de choix pour un prédateur comme Dave.

Shiro avait perdu son sourire, ses yeux se voilant de nouveau de cette obscurité particulière qu'il n'avait qu'en pensant à cet homme. Son fiancé le ramena à la réalité en caressant sa joue tendrement, attirant ses yeux dans les siens. Il se détendit sous sa paume, le couvant d'un regard doux. Il était sa lumière dans l'obscurité, son pilier... Il ne pourra jamais exprimer exactement tout ce qu'il représentait pour lui et encore moins l'intensité de ses sentiments.

\- Je pensais vraiment pouvoir tout entendre et ne plus être surpris par la perfidie de cet enfoiré...

Il trembla peu à peu de rage, sa voix devenant rauque et vibrante, sombre.

\- Et pourtant il a encore réussi à m'épater...

Adam caressa doucement ses joues jusqu'à descendre dans sa nuque, calmant tout d'abord les émotions orageuses avant qu'elles n'atteignent un seuil critique qui le pousse à maltraiter l'arbre dans leur jardin. Dès qu'il ne sentit plus de tremblement et qu'il vit le regard plus doux, il reprit la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Notre père savait que maman était au Japon, alors il avait contacté l'Ambassade japonaise pour reporter sa disparition... Ils ont mit du temps à la trouver parce qu'elle était dans le fin fond d'une campagne suite à un grave accident de voiture qui l'a rendu amnésique et la maintenu alité longtemps...

\- Ils l'avaient retrouvé ? répéta son fiancé, surpris. Mais... Quand ?

\- Papa était mort depuis deux ans, donc c'est Dave qui a été contacté pour l'identifier...

La bouche d'Adam tomba jusqu'au sol lorsqu'il comprit : il avait menti depuis le début juste pour les garder avec lui.

\- On aurait pu être réuni dès le début, trembla Shiro, mais cette fois à bout de nerfs, ses larmes montant à ses yeux et sa voix chevrotant. Elle aurait pu être là bien avant que Keith ne fasse ses TS, avant que Dave ne commence à m'éloigner de lui et me répéter tous les jours qu'il attend de me voir refroidit avec les veines ouvertes en m'appelant "ça"... Bien avant que...

Le barman le tira contre sa poitrine pour le serrer contre lui. Tendrement, il le berça, les battements de son cœur le rassurant. Shiro l'entoura également de ses bras en pleurant. Il apprécia la chaleur et le parfum de son amoureux qui caressa doucement sa tête jusqu'à sa nuque qu'il massait au passage.

\- C'est fini maintenant... Il ne pourra plus rien vous faire, ni à lui, ni à toi... C'est fini... Tu as terminé, Takashi...

Il se relâcha complètement, extériorisant tous ces sentiments brutes devenues rances tant il tentait de les contenir en lui.

Adam connaît Shiro, il l'a déjà vu dans de nombreux états, mais jamais celui-là. Et fort heureusement, ce sera la dernière fois avant qu'il ne puisse savourer enfin la vie emplit de joie qu'il méritait.

\- Salut.

\- Salut...

\- Yoh !

\- Euh... Pourquoi on est là ?

Le groupe entier se tourna vers Pidge pour hausser les épaules. Ils avaient tous reçu un message de Lotor sur une conversation de groupe qui excluait Allura, mais qui demandait à ce qu'ils l'amènent sans rien lui dire. Visiblement, Shiro et Adam n'étaient pas au courant, sinon ils auraient prévenu qu'ils devaient s'occuper du Black Lion. Il était tard en ce vendredi soir et si la famille de Lance voulait se réunir avec les deux fiancés pour le lendemain midi, ils n'avaient pas intérêt à trop traîner dehors.

Allura était avec eux, mais pour le moment, elle ne savait pas pourquoi non plus, ni même qui avait donné l'invitation. Elle restait simplement coller à Hunk et sa sœur pour se réchauffer. Elle ne se serait doutée de rien si elle n'avait pas vu Acxa s'approcher d'eux. Son regard se durcit et elle voulut tourner les talons pour partir, mais lorsqu'elle pivota, Lotor arriva derrière le groupe, bloquant son passage. Elle se figea pour le foudroyer du regard en serrant les poings.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sortit de l'ombre qu'elle se décontracta. Tous s'exclamèrent sous la tête affreusement qu'il avait : de nombreuses contusions, des hématomes, sa mâchoire et l'un de ses yeux tuméfiés. Ils pouvaient deviner que c'était récent, rien que par ses vêtements froissés, mais surtout dû au sang qui s'était figé sur ses lèvres et de son nez.

\- Woh, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? s'exclama Hunk.

\- Je me suis expliqué avec Kay.

\- Eh bien, c'est visiblement une réussite, critiqua ironiquement Lance.

\- Oh, t'expliquer ? siffla Allura en croisant les bras pour faire plusieurs pas en arrière jusqu'à se mettre à côté du guitariste, ce dernier surpris par son comportement. Tu parles du fait que tu devais me livrer avec Romelle sur un plateau d'argent pour qu'ils nous violent tour à tour cet été pendant qu'on était saoule, c'est ça ?

Tous se tournèrent brusquement vers lui, la colère montant lentement mais sûrement. Lance se serait sûrement laisser aller à le frapper si le jeune homme n'était pas déjà si amoché. Lui-même avait encore une belle marque sur la mâchoire, il savait à quel point ces coups étaient douloureux. Stupidement de son point de vu, il était compatissant.

Acxa prit la parole.

\- Je connais Lotor depuis qu'il a seize ans. J'ai pu lui faire comprendre beaucoup de chose et l'aider à faire la différence entre ce qui était bien ou mal.

\- Je crois que t'as oublié la partie "profiter des nanas bourrées, c'est pas cool", siffla Lance.

\- Parce que je n'étais pas au courant. Pas qu'il ne me l'avait pas dit, mais il disait juste "on sort draguer avec les potes", il ne savait tout simplement pas que c'était mal. Essayez de comprendre : vous êtes seul, personne pour vous donnez de l'affection ou pour vous apprendre laquelle est bonne et laquelle est abusive. Soudain quelqu'un apparaît pour vous montrer un chemin en vous offrant une famille...

Ils se turent. Bien sûr que ça n'excusait absolument pas les faits, mais ils commençaient à comprendre un peu la situation. Keith serait déjà partie depuis longtemps en tirant son amant et Allura si Acxa n'avait pas ainsi prit la défense du jeune homme. Il savait que son amie ne ferait pas autant d'effort pour un manipulateur perfide. Il accepta silencieusement de voir ce que le concerné avait à dire pour sa défense.

Le calme revenu, Lotor reprit.

\- Ce que j'ai fais était particulièrement stupide, mais comme je te l'ai dit : je ne savais pas que c'était mal parce que Kaydan m'a toujours dit que c'était normal et que je l'ai cru. Vous m'avez ouvert les yeux, tous. J'ai peut être beaucoup de défauts...

Lance roula ses yeux dans ses orbites, ne pouvant le contre-dire là dessus.

\- Mais s'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle je met un point d'honneur : c'est d'assumer mes erreurs, aussi monstrueuses soient-elles. Je viens de contacter toutes les filles avec qui on a passé la soirée pour les prévenir, dû moins, celles que j'ai pu retrouver. C'est pour ça que la bande de Kay était furieuse : plusieurs d'entre eux ont reçu des plaintes à leur encontre et vont finir devant un tribunal.

\- Et toi ? demanda Romelle, désormais autant sur la défensive que les autres.

\- Sûrement. C'est pour ça que je vous ai donné rendez-vous ce soir, parce que ça risque d'être ma dernière soirée dehors avant un moment. Avec un peu de chance, les filles seront compréhensives et pas trop rancunières, mais je comprendrais parfaitement qu'elles réclament le même sort pour moi.

Ils devaient admettre qu'il avait eu du courage pour s'être dénoncé ainsi. Il n'était pas obligé de recontacter ses victimes du passés, il aurait très bien pu laissé ces nuits dans l'oublie et l'ignorance de l'ivresse. Il avait délibérément mis les pieds dans le plat, quitte à se bloquer lui aussi dans la foulé.

\- Mais... Toi aussi tu vas finir jugé, fit Hunk, commençant à se sentir mal pour lui, ses efforts pour se rattraper le touchant.

\- Tant mieux, persifla Pidge et Lance dans leurs barbes.

\- J'ai ouvert une guerre sans le vouloir en prévenant les filles et comme je l'ai dis, ils n'ont pas aimé. Kaydan voulait régler ça d'homme à homme.

Il montra son visage pour illustrer, avant de reprendre.

\- Mais les autres... J'ai reconnu leur voiture le soir où Cosmo a été renversé...

Les yeux de Keith s'élargirent dangereusement. Ses amis le retinrent de justesse pour ne pas qu'il se jette sur lui. Lance foudroya le coupable du regard.

\- Donne-nous une bonne raison de ne pas le laisser te terminer maintenant, grogna-t-il, tous peinant à retenir l'artiste qui forçait pour se dégager.

\- Kaydan est un connard et sûrement que moi aussi, mais on s'en prend pas à d'autre que les concernés. Il avait un problème avec moi, alors c'est moi qui allait prendre. On est allé dénoncé celui qui a renversé Cosmo : il devra te rembourser les frais vétérinaires ainsi que la prochaine opération.

Surpris, Keith se figea et le dévisagea. Ils étaient aussi stupéfait que lui par cette annonce. Kaydan n'était pas un gars gentil, ni même ayant beaucoup de moral, mais il était réglo.

\- Bien sûr on faisait les idiots, mais on connaissait les limites de la lois et renverser quelqu'un ou un animal ça fait pas partie de nos délires. Avec Kay on est pas tout blanc, mais pas tout noir non plus. On a réglé les comptes et nos comptes entre nous. Aussi, n'ayez crainte, Kay et sa bande ne vous causerons pas d'autres ennuis, ce n'est pas leur genre. Je tenais à ce que vous soyez au courant.

Allura, les larmes aux yeux, serra les poings. Elle voulait le détester, l'insulter, dire à quel point il la dégoûtait, mais elle ne pouvait que se sentir mal de voir les sacrifices qu'il faisait juste pour montrer qu'il essayait de devenir quelqu'un de meilleur.

\- Je ne m'attends pas à retrouver votre confiance que j'ai ainsi foulé du pied par ma stupidité puérile, continua Lotor en baissant les yeux. Je tenais juste à remercier votre sincérité avec la mienne avant de partir. Et je vous remercie également pour tous ces moments que vous m'avez permit de partager, que ce soit votre amitié ou plus encore...

Il jeta un dernier regard à Allura avant de faire une petite révérence. Puis, il tourna les talons et partit comme il était venu : en boitant. Certain voulurent le rattraper, mais Acxa leur barra la route.

\- Maintenant ce sont les autorités qui doivent s'en occuper. Il vous recontactera peut-être lorsque tout sera terminé.

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'il a fait tout ça, souffla Romelle, les mains sur sa bouche, partagée entre la douleur, la tristesse et la compassion.

\- Son pote peut garder son fric, grogna Keith en croisant les bras.

\- C'est lui qui paie pour ses erreurs, il va être jugé et puni, rétorqua Lance. C'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

\- Pas comme ça !

\- Quoi, tu préférais que ce soit toi qui découvre qui c'était pour lui refaire le portrait version Kogane ?

\- ...

\- C'est toi qui aurait fini en taule et on serait bien lotie !

\- Depuis quand tu prends la défense de Lotor ? cracha son compagnon.

\- J'avoue, je croyais que tu ne le portais pas dans ton cœur, ajouta Pidge en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

\- Je ne l'aime pas... Mais pour une fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il était totalement honnête avec nous.

Ils se turent, surpris. Allura se tourna vers lui, les larmes aux yeux, encore secouée.

\- Il nous a approché uniquement pour nous livrer comme des morceaux de viandes à son groupe ! Il nous a mentit !

\- Ouais, c'est un gros con, je ne te le fais pas dire, confirma son ami guitariste. Mais je me dis que ça doit être particulièrement difficile de trouver le courage de tourner le dos à cette vie en dénonçant tous ses anciens potes qui était comme sa seule famille. En de leur faire face par la suite pour le leur avouer. Nous on a même pas pu rendre cette boîte de tic-tac qu'on avait prise sans payer par erreur quand on avait treize ans, alors t'imagine une histoire pareille ?

Le silence retomba un moment, tous prit de réflexion. Lance reprit la parole en voyant qu'ils l'écoutaient et que le calme était revenu.

\- Bien sûr que ça n'excuse pas ce qu'il fait et évidement qu'on ne pourra pas lui refaire confiance facilement, mais on ne devrait pas un peu reconnaître le courage qu'il a eu ?

\- Il a raison là-dessus, approuva Hunk. Il aurait très bien pu disparaître sans jamais rien nous dire.

\- Qui nous dit que c'est pas encore une astuce pour nous manipuler ? se méfia Keith en croisant les bras.

\- Crois-moi, assura Acxa. Ce n'est pas le cas. Il règle simplement ses comptes pour repartir de zéro. J'ai dit qu'il vous recontactera lorsque tout ça sera fini, mais en vérité je n'en suis même pas sûr. Il fort probable qu'il quitte même le pays pour tout recommencer ailleurs sur de bonne base.

\- S'il a la conscience tranquille, tant bien lui fasse, siffla Romelle. Moi, je n'ai plus envie de le voir !

\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir lui refaire confiance un jour, j'aurais toujours peur de le voir avec l'une d'entre vous, avoua Matt, Keith approuvant d'un geste presque dramatique de la tête.

\- Il n'attend rien de vous, vraiment, fit Acxa. Vous serez libre chacun de votre côté de le contacter ou non.

\- Mouais, mouais, à d'autre, grommela Lance en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Bon, on va pas rester ici à se les cailler, on va boire un truc chaud au Black Lion ?

\- Je suis partant, sourit Hunk. Ça nous remontera le moral.

\- Ouais, ça me tente aussi, approuva Pidge, Matt hochant la tête. Les filles ? dit-elle vers les sœurs.

\- Allez-y, répondit Allura, moi je vais marcher un peu... J'ai besoin de m'éclaircir les idées...

\- Lulu, commença Romelle, la tristesse de sa sœur la touchant.

\- Ça va, dit-elle en forçant un sourire. J'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seule...

\- Bon... Envoi nous un message pour dire quand tu commences à rentrer et quand tu es rentrée, d'accord ? Qu'on sache que tout va bien...

\- Oui, bien sûr...

Lance n'aimait pas la laisser seule, mais il accepta sa décision. Tous la serrèrent dans leurs bras pour la soutenir et la saluer, avant de partir. La jeune fille se retrouva seule avec Acxa, mais elle attendit que ses amis disparaissent de son champ de vision avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Tu le connais bien ? Vraiment bien ? Il te disait tout sur tout ? demanda-t-elle vers la confidente de Keith sans pour autant la regarder, sa voix tremblante.

\- Oui, je connais ses moindres secrets.

\- Réponds-moi sincèrement : est-ce qu'il m'a vraiment aimé ? Où est-ce que tout ce qu'il m'a dit n'était qu'un mensonge par dessus un autre ?

\- Personne n'irait jusque là si ce n'est par amour.

Elle se retourna pour la voir, mais étrangement, elle avait déjà disparu. Elle dépita, commençant à comprendre ce que Lance voulait dire lorsqu'il qualifiait cette fille de "ninja". Après un long soupir, elle se tourna dans la direction qu'avait prit Lotor. Elle serra les poings se sentant encore profondément trahi, mais également éperdument amoureuse.

Le temps était nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse lui pardonner, c'était un fait que personne ne pouvait nier. Cependant, cet effort de sa part lui donnait l'espoir qu'il fasse le nécessaire pour ne pas reprendre ses mauvaises habitudes et devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. Les affaires judiciaires risquaient de prendre deux ou trois ans minimum, d'ici là, elle sera prête à lui refaire face et à décider si elle lui laissera une seconde chance.

* * *

\- Merde, il est quel heure ?

\- Deux minutes de plus que lorsque tu l'as demandé la dernière fois.

\- Lance, c'est pas drôle !

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?! Il est toujours midi et demi !

\- L'avion a du retard... Il est en retard, angoissa l'artiste en faisant les cents pas devant les sièges d'attente devant son amoureux, son frère et futur beau-frère dépitant.

\- Babe, c'est un avion : ils sont toujours en retard !

Ils entendirent finalement la voix automatique annoncer dans tout le hall le numéro d'un avion en provenance du Japon. Keith se figea en devenant raide comme une statue et Shiro bondit sur ses pieds avec la même attitude. Leurs amoureux soupirèrent, habitués désormais à les voir aussi nerveux et empressés.

Plusieurs mois étaient passés jusqu'à arriver en Mai. Les frères avaient longuement échangé avec leur mère jusqu'à ce que cette dernière puisse faire ses valises pour venir les voir. Sa vie était au Japon depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne pouvait plus se voir habiter ailleurs, n'ayant retrouvé aucun souvenir précis de sa vie en Amérique. Tout ce dont elle se rappelait était son ancien époux ainsi que ses enfants.

Apprendre la mort de William avait été un choc rude pour elle, mais elle avait su rester forte, se rassurant sur la présence de ses deux fils. Tous les trois s'envoyaient beaucoup de mails et se téléphonaient régulièrement, en audio comme en visio. La distance n'était pas un problème : ils pouvaient au moins se parler.

Cependant, au combien échanger sur leur vie passée et actuelle était plaisant, le besoin de se voir physiquement s'était vite fait ressentir. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cet aéroport bondé pour ces retrouvailles tant désirées. L'avion avait eu, sans surprise, près de trois quarts d'heure de retard, mais il était enfin arrivé. Ils guettaient désormais la sortie à la recherche d'une tête familière.

\- Ah ! s'exclama Lance en ayant reconnu un certain épis capillaire entre mille.

Les frangins le regardèrent rapidement avant de se tourner vers la direction qu'il fixait avec le cou tendu en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Ils purent distinguer des cheveux noires légèrement en bataille dans un sens presque identique à celui de Keith. La femme regardaient de tous les côtés, dévoilant sous toutes ses coutures ses longues cicatrices remontant son cou et ses joues jusque sous ses yeux fins en amandes.

Ému, Shiro posa sa main sur sa bouche. Quant à son frère, il serra ses lèvres en une fine ligne, tous deux ayant les larmes aux yeux. Keith fut le premier à s'avancer, très vite suivit par les autres. Krolia croisa rapidement son regard et lâcha son sac sous la surprise et l'émotion. Son expression se brisa en revoyant enfin ses enfants en chair et en os. Les larmes aux yeux également, elle abandonna ses affaires pour se précipiter sur son cadet et l'entourer de ses bras.

Keith se sentit ébranlé de frissons lorsque sa mère l'enserra. Elle avait de la force et manquait presque de l'écraser. Jamais il n'aurait cru autant aimé suffoqué. Il pouvait ressentir tout l'amour, la tristesse et les angoisses de ces nombreuses années loin d'eux juste dans cette étreinte tremblante mais aussi solide et chaude que de la roche volcanique. Cette sensation de cocon rassurant irradiant une douce lumière à l'intérieur de son cœur était unique : l'amour de sa mère.

\- Oh, bon sang, laisse-moi te regarder un peu, souffla-t-elle en prenant son visage pour l'éloigner et le voir, son accent légèrement japonais reprenant le dessus sous l'émotion.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler malgré eux et ils se sourirent en pouffant. Krolia, après avoir caresser ses pommettes de ses pouces.

\- Pas de doute, tu as bien mes yeux, rit-elle.

Puis, elle se tourna vers Shiro, toujours en gardant Keith entre ses mains. L'ancien pilote était rester un pas en arrière, n'osant pas approcher. Tant de sentiments se battaient en lui, ses vieilles craintes remontant brusquement.

Se rappellera-t-elle totalement de lui ? Se sentira-t-elle proche même si elle ne l'avait pas porté dans son ventre ? L'aimera-t-elle autant que son jeune frère ou sera-t-il éternellement la pièce rapportée de la famille ? Bien sûr, ils s'étaient parlés pendant ces nombreux mois, mais désormais en étant face à face, leur relation restera-t-elle la même ?

Des questionnements d'enfants piégés dans le corps d'un adulte à l'esprit meurtrie par les années difficiles. Il tremblait, à la fois si ému et angoissé qu'il pourrait s'évanouir. Sa respiration était rapide, tout autant que les battements de son cœur serré comme un étau.

Krolia sourit plus encore avant de faire voyager ses yeux dans ceux des deux frères.

\- Vous avez tous les deux le regard de votre père. Le même regard...

Profondément touchés, ils ne purent s'empêcher de pleurer. Krolia libéra une de ses main pour inviter Shiro à la rejoindre. Ce petit geste et ces mots si murmurés qu'ils en étaient presque muet, le replongea aussitôt dans l'enfance. Des souvenirs très diffus lui revinrent, rejouant lentement ce petit geste l'invitant à quelques tendresses familiales.

Il s'écroula dans ses bras, tel un enfant de quatre ans retrouvant son parent après s'être perdu. Keith les laissa entre eux, surpris et amusé de la réaction de son aîné qui avait toujours cherché à rester fier et fort devant lui. Krolia le berça doucement, frottant son dos comme elle le faisait lorsqu'il était petit.

\- Oh bon sang, vous êtes déjà si grand... Regarde toi, Takou', tu fais pratiquement ma taille !

Le surnom de son enfance vibra de nouveau à ses oreilles l'empêcha de reprendre son calme ; elle avait visiblement tenu à reprendre cette tendre habitude pour leurs retrouvailles. Ses sanglots continuèrent de le secouer, chaque cellule de son être savourant cette étreinte après tous ces événements difficiles.

Keith perdit son sourire en ressentant à quel point son frère lâchait prise. Il savait que Shiro en avait supporté beaucoup, mais il n'aurait pas cru qu'il était à ce point fragilisé. Naïvement, il avait cru qu'il était parvenu à surmonter les épreuves héroïquement et à maîtriser ses émotions. Il pensait être le seul à être émotionnellement si sensible et instable, incapable de se contrôler. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant, en voyant son grand frère être ainsi consolé par leur mère, qu'il se rendit compte à quel point ils se ressemblaient.

Krolia parvint à calmer les états-d'âme de son fils qui se redressa enfin. Un peu embarrassé, Shiro essuya ses yeux en s'excusant. Pour l'apaiser et faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, elle ébouriffa doucement ses cheveux. Il sourit, se sentant complètement gorgé de l'amour maternel qui lui avait tant manqué.

Ils entendirent alors d'autre sanglot derrière eux et se retournèrent. Surpris, Shiro se raidit et Krolia se figea en clignant lentement ses yeux ronds, tout aussi stupéfaite, mais Keith dépita avec honte : Lance pleurait en les regardant, lamentablement et dramatiquement. À côté de lui, Adam, blasé, le dévisageait et semblait le jugé profondément.

\- Aaaah, j'avais pas autant pleuré depuis bambi 2 ! s'exclama le guitariste d'une voix tremblante.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? égraina lentement Krolia, complètement décontenancée.

\- Euhm, commença Keith, rouge d'embarras et de honte. C'est...

Il poussa un profond soupir en baissant complètement la tête. Adam ne se fit pas prier pour prendre perfidement la parole.

\- On est vos futurs beau-fils, dit-il simplement, faisant bondir le couple qui devint si écarlate qu'il commença à fumer, avant de se pointer avec Shiro. Nous les premier, eux plus tard quand ils auront réalisé qu'ils doivent se fiancer en premier.

\- Oh, je vois, pouffa Krolia en reprenant son bagage qu'elle avait laissé au sol. La rapidité n'était pas non plus la qualité première de leur père.

Choqués d'une telle attaque, les frères se tournèrent gravement vers elle qui s'avança vers Lance. Ce dernier se raidit, impressionnée par cette femme qui dégageait une énergie massive pleine d'assurance. Elle lui enfonça un mouchoir dans le nez en le dépassant avec un petit sourire narquois.

\- Rendez vous présentable on va manger : j'ai faim.

Stupéfait, Lance laissa les fiancés le dépasser pour la suivre, bouche bée. Son amant le rejoint pour lui fermer la mâchoire et le pousser à avancer avec un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

\- Ouais, aucun doute c'est bien votre mère ! pesta-t-il en le dévisageant, ce qui élargie plus encore son sourire arrogant.

Keith pouffa, mais n'hésita pas à venir attraper sa main pour serrer étroitement sa paume contre la sienne avec ferveur et affection, le médiator creusé d'un cœur coincé entre elles.


End file.
